Out of Necessity
by Dowely
Summary: Being a wanted fugitve, all Evelyn had ever wanted was freedom but in her case freedom would come at a cost that would force her into an adventure that she didn't want but needed. Rate M for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evelyn felt a thin bead of sweat on her forehead and she absent mindedly wiped it away all the while sipping a worn plastic bottle that had been refilled more times than it should have ever been. The water was warm bordering on being hot and Evelyn briefly considered finding a teabag. She adjusted a small black bag that contained all of her world possessions, which consisted of a single change of clothing, a small military issue dagger, and exactly fourteen dollars. Most or actually all of these items had been in fact stolen.

Tucked safely in the band of her jean shorts and hidden by both her tank top and open collared shirt was a police issue 9mm berretta that was also stolen. Evelyn brushed the back of her hand against where the gun was located to ensure that her weapon was not only secure but concealed. She looked back at the old "borrowed" Toyota truck that had broken down and as she shrugged inwardly before moving to cross the large and deserted highway completely oblivious to car that was traveling at impossible speeds.

She noticed the black and white vehicle when it was too late to completely avoid the car. Evelyn jumped back feeling the police cruiser clipped her upper arm as it made no attempted to evade the woman. She was sent rolling into the asphalt of the road with a cry of pain. Holding her now bleeding arm she cursed as she pulled her torso off of the burning highway watching as the black and white Saleen cruiser continued driving as if the police officer had done nothing.

"You bastard pig!" Evelyn screamed using both hands even her injured arm to flip the police car from her position on the ground. Evelyn anticipated the police car to continue driving away but instead seemingly in response to her insult that she was convinced he or she wouldn't hear; the police car fishtailed, a stunt that Evelyn only thought possible in action movies, kicking up a cloud of dust as the back tires hit dirt. Unconsciously she screeched as the police cruiser leveled out in the middle of the road and sped up, obviously intent on running her over. Evelyn fell back pulling her arms up and tucking her head into her chest on instinct to protect her body from the incoming impact. Instead of running her over, the police car stopped in an impressive display; engine roaring, tires smoking slightly, and the grill of the bumper only millimeters away from the flesh on Evelyn's arm.

Desperately she blinked out of fear, face to face with the intimidating head lights that seem to watch her like some great and fearsome beast. She clawed at the harsh asphalt using her legs to push her body as far away as possible from the demented police vehicle. Quickly she pushed her body off of the ground, standing on legs that despite her best attempts, trembled violently.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, repeating the phrase over and over as she made her way to the drive's side instead of being before the deadly vehicle. "I swear I didn't mean what I said!" Evelyn continued to plead as she came to stand inches before the door seeing her reflection in the tinted window. She grasped the door handle and ripped the door open while simultaneously pulling her hidden berretta out and aiming it in the driver's seat.

"WHAT!" She choked out, blinking to clear her vision. Lowering the 9mm slightly she shook her head glaring at the empty driver's seat, listening to the running engine and looking at the distinct lack of keys in the ignition. She blinked again in complete disbelief as she examined the obviously empty interior before backing away from the car with her gun still trained on the demon cruiser.

"I don't like this one bit." Evelyn muttered to herself as she studied the surrounding desert looking for any explanation that would make this situation logical. Seeing nothing but dirt and shrub life she circled the car, examining every aspect of the black and white Saleen mustang. Evelyn stopped abruptly at the message scrawled in white; instead of the traditional "to protect and enforce" the lettering read, "to punish and enslave." Evelyn ran her hand over the message, the metal feeling suspiciously cool despite the over a hundred degree weather. She came around the other side as well, her eyes glancing over the police insignia realizing that it wasn't quite right but she couldn't quite place what was wrong.

Once again standing before the Saleen cruiser she weakly ran a hand through her mahogany red hair as she released a loud sigh, blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes. Take a few steps back she pulled up her berretta and aimed, her finger brushing gently against the trigger. Evelyn held her position, listening to nothing but the silence of the desert and the now vicious sounding engine expecting that if the car could move on its own it would do so to defend itself. Granted, she was frightened and at a lost to what she would do if the car did actually move she still waited feeling the weight of the gun resting heavily in her grip. When nothing happened Evelyn dropped the muzzle of the 9mm away from the police cruiser.

"Alright Evelyn." She spoke silently to herself. "Three years on the run and your finally starting to lose it. Brilliant." She finished shooting the car a glare trying to determine her next plan of action.

After several minutes of debate she scowled pulling her gun up once again aiming at the engine of the mustang. "Fuck it." She determined as she began the process of pulling the trigger. Before the bullet could fully leave the barrel of the berretta, the frame of the Saleen distorted ever so slightly before filling the air with a musical arrange of metal grinding and an alien sort of clicking that Evelyn could not describe. Parts of the car seem to detach, rearranging and forming into something new and deadly.

The bullet that Evelyn had managed to fire deflected off of the smooth metal of the now enormous robots shin without doing so much as chipping the paint. She couldn't help but gawk out of fear with her jaw hanging open and her hands almost losing their grip on the berretta; her eyes staring intently into the pulsing red ones that hung above her. Evelyn closed her mouth aware of the fear that was so intense that she was certain she couldn't even wet herself.

Evelyn didn't think as the large clawed metallic hand of the creature came swinging down in an arch, intent upon crushing her like a mere insect. Instead she just moved; tucking her head into her chest and rolling. She felt the air hit her back as the large hand missed her by centimeters. She hit the ground still rolling but when she finally got her feet under her she stood and ran between the robot's legs as fast as possible for her own long legs. Still gripping her 9mm, she pulled the trigger rapidly missing all but except twice. It didn't matter though because the bullets just seemed to ricochet of the metallic beast, seemingly not causing it any pain.

The once mustang rotated its torso, bringing its clawed hand around to swipe at Evelyn as she continued to sprint. The large talon of the robot caught her legs causing Evelyn's body to become air born, flipping slightly before landing quite painfully on her back with a loud audible thud. As she landed she lost grip on her weapon with it landing only inches away from her fingers. Before Evelyn could recover the same hand that had tripped her came crashing down upon her torso trapping her much like a cat traps a mouse. The air from her lungs was knocked out of her as the distinct pressure and unimaginable pain clouded her mind and body. The large monster continued to press his clawed hand harder and Evelyn cried out in agony as her ribs threatened to shatter under the weight.

"Pathetic." The beast hissed a distinct gruff metallic voice that rang out in Evelyn's mind. She hissed herself but more out of pain than anything else as she locked her eyes with the glowing red of the beast eyes. With her hand she reached desperately for the berretta, feeling her fingers touch the warm metal of the weapon. She gripped it tightly and brought it around frantically as the hand continued to apply more pressure. In a stroke of genius, Evelyn pressed the barrel between the black and white metal of the robots wrist before pulling the trigger until the 9mm was spent.

Giving a roar that burned Evelyn's ears, the humanoid robot reared, removing the weight of his hand off of her giving her the ability to breathe again if only briefly. Its other hand swung around, backhanding the woman and sending her flying through the air. As she was airborne, Evelyn's eyes beheld the beauty of the blue sky before she hit the ground with enough force that the rough road ripped away at her exposed fleshed and caused a pain that she had never felt before to shoot from her spine, throughout her entire body.

Evelyn remained motionless, seeing the blurry silhouette of the large metallic beast approached her, feeling the ground shake from every single step he took. He stopped before her, slamming both clawed hand on either side of her body. She was aware of the blood dripping from multiple wounds on her body as the very human-like face of the creature lowered inches away from her own. Weakly she reached for the gun that was on the other side of the highway hearing the robot laugh at her pathetic and useless attempt.

"Your tenaciousness and depravity, disgusting fleshling, will serve my purpose well." The large metallic being stated with a low sadistic chuckle that resonated deep within the monster's throat causing Evelyn to snarl lowly that sounded more of a moan than an actual growl due to her weakening state.

"Fuck you." She managed to choke out as one of the deadly clawed hands wrapped tightly around her now seemingly frail form. As Evelyn was plucked from the ground the world around her finally began to fade and the consciousness left her.

**Author's note: Wow…. Barricade's an asshole isn't he? First chapter, please review and tell me what you think about this story. Although poor Evelyn, I dread to think what that evil Decepticon has in store for the woman. Probably nothing good. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The gentle rumble of an engine roused Evelyn out of her pain filled comma and she released a slow but weak groan as her mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. Slowly she opened her eyes, feeling the rumble turn into a roar briefly before quieting down again. She sat up, gripping onto the dark but cool leather to support her weight as she used her free hand to rub her forehead, wincing as her fingertips brushed against a prominent bruise.

Looking around, Evelyn realized what kind of situation she was in and she cursed loudly and frantically reached for the door handle from her position in the passenger seat. Before her fingers could even grasp the door, the locks on every door slammed down with an audible click and no matter how she pried, pushed and punched, the door would not unlock. Evelyn fell back to her seat and growled lowly in her throat as she felt for the gun that was missing. She looked to the driver's side, watching as the steering wheel moved despite the obvious lack of driver. Curiosity clouding her mind she leaned over slightly despite the protest her muscles made to look at the speedometer. It read 180mph and Evelyn groaned loudly resting her head in her hands.

"This seriously can't be happening." She muttered incredulously into her hands before raising her head to look out of the window. It seemed that she was still in an equally desolate desert highway, the only difference was that the mountains seemed different and instead of only the dry shrubbery, the desert was now dotted with the occasional Joshua tree. She sighed resting her forehead against the glass for a brief second before chancing another quick glance at the speedometer. This time it was over 200mph and Evelyn gasped quickly grasping the seatbelt to her right and snapping it into place not that, at this speed, it would make any difference if they were to crash.

"Alright!" Evelyn snapped pointing her finger accusingly into the dashboard of the Saleen Mustang. "I want answers you heap of rusted scrap metal! You said that I would serve your "purpose". Explain!" She commanded with more conviction than she had ever felt talking to something so deadly. The mustang continued to speed up but otherwise gave no response. She looked at the steering wheel, giving it a harsh glare before turning her head to examine the inside of the car more closely. On the small backseat, seemingly carelessly thrown was her small black bag. She looked it over briefly considering the options if she were to stab the leather seats with her military dagger. It really didn't seem like a good idea.

Evelyn took a few minutes to tend to the wounds that she could feel pulsing with pain. In places like her arms and legs, her flesh was red and raw from the contact with the harsh road but considering how hard and how fast she had hit the ground; Evelyn knew she had been lucky. Her outer shirt was almost completely torn and tattered that it hardly resembled a shirt but instead a rag. The tank top faired a little better but instead of being riddled with holes, the material was splattered in blood; her blood. She ran a hand over the road rash on her arms, wincing as it stung; sending a burning ache through her limbs.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She muttered resting her head on her arm while looking at the dash. As she expected the mustang remained quiet and she shrugged simply. "Fine." She threatened. "Doesn't matter to me; I'll just go on the backseat. I heard leather's easy to clean." Evelyn finished smiling. To add to her point she reached to undo her seatbelt.

The engine snarled, sounding nothing like a machine as it peeled to a stop, tires squealing as they struggled to find traction at 200mphs. Evelyn felt her body snap forward, caught harshly by the seatbelt as she felt the air forced out of her lungs. The back of the police mustang swung around as the car finally slowed to an almost halt. The door ripped open and the seatbelt unclipped on its own as Evelyn flew out of the car purely at the fault of inertia. She gave a whimper as she slammed into the ground, once again rolling as her bag followed after her. Before she could even peel her sore body off of the all too familiar ground she heard the tell tale signs that the mustang was no longer a mustang. She briefly cursed herself for pissing off the very large and very dangerous grumpy robot.

Evelyn felt as the robot's horrible talons slipped under her waist, ripping her from the ground to hold her inches away from the once police cruiser's fanged face. His eyes narrowed and radiated an even brighter, more fearsome red as they examined her.

"Fleshling!" The robot spat out as if it was a curse. He released her from his hold and she plummeted to the ground, landing harshly with a cry of pain. His right hand slammed down before her head, the pavement cracking and curling around his fist. Evelyn whimpered as she pulled her body away from the mechanical hand stepping back rapidly.

"You will refrain from lubricating in my interior!" The robot yelled and Evelyn found her mouth once again gawking. She shook her head in attempts to recover her dignity but it took a second. Standing taller and placing her hand on her hip she sneered or at least attempted to.

"So it can speak?" Evelyn attempted but no matter how hard she tried her voice still faltered as she fought to hide her terror. The large being leaned in, obvious anger littering his face.

"You will not address me in such a manor, pitiful creature!" He snarled and Evelyn visual shrunk stepping back at the harshness.

"And neither will you!" She hissed recovering quickly. "This." She paused struggling for the term. "This "fleshy" has a name." Evelyn continued to scream pointing to herself. The large police cruiser pulled back out of fury, arm raised intent on striking her with his talons. Surprising both herself and the large robot, she held firm taking yet another step closer to his large body pointing a finger at him.

"I will not be some servant of some large alien…" Evelyn paused fighting for words as she battled the terror as she realized just what she was exactly doing. "I will not be a slave, a pet, or whatever the fuck you think I am! I," She hissed looking him directly into his snarling face. "Would rather die a horrible death than live such a fate!" Evelyn finished feeling stronger than she had ever.

"Than let me grant your wish." The robot said causing Evelyn's eyes to widen out of fear as the large taloned hand rose in the air intent on killing her where she stood. She blinked her eyes feeling her heart beating and wondering what she could possibly do. Evelyn was a coward and a thief that did anything to survive even if it meant the damnation of her person. She had been on the run, living on the streets just to keep her freedom; even if in the process she betrayed her comrades and friends just to save her sorry ass. This was the first time she had ever stood for her beliefs and she was going to die because of it.

As the robot's talons approached her Evelyn gave a low chuckle; the irony of the situation. Accepting her fate she gave in, releasing the breath she had been holding to prepare for her final moment. This was all for her freedom.

The robot's hand stopped swiftly before her face and his head tilted listening to something off in the background. Evelyn tilted her head as well but instead questioning his actions. Soon the wail of sirens filled the air in the distance, the opposite direction that they had been traveling, Evelyn could just make out the silhouette of other police cars and they were coming this way. The large robot cursed loudly in an unknown language before transforming faster than seemed even possible.

"In human." The robot commanded but with Evelyn's new found epiphany and bravery she crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow at the bot.

"and why should I?" She stated quite defiantly.

"Because," The now car snarled loudly. "I will tear you limb from limb if you don't!" She scoffed.

"You tried that. Go ahead. Do it." Evelyn stated bluntly. The engine of the mustang revved in fury. It was quiet and both the police car and Evelyn heard the sirens approaching.

"You fleshling, are wanted in three," He paused. "No four states for arson, theft, homicide and assault of several police officer while on duty. How do you think your enforces will treat you knowing that you murdered their own?" Evelyn paused rolling over what the mustang had said in her head wondering how he knew that but her eyes quickly fell to the police computer in his cab. She looked to the five approaching police vehicles than back to the robot. Grabbing her bag and tossing it carelessly into the mustang, she climbed into the driver's seat. So much for the new leaf she had wanted to turn.

"I only want to be free." She muttered loudly to anyone who was listening as the door slammed shut on its own accord. The engine roared to life and the mustang took off with the other police vehicles hot on their tail.

**Author's note: Yeah… Eve it takes a giant sadistic robot to find your morals? I guess it's the thought that counts right? Barricade is still an asshole but he is my favorite asshole. Now the real question is, why the hell is he associating with a fleshy and slightly squishy organic? We shall find out. Please, share your thoughts though. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"What's the plan of action then?" Evelyn asked as she leaned her body against the back window watching as the other police vehicles closed the small distance between them. She climbed back to the passenger seat and looked at the dashboard.

"Destroy them." The black and white Saleen mustang answered her nonchalantly. She nodded slowly pursing her lips as she looked at the steering wheel with a defeated frown.

"Well I guess I didn't take you as the peaceful type." She muttered half to herself as she turned her head to check the progress of the police officers. Two of the five cruiser were edging on either side of the mustang while the others held back officially boxing them in. Evelyn cursed and the engine of the mustang gave a disgruntled roar.

"Make yourself useful fleshling." The low gravelly voice of the mustang snarled giving her a command. "and shoot them." Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the dash board as she raised her arms in a frustrated manor.

"With what?" She snarled. "If you recall, I lost my gun when you tried to kill me." The mustang grunted or what could be considered a grunt as it revved its engine in possible anger or frustration.

"Check the glove box female." He grumbled as the compartment before her opened slowly. She reached her hand in and pulled out a very familiar 9mm berretta. She ran her fingers along the rough grip, giving the steering wheel a content nod. She had her berretta back.

Gripping one of the many full magazines that she kept hidden for her 9mm; she ejected the clip shoving it into her bag before slamming the full magazine into the gun with a satisfying click. Adjusting her grip on the gun, cocking it giving a pleased purr.

"Well Mr. Mustang, since we're going to be unwilling partners; do you have a name?" Evelyn asked not expecting the Saleen mustang to answer.

"Designation Barricade." He grunted in response and Evelyn knew that he was not at all pleased to disclosing his title. She smiled, crawling to the driver's seat, carefully avoiding the steering wheel as it continued to move on its own accord.

"Evelyn but please, call me Eve." She stated giving the seat a gentle pat. "Alighty than Barricade, I'll leave the driving up to you and I'll try to clear you a path to do what you do best." Evelyn stated firmly as she aimed the barrel of the 9mm at the cop car that was coming up alongside the driver's side of Barricade while using her free hand to grasp the seatbelt.

" Window if you will and please keep me steady." She asked and at her request the tinted window slid down at a rate faster than any normal car was possible of. Evelyn took the opportunity and leaned half of her body out of the car, steadying her body with the seatbelt that didn't move despite her weight pulling at it. Evelyn briefly made a note to thank the demented police cruiser for not letting her fall to a very painful demise.

Her mahogany hair whipped around wildly as she aimed her berretta at the tires of the police cruiser that was trying to trap her and Barricade. She pulled the trigger two times feeling the gun's slight kick as the bullets left the barrel of the gun and tore the rubber of the tires to shreds. She gawked madly as the car was no longer able to hold its course and swerved into the other police cruisers. They dodged out of the way, some sliding into the soft dirt of the desert as they just missed their comrade who continued to spin before coming to a stop in the middle of the highway.

"Holy SHIT!" Evelyn gasped as she pulled her body into the cab of Barricade. "I honestly didn't think I was going to be able to do that!" She continued looking at the dashboard with a look of pure bewilderment.

"Now quick before they recover let's get the hell out of here!" Evelyn suggested but Barricade only answered with a vile laugh that sent horrible chills down her spine.

"Not likely, fleshy." He snarled as his back end swung around suddenly causing Evelyn's body to slam into the closed door. Barricade continued to turn the large body of the Saleen mustang before it was facing the still cruisers.

"Barricade?" She whimpered concern evident in her tone. He revved his engine sounding like an enraged beast at the other police vehicles in challenge. The mustang only quieted when the police officers began to emerge from their cabs, weapons drawn and pointing dangerously at the body and window of the mustang.

Both men and women in uniform approached cautiously while some of them held back using the door as cover as they continued to aim their firearms.

"Step out of your vehicle slowly with your arms up and weapons on the ground." One of many police officers commanded. Evelyn only sunk further into the leather of the seat gripping the berretta close to her chest. She whimpered again not willing to even think about what Barricade could possibly be up to.

"Vacate your vehicle or we will shoot!" This time a different obviously trigger officer commanded as he practically stroked his weapon.

The door of the black and white mustang shot open and all the police officer tensed raising their weapons in defense. They watched as out of the driver's side a woman literally flew out as if she had been either pushed or kicked out violently. She landed on her stomach with a grunt in one of the most undignified manors that the police officers had ever seen. As she began the process of pulling her body off of the highway, a single black bag came flying out after her, hitting her straight in the back of the head causing her face to once again meet asphalt. She growled a few curses that nobody could quite make out.

While the police were distracted by the spectacle of the woman, the Saleen mustang shifted on its wheels before the metal began to detach rapidly in an impressive display as Barricade revealed his true form. Evelyn once again found herself staring with her mouth hanging open because of the pure aw that the large robot evoked. She was convinced that no matter how many times she witnessed the transformation, it would not cease to amaze her.

Barricade swiped his arm out wrapping his talons around the nearest police officer that was watching in utter shock. He screamed twisting in the harsh grip of the monster as he was brought inches away from the sneering visage of Barricade's fanged mouth. He gave a sadistic chuckle that caused the male officer to release a blood curdling scream. The noise awoke the other police officers from their stupor and they fired rapidly, if not desperately.

Evelyn squeaked as the bullets ricocheted off of the pavement to her left and she stood faster than seem humanely possible. She dove behind the large black and white leg of Barricade tucking her body as close to the robot as she dared without the fear of getting shot or crushed.

Without seemingly caring the large police robot tossed the human male that he had in his grasp like he was a mere baseball or even a doll. The man flew a few good feet before impacting harshly into the pavement. Evelyn flinched as she heard the crunch as the man hit and instinctively she knew that he had not survived.

The other police officers continued to rain bullets on the large creature and Evelyn watched in horror as Barricade literally tore them apart with his claws. It was obvious to her that he was enjoying himself but enjoying was by far an understatement. She cringed as he impaled another one, the red of the blood soaking into the dry desert dirt. The visual made her want to vomit but she bit her tongue to hide her repulsion.

A woman police officer bravely snuck around to the backside of the very large robot and Evelyn caught sight of her as she raised her gun. Evelyn spun around her morals greatly conflicted with herself as she grasped the berretta and took aim. She debated her actions for what felt like hours as the weight of the gun almost became too heavy to bear. Finally coming to a decision she pulled the trigger. She had chosen her side a while ago.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to both the police officer and her ever conflicted morals that she murdered horribly. The police officer's face froze permanently in shock as she slumped to the ground in a pool of her blood. Hearing the shot Barricade turned his burning red eyes to Evelyn's direction briefly sweeping over her smoking gun and the police officer that she had just murdered. He seemed to smile momentarily but it was not a comforting reaction and Evelyn found her body shrinking into his leg like a frighten child until his gaze returned to the few remaining officers that were running to their cruisers. The metal plating on his arm detached briefly before rotating and rearranging much like the process of his transformation. What was left instead of his deadly claws was a round circular device and it took Evelyn a few minutes to register what his arm had transformed into. As the device began to admit a low whirring, it dawn on her that it was an energy firearm of some sort.

Seeing what the large robot had in mind, Evelyn grasped onto the gaps in Barricades thick armor, hoisting her body up and clinging to him like a parasite. A blinding flash of blue left the cannon giving enough of a kick to cause Barricade to brace and Evelyn was thankful that she had climbed up him otherwise she might have been trampled. The ball of energy hit the remaining police cars, engulfing them in pure burning light and sending a shockwave that Evelyn had felt reverberate in her chest.

The devastation alone was unimaginable and she found herself in something akin to shock as she continued to cling on Barricade's armor. The large being took a single step back, using the leg she was clinging to. The impact of his foot hitting the ground jarred her greatly and she released a grunt but refused to budge otherwise. The once police cruisers were nothing but smoldering ash along with the people that were in them. She took a moment to realize what had just happened and that in a way that she was equally responsible.

Barricade gave her a low grumble and she slowly slid off of his armor but still even when her feet were on the ground she used a hand on his leg to support her body that threatened to buckle. Looking at the carnage she took a step away from the large mechanical being to get a better look at the woman she had killed. Evelyn wasn't exactly a "good" person but she didn't condone what was done here. She had killed before but never when she had the option of running away. Killing was a last resort to her but to Barricade, she noted, it was a sport.

She looked to him and took in his spiky, fearsome pose as the cannon quickly reverted back to being the equally dangerous hand that she was beginning to know all too well. Inhaling oxygen as a last resort to regain her composure, Evelyn blinked once before finding herself once again ready to speak.

"You are one demented son of a bitch." He looked to her, his eyes narrowing briefly but not in anger as he considered what she had just said. Barricade smirked before beginning the process of transforming into the Saleen mustang. She grumbled at him darkly as she ran a hand through her flustered hair only to find an unknown substance that look suspiciously like blood. Before she could comment the passenger door of the mustang opened and his siren whooped once loudly.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled at the car grabbing her bag that was discarded harshly in the chaos. She stopped mid step, turning once again to the woman with her cold dead eyes glaring at her. Evelyn bit her lip and chewed it briefly before turning her gaze back to the police cruiser than back to the woman. Cursing under her breath, Evelyn dropped her bag letting it land with a thud before turning back and marching towards the woman.

Barricade remained silently as Evelyn worked hastily to remove the woman of her uniform. Folding the clothing neatly, she pocketed the little money that the woman had in her wallet and the bright shiny police badge. To her luck the woman seemed to be a very similar size and stature. The only downfall to the uniform was the unsightly blood that had soaked in across the part of the front of the sleeve and chest but Evelyn was convinced that she would be able to get it out even though it would be difficult.

Once again grabbing her bag, she clumsily shoved the clothing into the bag before quickly and if not jadedly crawling into Barricade's "insides". The mustang drove off rather fast, shutting the door only after he was already in motion. Evelyn unconsciously grasped the seatbelt and clicked it around herself as she sunk comfortably into the soft leather. She watched as the outside scenery melted into a blur of colors and after about ten minutes she allowed herself to drift off to sleep listening to the gentle rumble of the engine. After what she had just been through, Evelyn believed she deserved a little rest, if the sadistic bastard that she was riding in would even allow that.

**Author's Note: Tisk tisk Evelyn…. Stealing from a dead woman? I'm not afraid to say that nothing is quite beyond Eve's character. What can I say she's a natural born scavenger and it doesn't seem that she's too picky. I will admit though her and Barricade seem to be hitting it off. As well as a psychotic homicidal alien robot and a wanted fugitive can. Please though… review. Yes? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sky was just losing light by the time Evelyn finally awoke. She shifted groggily in the now warm leather seat of Barricade's interior. The engine rumbled briefly as he continued to drive, for once obeying the posted speed limit. She stretched slowly feeling her sore joints crack at her now found mobility.

"Stop here." She croaked lowly as they drove by a large neon sign for a truck stop. When Barricade refused to answer she grumbled slightly and reduced herself. "Please?" She begged. "I actually do need to use the restroom and I need to buy some supplies."

The engine growled slightly before slowing down to turn into the small road that would lead to the truck stop. "Thank you." Evelyn muttered as she rested her aching head against the window.

When the police cruiser pulled to a neat stop in the parking space before the store, Evelyn had to hold herself back from practically leaping out of the cruiser and kissing the ground in joy. Instead she grasped the police badge along with the money and in a last decision, left the 9mm on the seat.

The inside of the truck stop was nothing more than a glorified conveyance store and Evelyn reveled when the cool air from inside the store hit her, a relief from the scorching desert heat. She gave a sign of relief at the emptiness of the store all except for the single clerk that looked preoccupied with a large paperback book. Grabbing a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, she weighed it in her hand before signing and grabbing another one along with a small bottle of Tylenol. She walked around the small store grabbing the basic essentials including water, food, and some nonessentials.

When Evelyn was finished she placed the several items on the counter and reached to grab the wallet that was not hers from her pocket.

"That your cruiser?" The clerk asked, an older man with grey hair and a thick mustache. She looked him over slowly before answering.

"Yep." In return the man with the mustache looked her over in turn not showing any noticeable or readable emotion.

"You don't look like a cop." The man added slowly, merely voicing his observation. Evelyn grumbled narrowing her eyes at the man.

"I'm off duty." She snarled.

"Hmm." Was all the man said as he began the process of scanning the items. "You look like hell." He added afterwards. Evelyn laughed tiredly, feeling the stress finally building up.

"Worst fucking car chase of my life." She confessed running a hand through her hair. "Not only did I get shot at but I got my ass thrown out of my own cruiser, smacked around a bit and to top it all off I never wanted anything to do with it!" She continued to rant, giving the man half truths. It did in a way make Evelyn feel better just to confess to another human being. He nodded slowly sympathy in his eyes.

"One hell of a day then?" Running a hand through her hair again she gave a meek chuckle.

"You could say that."

Grabbing the two bags that held her supplies she offered the man a thanks before turning and making to walk out of the building. She stopped mid step and turned to the clerk who had once again returned to his book.

"Hey, where's your restroom?" She asked and the man looked up briefly.

"Out back." He muttered. "It's the small building all on its own." She nodded her thanks and left the small store. Evelyn approached the still form of Barricade and when the door didn't open on its own she shuffled the bags to one hand and tried to open the door manually only to find it locked. She tried the handle a few more times desperately before cursing loudly.

"Barricade!" She hissed trying in vain not to bring attention to herself. "Come on we don't have time for this and I am in no mood to deal with this either." She continued. From the window she could see the clerk watching her curiously. She turned her back to the car watching as the clerk studied her for a few more seconds before bringing the book back to his face. Rubbing her forehead in frustration she meant to turn around but before she could the driver's side door open, smacking her in the back and causing her to stumble, almost falling.

"You insufferable piece of scrap metal!" She cursed low enough for Barricade not to hear but loud enough to ease the growing anger that was clouding her mind. Leaning into the car she placed the two bags neatly on the passenger's seat before grabbing her black bag and shoving the 9mm into it along with some of the items that she had purchased. Slamming the door harshly on purpose she turned and headed towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she locked the door and as fast as possible she dosed the now dry blood stains with the first bottle of hydrogen peroxide allowing the liquid to foam and eat away at the blood. Taking the rest of the bottle she poured a generous amount on her injuries, grimacing as they also bubbled away. Taking the rest of the time she quickly stripped, washing away the dirt and grime in the sinks in a desperate attempt to make herself presentable if not decent.

Grabbing the stained police shirt she rinsed where the peroxide was foaming away and scrubbed angrily and determinedly with a large handful of paper towels. When she was finished dabbing away at the uniform some of stains were still slightly noticeable but they no longer looked like dried blood but instead dulled to a slight darker color than the light blue of the shirt. It wasn't that much of a problem because it was hardly even visible unless someone was to stick their face into Evelyn's personal space.

Content with her work she slipped the police shirt over her new replacement tank top, feeling as the still wet sleeve stick to her skin uncomfortably but she knew at this heat it would dry very quickly. Next she placed the shorts on that had been spared from the blood, fastening the black leather belt that adorned not only a holster that her gun would fit in but many neat compartments that would come in use.

"I look like a bloody pin up model." Evelyn snarled angrily at the mirror after she had run a comb through her hair and applied a minimal amount of makeup. She placed a hand on her now noticeable curves thanks to the tucked in shirt and prominent belt. Her hair curled around her shoulder like a red lion's mane and her blue eyes stared irate at her reflection. Shoving her beloved berretta into the holster she clipped it in place while putting the remaining magazines in the multiple compartments. She ran a hand over the gold of the police badge that hung on the right side of her chest. Bruised, bloody, but at least presentable, she walked out of the bathroom.

Four hours of straight silent driving had Evelyn practically wishing for a conversation. It could have honestly been about anything but anytime she would try Barricade would ignore her, insult her, or if she was lucky answer her with one word replies. Frustrated Evelyn had given up and favored looking out the window at the scenery that never changed.

Frustrated she turned her sights on the small portable police computer that was almost always found in the inside of the police cruiser. Sneaking a glance at the dashboard she smiled to herself before scooting to the passenger seat. She pressed a key experimentally, pleased to see the familiar insignia of a strange pointy mask and the same white lettering that read "to punish and enslave." Grabbing the small bag, she rummaged for a minute pulling out small metal glasses that were distinctly missing the lenses.

"Your eyes are defective?" The harsh snarl of Barricade's voice came out of the radio causing Evelyn to flinch and shoot the mustang a furious glare.

"No." She grumbled fiddling with the pair of glasses on her face nervously. "I can see just fine. These are just a weird quirk I have when I'm working on something." She rumbled sounding somewhat dejected. The mustang was silent for a few seconds as if considering what she said.

"You have a glitch then?" He asked sounding generally curious despite his naturally angry sounding tone.

"I guess you could call it that." She mumbled before turning back to the computer to ignore any further insulting questions Barricade might come up with.

Evelyn spent a good ten minutes fiddling with the computer, her fingers dancing over the keys at an amazing pace for any human being. She smiled brightly until an angry snarl came from the engine as he must have finally felt what she was doing.

"WHAT in the pit are you doing female!" His voice roared causing Evelyn to shrink in her seat looking at the dashboard with a sheepish grin.

"Hacking." She offered quietly still giving him the same grin.

"Hacking WHAT!" Barricade continued to snarl, filling the interior with his loud enraged voice.

"The police data base." She continued quietly. "I wanted to find out what they thought happened." The mustang was silent for a moment, and Evelyn was wondering what he could be possibly pondering about.

"And?" He said his tone considerably less angry. Evelyn paused completely off guard before turning back to the computer.

"One second." She spat out rather quickly as her fingers worked at and even faster rate than before. It took her less than a minute before she stopped typing and skimmed whatever was on the monitor.

"It says that the investigation is out of their jurisdiction." She paused. "But give me a second I think I can get a little more info if I get deeper."

Barricade waited patiently as she worked even though he could have accessed the information and hacked the system in mere seconds it was interesting to see what female could do. Three minutes passed and she stopped typing.

"Alright." She spoke. "According to the head honcho's files the investigation was taken over by a government group called N.E.S.T. Although it doesn't specify what N.E.S.T is except that it is some off the wall branch of the military. Why would military be taking over a police investigation?" Evelyn paused to roll the concept around in her head. "Unless they know about your species, which would mean that you aren't the only one here on Earth. Are you?" Evelyn finished the shock evident on her features as the glasses slid down her nose. A low vicious chuckle slowly poured out of the radio.

"You are pretty intelligent for your insignificant species." Barricade mused but Evelyn paid no heed to his double handed compliment.

"Just how many are we talking about?" He seemed to pause and Evelyn assumed that he was going over the number in his head.

"As you fleshlings say, a shitload." Evelyn bit her lip and chewed briefly, in-taking all of the information he was giving her.

"But why?" She asked suddenly. "I mean, what could we possible have that you'd want? If you are such an advanced race, then why come here?"

"Purely by chance." He answered her but Evelyn frowned slightly.

"No." She muttered. "I'm calling bullshit on that one. If that was the case than you wouldn't still be here and there wouldn't be a "shitload" of you guys just chilling around. There has to be a motive behind why you are still here." Barricade snarled a louder laugh the echoed throughout his frame concerning Evelyn in the slightest.

"Perceptive. Another trait I desire. Very well female, I shall reward you with more information for impressing me. There was a war…" Barricade began and briefly explained the history of the war as he drove through the night. He discussed the differences between the Autobots and Decepticons; how the Decepticons wanted to bring back Cybertron at any cost while the Autobots wanted nothing more than to preserve all sentient life, believing that that there was no hope for their fallen planet. Evelyn listened entranced as the mustang went on for an hour, discussing battles, wins, and defeats. When he stopped Evelyn continued to go over what he said embedding everything into her memory. She looked at the dashboard and asked the only question Barricade did answer in his story.

"What side are you on?" She felt his engine tense slightly before roaring back to life.

"Neither." The mustang snapped but not angry at her perhaps the situation. "I was once a high ranking Decepticon but after the death of our leader, I deflected and went on my own. Since then I have been thought dead and would like to keep it that way."

"And that's the part where I come in, isn't it?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes." He answered slowly.

"For freedom?"

"Yes."

"Well then Barricade," She began giving a wide confident smile. "I will help you."

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews I have been getting. :) Much love. Anyway we find out that Evelyn's a bit of a computer nerd. Barricade never really did look into why she is wanted in four states did he? Kind of hints at it doesn't it? Anyway, the dialog in this was really fun to write and I would love to know if it sounded realistic.. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A small sliver of light hit Evelyn successfully stirring her from the sleep that she didn't even know she was doing. She stretched and peeked out of the window to find that Barricade was stationary, parallel parked beside a sidewalk that was adjacent to a small friendly family owned store. Evelyn smiled without realizing as she grabbed the water bottle that had fallen beside her feet. She took a long draught only to furrow her brows when she noticed a distinct lack of Barricade yelling at her for drinking in his interior.

"Barricade?" She whispered waiting for any response but she got none. Cautiously, she reached over and pressed a key on the computer only to be rewarded with a blank screen. Was he asleep? Was that even possible? She pondered the possibility and watched as a woman close to her own age walked by with a large black lab. The dog sniffed briefly before beginning the process of lifting his leg on Barricade's tire. Before the dog could finish the woman yanked the dog away harshly with a look of horror plastered on her face as she dragged the animal away rather quickly, hoping that there wasn't a cop in that car. Evelyn stifled a chuckle knowing full well that Barricade was sleeping because if he had been awake the dog and the woman would have been nothing but a smoldering pile. Stepping out of the vehicle, Evelyn shut the door as gently and as quietly as possible as not to disturb the sleeping mech.

The town was small, tiny in fact and Evelyn felt herself greatly enjoying walking through the little family stores.

"Good morning officer." A woman, whom Evelyn didn't know said and Evelyn returned the gesture smiling. She loved the friendly nature of small towns and she found herself walking around for hours, stopping and indulging herself at a few stores and even a small diner. It was a nice treat to herself because due to her uniform, not only did she get free coffee and a slice of the best pie she had in her life at the diner; she found that people were respectful of her faux status as a law enforcer. It was a wonderful change compared to the treatment she received when she was working with people that weren't exactly reputable, doing jobs that wouldn't exactly land her in the best places.

By the time Evelyn made her way back to Barricade he was obviously already awake and revved his engine angrily to hurry her up. She smiled shaking her head as the door all but practically flung open despite the confused glares from the few people walking by. She slipped in the driver's side feeling the door slam shut hard enough to rattle his interior.

"Good morning, sunshine. Wake up on the wrong side of the parking lot, did we?" She teased him but received only a snarl of the engine as he took off before she could even snap her seatbelt on. "What's the matter? Did someone pee on your tire?" She asked biting her lip hard to stop herself from erupting in laughter that was threatening to escape.

"What?" Barricade scowled and Evelyn was positive she could feel his eyes on her, seething hatred. She bit her lip harder, almost drawing blood just in attempts to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Oh nothing." She began with an innocent shrug. "Just listing the possibilities as to why you're in such a foul mood this lovely morning." He merely grunted in response but otherwise ignored her even when she burst into full blown laughter, shoving her face in her hands to stop her guffawing.

Barricade's engine rumbled idly as Evelyn leaned in closer to the window studying the considerably small police station. She tilted her head, running a hand through her hair as she contemplated what she was about to do.

"So let's go over this again." She rumbled with disbelief. "You want me to go into a police station, that police station." She corrected. "Implant this little chip thingy in their main computer." Evelyn said raising a small device that looked like an over complicated flash drive, "which in turn will implant our information into the entire U.S police data base so that we blend in everywhere; escaping the notice of Government officials, Autobots, and Decepticons alike?"

"Correct, fleshling." He stated. "but make sure to distract or destroy whatever insect is close enough to the computer to realize what is going on." He hissed and she nodded slowly in understanding. He started the engine and pulled into the police parking lot slowly as to not draw suspicion.

"You do realize that shit like this only works in movies right?" She stated blatantly but only received a scoff from the radio. Apparently, Barricade did not appreciate her apprehension. Quickly changing subject she asked. "How many police officers will be waiting in there for me?" She felt his frame shift on the tires and she knew he was doing an internal scan of the building.

"One lowly male." He answered after a minute of silence.

"What! One, really? I know it's a small town but still; I'd expect there to be more." She muttered quickly. Before she could continue a slow demented, sneering laughter flowed out of the radio speakers and Evelyn stopped, narrowing her eyes at the dashboard. "What did you do when I was out?" She asked accusingly, her tone low and serious.

"Nothing." He chuckled and Evelyn knew that he was purposely lying to her. "They are merely preoccupied with a," He paused looking for the correct term. "distraction." He said finally finding an appropriate term for whatever horrific stunt the police cruiser had done. It greatly concerned Evelyn at how pleased the mustang sounded and she was certain that it had to have been bad to get this kind of response from him.

"Alright, knowing you and what you are capable of, I don't think I want to know what kind of distraction." She muttered. With another pleased chuckle, came to stop once perfectly inside the lines of a parking space that was marked for officers only. Using the rearview mirror, she flipped her hair to the side in what could be called seductive. The gentle rumble of Barricade's engine died down to a silence as Evelyn undid the first button of her uniform showing more cleavage than seemed normal for a female police officer.

"What are you doing, female?" Barricade grunted out and Evelyn gave a grumble not really wanting to admit what she had planned.

"Causing a distraction of my own." Was all she said and Evelyn was certain she had stumped the police vehicle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Evelyn entered the building she was distinctively aware that Barricade was right at having to deal with only one police officer. He seemed to be in his late twenties with short brown hair that was slicked back, preoccupied with having to write down the words of a disgruntled man with a black eye. She smiled as she crossed the distance purposefully accentuating her hips as she walked towards the front desk. The police officer briefly raised his head his scowl dissipating as his eyes quickly raked over her form.

"I don't think I've ever seen a police station this dead." Evelyn said with a wider grin secretly refraining from pulling out her berretta and shooting the man because of where he decided to rest his eyes. Slowly he pulled his eyes from her chest back up to her face, giving a tired shrug.

"Yeah. There was an incident earlier today that has the other police officers tied up." He stated before quickly adding. "I've never seen you around here." Giving an elegant shrug she flipped an unruly curl behind her ear leaning on the other side of the front desk beside the man with the black eye that had chosen to remain quiet.

"You didn't get the fax?' She asked her brow furrowing slightly. He grunted once sounding exhausted.

"Probably." He started messaging his temples trying to rid of a particularly bad headache. "We've just been so tied up today that nobody mentioned it to me." Thanking her luck Evelyn produced the small chip from her pocket.

"Oh, well it's no biggy. I just came here to download some reports on a case our two districts worked on some several years ago." He gave a small nod, using his left hand to point to a door.

"Computer's in there. I'm pretty sure your boss gave you the password." The man said and Evelyn turned and walked towards the room.

"Of course." She lied.

"Well while it's downloading you can always keep me company." The man offered and she turned her head with a wink.

"Sounds like a deal."

Sitting in a small well worn leather office chair, she produced her glassless frames, placing them on face with a smug grin. Evelyn doubted heavily that a police station with this little protection would have a computer code that she couldn't crack. Popping each one of her knuckles she leaned over and peeked out of the room to the police officer that was still taking the injured man's report. Raking her fingers over the keys she began typing instantly setting to work on bypassing the security system.

"That's a good computer." She praised after getting through the password with little to no effort. She smirked to herself slightly; wasn't this what got her into this situation in the first place, hacking into Government facilities, banks, and police files? Giving the machine a few minutes to load she plugged the chip into the flash drive only to be rewarded with an almost pained groan as information was implanted at a rate faster than any human made machine could possibly do. She watched entranced as strange symbols flashed on the screen at rapid intervals.

Removing her glasses and leaving the room, Evelyn was just in time as the injured man left the building, leaving the officer to his own devices. She quickly started a conversation with the police officer before he went to look for her. Evelyn quickly went into the basics of small talk with the man, obviously flirting with him just to keep him occupied. A particularly loud whine escaped the closed door from the computer that both the man and her had heard and Evelyn desperately diverted the police officer's attention to her cruiser in attempts to grant the strange chip a few more minutes to complete its job.

"Is that a Saleen?" He choked, his jaw almost lying on the ground. Evelyn quickly thanked her luck that this man was a car enthuses.

"Yep, an s281." She said giving the man a confident smirk. He gawked at the car, his eyes running over the body of Barricade like a starved predator that had just caught the scent of meat. "Why don't you go check it out while I see if the files are done. I know your just dying to." She offered and was rewarded with the man practically skipping out of the building without even uttering a word.

Evelyn returned to the computer, relieved to find the desktop normal without any strange alien symbols. Grasping the chip she plucked it from the flash drive and left the room as quickly as possible, shutting the door behind her as she all but ran out of the building.

When she made it outside, she was humored to see the man running his hand along Barricade's hood in an almost loving way. Evelyn sneered, attempting to stifle a laugh as she saw Barricade actually tense, his frame bending slightly in revulsion. She crossed the distance and leaned her weight gently against Barricade's side feeling his engine give an almost silent snarl. In response, she patted his side in attempts to calm him down but it seemed to only further his agitation greatly.

"I wanted to thank you." She said with a coy smile as she made to leave, sitting in the driver's seat as Barricade's engine roared for her to make this short. Evelyn couldn't agree more with the mustang as the man smiled back at her. He reached through the window, handing her a piece of paper that had his name and number scrawled in blue ink. She took it if not a bit hesitant.

"In case you need help with something feel free to give me a call." He said and she could hear the pleading in his tone. Evelyn smiled genuinely at him for the first time. He might have been a nice guy if she would have taken the time to actually get to know him and secretly she hoped he found someone that wasn't as deplorable as she was. "Or if you just want to talk sometime." The man added rather quickly with a shrug. She gave him a gentle nod.

"See you around, Tony." Evelyn added gently, giving the man a wave as Barricade backed out of the parking space, making it look like she was actually driving. As Barricade started to drive away, Tony moved forward and gave the car a loving slap on the back bumper. Barricade revved his engine so loud that it caused both Evelyn and the police officer to jump and cringe. She grimaced, knowing full well that she was going to get an earful the millisecond they were far enough away

"One more second of that INSECT touching, and as you pitiful creatures say "ogling" me and I swear I would have ripped his intestines out and strangled him with them." Barricade yelled furiously, just as Evelyn predicted and she could only give Barricade and understanding nod.

"Hey," She grumbled. "I wasn't about to be the only one being ogled. Fair's fair, Barricade." She added hearing a dull huff that caused a grin to pull at Evelyn lips.

**Author's Note: Barricade got groped. . . . ** **Anyway, I wanted to say thanks for the reviews…. I got some really nice ones that inspired me to complete this chapter. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The wind felt wonderful rushing through her hair and sending it whipping wildly as she sat in the driver's seat with her arms crossed and her head nestled on the top of her arms like a makeshift pillow as her head practically hung out of the window. Barricade moved at a normal pace of 60mph and Evelyn found a content smile tug at her lips as she enjoyed this rare peaceful moment.

Oddly it felt good to be once again traveling on a highway and not the dangerous territory of towns and cities where Evelyn and Barricade could be easily recognized either their own enemies or mutual ones. As she contemplated this, a small minivan filled with a family taking a road trip passed them, going the opposite direction and Evelyn let her mind reminisce on the few memories she had with her family. The driver, possibly the father turned his head to look at her. She watched as the man did a double take, his face turning from shock then to horror as he passed them. Evelyn flinched, and quickly looked at what she could see of Barricade, expecting something horrific or scary. Before she could continued, she deadpanned, slapping a hand to her forehead and releasing a low disappointed groan. She was supposedly driving and here they had seen her with her head sticking out of the window like an excited dog on a car ride.

A low chuckle escaped Barricade as she pulled her body back into his interior, probably responding to the face she was making at her own stupidity. It surprised Evelyn that Barricade wasn't insulting the intelligence of her species like he normally did when she or anyone else did something that he considered stupid, which could be as little as breathing sometimes.

"Now that we're in the police system." Evelyn stated but stopped frowning slightly. "Correction. Now that I'm out of the police system and you're in; what's our next move?" The driver's side window slowly rolled up and the body of Barricade lurched forward as the mustang sped to his favored 200mph.

"Remain undetected." He stated obviously thinking about it himself as Evelyn snapped the seatbelt on. "Obtain a dependable supply of energon." She nodded slowly remembering him explaining that energon was a very important factor to his race's survival.

"We need to somehow figure out a way to get some money too." She muttered as her stomach gave a pained growl reminding her that she had not eaten since yesterday morning, at the diner.

"We are approaching a city. We can get the needed currency there and search if any of the Autobots or Decepticons are storing energon nearby.

"City?' Evelyn asked realizing that she, for once in her life, had no clue where she was. "What city?" His engine rumbled briefly.

"The city's designation is Las Vegas."

"Vegas?" she confirmed to herself before letting loose a slow but solemn chuckle. "Vegas. I haven't been to Las Vegas in a while." Evelyn paused biting her lip. "Never thought I would ever come back either."

"Fleshling, your heart race has accelerated, explain." Barricade demanded, malice in his tone.

"I grew up in Vegas." She reminisced. "It's funny. Most people only image Las Vegas with all its gambling, lights, hookers, and drugs but it's not just like that. Like any town people go to work every day, school, most of the time not even see the casinos. Sometimes you forget they're even there." Evelyn smiled. "It's different though, culturally wise. My mom, that is, when she was still around before she abandoned me said that if you could make it in Vegas, you could make it anywhere. In a way she was right, Las Vegas taught me how to live; it's where I learned the tricks of my trade." A grim smile stained her face.

"I thought I was going to make it big. I was really good with computers but I soon realized that in reality, nobody had use for a hacker, legally that is. So I went the other option. I learned how to get connections, how to get people to owe me favors. Basically I learned how to survive on the street and I became renowned for what I could do." Evelyn paused with a laugh, surprised that Barricade was silently listening, if he was listening and wasn't just ignoring her. It didn't matter, if just felt good for once to share her past with another living being. "All went perfectly for a while until I broke the number one rule." She stopped again her lips set in a grim emotion.

"What was the number one rule?" He asked if only to get her from leaking lubricant from her optics. She gave a silent laugh, catching on to what he was doing.

"Don't get caught." Evelyn answered with a casual shrug before elaborating. "I got careless; thought I was untouchable and that was my downfall. It turned out that one of my newer clients was an FBI agent in disguise. I didn't even check." With a shake of her head she continued. "I was so foolish. It took most of my connections and favors just to escape without getting arrested and ever since I've been on the run." Barricade answered with a grunt.

"Take it from me, fleshling, everyone learns their faults the hard way." He told Evelyn successfully catching the woman off guard. Never in her life had she ever thought Barricade, a being that despised the human race, to in his own way, comfort her. She blinked, not masking her blatant shock. "You were lucky though." He continued, this time scolding her like a child. "I have seen much loss come from lesser mistakes. Learn and adapt or you will perish because of your own faults." She gave him a firm nod.

"I agree. You know Barricade, I would have never thought this but there is defiantly something more than meets the eye with you." He grunted and Evelyn knew he was scowling at her for pointing this out. She laughed gently patting the dashboard. "It's alright. I swear that nobody will ever know that you gave advice to mere squishy fleshling, when you become our overlord" She joked feeling an irritated grumble vibrate throughout his body.

"You'd be wise to keep your word, human, less you wish to be stripped of your vocal cords. I know a certain medic that would be pleased to perform such a surgery." Raising her eyebrow she stared at the dashboard for a few seconds, unsure.

"I don't doubt you, Barricade. You are one crazy son of a bitch." She said between a laugh but Barricade didn't take it as an insult; in fact, he took it as a compliment. Evelyn didn't mean it as an insult either. Despite the depraved nature of the alien, she was becoming more and more attached to him every minute they were together.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A man in his early thirties stood before a poorly lit ATM machine, extracting an extensive amount of money. It was dark out and there was a distinct lack of any other human beings in the area but the man thought that there was nothing wrong or dangerous about this situation. As the money began to poor from the small slit a figure cloaked in a long trench coat and an ominous ski masked, slipped out from his or hers dark vantage point where they had been watching the machine for hours. With grace matched by a cat the figure slunk behind the man pulling out a deadly 9mm, cocking it and pressing it to the back of the unsuspecting man's head.

"Do as I say and you will live." A calm and collective voice spoke out from the mask, causing panic to control the man's thoughts. He didn't like how the stranger sounded. There was no nervousness or desperation in the person's voice. It sounded like this wasn't the first time they had done and apparently gotten away with this.

"Okay. Alright." He whimpered raising his hands in the air with the cash he had grabbed only seconds ago. "I'll do what you say. I won't cause no trouble." The man muttered frantically realizing that it was probably safer to comply with the robber. He felt the gun removed from his flesh and heard the assailant take a silent but slow step back as the money was removed from his tense fingers.

"Good," The masked figure purred but was stopped from continuing as the loud woops of police sirens cut them off, causing the figure to turn and watch as a powerful police cruiser emerged from the dark just like they had mere seconds ago. "DAMN!" The figured yelled, pushing the other man to the ground before taking off in a sprint that was fuel by adrenaline. Clenching the money, the figure turned into an alley, feeling the ramming bars of the cruiser brush against their leg as they just managed to miss.

"Serves you right!" The man yelled pumping his fist into the air as he watched the cruiser speed away turning into the main street to cut off the assailant where the alleyway opened up to. The figure pumped their legs, watching their back as they ran faster. As the masked figure turned his head to look before them, he or she toppled into the open cab of the same fearsome looking police cruiser, trapped as the same door slammed shut without anyone there to shut it. The masked figure glared at the empty driver's seat before bursting into a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

"I haven't done that in years!" The figure confessed, pulling the tight ski mask off of their face, allowing her mahogany hair to pool around her shoulders in thick waves. "and perfect timing Barricade, that went down brilliantly!" Evelyn praised as she pulled her body to sit in the driver's seat, removing the trench coat and tossing it in the back to reveal a new police uniform that matched the area's uniform. "Three years away from Las Vegas and I still know the best places to strike. Damn I'm good!"

She felt him shudder as his sirens cut off and his engine started with an impressive roar. He drove for a good minute in silence as Evelyn counted their loot from the multiple robberies that the two had pulled off. She patted the seat with a grin.

"Avoid downtown and the strip at this hour." She offered. "Traffics gonna be horrendous." She muttered giving a shudder at the memories. The cruiser complied, taking a left to avoid the listed places, instead taking the less known backstreets that were a complete void of life. She smiled as she stuffed half of the money in her back before putting the other half in Barricade's glove compartment.

"Where is it safe to recharge, female?" She paused, digging through her memory before pointing.

"Take a left up here. I know a hotel that is willing to take only cash. The parking lot should be safe for you because the area is constantly patrolled. Well at least, three years ago it was." She said with a confused shrug as she chewed her lip in contemplation.

Barricade pulled into a small, what could be considered shabby motel and watched as Evelyn exited his interior and walked into the small building. He watched as she spoke casually with a man behind a small wooden desk before returning with a small key dangling from her small fingers. She smiled as she got into the driver's side.

"Room 104." She chimed as Barricade began to roll forward to the appointed room. After he came to a stop just before grabbing her bag, she patted his hood gently feeling as he gave her a displeased snarl at her display of affection. She grinned cheekily before giving him a wink.

"See you in the morning grumpy." Evelyn said as she unlocked the door waving to the police cruiser before she slammed herself out of his visual sight but not his scanning range. He heard the lock click seconds after the weak barrier was closed. Barricade grumbled, his engine rumbling slightly before shutting off completely as he considered just how he was going to get back at the woman.

**Author's note: Aw… Barricade actually was being nice. I doubt it's gonna last long. Tomorrow I bet he going to be his asshole-ish self again. At least you learned a little of Eve's past. Anyway quick question; how does the dialog sound? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Evelyn was nestled safely between the stiff but still comfortable sheets of the small hotel room as let out an occasional snore. It was probably the best sleep and bed she had slept in since she had been on the run. Barricade's seats might have been unnaturally comfortable but there was something unnerving about sleeping in a large alien being that could and would squish her at any moment if he so much as got bored.

Her peaceful sleep was suddenly and violently yanked away from her as horribly loud sirens pierced the once still air. She jolted up out of fear, expecting police officers to come barging through her door at any second. When they didn't, she fell back into her bed, looking over to a small standard alarm clock that read 4:42 a.m. Evelyn moaned desperately at the sight, rolling over and hiding her head under the closest pillow. When the sirens continued to wail away and even suspiciously rise in volume, she cursed loudly.

"Damn inconsiderate pigs!" Evelyn seethed before it hit her like a brick. That certain siren sounded painfully familiar and she snarled, ripping the covers off of her body before storming to the door. The lock alone took her a few tries to figure out as she fought the haze of sleep that clouded her mind. Evelyn yanked the door open, and stomped outside of the building only to be confronted with the sight of several people standing around Barricade as he played the innocent empty cruiser with his lights flashing and his sirens screaming away. The small crowd stood, scratching their heads as they stared at the Saleen cruiser, trying to figure out how it was making noise on its own.

Evelyn didn't care that she was only in her underwear and a small white tank top that stopped short of covering up her belly button as she stormed at the cruiser. "You insufferable machine!" She snarled effectively catching the attention of the people. Everyone turned their head to see the woman as she approached the cruiser barefoot. "Fucking bastard!" Evelyn continued to yell loud enough for Barricade to hear as she continued spewing strains of curses, some common, others more creative. A mother leaned over to her ten year old son and casually placed her hands over his ears wanting to join Evelyn in her endeavor of insulting the cruiser.

When Evelyn made it to the passenger side, she pulled the handle only to find it locked. She cursed, looking up to the dark sky before making her way to the driver's side. To her luck it was unlocked and she crawled into Barricade's interior only to remember that she had no clue how the police sirens work. With a defeated sigh she let her head fall, hitting the steering wheel with a thud. The second her forehead made contact with Barricade's steering wheel the sirens stopped dead. She groaned, keeping her head firmly planted.

"I hate you, you know that right?" She told the mustang before climbing out of the cruiser. Evelyn looked to the crowd that was still watching the scenario before raising her hand apologetically.

"Sorry folks." She muttered, resting a hand on the door. "He's got a loose wire somewhere that keeps shorting out." The people nodded as they grumbled, slowly shuffling back to their appointed room. Evelyn gave a sigh of relief as she shut the door rather harshly, shuffling her own weary body back to her room to sleep. Before her fingers could even touch the door handle, Barricade's lights began to flash as his siren resumed emitting a low whining howl that caused everybody who was just making it back to their rooms to groan and curse loudly. Evelyn turned, shooting the mustang a pleading look that was completely ignored as his sirens continued on even louder.

"Fine!" She hissed. "I'll get dressed, your horrible excuse for scrap metal!" To everyone's relief and equal confusions, Evelyn's words seemed to stop the horrible wailing from the police cruiser as it seemed to just stop on its own accord. They watched as the woman huffed, mumbling unheard insults as she reentered her room, slamming the door. The few remaining people turned their sights back to the demon police cruiser, which despite the logic of it, looked very smug.

Evelyn took her sweet time getting ready; taking a long and hot shower and drinking a cup of coffee from the half broken coffee machine. It was probably the worst cup she had ever tasted but she would do anything to keep that blasted robot waiting, which she knew was probably not the smartest thing to do.

Barricade remained motionless as she exited the building, giving him an irritated glare as she stepped off of the sidewalk to the driver's side. The door opened for her and she got in, feeling horribly irritated at him for seemingly playing nice.

"I will get you back." She stated quite blatantly only to receive an unbelieving sneer from the radio.

"Very unlikely for an insect like you." Evelyn scoffed at his response leering at his dashboard.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, Barricade. You will soon regret this."

Xxxxxxxx

Evelyn found herself quietly mouthing the words to a song that Barricade played from his radio looking out the window at the familiar city she once lived in. The engine revved powerfully the second a red light changed to green. She looked at the radio as it changed to a song that she vaguely knew. She smiled to herself singing a little louder as she remembered the process of using reverse psychology to get Barricade to turn on the radio. _Yeah, you're a technologically advanced species from space but surely you don't have access to the radio? _Evelyn knew that she would store this little card for later and use it again at least until Barricade Googled what reverse psychology was and caught on to what she was doing. Giving a shrug to the thought, she continued to sing until the radio was abruptly cut off.

"Cease and desist, putrid fleshling!" He seethed. "I have heard better noises coming from my limbs being torn from my body!" Evelyn looked at the steering wheel with a look of shock, anger, and disbelief.

"Putrid?" She asked sounding hurt. "I can understand being call sweaty, smelly even, but putrid? Really?" When there was no response but silence from the radio, she crossed her arms over her chest with a defiant glare before broadly singing whatever song came to her mind, purposely sounding like a cat in the process of being skinned. A loud pained groan escaped Barricade before his radio snapped back to life loudly, drowning Evelyn out and hurting her ears.

"Alright! Fine!" She groaned throwing her hands into the air in defeat. "How 'bout a truce then?" The radio cut off abruptly and both Evelyn and Barricade gave an audible sigh of defeat and relief. The silence was by far better in both their opinions.

Evelyn leaned her head on her hand as she absent mindedly tapped her finger against her temple as she stared out of the passenger's side window. She looked to a wonderful silver car that pulled beside Barricade as he was stopped at another red light. She gave an appreciative whistle at the Corvette Stingray, her being an enthuses of cars such as the one beside them. Her eyes raked the sleek form before coming to a stop at a familiar symbol.

"Hey." She stated blankly to get Barricade's attention. "That symbol on the car to the left of us looks oddly familiar. Kinda like yours, but different." She felt Barricade tense slightly, and she assumed he was studying the car beside them. He cursed loudly but it wasn't in any of Earth languages.

"Sideswipe." Barricade teemed, more malice radiating from his voice than she had ever heard. The light turned green and Barricade lurched forward, driving considerably normal for him. The other silver car remained at a normal speed as well beside Barricade's form as if they didn't notice him.

"Does he see us?" Evelyn inquired but Barricade grunted in response turning into a side street that was void of any people or other cars. The Stingray followed and both Barricade and Evelyn let loose an interesting arrange of curses.

"He sees us." Barricade confirmed with a snarl as Evelyn snapped her seatbelt into place. With a fearsome display of Barricade's engine power, her roared, lurching to a speed that was impossible for any Earth made vehicle. Evelyn gripped the leather, her knuckles turning white. The corvette followed way too easily before the sound of metal grinding filled the air as the Stingray's body slowly pulled apart in a transformation faster than what Evelyn thought possible. She gasped as the agile body of the mech skated along on tires instead of feet, wielding very deadly blades that were almost as long as his arms. The large once Corvette, easily caught up despite now being bipedal, moving with a fluidity that was almost beautiful to behold were it not for the fact that he was going to kill them. As the large being raised a blade that was inevitable aimed to be thrown at Barricade, Evelyn yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"Barricade, break!" She screamed and the mustang for once listened, and slammed on the brakes propelling Evelyn harshly forward into the seatbelt that embraced her tightly and crushed the air out of her lungs. The action surprised Sideswipe, causing him to plow into Barricade's rear bumper and sending him flying into the air undignified as he landed in a heap a good few feet before the mustang. The seatbelt unclipped on its own and the door snapped open as the silver mech began the process of pulling his body of the ground with a hiss. Evelyn took no time at getting out as the body of Barricade groaned as he, himself began the process of transforming into the fearsome black and white robot that was becoming all too familiar.

"Damn 'Cade, I thought you were dead." The once Corvette said already on his feet. Evelyn took a few good steps to the left to avoid be accidently or purposefully stepped on by Barricade. The police mech snarled and Evelyn pulled out her 9mm aiming it at the strange and deadly being.

"Would shooting him be a bad idea, Barricade?" She yelled. Both of the large aliens turned to look at her, Barricade's expression incredulous. She gave the two a weak laugh feeling incredibly small in comparison.

"And you got yourself a pet." He added and Evelyn snarled loudly, taking aim between a vulnerable spot in-between a slit in his armor and firing a few rounds. Sideswipe yelped more out of surprise than pain as the bullets hit a tender area where his arm connected to his shoulder.

"Call me pet again!" She dared, snarling between clenched teeth. Before the grey mech could recover, Barricade swung, his taloned fist meeting the smug face of Sideswipe and sending him stumbling backwards. He tore at the spotless armor at Sideswipe's chest, ripping off whatever he could get his claws latched on to. With one more well aimed punch to the others mech face; Barricade turned fluidly and ran, plucking Evelyn off of the ground before shrinking down into the familiar mustang, forming around her body. She screeched in fear, briefly terrified of being crushed. When she found herself sitting, safe and alive in the leather of the driver's side she release a grateful breath, as the mustang hit the ground, tire peeling in a desperate attempt to gain traction.

Barricade took off, roaring away as he pulled into a busy street, ramming into an unfortunate car that happened to be turning into the side street. The car fishtailed around Barricade, coming to a stop before Sideswipe that had transformed back into the form of a Corvette. He braked desperately just missing the car as Barricade continued to speed away, briefly turning on his sirens.

"I think we lost him." Evelyn whispered to Barricade as they hid in the darkest part of a parking garage, a maneuver that he had learned from a certain yellow scout. She gave a relieved sigh as they waited ten minutes with still no sign of the demented Corvette. "So who the hell was that anyway?"

"A very dangerous pit spawned mech."

"Ah. He's going to tell the others, isn't he?" Evelyn asked, weakly rubbing her forehead in frustration. Barricade's engine started without the distinctive roar that she was used to.

"We were lucky he wasn't accompanied by his fraction already."

"So that's why you ducked out of their so fast." Evelyn speculated.

"Yes." Barricaded snarled not at all pleased. "They very rarely leave each other alone if it can be helped,"

"And we would have been royally screwed if his allies showed up." She cut in. She felt Barricade grumble in agreement before merging with a busy street.

"I'm surprised you shot him." Barricade's amused voice broke the silence that was beginning to become uncomfortable. She grunted with a pleased grin.

"Not only did he call me a pet but he was in the process of insulting you. Probably not the smartest move, pissing off somebody that could punt me halfway across the city but I don't take too kindly to anyone insulting me or you. Hell if anyone's gonna be insulting you, it's me. Not that, flashy, sorry excuse for a bastard!" Barricade gave his familiar sadistic chuckle as he swerved in and out of traffic, going faster than he should.

"You have a temper that would rival some of my own kind, fleshling." He stated and she gave a smug grin at the dashboard.

"And you'd be best not to forget that, either!"

**Author's note: …. Sideswipe was having an off day… that's why Barricade escaped so easily. It's okay Sides, we all have them. Plus, I don't think Barricade would have made it out so unscathed if it wasn't for Evelyn getting pissed off and shooting at him. Yes Evelyn, it is a brilliant idea to irritate something that is bigger than a house. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Barricade's engine rumbled slightly as they drove around the rather large town of Las Vegas in mostly silence. They had been doing this for the last week, trying to come up with a plan that had been avoiding their minds and causing nothing but frustration. As they would drive to loosen the stress, Evelyn would see a land mark and instantly she would be sharing stories of her younger years growing up. Barricade would comment very little and this worried Evelyn greatly about the alien's condition. Even his insults, which when they had first met had streamed from him like a river now had died down.

Barricade was exhausted; Evelyn knew this. Being without precious energon for so long was starting to take its toll on the police mech and she could see the pain it was causing him. His transformations alone now were slow and Evelyn could visually see that they caused him agony but he never commented on this and neither did she. Weakness was something that Barricade was never going to admit and in away, Evelyn greatly respected the alien for his tenacity and stubborn nature.

She smiled as gently as she could, patting the dashboard like she had come to do whenever she felt the frame of the mustang tense. "We'll think of something." Evelyn stated, her tone soft and comforting; something that Barricade would not have appreciated if he was in full health. He grumbled something that Evelyn could not make out as he sped past a red light that had refused to change despite the distinct lack of any traffic on either side. Evelyn shook her head; it was a good thing he was in the form of a police cruiser less they get pulled over. She could imagine the conversation… _Honestly officer, I wasn't the one driving._

Evelyn smiled as they drove past a man made "wash" that was created for the sole purpose of preventing flash floods on the rare occasions when it would rain. Unlike the one on the opposite side of the street, the fence was lined with deadly barbed wire, with signs that said "no trespassing, violators will be shot." And another one that read, "patrolled by dog team." Giving a shake of her head, she chuckled.

"When I was younger, well a few years ago actually" She began pointing to the drainage ditch. "I used to believe that this wash was hiding some government facility filled with aliens." She stopped with a chuckle. "One time I even saw a black SUV with tinted windows driving through there. Talk about conspiracy theory." Evelyn felt the mustang shiver once before screeching to a stop that sent her flailing, slamming into dashboard with a pained yelp, instantly regretting not wearing her seatbelt. "The hell?" She cursed, glaring at the dashboard while simultaneously rubbing her pained forehead while other cars swerved around the police cruiser.

"Energon." He replied sounding generally surprised. Evelyn gawked, turning to look at the wash with a smug grin.

"In there? You have to be shitting me! There really is a government facility in there, isn't there?" Evelyn chimed in sounding a little too excited.

"Yes." He paused and Evelyn felt him scanning again. "and it appears to be heavily guarded by an squad of pathetic insects." Evelyn threw her head back with a triumphant laugh.

"I bloody well knew it! Conspiracy theory my ass! Oh, if I could see the look on that bastard's face that called me crazy." What Barricade thought on the matter of Evelyn's enthusiasm at suspicions being found correct, he didn't share as he lurched forward continuing his drive much to the relief of the flustered drivers behind him. His lights flashed on and his sirens followed shortly after as he sped away.

"So what's the plan than? Scope out the place than go in guns blazin'? I've got a friend that owns a personal armory. He so owes me for hacking into that bank." Evelyn paused rubbing her chin with a grin. "That was really fun though; difficult but fun none the less. I can probably convince him to loan me a few kick ass guns. I mean he has some kick,"

"Female!" Barricade interrupted before she could fly off on one of her tangents. She stopped, looking surprisingly guilty as she sat with one finger in the air, mouth still open in preparation to continue her story.

"Yes?"

"Silence. Sometimes I fear you will talk my processor into glitching!" Evelyn glared at the dashboard with hatred practically seething out of her eyes but before she could say anything, Barricade continued. "It would be wise to act upon your favor and arm yourself, considering you fleshlings are inadequate at defending yourselves without weaponry." Evelyn snarled briefly, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"When a stray bullet from my gun hits you in the ass, you cocky son of a bitch; don't be surprised." He seemed to find amusement in this statement as a snort came from the radio before full blown laughter. It wasn't Barricade's usually sadistic leer that was so commonly used by him but instead it was a happy rolling laugh that spewed from his radio freely; a sound that Evelyn had never heard nor believe she would. It surprised her when she joined him in his amusement, and started to laugh herself. It became so bad that Barricade had to pull over on the side of the road, his mustang frame shaking from with his mirth as Evelyn rolled over in her seat, clutching her side as she fought for breath. They didn't even remember what was so funny in the first place but for the strangest reason they didn't care. It took five minutes for the two to calm down and as soon as they did, Evelyn looked at the dashboard and the two started all over again, fighting to stop but not succeeding. It had been so long since the two had actually laughed so hard and so genuinely.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, can you pull over here?" Evelyn stated as she spied a small gas station. "This fleshy has the need to lubricate." She informed biting her lip to hide a smile as Barricade grunted, sounding considerably not amused. She knew he absolutely hated when she used his terminology but sometimes she couldn't resist the temptation. Barricade complied without a verbal reply as he turned into the small gas station that was surprisingly busy. The windows rolled down as she slid to the driver's side. "Be back in a jiffy." She stated as she stepped out of the cruiser, gently shutting the door.

When Evelyn returned, she carried a large water and upon seeing this, when she approached the passenger side, the locks on the two door slammed down with an audible click. She raised an eyebrow at the mustang before muttering some unintelligible insult about Barricade's leather seats. Evelyn gave a chuckle as she leaned her weight against the door, taking a long drink. As she drank, almost out of nowhere a strong gust of wind hit her, her hair whipping around wildly as she leaned her weight against Barricade to prevent herself from falling, successfully spilling water on herself. Almost as random as the wind, Barricade's radio snapped out, playing a very popular song, loudly.

"_I'm bringing sexy back…. You see these shackles baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave..." _Evelyn snorted, choking on the little water that she had managed to drink before Barricade's sudden found humor. She shot the cruiser and incredulous glare as she playfully swatted at the door, fighting back the laughter.

"She certainly is." A man stated quietly, leaning casually against the door of a not so subtle Mercedes McLaren that was directly out of the sight of both Barricade and Evelyn. The man stretched his considerably muscular arms with a smile as he studied the woman.

"The femme is attractive?" The Mercedes asked and the man only gave a chuckle and a nod.

"Never thought I say this about a cop, but damn! And is that a Saleen?" He said raking his eyes over both the woman and the vehicle before stopping bluntly at the familiar white lettering. He read it over several times before grunting in agitation. He frowned slightly.

"Isn't that…?" He began but the Mercedes finished for him with a snarl that put lions to shame.

"Barricade!" He hissed low enough for the woman and the mustang not to hear. "I thought that pit spawned slagger was dead!"

"Yeah." The man agreed. "He hasn't been seen in a couple of years and is he actually with a chick? Like a real living human chick and not killing her? I have to check this shit out, Stealth." The Mercedes grunted once before releasing a very mechanical sigh.

"Be careful Chris." Stealth cautioned. "As you know, Barricade is a particularly cruel mech. I will update Optimus on this recent development."

"Will do. Make sure to keep yourself out of sight. I'd hate to find out firsthand what he would do if he feels threatened." Chris stated as he pulled his body off of Stealth, giving his friend a loving pat as he walked away towards the police woman.

Evelyn continued to chuckle to herself as she finally managed to convince Barricade to shut off the radio with the threat of pouring the entire bottle of water on his fancy leather seats. Evelyn smacked the mustang again when his form started to shake with uncharacteristic laughter. As she did so, her eyes caught sight of a man approaching, his eyes obviously on her. She stuttered, slightly as her eyes fell on his mocha colored skin and his muscled body that he did little to hide in his flatteringly tight black tank top and camouflage pants. Evelyn tore her eyes from the very attractive man as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Instead she took another sip of her water to gain some form of composer, expecting the man to walk past her. When he didn't she looked up, meeting his friendly brown eyes that made her feel considerably awkward.

"Officer." He greeted with a friendly smile. Evelyn fought for words briefly before going with the professional response.

"Can I help you?" She said attempting to sound friendly, not trusting herself to say anything else. He gave her a wide grin that complimented his facial features greatly.

"I just wanted to say," The man began with a gentle chuckle. "that I have never seen such a beautiful woman both graced and complimented by a such a powerful machine." He stated and Evelyn practically could have fainted at his use of words and how poetic he sounded. Evelyn smiled, using her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, I'm flattered." He smiled and walked around the still form of Barricade, running the tips of his fingers along the smooth metal, stopping at the white lettering. Evelyn could tell how uncomfortable Barricade was at the mere touch of the man as the mustang struggled against the urge to tense.

"I don't think I've ever seen a Saleen cruiser before. Such a beautiful car." He continued and something in his tone made Evelyn narrow her eyes, stepping broadly between the man and Barricade. All flirting aside, there was something not right in this new man's intentions.

"My cruiser is a rare on." She stated defensively and the man gave a low chuckle, meeting his brown eyes with her blue ones.

"I'm sure _he_ is." Evelyn couldn't stop the expression of shock that was slapped across her feature but instantly she corrected, retaining her calm façade. The man gave a coy grin and she knew he had caught her. She cursed inwardly. He took a step back with an easy shrug, his hand still resting on Barricade's frame, trapping her against him and the mustang. "I remember when my dad used to take me to watch new officers training for high speed pursuits. My favorite was, oh what's it called?" He muttered tapping his free hand on his chin.

"I wouldn't know." She hissed, her hand slowly inching closer to the berretta 9mm on her hip. He smiled seemingly remembering the name.

"The _Barricade_ maneuver!" He stated, enunciating the mustang's name and Evelyn could not hide the look of both fear and alarm that graced her features. At the mere mention of his name, Barricade flinched, his engine giving off a deadly snarl as it revved on its own. The man removed his hand and took a step back but retained his smug grin. Despite the new found breathing room, Evelyn still pressed her body closer to Barricade, feeling the rumble of his engine and the heat he radiated.

"Attention all available units, this is dispatch requesting assistance on a high-speed chase on MLK and Alexander." The police radio that Evelyn had no clue even existed, cut in before anyone could say anything. Thankful for the distraction, she reached in through Barricade's open window, grabbing the radio and pulling it to her lips.

"Dispatch, this is cruiser 643 responding, we will be en-route shortly." Evelyn faked basing off her response on the cop movies she used to watch as a kid. She knew that the call was a creative fabrication from Barricade but it was best to make it seem as realistic as possible.

"Thank you 643, I will be sending coordinates to you now." Placing the radio back into the car, she turned to the man who had been watching the entire time, and gave him a hasty smile.

"Got a call?" He asked with an unbelieving grin. She gave a smile, quickly entering Barricade.

"Yep." She stated and he observed the sirens turn on by themselves. As she began the process of swinging the mustang around, the man yelled out.

"See ya around." He said with a wave. It sounded more like a promise than anything else and that frightened Evelyn.

Chris's smile faded as he watched the Saleen cruiser take off at alarming speed. He could feel the hateful glare of Barricade leave him as the mustang turned, going the opposite direction of where the radio had directed to go.

"That went well." A voice said and Chris shot around only to find the familiar Mercedes stopped to the left of him with his door open, inviting him in. He released a breath, gladly climbing into the racecar-like vehicle.

"I will never get use to you doing that!" Chris stated with a huff. A small chuckle escaped the beige car.

"There is a reason I go by Stealth." He mentioned before adding. "We have a mission from Optimus. We are to pursue them but not interfere. Apparently this is the second sighting of that Decepticon with a human woman. It has us curious. Barricade is not known for his kindness towards humans and Optimus is concerned of a potential hostage situation."

"Most willing hostage I've ever seen. Damn, that woman even stepped between me and Barricade as if _she_ was going to protect that Decepticon piece of shit." He gave a shake of his head. "There something off about this, Optimus is right; we need to see what we're dealing with."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The second Barricade was free from the city limits; he went from going 160mph to 300mph in what felt like seconds. Evelyn yelped at the sudden acceleration, gripping onto the leather seats, forgetting the panic that had been running though her mind, momentarily. Neither she, nor Barricade seemed to notice the odd blur that followed behind them at a reasonable distance. Barricade turned into a dirt road that swerved into large rocky hills, going at the same frightening speed.

When Barricade deemed it to be safe enough, he transformed while still driving at an incredible speed. Evelyn screamed as she suddenly found her body flying through the air in what she assumed to be a deadly speed. Before she could slam into the harsh highway ground, she found herself suddenly impacting with something else, snatched from the air harshly by Barricade's clawed hand. She felt the pain as the air was practically crushed from her system but she was still alive, given the circumstances.

Barricade jogged a few paces to ease the momentum from his sudden transformation before stopping and placing the woman as gently as he could on the rough desert dirt. Despite this, Evelyn's legs refused to remain standing and she crumpled to the floor in an undignified heap. In less than a second, she managed to get her arms under her body, gasping for air as she did so.

"What the HELL!" Evelyn spat, pulling her already aching body off of the ground. Barricade, who was looking off in the direction of where they had just come from turned, a snarl erupting from his fanged mouth as his eyes glowed a dangerous crimson. "Don't you dare snarl at me after pulling a stunt li-" Before she could finish, Barricade slammed both of his fist down on either side of her, sending dirt and rocks flying as he snarled again, face only inches away from her body.

"I could crush you, female!" Barricade snarled and a very nervous Stealth tensed hidden by a near perfect cloak. He prepared himself to transform if the Decepticon so much as made to harm the police officer. To everyone's surprise, mostly Barricade's, Evelyn took a step forward, causing the police mech to jerk his head back slightly in shock as she pointed a finger in his face.

"You insufferable pile of rusted scrap metal!" She hissed, walking even closer. "Don't pull that 'superior alien bullshit' on me or so help me I'll shoot you in your shiny ass!" He snorted, in either anger or amusement, both Evelyn and Stealth were unsure of.

"Putrid fleshling." He grumbled.

"Blasted machine." She retorted placing a hand on her hip as he pulled back, letting his large frame fall back into a sitting position, almost causing Evelyn to tumble from the ground shaking. He vented harshly and she joined him in sitting across from him, looking up expectantly. He ignored her and she grumbled. "So… That man a friend of yours?"

"No." He snapped, anger radiating from his tone.

"Then who the hell was that and how did he know you?" She frowned. "Is he a Decepticon?" Barricade snorted.

"Unlikely, female. Decepticons don't keep humans around, alive at least. I assume he is an ally of the Autobots,"

"Which either way would be bad for us." Evelyn finished, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "I highly doubt your old pals would take too kindly with you leaving and I'm sure the Autobots won't be forgiving you either." At the mention of this, the hidden Mercedes pulled closer on silent wheels, still hidden by the cloak. Chris who sat silently in the driver's seat let his mouth hang open before mouthing the phrase, _what? _

"Exactly." Barricade grumbled.

"and we can't leave Vegas till we get what we need." Evelyn paused giving a tired groan. "Which means I need to get in touch with my contact."

"And soon. I assume more Autobots will be coming here." Giving a sarcastic laugh, Evelyn shook her head.

"So much for hiding out and playing dead. All that work of us putting false information into the police data base was pointless. I guess nothing is ever that easy." Barricade nodded slightly and Evelyn watched his tired movements and with a sympathetic yawn she stretched out, stood, and walked over to his side before plopping down, resting her half on his hip. He flinched with a warning snarl but she snorted in response. "oh, get over yourself! We both need rest and I'm only here for necessity sake. It would be stupid to be far away from each other in case we need to make a run for it." At the logic of it Barricade eased back down to a lying position, allowing Evelyn to curl up beside him, her back pressed against his warm metal.

"Filthy insect." He mumbled and Evelyn only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well sleeping next to you isn't my idea of a good time." She retorted half asleep. Both Stealth and Chris watched this silently in confusion, waiting for the two to be asleep before pulling away, reporting thier findings to Optimus through a direct link.

**Author's Note: I couldn't imagine sleeping next to an 18 foot tall giant robot to be comforting. What happens if he rolls over on you? Being a people pancake doesn't sound like fun to me. Though, Barricade doesn't sound too pleased either…. Anyways Thanks for the reviews, much love! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Evelyn awoke, she groaned, not entirely sure where she was and why her back was throbbing as if she had been sleeping on a slab of concrete. She stretched not even opening her eyes as she attempted to find a comfortable spot only to roll over and bump her head against something warm and metallic. Evelyn grunted as she ran her hand along the unfamiliar material, still refusing to open her eyes. The strange object shifted slightly before pulling away all together shaking the ground around her. Before she could open her eyes to finally find out where and possible who she was, Evelyn found her body harshly plucked from the ground and she watched as it was rapidly pulled away from her. Before she could even comprehend any logical reasoning to this, she found herself dangled ungraciously before the grouchy visage of Barricade. She gave a weak sigh as she remembered where she was.

"Try and _cuddle _with me again, fleshling." Barricade seethed his eyes flashing a dangerous red.

"Cuddle?" Evelyn found herself squawking undignified. "There was no way in hell I'd ever try and get close to…" Evelyn snarled, gesturing to his entire form as she remained dangling by his talons. "you!" She finished sounding flustered. "Shit! I'd rather have my intestines pulled out while I'm still conscious, than cuddle with anyone, especially you!"

"That could be arranged." The large mech threatened, lowering his hand before dropping her from a decent height. She squeaked as she hit the ground, instantly regretting waking up this morning as she pulled a large rock from under her back. She sat up with a pain moan as she looked at the hunched over from of Barricade, rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. Testing the weight of the rock in her hand, she compared how much she wanted to live to how great it would feel to leave a dent in Barricade's thick head. Giving a shrug, she stood before winging the large hunk of rock much like a baseball. It missed his nose by mere inches, whizzing past him, causing Barricade to jump back out of surprise. Before he could even turn his angered optics at Evelyn, she was already sprinting down the uneven dirt road as if her life depended on it, which quite frankly, it did. He stood, turning on his large claw feet and giving chase.

Evelyn felt and heard each heavy step as the angered Barricade charged at her. She knew it was pointless to run; that in less than a few steps, the sixteen foot tall mech would be on her in seconds but she didn't care. Despite her near imminent demise, she found that she was enjoying herself as she ducked between spiky shrubbery and the odd short cactus that peeked out of the dry dirt. It was the feeling of being able to run; the freedom of it that she loved but before Evelyn could get any farther, Barricade's talons slipped under her legs not only tripping her but giving the alien a handhold as he picked her up by her single leg. She flapped as hard as she could as she was lifted into the air to once again meet his less than pleased face.

"Is your imminent torture and painful death going to be worth it?" Barricade asked casually as he stood with her still dangling at an intimidating height. She snorted, trying to hide her fear.

"If it had hit your thick skull than it would have been but since it didn't, I would like another chance before I die." His eyes narrowed slightly but it wasn't in anger.

"You are fortunate that you still are useful to me, female." He said before tossing Evelyn high into the air like a simple doll. She screamed, flapping and flailing in a futile attempt to fly but as she began to descend rapidly, Barricade snatched her from the air, his entire hand wrapped around her torso.

"Useful, yeah." Evelyn panted the second she managed to recover from the shock of almost falling to her death again. "as in what? How am I useful? What can I do that your advance cocky ass can't?" He didn't answer her but instead began to walk down the road in long easy strides. She brought her fist down on his knuckle, wincing at the pain that shot up her arm from the contact. He gave her a hard squeeze cutting the air from her lungs momentarily before once again loosening.

"Don't make me think of reasons of why you can be replaced." His harsh voice snarled but Evelyn wasn't having any part of it. She gave a defiant laugh, looking the mech right into his glowing eyes.

"You don't know, do you?" She gave him another mocking chuckle. "Admit it, Barricade; after being on your own for so many years, you've become lonely. I'm not so much useful as I am willing to accompany your sorry ass." Barricade cut her off by bringing her to his face and snarling, giving her a full view of his impressive fangs.

"The day I seek you pathetic insects for company is the day I will tear out my own spark. You are useful because of your knowledge with computers." Evelyn scoffed at him rolling her eyes.

"You expect me to believe that load? I may be good with computers but I'm far from the best. With your ability to access the police database, you could easily find someone better than me and force them through fear to serve your purpose! So why don't you?" Evelyn paused giving Barricade a few minutes to answer.

"Don't tempt m-" He snarled but was quickly interrupted.

"You don't know do you? Well than," She crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed the large mech that was glaring at her. "allow me to explain. You don't want some groveling, sniveling, insect that can't look you in the eyes because they're so terrified at what you've done and can do. No! Barricade, you want somebody that knows what it's like to be an outcast from everything; somebody who's been looking down the barrel of a loaded gun their entire life and isn't afraid to smile back. You want a person that will stand alongside you and fight, not because they're afraid of death but because they want to live and damn it Barricade, you need someone that can look you in the eyes without disgust because they've damn well done the same thing!"

Barricade glared at her, stopping all motions of walking, his eyes narrowing to mere slits as lifted his other hand in preparation to rip her to shreds. Evelyn met his cold hateful glare with her own determination. "Tell me I'm wrong." She spat out. "Tell me I'm fucking wrong!" His talons fell along with the pure look of rage as his eyes for the first time since Evelyn had ever met him, showed emotional pain. The hand holding her dropped as well and his fingers released their grip, allowing her to roll off of his fingers and land on the ground. Through the entire motion, Evelyn's eyes never left his own. He took a few steps away before grabbing the black bag that was kept safe in a compartment in his side. He tossed it to the ground harshly without making a verbal sound. Evelyn watched him with her arms at her sides calmly as Barricade walked weakly to the actual paved highway, transforming to his Saleen form mid step. She watched him drive away, sending a cloud of dirt as his tires sped away. She walked to where her bag was discarded so harshly, grasping it and holding it to her chest.

Evelyn watched Barricade's form until she could see no more of the familiar mustang and with him gone, she turned her back to him and walked to the nearest shady spot and sat down with her bag still in her clutches. She turned her head to where Barricade had left and watched for a while before whispering, "Tell me I'm wrong."

**Author's Note: This is probably the shortest chapter but by far the strongest. Please, I would really appreciate hearing your opinions on this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Evelyn watched the sky with a bland indifference as she marked the sun's position to keep track of time. She didn't make a sound as she sat on the desert dirt, feeling the heat of the day as she gingerly sipped the only half full water bottle she owned.

"She's been sitting there for two and a half hours. Should we, you know, offer her a ride?" Chris stated from his seat within the cloaked Stealth. He felt the Mercedes shift on his wheels, stretching after being still for so long. Stealth grumbled slightly.

"I would Chris but I fear that no matter what she will refuse our assistance. The femme is strong, she will be alright." Stealth answered and Chris groaned running a hand over his shaved head.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen anybody stand up to a Decepticon like that before. I'm surprised she is still breathing. Do you think that she was right about Barricade?"

"Barricade is a natural born deceiver. He takes joy from watching the suffering of his once comrades; the look on their faces after they realize his betrayal but this…" Stealth paused giving a silent rumble as he contemplated what he was about to say. "Both Optimus and I have never seen such emotions from him, and we have suffered first hand from Barricade's actions. This is, as you can imagine, concerning and confusing. Optimus has seen the footage of their interaction and is in as much of a loss as we are." Chris nodded slowly.

"Alright but if she passes out from heat exhaustion than we have to help." He felt Stealth give a chuckle but otherwise he didn't answer.

Evelyn stretched her back, feeling her sore muscles as they complained about being stationary. She looked at the sun knowing it had been a couple hours. Lowering her gaze to her hands, she gave a defeated sigh but otherwise did not move. Looking back to the road she waited. Both Stealth and Chris watched this but before Chris could make a move to say something he felt the Mercedes tense.

"I don't believe it." Stealth deadpanned but then gave a slight chuckle. "That femme is something else." Before Chris could question, the sound of a very familiar powerful engine was heard and he joined his companion in his disbelief.

Evelyn couldn't help but give a relieved laugh as she saw the midday sun glinting off of a familiar cruiser that was just becoming visible from the horizon. She closed her eyes briefly in relief before watching the progress of her cruiser. Barricade revved his engine loudly as he fishtailed around coming to a stop several feet before the sitting form of Evelyn. When she didn't move, he popped open the driver's side door with a quiet rumble of his engine. She pulled her body off of the ground with an almost grateful smile as she crossed the distance between her and Barricade. She ran her hand along the frame of the door as she used it to help her in. The door closed and the seatbelt wrapped around her with a gentle click.

Neither Barricade nor Evelyn said anything as she sunk into his comforting leather seats. He roared his engine once and took off going at his favored fast pace. She smiled and allowed her body to drift off into an exhaustion induced sleep. Barricade slowed slightly to give her a longer opportunity to sleep before they made it back to Vegas; an act of kindness that she would hopefully not know about.

Stealth and Chris watched them leave and waited a few minutes before backing out and going the opposite direction of Barricade and Evelyn. Spying aside and the safety of the woman practically guaranteed, the two had other missions to accomplish including meeting up with Optimus and the others.

Xxxxxxx

"Just turn here." Evelyn grumbled as she used Barricade's rearview mirror to fix her hair and makeup. The mustang revved as he turned, pulling in a considerably empty parking lot, stopping before a seemingly small computer repair shop. "How do I look?" She asked making a face into the mirror.

"Like a female." Barricade answered in a snarl that made her laugh. She patted the seat before unfastening the seatbelt that held her.

"Good enough for who I'll be dealing with." Evelyn chimed in as she stepped out of cruiser, the door closing on its own. She walked to the small glass door that had blinds down preventing any inside visual. All humor gone, she let an emotional indifference grace her features as she pulled the door open and walked in. A young, rather stereotypical weasel of man, turned from a desk that was littered with the gutted corpses of computer. Evelyn winced at the sight in the inside but remained showing only a calm disposition.

"Can I help yo-" The man snarled, turning but stopped at the sight of a police uniform. "Officer! I'm sorry but we're closed!" He redirected at once sounding a little too frantic, suspiciously frantic. She groaned instantly missing the old guy that could at least hold his composer and handle a true police officer.

"I'm lookin' for a Crocodile." She hissed her voice dangerously low. The man slunk out from behind his desk.

"Is that a brand of computer?" He asked sounding pathetically nervous as he made his way over to Evelyn, his movements indicating that he was trying to usher her out. "Sorry but I'm not familiar with it. You could come by another time when were open and I-" Before he could finish his sentence, Evelyn grasped the man by the scruff of his neck, shoving her 9mm berretta into the soft skin right under his neck. She leaned her face into his with a deadly sneer.

"Don't bullshit me. I've had one hell of month and I'm feeling a tad trigger happy." She warned, pressing the gun further into his skin before pushing him away from her. "Now move!" Evelyn snarled, shoving him and the man complied, and practically ran behind the desk with his arms in the air where she could see them. She followed him into a hallway that was barely noticeable from her position inside the store. At the end there was a single small door that was made out of steel. Beside that was a single numerical keypad.

"I'm sorry but I don't know the code." He whispered but Evelyn kicked him swiftly behind the knees, sending the man sprawling face first into the wall. Pressing the gun into the back of his neck, she used her free hand and dialed an eight number combination into the pad. It blinked green before the sound of a mechanical lock disengaging echoed through the hallway. Evelyn opened the door, and then grasped the man by the scruff of his collar before practically tossing him into the room.

A large burly man lounged behind a large intimidating wooden desk, perched in a large red chair that looked absolutely diabolical. His skin was a dark black, interrupted by deep gnarled pink scars that covered almost the entirely of his face, leaving very little room for natural healthy skin. He tilted his head slightly, the small light reflecting off of a prominent pair of sunglasses that completely hid his eyes and in turn his expression.

"I'm sorry Sir but the officer; she forced me at gun point! She knew the code!" The pathetic man groveled from his position on the floor. Evelyn snarled, wanting to shoot the man but before she could contemplate this further, a low deep chuckle escaped the man that sat behind the desk.

"Jack," He said, his deep voice reverberating like a purr. "You let your eyes fool you if you believe that she is a police officer." He continued, moving an equally scarred hand to the side of the glasses, removing them slowly reveling milky white eyes that lacked both pupils and irises. He let a small grin taint his features as he moved his head to look at where Evelyn was standing. She smiled.

"Crocodile." Evelyn greeted with a graceful bob of her head, holstering her weapon. She heard him chuckle again as he shifted, equally as graceful.

"If it isn't the progenitor of night, the parasite in the system, the master of machines; Evelyn. My old friend" He began, his voice smooth as silk. "I had thought the hounds had chased you off for good but here I find you, clothed in the bleeding skin of your enemy and may I say it fits you well." Evelyn grinned approaching the man with gentleness in her step.

"It has been far too long my friend. I miss our chats." His grin widened, showing a dangerous flash of teeth.

"As do I but I assume you are not here for companies sake. An eye for an eye, a deed for a favor. You have done the deed now you need the favor. Am I correct?" Her smile faded for a brief second and she nodded.

"Yeah. You are correct as always. I need to borrow a few weapons." She said but it was more of a request than a demand. Crocodile's own smile faltered.

"You have been riding in the belly of the beast for far too long Eve. More literal than figurative I'm afraid." He stated and Evelyn tilted her head, furrowing her browns slightly but before she could ask the man continued. "That cruiser is no mere vehicle, is he Evelyn?" He asked and she couldn't help but gasp. There were no windows in the room and the man was blind, baffling Evelyn on how he could possibly know that.

"How the hell do you know?" She faulter. The man retained his grin.

"The crocodile may be blind but he has other, just as effective senses." He stated, tapping his ear. Crocodile stood slowly, making his way across the room as easily as if he was able to see. He grasped a plush red curtain, running his fingers over velvety material. "I was in Mission city when some certain 'going ons' were happening. I must say that it opened my eyes." He paused momentarily to chuckle. "Figuratively, of course." Evelyn gave a slight laugh herself. "Now would be a perfect time to explain before your cruiser comes in and decides he would like to skin a certain lizard. I can hear him snarling from in here."

"He's a client." Evelyn said giving a graceful shrug but Crocodile turned his sightless gaze upon her.

"You forget. The tone of your voice shall speak more truths than actual words. I know the night is deceptive but not to someone who can't see to be deceived."

"He's a friend of mine that needs my help." She corrected giving the man an irritated glare. He seemed to sense this because smirked slightly.

"That's the truth. Now it is unfortunate that my access to arms were cut off some year ago but lucky for both of you I might just have something that will help." He removed the curtain. "I managed to snag it before the suits could get their vulture claws on it. Evelyn took a step forward, her eyes raking over the item. It was a weapon but it certainly wasn't man made. It was about the size of any common shotgun but it was more in the build of a pistol, the dull bronze colored metal had familiar symbols etched on the barrel and handle. She ran her hand over the alien metal, giving an appreciative whistle.

"Has anyone fired it?" Evelyn asked turning to look at the man. He nodded his head but it wasn't a pleased agreement.

"Yes but alas the gun ripped the man to shreds. After that it refused to work but I have a strong feeling your friend over there will be able to get it working." Evelyn smiled picking up the weapon as if she was handling a live bomb.

"Still got that shooting range?" Evelyn asked with a sadistic leer.

Xxxxxxxx

Evelyn stood behind a large metallic door of a "supposedly" empty warehouse that was conveniently located just behind the small computer store. How the man who called himself Crocodile had managed such a feat still amazed Evelyn. He had more connections in higher places than any man rightfully should.

Just behind the thick door, Evelyn could make out the idle rumbling of Barricade's engine and by how loud he was being she knew he was just teeming with fury. Crocodile stood with his arm gently wrapped around Evelyn's so she could escort the blind man easily. Barricade knew that man was aware of what he was and how but Barricade didn't understand why the man wanted him inside of a very large building with walls made of concrete that was inches thick. The only reason he had complied was because Evelyn had assured him that it was important and he highly doubted the woman would betray him after that display earlier today.

When the door was finally fully open; the mustang snarled and pulled into the surprising large facility with another intimidating display of voice as his engine roared away. Seconds after the metallic door closed, Barricade commenced the process of transforming, his car form slowly pulling apart and rearranging. He dragged out the process on purpose and Evelyn knew he was doing it only to frighten Crocodile. The blind man stiffened as he heard the metal grinding and shifting but otherwise focused his sightless eyes on the alien as he changed; seeing the process in his own special way.

Barricade flexed his claws slowly, turning raging red optics at the man and Evelyn as he briefly studied the two. He tilted his head to the side as the man took a surprisingly bold step forward, arm still wrapped around Evelyn's.

"It is a pleasure to meet someone that has seen the stars in ways I could only imagine." Crocodile said, bowing his head slightly in respect. Evelyn groaned internally but didn't visually show this, all Barricade needed was an ego boost.

"Pleasure?" Barricade spat, sounding considerably disgusted. He slammed his clawed hand on the concrete inches away from the pair. "The only reason I have not stripped the flesh from your bone, pathetic insect, is because you stand too close to the female." Crocodile turned his gaze to Evelyn, his brows furrowing slightly with his face distinctly lacking fear.

"Female?" He asked and Evelyn gave a graceful shrug.

"It's one of his more endearing titles." She explained. "He hates the entirety of human kind." Crocodile gave a slight understanding nod.

"Than where do you come into this?" He asked and again Evelyn answered with a half shrug.

"Mutual agreement." She answered, gently removing her arm from the man's grasp as she approached Barricade's hand that still remained firmly planted on the ground. She placed her own hand on his wrist her's looking tiny compared to his. Evelyn smiled as she looked up at his hunched body. Even kneeling, Barricade's form still brushed the very top of the concrete roof. If he were to stand, Evelyn feared, he would probably take out the building despite the thickness of the concrete.

"Female." His snarling voice greeted or rather acknowledged her. She smirked.

"Scrapheap." Evelyn teased a mischievous look crossing her features. From the background Crocodile tried his hardest not to chuckle at their interaction. It was certainly something he would never understand. "My friend here has something that might be useful to you." Evelyn informed Barricade and the large mech merely raised an optic ridge in doubt. Evelyn gestured to an item that was to the left of him, concealed with a grey sheet. He observed it briefly before moving a large talon towards the material, impaling it and tossing the fabric away as if it was a scrap of paper. His look of bored disbelief faded to surprise as his red optics beheld the item. He wasted no time in picking up the weapon, turning it this way and that as he took the condition of it. Barricade stopped his observations briefly to shoot the man a hostile glare.

"The insects have been fiddling with it." Barricade accused rather than asked. Crocodile shrugged halfheartedly.

"It's only natural. Human kind is always trying to solve the big picture and what better way than to fiddle with it?" Barricade grunted not bothering to verbally respond to the man. They watched as he dismantled the weapon that appeared small in his hands. It was amazing to see a device that seemed so complicated become nothing but mere chunks of metal in seconds. Almost as fast as he had taken apart the gun, Barricade placed the pieces together like a well practiced expert. When he was finished he brought it close to his face, inspecting it before gently placing into Evelyn's hands. She held the weapon that now hummed slightly in her hands, almost in response to her touch and looked at Barricade with confusion slapped on her features.

"Fire it." He commanded but once again was met with Evelyn's suspicious eyes. Barricade grunted in irritation before bringing his clawed hand before her face. "It was made for a much smaller mech than me." He explained sounding generally irate at having to do so.

"Oh." She said before giving him one of her characteristic mischievous grins. "and here I thought you were trying to blow me up." Evelyn winked as he snarled.

"That would be a shame if you were to die in such a _painless _way." He sneered casually rolling his hand causing Evelyn to snort in amusement. She pulled the weapon up and shouldered it like it was a rifle. Evelyn aimed at the small human silhouettes painted on the farthest wall. Hearing her and the humming of the weapon, Crocodile took a few good steps away from her, the sounds of what happened to the last person still engrained into his thoughts. She shifted, a seriousness crossing her face as she aimed. Only when she was absolutely certain of her aim, she pulled the trigger feeling a slight vibration before the gun let loose a ball of orange energy. The weapon neither was loud nor had much of a kick.

Everyone beside Barricade gasped looking at the slight indent in the concrete where the once human silhouette was. Evelyn turned to Barricade, the widest smile he had ever seen on any human tainting her face as she held the gun in what could only be called a loving manor. She was displaying that tenacity that he was quickly associating her with. He gave her a firm nod.

"When going up against a Cybertronian." He informed. "Aim for the chest and keep firing." In response Evelyn nodded, her expression holding surprise that he was actually telling her this. Barricade himself was surprised that he was giving this information so freely. He leaned closer to her, slamming his clawed hands on either side of her body, his snarling fangs inches away from her. "but if you ever try to use that on me,"

"Make sure I actually take you down and if I don't run like hell and hope by some miracle I get away?" Evelyn interrupted with an innocent smile. His snarl died slowly as he actually comprehended what she said. Barricade pulled back slowly dragging his claws across the concrete and though he would never admit it, there was a slight smile tugging at his lip plates. That female was something else entirely.

"Only Evelyn here would be able to befriend a sadistic blood thirsty metallic being from outer space and live to tell the tale." Crocodile stated as if reading Barricade's mind. Despite himself, he gave Crocodile an agreeing chuckle at the statement. Evelyn seemed to just defy all logic.

Xxxxxxxx

Evelyn sat in the driver's seat, her body tense as she studied the barbed wire. To say she wasn't nervous would be one hell of a lie. She was about to go charging into some highly armed government facility with a pissed off malicious alien that personally had it out for every single human being that walked on this planet; sometimes or rather most of the time including her. For the fourth time she shifted her new deadly weapon that was strapped to her back with a holster that she jimmy rigged out of a few leather belts. Barricade gave a vicious snarl that practically said _screw this up human and I'll personally eviscerate you._ Despite the dare she say, odd friendship the two had formed, she knew it was not passed his character to screw over his so called companions. Most of the time actually, he bragged about his past betrayals like it was a trophy.

Taking a deep breath Evelyn calmed herself considerably or as much as possible as she felt Barricade's engine start, considerably quiet for a Saleen Mustang. She inhaled air again before letting a calm indifference coat her features. Now was not the time to freak out. She would freak out after they finished their objective. That is, if she survived.

Barricade tore through the empty street, the dark of the night doing well to conceal his alt form as he slammed through the thick chain link fence, sliding down the steep walls of the wash and leveling out at the bottom with an impressive display of maneuverability. Evelyn pulled out her weapon, feeling the strange metal start to hum as she held it gingerly. The mustang wasted no time on speeding through the drainage trench, disappearing deep under the street.

Instead of emerging on the other side of the street in the adjacent wash like any normal wash should have, the path suddenly fell into a steep incline and Barricade actually had to slow down to gain traction. For a good while they drove down the hill until it quite suddenly pulled up once onto level ground. Even through the dark Evelyn could easily make out the large metal doors and the group of soldiers that casually leaned against the concrete, chatting. At the sound of Barricade's engine they looked up from what they were doing, shock and confusion evident on their features as they beheld the police cruiser charging at them. Evelyn's eyes softened; they didn't know what they were dealing with.

Barricade spun his body around as large, painfully bright flood lights around the door activated, the soldiers still unsure of what to do. In mid turn, the driver's door opened and Evelyn stepped out in a motion that looked only appropriate in an action movie. Still in motion Barricade transformed, faster than he had ever and only then did some of the soldiers move. It was obvious they had never seen, heard, or even knew about the existence of the large alien race.

Evelyn shouldered the weapon and pulled the trigger, trying her hardest not to distance herself from the fact that she was actually killing another human being. It felt wrong in her mind to lessen the horrible but necessary task she was doing. The first blast killed two of the soldiers, maiming several others giving Barricade enough time to fully stand on two legs. The large police mech twisted his arm slightly, the metal pulling away and releasing a thin metallic blade that began to spin rapidly. Evelyn watched from the corner of her eyes as she ducked away to avoid a steady stream of gun fire, returning the assault with her own as Barricade used the new demented blade to shred the few remaining soldiers. Blood splattered against his black and white armor and Evelyn could tell by the sadistic leer that he was reveling in the feeling of murder. Part of Evelyn wanted to turn away from the horrendous sight but the other half was okay with it. She had long since made the conviction to stand beside him because in reality, Evelyn had done things just as depraved as him but not for the enjoyment of it. She had done it only for her survival.

Barricade stretched like a pleased cat, giving her a once over to make sure she wasn't bleeding to death in the corner. Seeing that she was fine he walked to the large almost hanger door scanning it. Evelyn watched as he tensed muttering a silent curse before the metal on his right hand slowly rearrange, shifting into the same deadly cannon that she had seen before. He took a step away from the door before turning to the thick concrete and blasting a small hole through it. Evelyn met his red optics and gave him a wink, understanding what he was indicating before he even spoke or motioned.

"Back in a jiffy." She said as she climbed through the hole that was barely big enough for her to fit through. Once inside the facility, she tucked herself behind the nearest crate, briefly aware of several non-military personal running around in a disorientated mess. Loud screaming alarms were sounding off and she cringed in surprise as she spotted a large group of heavily armed and deadly soldiers quickly advancing.

Evelyn ran, instantly taking advantage of everyone's confusion, firing a few blasts from her gun as she made for the obvious red button that she hoped would open the door. The soldiers dove out of the way of the energy as the ground around them practically exploded. Evelyn leapt, slamming her hand against the appropriately large button just as the soldiers recovered sending a wave of bullets in her direction. Instantly her leg was enveloped in a hot fire pain that caused her tumbling to the floor with a pained screech as the metal door began to lift. Evelyn crawled behind the crate just as Barricade stormed the room. She pulled her leg to her chest, watching as red blood poured from a gash on her calf. She groaned in relief the second she realized that she had just been barely grazed.

"I'm fine!" Evelyn called out to Barricade the second she felt his eyes hit her. She stood to prove her point and ran, with a slight limp, firing upon any armed person that attempted to take her or Barricade down.

Soldiers seem to come from everywhere and Evelyn fought relying only on instinct, her mind numb as bullets rained hell around her. She heard Barricade's pleased roars as he shot, tore, or generally maimed anyone that wasn't smart enough to run away. Barricade pulled his arm up to block an array of painful bullets that assaulted his face, using his free hand to retaliate. He turned his head slightly and from the corner of his optics he saw Evelyn stumble and fall, most likely from the injury to her calf. He snarled as she stayed down, struggling to pull her body off of the ground.

"Female!" He snarled, commanding her to move but she didn't respond. He could see a man peeking out from behind a metal pillar pulling up a rifle and taking aim. Barricade snarled, his arms busy holding off the other soldiers that continued to attack him. "EVE!" He commanded with a ferocious roar. At the sound of her name, Evelyn pulled her torso up, swinging the Cybertronian pistol around one handed and firing upon the man, taking him out with amazingly accurate aim. He nodded as she weakly stood and continued to fight.

When the last soldier was killed by none other than Barricade's talons he smiled, releasing a victorious roar as he walked towards the crates in the back. With a well aimed swipe, he threw them to the side exposing strange glass cubes filled with an odd metallic luminescent blue liquid. His eyes looked over them greedily before hastily grasping one and chugging it down like a beverage. After he was finished he grabbed more, quickly placing them in the various compartments in his body as much as he could possibly carry.

"Take it that's what we came for." The voice of Evelyn gasped out from his left but it sounded off, pained and weak, like it hurt to breathe. Barricade stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at her. She was hunched slightly, one hand desperately clenched on the wood of a near crate, the only thing supporting her weight as her other hand was firmly grasped on her side. Her face was strained from agony and sickly pale as she looked at him. He moved his optics to the hand clenched on her side only to see red liquid streaming from there, pouring despite the pressure she put on the wound. It had than hit Barricade; earlier she hadn't tripped. No. Evelyn had been shot.

"Good." She choked out her body falling as she lost her grip on the wood. "Cause I would be fucking pissed to die and only for that to be the wrong shit." Evelyn managed weakly, curving the tip of her lip in an attempt to smile before slumping her entire body against the crate as blood continued to pool around her feet

**Author's note: Cliffhanger. But hey, longest chapter ever! I love her last phrase though. If I was to go out like that I'd like to have an awesome one liner….. Also, I once had this high school teacher that spoke kinda like Crocodile. (but a whole hell of a lot worse!) Everything he said was just poetic and sometimes I had to actually look up what he meant. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

It took Barricade a moment to actually move after Evelyn had fallen against the crate. He jerked, snatching her from the ground, using both hands to carry her limp body as he turned on his heels, taking off in a sprint. As he ran, he scanned her, seeing a bullet lodged painfully into her vital organs causing dangerous amounts internal bleeding that Barricade knew he couldn't stop. She moaned in pain, her face still taunt and strained as she fought unconsciousness that pulled at her weary mind.

"Stay conscious!" He bellowed almost as if he was commanding a soldier but even after her actions today, Evelyn was no soldier and thus would not respond the same. "If you die on me than you will only prove how weak the human species is." He snarled fighting for things to say to keep her alert as he try a new approached. Evelyn laughed, actually laughed at his comment, if the harsh wheeze that had escaped her lips could be called a laugh as she continued to press her hand on her wound to slow the ever steady blood flow.

"Trust me." She barely managed to choke out. "I'm the last one to want to die b-but," She struggled fighting another agonizing wave of pain that almost forced her to black out. "Sometimes Barricade, sometimes it can't be helped." Barricade snarled, not at all pleased with her response as he transformed, the metal forming around her. Normally, Evelyn would have screamed and punched him, cursing his very existence when he did that stunt but she was just too tired and in too much pain to really care. The seat belt snaked around her with more force than necessary as he drove off as fast as his tires could possibly manage.

The second he was out of the wash and on the street, he turned on his sirens and sped away at speeds that no earth vehicle could possibly. The few other cars that happened to be unlucky enough to be on the same road dove out of the way to avoid the demon cruiser but the ones who couldn't were harshly and mercilessly rammed out of the way. Evelyn groaned, oddly aware that her blood was leaking and soaking into Barricade's nice leather interior. She found humor in this and managed a chuckle that sounded more like a cough.

"Barricade?" She meekly muttered feeling his engine roar in response. Evelyn managed to smile gently, reaching her free hand and resting it on the dashboard. "Don't take this as a weakness," She muttered. "but I just wanted to tell you that despite the circumstances-"

"Silence." Barricade interrupted sounding distracted as he swerved into a busy street, ducking in and out of traffic. "Speaking will only end you sooner." Evelyn grunted, managing despite her failing strength, to shoot the mustang an angry glare as she continued.

"That your sadistic ass was probably the best thing to happen to me and I'm glad I got to fight beside you." She finished, letting her hand slide away from the dashboard. It was strange, Evelyn never wanted die, was terrified at the concept but strangely now she was at peace with the idea. Barricade snarled his engine again, and took slid to the right, turning into a less populated street. When Evelyn's eyelids began to close he squeezed her roughly with the seat belts causing a new jolt of pain to send more adrenaline to her systems, successfully keeping her alive for the time being.

As the mustang drove on, he tensed, sensing several familiar presences that made him growl internally. He looked to Evelyn, her eyelids slowly falling again as she lost more of her life sustaining fluid. He snarled again and gave in as he u-turned into a considerably deserted part of town, turning off his sirens and stifling the roar from his engine.

He sat, his mustang body hidden within the darkness of night as he observed three Autobots as they spoke to each other in their bipedal forms. They didn't notice his presence but Barricade still couldn't help but cringe at the sight of Optimus Prime as he stood beside the familiar medic Ratchet and an unfamiliar beige mech. Barricade grumbled to himself as he contemplated his options, which given the circumstances where very few. He watched restlessly and listened to Evelyn's strained breathing and weak heartbeat.

"FEMALE!" He roared at the sight of her hand falling from the bullet wound, letting even more blood dribble down freely. When she didn't answer he snarled louder. "EVE!" At the sound of her name, again her eyeslids peeled open and she looked at the dashboard with hazed eyes. "Hand." Barricade commanded and she obeyed pulling up her hand that was already red and crusted with her own fluids, pressing it back to the mutilated flesh.

Barricade turned his optics back to the group of Autobots only to be surprised by the sight of Optimus in mid transformation along with the unfamiliar beige bot. He watched them with disbelief radiating from him as they left the medic to attend to something else. Studying the large yellow mech, Barricade could not believe his luck and he wasted no time on acting upon it. Starting his engine he took off, his tires peeling to gain on the pavement.

Hearing the roar of an engine, Ratchet turned his head surprised to see a Saleen mustang cruiser coming straight at him at dangerous speeds. Before Ratchet could act the mustang turned and slid, catching the yellow mech with its broad side right under the ankles causing him to lose his footing and fall to the ground with a surprised and undignified yelp. As he made to pull his body off of the ground he heard the tell tale signs of another bot transforming and he knew instantly who that cruiser was.

Barricade lunged at the down mech even with Evelyn cradled carefully in one of his clawed hands. He landed on Ratchet successfully pinning the much larger being with his weight, pressing a blade to the soft cables of Ratchet's neck, stopping him from moving completely. The medic studied Barricade and the police mech allowed him to do this with a sadistic grin before being reminded by a pained cough that emanated from his hand. Ratchet looked to Barricade's hand that was held carefully to his chest a look of confusion crossing the medic's face plate. Barricade pressed the blade closer to Ratchet's throat with a warning glare before he stopped with a frustrated snarl, pulling the blade back but not completely. Carefully he moved his hand from his chest, revealing the alive but unconscious body of Evelyn. The medic gasped and despite the situation began to scan the woman, taking in the extent of the damage. Barricade took a step back, placing the woman as gently as possible onto Ratchet's chest. He pulled back completely and made to run, not before hissing a threat.

"If she dies, medic, I will personally rip the spark from your chest." He snarled as he turned and took off running, transforming mid-step and peeling away, disappearing into the night almost as fast as he appeared. Ratchet watched only for a second before scooping the dying woman in his hands, working his very hardest to save her life right there in the street. As he worked, he patched a link to Optimus desperately informing him of what had happened.

XXXXXXXX

Evelyn felt weak and helpless, something that she wasn't used to as she grunted, consciousness slowly seeping back into her mind. She whimpered as the images of what had happened were still fresh on her mind, the threat of death still pulling at her heart. As she continued to lie with her eyes closed, Evelyn was briefly aware of muffle sounds around her but she couldn't yet make out what was making the noise or where exactly she was. To top it off her mouth felt dry and her body throbbed pain as she struggled to comprehend her situation. In her mind she knew she should be dead, that the bullet had imbedded itself in some vital organs but here she lay obviously not quite well but alive. She briefly considered that if she was alive then surely-

"Barricade!" Evelyn unconsciously screeched out as she shot up into a sitting position only to be rewarded with unimaginable crippling pain that was so intense she couldn't even voice her agony. Instead she closed her eyes, grasping a hand to where the pain originated from but to her surprise it wasn't the raw bleeding hole that it once was. Evelyn felt her eyes widen, pulling up a strange military issue shirt that certainly big enough to be a gown on her. She could see where the bullet had done it's damaged, the skin being an unhealthy red with angry black and purple bruising covering the entirety of her left side but overall the life ending wasn't so life threatening.

"Easy!" An unfamiliar but booming voice commanded causing her to duck her head in fright and surprise. "Do you realize how difficult it was for me to repair internal damage so severe and on a human none the less?" The voice continued to scold and in confusion Evelyn turned her head only to have another batch of panic hit her. Standing before her with a very cross expression was a massive yellow mech. She gawked unconsciously, looking up at the large metallic being that was by far larger than Barricade.

"Please tell me you're not a Decepticon." She muttered, saying the only thing that came to mind, wishing she still had her weapon. The large mech frowned, looking considerably offended as glared at Evelyn.

"Decepticon? No I'm not a fragging Decepticon!" He grumbled irritated. She let her eyes rake over his form, looking for any sign that he was lying before letting her body fall back onto the bed with a pained grunt. She closed her eyes and sat still just taking easy steady breaths in attempts to soothe the pulsing pain that was radiating from her side. She was motionless for long enough for the large mech to lean in to see if she had fallen asleep.

"So Autobot then?" Evelyn said, startling the large mechanical being but she really wasn't speaking to him but it more to herself. "Could be worse." She paused again taking another shallow but pained breath before opening her eyes and looking at medic. "So how long have I been out?" She asked weakly. The large medic shifted, standing up fully before leaning over to machinery to the left of him that raised the large platform that her bed was located on.

"Four days." He said the second she was level with his chest. Evelyn flinched quickly pulling the green shirt up again to look at the once wound, running a hand over the rough flesh, ignoring the throbbing pang it caused before turning her shocked eyes to Ratchet.

"Days!" Evelyn questioned still shocked. He nodded but she shook her head in disbelief. "There is no way in hell that this," She stated pointing to her side. "Can possibly look like this in only four days! Months maybe but days?" The large mech scoffed crossing his arms of his chest in a very human gesture as he huffed.

"For your primitive medical equipment, yes, but not for mine." The medic grumbled sounding offended Evelyn deadpanned, running the possibilities in her mind before giving a defeated shrug. He was a giant alien robot that could morph into a manmade vehicle; she doubted there was much that he couldn't do.

"Yeah." She muttered closing her eyes from exhaustion and agony. "Superior alien technology, sorry I forgot." Releasing a sigh she forced her eyes open once again but it was difficult. "So let me guess, you capture Barricade and have him locked up somewhere."

"No." The medic answered turning to fiddle with something that Evelyn couldn't see. "He attacked me when my back was turned and commanded me to save you than took off before anyone could retaliate." Evelyn chuckled, relief spreading throughout her body much like the pain she was constantly feeling.

"That sounds like something he would do." She muttered halfheartedly. "So," Evelyn stated deciding to change the subject as he turned to face her, his hand clenching a small I.V bag filled with a clear liquid. "What do they call you?" He looked at her before giving a gentle shake of his head as his large hands replaced the empty bag with surprising agility.

"Ratchet." He told her before shifting his finger to a surprisingly human sized needle. She frowned at it before turning her eyes to the newly named Ratchet.

"That's just not fair that you can do that." She grumbled as he pricked her arm giving a subtle laugh at her expression.

"Hmm." He agreed. "You should feel yourself getting sleepy. Don't fight it, you need your rest." She nodded slowly, no longer feeling the strength to speak anymore anyway. She let her head fall back on the surprisingly white pillow before waiting for the sedative to take its effect.

Xxxxxxxx

"Is she well enough to speak with?" A voice that seemed to almost teem with respect and power spoke, stirring Evelyn from her light sleep. She withheld a small anguished groan and remained still just listening to the two converse.

"She is far from well." The irate voice of Ratchet snarled, stomping around. "She's lucky to even be breathing! One more millimeter and her lung would have been punctured! Given the circumstances though, she should be well enough to speak now. It's likely that she will be in a lot of pain and groggy even with the medicine but she seems to take pain well so..." He stopped leaving the sentence for the other person or alien to fill in.

"That's a relief." The same being from before spoke.

"Mmm." The same medic grunted still sounding very cranky. Evelyn could hear him shuffling about shortly before he stopped abruptly. "It would appear the female is awake." He stated turning his attention to her. Evelyn groaned, pulling her unwilling body off of the now uncomfortable bed, rubbing her forehead with her hand weakly.

"How do you feel?" One of the two asked, she wasn't quite sure which one it was. Evelyn gave a meek shrug as she pulled her hand away from her face.

"Honestly? I feel like I got ran over by a semi." She muttered earning a chuckle from both of them that she didn't understand. "and my mouth's a bit dry." She added.

"That's to be expected." Ratchet answered her. "There's some water on the table there." He informed and she looked to her side and sure enough there was a dark coffee mug filled to the brim with water. Picking it up gingerly, she sipped the water, feeling the water sooth her pained throat before giving up and chugging the whole cup before the medic could complain. She heard him grunt an insult but otherwise said nothing else.

"Evelyn Grey?" The commanding voice spoke but it surprised Evelyn how gentle it still sounded, something that she would never have imagined. Evelyn paused at her name, her browns furrowing. Grey was not her last name and she almost corrected him but stopped herself. It then hit her that when Barricade and her had hacked into the police data base, he had changed a lot more then he alleged, even giving her a new last name. She smiled internally, remembering to thank him before she turned to the being that was speaking to her, sporting a calm indifference.

"Yes?" Evelyn responded turning on the bed to actually visually address whom she was speaking to. The second her eyes laid upon the large mech she found her jaw dropping farther than it had with either Barricade or Ratchet. This large being was enormous compared to the two, sporting thick red and blue armor that seem to be crafted from the very vehicle that he could turn into. She closed her mouth in respect, feeling his bright blue optics gazing down upon her.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." The large being stated, introducing himself with a regal tone and Evelyn noted that he certainly had both the posture and air of a strong leader. She nodded her head in respect.

"It is a pleasure sir." She said having to tilt her neck just to see the general shape of his face. "and may I say you are very intimidating." Evelyn said unintentionally, instantly cursing her slip of tongue. The large mech seemed to take humor in this, shrinking down onto one knee in attempt to get down to her level. She smiled and chuckled with him as she was given a closer view of his gentle face. "Better." She joked running a tired hand through her hair that was disturbingly clammy.

"You look tired so I will try to make this short Evelyn," Optimus stated as kindly as he could his voice oddly soothing. "On several occasion, you have been spotted with the Decepticon known as Barricade. Two days ago, when you first awoke you called out his name." He paused and Evelyn could tell he was choosing his words carefully but she didn't let him finish.

"You want me to explain, right?" She stated her eyes narrowing suspiciously. She crossed her arms over her chest only to remove them because the action caused a fresh wave of pain to hit her. "I will answer your questions but keep this in mind; I've promised Barricade to keep certain things secret and I will keep my word no matter what you do to me."

"I will respect that Evelyn Grey and I assure you that nobody will harm you here." He stated with a firm nod and Evelyn couldn't hide the relieved sigh that escaped her lips. Though she might have been able to resist torture, she didn't feel like finding out first hand.

"Thank you." Was all she could say letting Optimus begin with his questions that were similar to an interrogation but strangely different at the same time.

"Is the Decepticon holding you against your will?" He asked as the first question and it surprised Evelyn that his first concern was for her.

"No." She told him raising an eyebrow. "I willingly travel with him but he's no longer a Decepticon." She informed, a look of surprise filling the large red and blue mech's face. "Nor is he an Autobot. He defected."

"This isn't the first time that Barricade has changed sides, Evelyn. He is a mech that takes enjoyment from-" Evelyn cut in raising her hand.

"Betraying his comrades, enemies, and friends alike. Trust me I heard the stories from his own lips. I know what kind of depraved and sadistic individual Barricade is. I've seen what he's done first hand and I'm not going to lie to you sir; I've done some pretty immoral cruel deeds myself and even though I don't do them for the pure enjoyment of them like Barricade has, it doesn't change the fact that I have still done them." Evelyn paused, gasping for breath as she fought another wave of pain that threatened to topple her over. She shifted her body and continued. "Barricade and I have been through a lot and through pure necessity and self preservation we have formed a strange but loyal friendship. He even risked his own life to save mine. He got what he wanted. He could have easily left me to die but he didn't." Evelyn finished looking the leader in his eyes and watching his unreadable face as his optics examined her. His expression softened.

"I understand, Evelyn but your devotion to such a twisted being is…concerning." Evelyn shrugged, regretting the motion instantly as she hissed in pain. Seeing this Ratchet gave a displeased grumble.

"Optimus," The medic stated gaining the attention of the large mech. "I'm cutting this short." He stated firmly giving no room for discussion. Optimus gave an eased chuckle, quickly rising and standing to his all too intimidating height.

"A wise decision, old friend." He stated placing a firm hand on Ratchet's shoulder before moving to leave the med bay. "I leave her in your capable hands." But before the door opened and Optimus made to leave, Evelyn called out.

"Tell me this Optimus," He turned his head to address her, her eyelids half closed from the effort. Evelyn was truly fighting her hardest just to say conscious. "Am I being held against my will? Can I leave on my own?" Optimus studied her gently before answering.

"Freedom is your right but for the sake of everyone here I would recommend leaving after Ratchet here gives you permission." She turned her head to the medic only to see him holding a rather large wrench in a way that could be only described as menacing. She looked back to Optimus thinking, _He is responsible for saving lives?_

**Author's Note: She lives! Nice reviews you guys have been giving me. Many thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Despite the situation Evelyn was in, she found herself greatly enjoying the company of the irritable medic and often found herself pleading to him to tell her more stories about his past, including the war and times before. If anything, Ratchet found the woman's insatiable curiosity refreshing and often indulged in long conversations until Evelyn was too tired to continue. It had been a week since she had awaken for the second time and her condition had improved greatly but the damage to her internal body was extensive and despite his skill, Evelyn's body needed time to heal on its own. He knew it would take at the very least a month for her to be able to move around with a minimal amount of pain but that didn't stop her from trying. If anything, Evelyn was stubborn and refused to admit any kind of defeat.

"Get back to bed." Ratchet grumbled as he heard a pained hiss from behind his back as he was looking over more paperwork. He heard her mutter an insult before he looked over his shoulder to see Evelyn attempting to pull her body off of the bed and stand. Meeting his commanding glare she adverted her eyes easing her body back onto the bed.

"Sorry Ratchet." Evelyn mumbled giving a depressing sigh. "I can't stand being so pathetic. It's frustrating!" Placing his paperwork down, Ratchet turned to face the woman, narrowing his optics at her.

"That may be so, but if you move around too much you could easily rupture, causing irreparable internal bleeding! I don't want to but if I have to I will restrain you to the bed." The mech threatened and Evelyn submitted giving a defeated grumble.

"I understand." She said looking off to the side. Evelyn didn't want to admit it but she had always had a slight anxiety of anything that resembled a hospital. She turned her head meeting his eyes as she gave him a mischievous grin. "Damn it sucks to be human." Evelyn joked meeting his humored glare with her own.

"I wouldn't know." He countered and she snorted rolling her eyes.

XXXXX

Evelyn sat with her body propped up in an awkward angled, the only way she could sit without pain, as she balanced a large medical text book on her hip, reading through the complex sections, occasionally asking Ratchet to elaborate. It was the only thing that the large yellow mech had lying around that had apparently been left behind by one of the many human medics that frequented Ratchet's area. It wasn't her first choice in reading material but she welcomed the distraction.

"Got a call doc?" Evelyn muttered as she turned a page, listening to the medic as he swore in ways that even amazed her experienced ears. He stood from his desk and stomped to the large hanger door before stopping, turning on his heal and storming to the opposite side of the med bay. Evelyn moved the large book so she could watch Ratchet as he rummaged around, producing a frighteningly large wrench before making his way back to the door. Before he could exit, he stopped, pointing a large finger in her direction and scowling. She looked up at him innocently.

"Stay." He grumbled but she gave a deceptive shrug.

"No promises." She told him truthfully but this only caused the large mech to grumble something unintelligible before leaning to a human sized computer and pressing a few keys, locking the med bay. She watched him as he walked out and before the steel door could shut she yelled out, "You're only making it more fun for me to escape!" When he didn't answer she shrugged, closing the book and setting it gently on the bed.

Using the wall as leverage, Evelyn pulled her tired body off of the bed, clenching her eyes at the pure strain it put on her body. The pain was still there, tearing through her entire side and leg but compared to how it was, this was durable, doable even. It took quite a lot of concentration just to stand straight but when she did, she let out a cry of victory, feeling like she had accomplished taking over the world.

As she stood before the computer, Evelyn couldn't help the smug grin that crept over her features. Ratchet wasn't aware that she was a hacker. In fact, none of the Autobots knew. Still grinning she made to reach for her faux glasses only to give a devastated moan at the realization that they were with Barricade; in her little black bag. Evelyn didn't feel comfortable hacking without them and she psychologically didn't believe she'd be able to.

"Damn glitch!" She cursed, remembering the term that Barricade used giving an amused smirk. Thinking about it now her quirk really was just a glitch, an irritating one at that. Almost giving up, she sighed heavily, turning around to hobble her way back to the human sized bed but stopped at a small human desk that seemed to be frequented regularly if the small unorganized mess was anything to go by.

As she rummaged through the open drawers, she mumbled small insults at the cluttered, even though most of the time any of her desks was just as unorganized if not worse. She opened the last drawer, lifting up small files to find a small black glasses case, hidden. Evelyn grinned pulling the pair of reading glasses out before placing the case where it belonged before making her way back to the computer in a pained limped. When she reached the device, she pulled the glasses out and popped out the lenses before fitting the frames comfortably on her face with a smug expression.

Optimus stood, his posture tall and noble as his blue optic's narrowed in irritation at the few individuals that continued to bombard him with pointless questions. He pinched the bridge of his nose and vented harshly. He swore that new government officials had to be the most irritating people to deal with. He would be fine if he wasn't repeating the same answers over and over again. No, he wasn't trying to take over the world and enslave humankind. Yes, even though he was a mechanical being, he still has emotions. No, even if he and the Autobot's left the Decepticons wouldn't just follow. He groaned internally again, pausing to answer the main woman's questions before stopping midsentence as the sensation of something leaning on his leg. Hearing a surprised gasp from the small catwalk, he looked down.

"Evelyn!" Optimus called out at the sight of the injured woman, using his leg to support her body as she almost toppled over from exhaustion, sweat dripping from her body. He kneeled to one knee, careful not to jostle the leg she was clinging to.

"I'm alright." Evelyn choked out waving him off with one hand. "Just got a little lost." She panted. The large mech vented in relief as he offered his hand for her to climb on. Evelyn studied it briefly before pulling her rather reluctant sore body on, rolling onto her back with a pained moan. As he lifted her up and stood, she flinched, clinging onto the metal with a surprised hiss at the momentum.

"I will contact Ratchet to take you back to the med bay." Optimus informed her once she was level with his chest. Evelyn groaned pulling her body up into a sitting possition.

"No!" She snapped out rather quickly. "That's not necessary. Please, I really hate hospitals." He raised an optic ridge and with an unwilling sigh she elaborated. "It's an irrational phobia brought on for no particular reason than paranoia and well," She paused giving an embarrassed shrug. "conspiracy theories. I just really hate being in medical facilities. They scare the hell at of me." She finished looking up at him with pleading eyes. She watched as his commanding face softened by the slightest.

"Very well Evelyn you may stay the duration of the meeting but I will contact Ratchet and inform him of your location. Primus forbid what that medic will do after he finds out that you have left the med bay." Evelyn gave a meek smile, releasing the breath she had been holding.

"Thank you Optimus." Evelyn merely said, her expression more than grateful.

::Optimus, we have a situation! That slagging female has escaped!:: Optimus heard the said medic snarl over the com link. He smiled despite himself.

::Escaped? How?:: He replied, watching as the certain escaped female let her body slump against his curled fingers, obviously tired from the tour of the base.

::Apparently, she knows how to bypass the basic security measure of my med bay.:: The none too pleased voice of Ratchet spat out.

::She hacked it? I wasn't aware she had the ability.:: He gave a verbal chuckle causing Evelyn to tilt her head up to look into his blue optics.

"Hacking?" He questioned and she responded with a sheepish smile.

"I really, really hate hospitals." Evelyn offered still looking guilty.

::Neither did I Optimus and believe me when I get my hands on her…" Ratchet finished purposely leaving the sentence hanging for Optimus to fill in the blanks.

::Easy old friend. She has been found and is currently resting. I will personally bring her to you when she is finished.:: Optimus listened as the medic rumbled a few clever insults before cutting the com link. He gave another gentle rumbling laugh as he turned his optics back to the woman only for her to be slumped against his fingers, fast asleep. He stared at her for a few seconds amazed that she had fallen asleep so easily. Pulling his hand to his chest, cradling her, he turned his attention back to the group of three.

"Sorry about that." He said only to find that the looks of mistrust and skepticism had faded completely only to be replaced by a soft humor and even on one person, admiration. Even though Evelyn may not have known it, she had just proven that it was possible for humankind to not only coexist together but thrive.

XXXXX

Evelyn fully expected to wake up back in the cold med bay, meeting the furious glare of Ratchet as he lectured her about how stupid her actions were and she would nod, agreeing with him that she had been reckless but when she woke up to the loud rumble of an engine, she shot up.

"Barricade?" She whispered, unable to restrain herself before she realized that she wasn't in the body of Barricade's familiar cruiser but instead a large semi.

"Sorry Evelyn." The reassuring voice of Optimus spoke out from the speakers. Evelyn frowned briefly out of confusion before pulling her sore body off of the small bed like cushion that was located right behind both the driver's and passenger's seats. Evelyn gave a grunt as the pain shot down her side and she couldn't help but glare at her offending injury with irritation.

"Optimus?" She asked, rubbing her bridge of her nose to clear her mind as she stood climbing to the passenger's seat. "You're a bloody semi?" From the speakers she could hear his familiar gentle chuckle and she grinned.

"I am. How are you feeling, Evelyn?" In response she gave him a cheekier smile before idly shrugging.

"Like I got run over by you." She answered with a wink before turning her head to get a better perspective of the inside of the cab. "Though, I must say I have always wanted to ride in a semi. I can cross this off of my childhood dreams list." Evelyn smiled as she ended off, looking out of the window, at the people who hurried about around the base doing whatever task that they had. Some waved to the large semi as he drove by and he would roar his engine in greetings but unlike Barricade, Optimus managed to still make it sound friendly.

As the two continued to drive Evelyn couldn't help but watch as the many soldiers walked alongside several large unknown metallic beings, some even joking around like they were the closest friends. She continued to smile earnestly at the interactions between human and alien and couldn't help but feel a warming emotion slip through her thoughts. Though she would never admit it, this sight alone gave her a hope for humankind that she had long since lost, growing up knowing only the harsh reality that was survival. A small tear slipped from the corner of her eye and she made no attempts to wipe it away. "Thank you Optimus." She whispered solemnly, feeling the large semi shift.

"For what?" Evelyn's lips curled into a sad smile as she turned her head to the side, running a hand through her hair.

"For showing me that there is still life in this world, in people," She paused letting the last of her sentence roll of off her tongue. "…in me. I am a twenty-three year old woman and I was ready, willing to accept death and I don't know how you and that ornery old medic did it, but you let me see that there was more to this blasted world, and this," She gestured to both humans and aliens as Optimus continued to drive by, this time passing a large yellow and black mech as he attempted what appeared to be some human dance move as a teenage boy fought to stand as he was taken by laughter. The large mech stopped mid dance step with what could only be described as a bewilder expression before joining him in his humor, almost falling over himself.

"All my entire life I have wanted to see humankind's capability for empathy and compassion and here before my very eyes, even in a time of war, fellow humans working alongside, not other humans but beings from a different planet. Not just working with but living with, enjoying, flourishing. This is something I would have given my life for and even though it is just the beginning its… promising. After knowing only the cruelty that we were capable of, this is, to say in the least, mind-blowing." Evelyn finished her face rimmed with so many expressions that it was almost impossible to see just one.

"Yes, after so many years of devastation and death, Evelyn, such a sight is, dare I say, hopeful."

XXXXXX

"I seriously hate goodbyes." Evelyn grumbled sadly as she stood with her hands on her hips looking up at both Optimus and Ratchet. "It's usually why I leave town before anyone has a chance to realize I'm gone."

"That and they probably wanted you dead in the first place." Ratchet grumbled in his usually irate tone that only made Evelyn grin wider. Two more weeks of bed rest after her little "incident" of her sneaking out and she was officially cleared to leave the med bay and the base, so long as she took it easy. Although it was expected that it could take up to a year for her to gain full mobility if she was to recover fully at all.

"Well yeah," She replied with a mischievous grin. "but that's only a bonus." Evelyn finished with her usual wink before changing subject. "So what does a lady like me need to do to get a ride back to town? Wherever the hell that happens to be."

"I would be willing Evelyn Grey to drive you." Optimus stated in his all too formal tone than Evelyn had grown accustomed to and loved. Evelyn looked up at him as his large form seemed to fall apart, forming into the flashy semi that practically screamed for attention. When he was finished the passenger door propped open. Turning to Ratchet she looked up at the large being that had his hands crossed over his chest plates.

"I'll miss you, you temperamental bastard." She offered with a shrug making the yellow mech roll his eyes with a low grinding chuckle. "I'll come by and visit sometime, well if you guys are still in this base and not the other island one I'm not supposed to know about but do because some idiot left the main computer facility unlocked leaving a very bored hacker to their own devices." Evelyn muttered casually, rolling her hand as she spoke. By the look Ratchet gave her she took a step closer to Optimus before quickly adding. "Very irresponsible by the way… on their part," Evelyn added redirecting the second Ratchet's glare became dangerous. "but I shouldn't be hacking because it is a federal offense and highly illegal." With a grumbled insult that Evelyn both couldn't hear and didn't want to hear, he shook his head.

"So long as you don't come back a bleeding mess, I might look forward to that. _Might." _The medic emphasized as she gave him a wave as she entered the big rig having to practically climb up despite the slight twinge of pain. Optimus shut the door for her pulling the seatbelt around and snaking it around her waist. She offered her thanks and with that he started his engine pulling out, leaving the base. At the casual glances from soldiers and bots alike she couldn't help but snicker; after all, she was in a bloody flaming Semi truck!

"How did you ever gain the favor of the ex-Decepticon Barricade?" Optimus's generally curious voice piped up from the radio after an hour of driving in silence.

"Huh?" Evelyn grumbled pulling her head off of her arms as she was distracted by the blurring scenery. "Oh," She said giving a slight almost inaudible chuckle as she recalled her first meeting. "I shot him and called him a bastard." She stated quite frankly before giving an amused shake of her head. "and he made it his goal to sweep me off of my feet, by backhanding me across a highway."

"Ah, as you human's say, 'love at first sight'?" The large semi teased catching Evelyn off guard at his eased disposition. A small grin spread across her lips as she let loose a small chortle.

"He certainly can be quite the gentlebot. I especially love when he threatens to eviscerate me, really warms my heart, you know? " Evelyn snorted placing a open palm on her chest and sighing dramatically playing along, with the large red and blue semi inducing a rumble of humor to escape the radio.

XXXXXXXX

Evelyn stretched, enticing a slight pang of pain to erupt from her side due to the fact she had been sitting still for far too long. Feeling the entire frame of the semi tense and hearing an irritated groan peel from the engine, Evelyn raised her eyebrow, looking at the steering wheel looking for any clue as to what could have possible upset Optimus.

"How did I let that get past my sensors?" He asked out loud not really talking to Evelyn. Slightly concerned, she looked out of all the windows only to find nothing but the familiar desert, the only difference was a small jackrabbit that was unfortunate enough to have crossed the road at a bad moment and was now road kill. Evelyn continued to look around but before she could ask what had upset the large semi so much, a hauntingly familiar siren wailed through the air, coming closer. A familiar black and white Saleen mustang accelerated enough to be a good distance behind the large and potentially dangerous big rig, cutting off his sirens the second he was aware Optimus had seen him.

Evelyn knew that Barricade was no coward and that by him staying a good distance away meant that Optimus was in fact something to be weary of. Though he would never intentionally harm a human and even go out of his way and risk his own life to save a human; it didn't mean that the 'gentle giant' was any less fearsome.

Optimus eased on the brakes gently, as he pulled over to the side, allowing the police cruiser to speed past him as the black and white vehicle stopped and fishtailed, coming to a stop in front of the semi but far enough away that he wasn't directly in arms reach if the Autobot was to try anything.

"Hmm. Guess my ride's here." She mused pursing her lips as she looked at the tense form of Barricade as he twitched his tire in apprehension, agitation, or both. Evelyn could practically feel Optimus's frame tense as he debated what would be the best plan of action.

"Are you sure, you wish to depart with him? We could always use another hacker." He asked and Evelyn could hear the trepidation in the strong leader's voice. Evelyn pulled her lips into a reassuring smile as she pulled her hand up and patted the steering wheel.

"Yeah," She confirmed with a visual nod. "I think me being around so many military personal would drive me and everyone else crazy. Plus," Evelyn added with a coy wink. "I think I'm a good influence on him. The other way around, not so much." A small chuckle escaped Optimus as he popped open the door for her.

"Very well Evelyn, it was a pleasure." He stated as she climbed out of his cab, slowly as not to agitate any sharp pain. Landing on the ground, she turned patting his side.

"Pleasures all mine, Optimus and don't worry, even with this injury, I'm still one hell of a woman to go against. I can take care of myself." Evelyn stated firmly with a grin as she placed a confident hand on her hip.

"I'm fully aware of this Evelyn." He said gently. "Still, take care and watch yourself." Giving a careful grin she wave to him, making her way slowly to Barricade who impatiently rolled closer by a few inches, still not daring to come too close.

"You too and make sure to take care of that medic. I fully intend to grace him with my presence soon."

"I look forward to that." Optimus answered and she smiled, hearing Barricade open the driver's side door for her. She placed her hand on the frame.

"He sure as hell doesn't though." Evelyn said not even trying to hide the sadistic leer that crossed her features. With that she turned to get inside of Barricade but not before blatantly saying, "Hey, you managed to get all of the blood out!" She chimed out, Barricade releasing and irritating growl while Optimus let out a full hearted laugh that surprised both Barricade and Evelyn.

"Yes, and it took slagging forever female!" The mech snarled and she grinned evilly.

"Well, it was a shitload of blood, more importantly it was a shitload of _my _blood. I had to get blood transfusion apparently!" She complained as she eased her body into the seat gradually, careful not to jostle her side. "I don't like blood transfusions!" Evelyn continued as Barricade reversed rather quickly, turning around and speeding off even though the large red and blue semi didn't move.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay with them." Barricade spat sounding generally irritable as she watched Optimus's form shrink from the rearview mirror. She shot the dashboard and incredulous glare before blowing air out of her lips in mock exasperation.

"and let you have all the fun? Granted, being able to shower without having to use a truck stop's sink and regular and dependable food was pretty awesome but no way could I stand all that happy, pure, political shit. I would grow bored at having to follow the rules." From the radio she could hear his sadistic chuckle as he listened to what she said. He paused, staying silent for a second before somewhat changing the subject.

"So how many people did you pickpocket?" Barricade rumbled and Evelyn gasped looking generally offended.

"Oh, so apparently I can't be a 'good' human for a couple weeks." She snarled crossing her arms just below her chest, frowning. Holding this pose for a few more seconds she allowed a grin to plaster her features. "Eight." She added with an eased laugh that slid from her lips.

"You're slacking." He scolded and Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Considering I was dying, I think I did good, thank you very much." Barricade merely grunted and she rolled her eyes. "I also hacked their mainframe but of course that slacking as well." She commented with an idle shrug. She felt Barricade eyes graze over her.

"How are you not locked up in their brig?" The mustang grumbled still sounding irate. Evelyn grinned waving her finger.

"Rule number one. Don't get your ass caught." Even though Evelyn could not see his expression she could tell he was grinning away at her. It certainly wasn't for pleasant reasons but instead because of the woman's natural depravity. She knew that if she could actually see his sneer, she would be able to fully see the maliciousness it held. "Though, I had to promise Optimus that anything I saw on base is not to be discussed, even though I mostly confined to the med bay."

"and you intend to _actually_ keep your word." He asked sounding mockingly bewildered but Evelyn merely shrugged.

"I can be a woman of my word, sometimes. Plus, I'm not pissing off someone like him. Even though he appears like a naturally gentle person, I get the impression that pissing him off would not be the wisest move in my goal for self preservation." Barricade agreed with a grunt of his engine, the inside of the car feeling with a peaceful silence. Evelyn glanced around the cab briefly seeing a new police uniform, her bag, and both her 9mm and the Cybertronian pistol. She smiled wondering how the hell he had obtain the new uniform but when she contemplated the thought, it was probably better she not know. After ten minutes of complete silence, Evelyn shot the steering wheel a mischievous grin that concerned the police cruiser.

"Can I drive?" She asked feeling the entire frame of Barricade to tense up in what she assumed to be disgust.

"NO!" He snapped harshly, surprising Evelyn. She looked down, her expression that of disappointment.

"Oh, okay.'' She voiced with a shrug and the black and white cruiser groaned a noise that sounded like someone was actually ripping out his internal wiring. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Fine!" He bit out sounding furious. Evelyn grinned wiggling her fingers in anticipation.

"Really!" She asked, placing her hands on the steering wheel feeling it go lax as Barricade gave her control.

"But if you so much as do something I don't like, you're going in the trunk!" He threatened and by the pure venom that was practically seething out of his mouth, she didn't doubt that he would. It had been a while since she had actually driven and in her life she had only once driven a powerful car but even still it did not even come close to Barricade. She grinned as she pressed Barricade to go 120 which was slow for him.

"Do you even have your driver's license?" He asked and Evelyn almost scoffed at him.

"No, but I have one that is appointed to a man named Will Lennox." Evelyn chimed in producing the card from her pocket along with several others. "Since when do you care about following human law?" If Barricade could have shrugged he would have. It was silent for a second before Barricade spoke, completely off topic.

"You drive slowly."

"I'm going 180!" Evelyn spat out looking at the dash with a look of disbelief. She frowned before sneering at the mustang, as she decided to push the mustang as far as he could go. Evelyn couldn't contain the shock as he easily reached 300 mph and was still rising in speed. "Fantastic!" She whispered feeling how the world just seemed to stand still and they were the only things moving. The pure adrenaline rush was amazing and she couldn't believe how heightened her senses felt. Barricade seemed to just chuckle. This was the fastest she had ever gone in her life and the feeling of pure freedom was to say simply amazing.

"Putrid fleshling." Barricade mumbled as Evelyn continued to race down the empty highway at speeds that shouldn't have even been possible. She snorted, still concentrated on the act of driving.

"Insufferable machine." She teased feeling the smile that pulled at her lips.

**Author's Note: Hmm… this chapter took longer than expected. I'm glad Evelyn and Barricade are together again, it was strange writing her dialog when talking with Optimus because she was more respectful with him than Barricade. Around Barricade she is free to talk like a bloody sailor. Optimus, not so much. Anywho thanks for the reviews, much love. :D **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

The smile that was plastered on Evelyn's face as she reclined in Barricade's interior with her arms folded behind her head, dressed in her new uniform, was one of pure content. For once Barricade remained at a legal speed as he drove through a small town that had a population of no more than three hundred.

"You are a nuisance fleshling." Barricade groaned slightly and Evelyn smirked, showing a flash of her teeth as she opened one eyelid, lazily as she examined the dashboard.

"Yeah." She agreed, allowing her eyelids to close again. "But at least I'm company." She added casually with a weak shrug. From the radio, Barricade grumbled something that wasn't in any of Earth's languages and Evelyn couldn't help but smile as she rested thinking about everything that had happened.

"You never told me," Evelyn grumbled suddenly sitting up, looking at the steering wheel that was to her left. "How the hell did a government facility, one that knows nothing about your species have energon? That's the only thing that doesn't make sense to me. I looked it up on N.E.S.T's data base and there was nothing about that facility and hell, it didn't even look like they knew what they had." Evelyn heard Barricade sigh and she knew that he was contemplating what she had said and was possibly debating whether or not he was going to tell her. After a few seconds he decided and began to speak.

"When the war was still raging fully on Cybertron, close to the death of the planet that would inevitably cause are species to be nomadic; teams on both sides left with as much energon as they could, hiding vast quantities among the stars. Your pathetic scientist must have found an already refined source and since you insects like to tamper with anything that they can get their hands on; they must have stored it in attempts to discover what it is." He paused and she bit her lip and gently chewed as she contemplated what he was saying.

"So you're saying that there could possibly more on this planet just sitting there?" She felt Barricade tense slightly.

"Yes, but it would most likely be guarded by Decepticons, slagging Autobots or so well hidden that it would be near impossible to find." In response Evelyn nodded tilting her head to the side as she continued to chew her lip in contemplation.

"Damn." She muttered before asking another question. "So in that underground facility when I was shot; did you get all of the energon before saving my ass?" She asked.

"No, but while you were being repaired I returned and retrieved the remaining cubes while the pathetic fleshy were standing around with… what's the expression you use?" Barricade asked and Evelyn gave a shrug answering simply.

"Thumbs up their asses?"

"That's the one. It made going back a second time easier. Apparently they didn't think I would return for the remaining energon." Barricade stated giving a please roar of his engine as he drove on and Evelyn could only imagine the horrors he did to the few remaining people inside of the facility.

"Alright, so as far as I remember, there was quite a lot. What did you do with it?"

"The energon has been hidden somewhere safe were nobody will be able to find it but will be easy to obtain when needed." The mustang replied and she could hear the content snarl in his voice as it seeped out of the radio. Evelyn agreed with a firm nod before running a lazy hand through her red hair, leaning back on the seat, in the same position that she was previously. Giving a slight hum to show her satisfaction, she allowed her eyelids to close again.

"So…" She stated still in lounging casually, pausing only so she could get her thoughts together. "What now? Where do we go from here?" Evelyn asked lazily, her voice low as she waited for Barricade to answer. He was silent for a good while and Evelyn assumed that he was rolling over several scenarios in his mind.

"Keep moving." His voice finally said after a few more minutes of debate. Evelyn released a sigh as she opened her eyes again.

"That's what I thought." She paused biting her lip but she stopping as she got her a characteristic mischievous glint to her expression. "You know what?" Evelyn began grinning. "Why don't we just keep driving without bloody spending all of the time planning? You know, just go." She offered gesturing with her hand. Barricade grumbled slightly

"And the strategic advantage to that, female?" Barricade snarled and she smiled.

"Nothing is more dangerous than a sadistic bastard like you that is unpredictable and hell, how predictable can we be if we don't even know where we're going?" The mustang was silent, seemingly rolling this around his head for a few seconds but before he could answer she continued. "and plus, think of all the mayhem we could cause. I don't know about you but my new collection of driver licenses is lacking and you can't tell me you want to pass up the opportunity to torment some new poor helpless human?" Evelyn teased knowing that she had won when a pleased rumble escaped the cruiser as he was no doubly imagining all possibilities the woman had mentioned.

"Very well female." He grumbled but Evelyn knew he was smiling despite the fact that he was trying to sound bored. "We will go with your plan but only because of the entertainment factor." Evelyn chuckled at him once again reclining in the seat with a thrilled grin.

Xxxxx

The sky was slowly darkening by the time Evelyn and Barricade had made it to the next town. Thanks to Barricade's love for driving dangerously fast, they had made it in half the time it would have taken anyone else but still Evelyn couldn't wait to get out and stretch. Her side was throbbing horribly and she couldn't help but furrow her brows in a pitiful attempt to keep her mind off of the pain. She knew that the injury was only agitated because of her lack of movement and would ease the second she was standing.

The second Barricade pulled over, Evelyn practically leaped out of the door, almost before Barricade could manage to open it for her. She stretched, prodding at the injury and wincing as it caused all new jerks of pain to travel down her side. Barricade said nothing as she grimaced, partly because she had already explained her condition to him and partly because he wasn't really concerned about her pain. She was alive and would eventually heal. Anything other than that was part of her being a pathetic, easily killed insect that he happened to tolerate. When he voiced this opinion verbally when she was informing him; Evelyn threw her head back and laughed heartily, punching the dash playfully.

As she stretched, she studied the unknown city casually scoping out what she could see from her vantage point and from what Evelyn could see, she knew that this city or at least the part that they were in was "shady" to say in the least. She gave a chuckle because it felt just like home. Barricade's door popped open again and she obliged, climbing into the police cruiser as he pulled forward, the door shutting as he moved.

Evelyn shifted so she was comfortable as the Saleen mustang rolled forward, moving at a slow pace as he got a feel for his surroundings. Evelyn did the same as she studied the area around her, her emotions a mixture of excitement, anticipation, and wariness at the thought of what was most likely to come.

"Stop the car!" Evelyn bit out suddenly and due to previous experience Barricade screeched to an instant stop, scanners on full alert as he searched. Evelyn leaned closer to the driver's side window, her eyes locked on something in the distance as her face only displaying a sort of calm that meant something was up. "Drive into that alleyway." She commanded pointing to the right. Barricade tensed, growling slightly as he made to refuse but Evelyn cut him off. "Please!" She snarled but she wasn't asking. For once the mustang's temper quelled and he obeyed, moving into the alleyway with a silent grumble from his engine. She muttered her thanks as she un-holstered her 9mm. "Flash your siren once." This time she asked, her voice pleading and once again Barricade found himself complying with her wishes, giving a loud whoop from his sirens, turning on his headlights as he came to a stop just in the entrance of the alleyway.

The second his lights came on, they filled the alley with a bright white light that illuminated the reasoning for Evelyn's sudden and if not desperate reaction. A strong man stood, pinning a young woman against the wall with a cheap switch blade pressed to her throat. The woman was making a slow strangled noise as tears fell from her eyes as she was getting mugged. To her side, her purse, empty of all its contents was discarded carelessly into the gutter. The second Barricade had sounded off his siren, the man had froze, panic crossing his features as he stared into the blinding light of the intimidating police cruiser.

"Freeze!" Evelyn snarled wasting no time in leaving the cruiser, holding up her berretta with a look of pure fury staining her face. The man looked her over, grabbing the woman and holding her knife point, using her as a human shield. Evelyn grumbled out of irritation. Any normal and intelligent criminal would have ran at even the hint of a police officer in the area but no, she had to confront a desperate if not inexperienced one. "If you were smart you'd drop the girl." Evelyn hissed her voice reaching that deadly snarl that was cold and calculated as she held the gun, not directly pointing at the man but ready to move if he so much as twitched in the wrong manner.

Barricade watched the situation with a calm indifference watching to see what Evelyn did. It surprised him that she even got herself involved in the first but either way it was still entertaining to him. Plus, judging by her tone of voice, he knew that she was going to kill them and slowly.

"If you were smart you would have notice me." A new voice said and Evelyn took a step back as a new man stepped out from the corner that was hidden by shadow. Barricade moved one of his head lights to illuminate the stranger. Evelyn took the situation with a calm that was surprising as she kept both men in her sights and target range. The newcomer was a slight larger more muscular build; his head shaved neatly holding a military dagger and was obviously more experienced than his partner who held the girl. "Think about it officer; there is no way you can arrest both of us by your lonesome and we have you two to one." He added with a confidence that made Evelyn want to spit but she didn't show this. Instead the corner of her lip curled into a sadistic leer as she eyed both of them. Her body tensed as she pulled her gun up aiming at the new man.

"Who said anything about wanting to arrest either of you?" She sneered and the man's confidence faltered for a brief second. Evelyn cocked the weapon for show and she took a step closer her eyes narrowing to a very predatory glare.

"Oh come on, I know police procedure-" He began but Evelyn interrupted his annoy speech as she took aim and fired, the bullet ricocheting off of the ground by his foot as she purposefully missed. Barricade rumbled his engine in appreciation; the female was toying with them. The color drained from both of the men's faces leaving them speechless. She allow a slow grating chuckle to escape her lips as she tilted her head up, mocking them.

"I don't give a shit about police protocol." She purred a sadistic leer plastered on her features. "but I'll make you a deal." She offered leaving it hanging in the air watching with a certain pleasure as the leading man gawked, his mouth falling open before snapping shut. It was silent for a few seconds; the only sound was an amused rumble coming from the Saleen mustang's engine.

"Deal? What kind of deal?" The larger man spoke, trying to regain his composer but he failed horribly, his voice sounding weak. She grinned showing a dangerous flash of teeth as her eyes flicked from one man to the next.

"Give me the girl and if you're fast enough at running, I might just miss shooting you in the back." The man deadpanned, his face a lack of emotion as he studied her face to see if she was bluffing. It frightened the man what he saw and he knew instantly that she certainly wasn't. The man turned his head to his accomplish and they shared a brief look that Evelyn didn't catch. The man in control nodded to the one that was holding the woman hostage.

In less than a second the man that held the woman pushed her with as much force as he possible could, sending her face first into the building's wall causing a whine of pain to escape out of her mouth momentarily distracting Evelyn as she watched the woman crumple to the ground.

The two men charged her, and Evelyn had just enough time to bring her weapon around and fire upon the first man that was close enough. He fell to the ground as he clenched his abdomen, his face scrunched in pain. Before Evelyn could recover and fire again, the leading man kneed Evelyn as hard as he could, hitting her injured side causing white pain to erupt from her side, blinding her temporarily and causing her to scream in agony as she threatened to black out.

All Evelyn was aware of was that she was toppling to the ground holding her side as she could neither move nor breathe. The pain was almost unbearable and she opened her mouth to cry out again but found the inability to do so. She heard the man approach with the same confidence but no matter how hard she commanded her body to move Evelyn could do nothing as she coughed, almost vomiting because the agony was so intense.

In less than a second all that could be heard was the furious roar of Barricade's engine as he shot forward, missing Evelyn's down body by mere millimeters as he charged the man. A scream that was unlike anything Evelyn had ever heard in her life filled before nothing but a low pain whimpering that broke the momentary silence.

It took a couple of seconds but Evelyn pulled her body off of the ground, clawing at the side of the building for support as she inhaled air greedily. She spat to the side, hissing as her old injury continued to cause agonizing throbs of pain that shot violently through her entire body.

Evelyn peeled her eyes open, surprised at what she saw when she turned her head to see what had become of the man that had attacked her. Barricade was still in his alt form, pinning the man to the wall not by his bumper but a strange metallic claw like structure that had came from his headlights. The left one was impaled deep into the man's leg, pinning him to the wall. The man's face was stuck in agony as he pried at the claw attempting to free his leg as blood dribbled down pooling on the ground.

Standing straight, Evelyn clenched her side with her hand as she held the 9mm with her other hand. Carefully she limped her sore body to the man who she had shot earlier who was crumpled in a pool of his own blood, hissing in pain and struggling with the simple task of breathing. Kicking him over Evelyn snarled, aiming her berretta and ending his life with a single merciless twitch of her finger. Slowly she made her way to the other one, reaching her hand out and using Barricade's frame to support her still reluctant body. Barricade snorted out of amusement.

"Looks like I saved you again putrid fleshling." The mustang said with a smugness that made Evelyn groan. The man that was pinned looked horrified at the driverless car and screamed giving him a renewed vigor as he clawed desperately at his leg. Evelyn made it to his hood, letting her head rest against it as she panted from both exertion and pain. He allowed her this moment and for that she was grateful.

"Yeah." She coughed out before standing fully, the pain manageable now as she patted the hood of the car. "I'll make sure to repay the favor one day." Barricade gave a pleased rumble as he pushed the hooked mechanism further into the man's leg, enticing a hideous scream that echoed through the alleyway. She turned to the man watching intrigued as red blood soaked into his pants, dripping onto the concrete. "That wasn't very nice." She cooed pulling up the 9mm.

"Please!" He began to beg muttering anything that came to his mind as he pleaded for his life. Evelyn grinned sadistically as Barricade chuckled, clenching the hook that was nestled deep within his muscle and stopping the man from speaking as he screeched. Hearing a pained groan Evelyn turned her head to see the woman struggling to stand but finding great difficulty in doing so. She turned back to the man, running a finger teasingly over Barricade's hood causing the mustang to tense, giving a snarl.

"You know Barricade," she purred walking around his form, still running a finger along his frame. "You've been kinda tense lately." She probed and Barricade knew that she was trying to bait him. He indulged her though by agreeing with a grunt. "But I'm certain nothing a little _fun _wouldn't fix." She offered with a sly tint to her eyes and he rumbled slightly.

"and you would what, give me your kill?" The cruiser purred and she smiled, batting her eyes like she would to seduce a male of her own species. Barricade knew she was just teasing him, not serious, that she was just having fun while intimidating the man that Barricade had pinned.

"For a favor, of course." She played running a hand on the other side of his frame. Evelyn knew he hated that but she really couldn't help herself. She was enjoying this

"And what would stop me from killing him right now?" His voice low and silky like he was teasing her as well and Evelyn had to give it to the mech, he was one hell of an actor. The man on the other hand watched their interactions both horrified and disturbed. To both Barricade's and Evelyn's amusement, their little game was working.

"Well." She paused gesturing with her hand in the air absent mindedly. "I could always shoot him before you get a chance. You know, put him out of his misery and what not but why do that when you could _play_ with him?" She offered. "Enjoy it, savor it, even."

"And the favor, my dearest?" Barricade purred and Evelyn faltered at what he said, having to bite her tongue and hard just to keep her composure less she lose it to laughter. She knew he was acting but the fact that it had actually said that was unbelievable. Evelyn wished that she had somehow been able to record this. She would have sent it to Optimus knowing it would blow the Autobot leader's mind. Hell, she would even send it to Ratchet because she knew he would get a kick out of it. Barricade would never have been able to live it down.

"I'm pretty sure you know." Evelyn said, barely missing a beat as she traced circles on Barricade's hood still seductively. He rumbled sounding pleased.

"Deal." He agreed and Evelyn pulled her weight off of his frame giving a pleased grin and a wink, stepping away.

"Have fun." She rumbled running her hand along his body as she walked away, making her way to the woman who was still just barely gaining consciousness.

"Pathetic insect." Barricade snarled addressing the man who hadn't stopped struggling. The mustang reversed, tearing the hook out of his flesh with a splash of blood as the man crumpled to the ground with an anguished cry. He stood or at least attempted to, as he hobbled away trying his very hardest to escape the demonic cruiser. Barricade's chuckle resonated throughout the entire alleyway as he began the process of transform, metal plates detaching and reforming in an amazing display that the man didn't see. As he ran, Barricade lunged forward, sweeping him with a well aimed swipe as he slammed him against the wall, pushing the man's body harshly against the unforgiving wall.

"You're mine." The scary visage of Barricade's face cooed silkily as he leaned as close to the man as possible. Evelyn walked to the woman on silent feet, turning to see Barricade pressing a single clawed finger deep into the flesh of the man's shoulder enticing a horrible shriek that didn't sound human. Crimson blood dripped from the amazing height making it look like the alley was raining. She watched him with a strange smile plastered on her face before she turned her attention back to the woman, pulling her to her feet, and walking her out of the alleyway as Barricade continued his torture that was sure to last hours.

XXXX

The teenager moaned as she felt the rumble of an engine and immediately she expected the worst. She was eighteen and already she knew she was going to die even despite how careful she was. Given the circumstances she wanted to cry out at the unfairness of it all but bit down on the urge, forcing her body still so she at least appeared as if she was still unconscious.

"If you touch me again like that retched female, I will rip you apart limb from limb, slowly." The teenager flinched as she heard the very fierce and violent voice and she cringed thinking it was speaking to her but was confused as she heard a second person, this time a woman releasing a slow amused chuckle to the left of her.

"But I thought I was your dearest." She teased alluring a furious roar from what the woman expected was a man but was starting to doubt that it could be even human making noises like that. The strange woman snorted.

"_Agonizingly slow._" The man hissed again. "Slower than that disgusting flesh bag and I will enjoy every single second of it." He continued his tone deadly, promising pain but the other woman didn't even seem affected at all by it. In fact, it seemed to only humor her but before she could retort the man cut in. "Being my dearest only means that I am the only one to end you. Nobody else." The voice added with a smirk and the woman laughed long and hardily. She heard the sound of something being smacked and the teenager assumed it was the woman batting at the man playfully.

"See inside that cold harsh spiky metallic exterior is an equally evil sadistic cold hearted bastard. With leather seats." The humored woman spoke and the car they were riding in gave a low dark sputter that despite the logic of it sounded like laughter. It was silent for a few more seconds before the man broke the silence, his harsh voice making the teenager's body tense unconsciously.

"Your pet is awake." He announced simply without much display of emotion and the teenager heard the woman shift in the seat and she could feel eyes boring on her. It was still for a millisecond.

"Good morning or night. It's still night isn't it?" The woman chimed in sounding generally pleased even though she was babbling and the teenager slowly peeled her eyes open, reluctant to face the facts of what was happening to her. She gawked the second she saw a woman leaning close to her, blue eyes studying her intently as she pushed a stray strand of red hair out of her face. The teenager studied the police uniform closely before shooting up and examining her surroundings. "Take it easy." The police officer muttered halfheartedly as she turned back, concentrating on driving the cruiser.

The teenager looked around the inside of the police cruiser looking for the source of the second voice but was alarmed to find herself alone with the strange red haired woman. Had she imagined it? Was it a delusion caused by the injury to her head?

"What happened?" She finally muttered her voice shaking and uncertain. The red haired woman deadpanned for a moment as she appeared to be taken by surprise letting her hands fall from the steering wheel as she contemplated this.

"Tell me what you remember first." The woman said after a second of debate that was visible on her face before quickly adding, "I need to see the extent of your head injury." The teenager rubbed her face giving another groan, whimpering as she touched the deep laceration that cut across her forehead.

"I." She paused giving a frustrated snarl as she ran dug both hands into her hair. I remember leaving work later than usual then…" The teenager bit her lip, her eyes deep in concentration as if she was trying to will her mind to remember. "A man came out of nowhere and then I just remember thinking he was going to kill me and feeling so… terrified. I remember begging for my life. I didn't want to die. I was so scared." She paused again wrapping a hand around her torso in an unknown attempt to comfort herself.

"That's understandable. Any other reaction would have been strange." The officer comforted. "What else?"

"There was the sound of something loud. Sirens maybe? I don't know and then," She gave another groan rubbing her head furiously. "Pain and darkness. Scary consuming darkness… a woman screaming?" The teenager looked to the red haired officer seeing her nod. "then this horrible screeching that sounded like something being murdered." She stated slowly as if she was attempting to figure it out on her own. "I know this doesn't make sense but I think it was one of the men that attacked me. What happened to them? Where are they?" The red haired woman sighed placing a careful hand on the teenager's shoulder as she looked into her eyes.

"You have no need to worry." She stated. "Those men can never hurt you or anyone else again." The teenager furrowed her brows, attempting to understand the ulterior meaning the officer's phrase.

"I hope they're dead." She snarled lowering her head in disgust as the hate filled words left her mouth. The teenager watched as the corners of the officer's lips curled in a way that was to say in the least, disturbing. In a mere moment the teenager knew the fate of the men who had tried to rob her and she stared at the woman with disbelief before uttering, "Who are you?" Slowly the sadistic gleam fell from the woman's face as she opted out for a gentle, welcoming grin. Carefully she offered the teenager her hand.

"Officer Evelyn Grey at your services, it's a pleasure." Evelyn stated firmly, as the police mustang turned. The teenager shook her hand firmly, staring at the woman with a misplaced look of suspicion.

"Tammy." She offered before pointing to the steering wheel with one eyebrow raised. "and you haven't been driving for the last five minutes." Tammy stated incredulously causing the officer's face to go blank with shock as she swiveled desperately at the steering wheel that had sure enough been driving the entire time they had been speaking. Evelyn couldn't help but slap her hand to her face in disbelief. She had bloody well done it again.

"You wouldn't go for pain filled delusion as an explanation, would you?" Evelyn offered her head still resting in her hand. Tammy cocked an eyebrow and simply shook her head. "Damn. Didn't think so." She muttered.

"Good." The smug voice of Barricade piped up from the radio causing Tammy to shriek slightly, jumping and pressing her body into the leather seats. "Now that it knows, can I kill it?" He snarled menacingly and Evelyn groaned louder as she pushed her head further into her hand. At the treat the teenager gasped, turning fluidly to desperately claw at the door handle but before her fingers could even touch the door itself, Barricade's seat belt wrapped around her tightly, slamming her roughly into the seat as he released a slow vile laugh that caused Tammy to flinch as she trashed against her binds.

**Author's note: ….. Evelyn can hack some sophisticated computers but she can never remember to keep her hands on the steering wheel… Brilliant. Thanks for the reviews! I really got some awesome ones that inspired me to pop out this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"He's one of those giant robot things like on that one website isn't he! Tammy screeched as she tore at Barricade's seatbelt, whimpering desperately. Both Evelyn and the police cruiser paused sharing a glance even though Evelyn could not see his face. Carefully she turned her attention back to the frantic teenager.

"Pardon?" Evelyn asked cautiously and Tammy stopped her struggles for a brief second to look at the faux police officer, tears rimming her eyes as she fought the panic that was threatening to take over.

"The ones that are hell bent on taking over the world! Those things that attacked Mission City!" She cried out. "and in China, where they said it was a gas explosion! The cover-up!" Evelyn bit her lip turning her gaze back to the dashboard but when Barricade refused to say anything on the matter she turned back to the girl.

"And you know this, how?" Evelyn deadpanned. The teenager blinked once before answering in a calmer fashion then before.

"The web." She sniffed. "One of those conspiracy sites." She finished weakly, shrinking back against the leather in an attempt to look small. Barricade snarled a low deadly sound that even surprised Evelyn, sending shivers down her spine.

"What site!" The police cruiser demanded, disgusted at even having to address the teenager. When she paused, fumbling over her own tongue he roared. "Answer ME insect or I will crush you in the very seat you sit it!"

"therealeffingdeal(dot)com!" She bit out in attempts to ease his animosity towards her. In an instant the small police computer lit up, the same Decepticon insignia flashing briefly before the familiar phrase that Evelyn had come to love. Faster than any human computer could function, the said website popped up displaying all of the information.

"Hey look! That one looks like you." Evelyn chimed in as he stopped at a certain picture. An intimidating being standing just off in the shadow, red eyes gleaming dangerously as the being's arm stretched out revealing a clawed hand and the ending of the word _police. _Evelyn found her lips curling into a half smile as she felt the displeased shudder that Barricade gave off. "That's a good picture of you. Were you posing?" Evelyn questioned but Barricade grumbled.

"I had no knowledge that someone was photographing me." He stated sounding generally sulky. Evelyn grinned fully biting her lip to hide the laughter as she turned back to the screen reading the information. Her eyebrow's furrowed slightly at the information. Granted some of the pictures and videos, about one in six were legitimate but the information was prudent, childish, and close-minded.

"I never thought I would say this about any person I haven't personally met but damn if I ever saw this person walking across the street, I would run him over." Evelyn mumbled. "Hell, he gives fellow Conspiracy theorist like me bad names. He's juvenile, pompous, arrogant, and irritating!"

"Can you destroy the site?" Barricade asked his tone teasing and Evelyn turned her eyes to him with a smug grin. She pointed to the computer.

"With your technology?" She blew air out of her lips giving a pleased hum. "I could probably hack the FBI data base in two minutes. I think I can ruin this idiot's puny reason for existing. Which by the way, remind me to attempt hacking the FBI; never done it before but I certainly want to try." Evelyn paused interlacing her fingers and cracking them before reaching in her black bag and pulling out her glasses. Placing them on her face she ran her fingers over the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Tammy asked cautiously as she watched Evelyn's finger's dance across the small keyboard with surprising speed and agility.

"Programming a Trojan virus that will not only shut down this website but also latch on to anyone who visits, saves, or clicks on any of the links, videos and pictures; temporarily shutting down their computer and destroying any traces of the information." She informed, practically seeping pride.

"And it's possible to do that so…quickly?" Tammy questioned raising an eyebrow but Evelyn just chuckled.

"On a human computer?" Evelyn shook her head with amusement. "No. It would take a month at the very least and that is if I work on it without pause. Barricade on the other hand…" Evelyn paused running a hand lovingly over the side of the computer causing the entire frame of the mustang to tense with a low biding growl.

"Stop that." He hissed but Evelyn only grinned.

"The two of us together can hack into any system in mere seconds." Evelyn paused sitting a little straighter in her seat. "That and I am one hell of a hacker." She added and Tammy both heard and felt Barricade groan. She assumed that if he had visible eyes he would have rolled them.

It was silent as Evelyn continued to work, a certain kind of serious disposition filling her demeanor as she worked. The only sound was an occasional frustrated snarl along with the steady flow of the keyboard clicking away. It was like this for about thirty minutes before she stopped, leaning back on the leather seat with a look of pure satisfaction crossing her features.

"Alright, that parts done, now I just need to get him to download it." Evelyn stated and Barricade questioned her.

"And you will do that, how?" Evelyn choked out a laugh as she gave her head a shake.

"Easy! I'll send it through an email posed as a link to a new video or something and when he clicks the link it should bypass his basic computer security and start downloading without him even knowing. Either way, once it starts, I made it so it can't be stopped. Brilliant, if I do say so myself." Evelyn stated as gave the dashboard a wink. Barricade chuckled as he began typing himself, the letters appearing on the monitor despite the fact that the keyboard had not been touched. Evelyn read it quickly and gave an amused hum. The screen read, _Leo Ponce de Leon Spitz_ _any attempts at recreating your website or any in a similar fashion will result in your direct, merciless termination. _

"I take it that will appear when his computer reboots?" Evelyn asked hearing the all too familiar sadistic chuckle as it poured from the radio steadily. Tammy who had remained quiet almost the entire time looked from Evelyn to the steering wheel before speaking.

"There is seriously something horribly wrong with the two of you." She muttered quietly but still Evelyn and Barricade still heard her. Tammy could actually feel both of them staring at her before Evelyn started laughing, her entire frame shaking, causing the woman to clench her side in pain but even still she could not end her amusement.

"Yeah." Evelyn managed to choke out between laughs and Tammy gave a sigh. "There has to be for me to be traveling with this psychopath!"

"Well at least you're aware of it." She muttered half heartedly.

Xxxxx

Tammy sat in Barricade's seat looking out at her small, almost shabby dwelling with a look of nostalgia. On the computer, Barricade showed several different files, all personal information about her, her family, friends, and any one that was even remotely meant something to her. She groaned as her eyes beheld the disturbing fact that he had found all this out in a matter of seconds.

"Remember." His low vile voice hissed out seemingly enjoying the torment he was causing her. "One simple slip of the tongue and you will watch as I kill them, _slowly, violently." _He purred and she found her head nodding, a wisp of air leaving her lips as she lowered her eyes from the monitor of the computer.

Tammy didn't want to face the reality but she was lucky she was even alive. The police cruiser wanted to kill her and would have without a second thought if it were not for the fake police officer. Evelyn had spoken to him calmly, logically pointing out why it was advantageous for them to leave the teenager alive. It honestly frightened Tammy how easily the red headed woman could discuss whether or not if Tammy was going to be murdered. It almost sounded as if she was casually discussing the weather.

Eventually though, Evelyn had been successful and the alien submitted to her "logic" agreeing to drive the teenager home but not without thoroughly threatening her very existence. _"Oh, I won't kill her." _She remembered him sadistically purring to Evelyn his voice silky as it filled the mustang's interior and sending waves of fear tingling down her spine as he continued to speak. _"She will certainly be alive when I'm finished with her but," _He paused at this point and Tammy was actually able to feel him looking her over and though she could not see it; she could fully hear the sneer that graced Barricade's tone as he spoke about her. _"Whether or not she will want to be is another matter on its own." _He finished giving a satisfied chuckle when the teenager shrunk into the leather seats giving an inaudible whimper. Evelyn on the other hand wasn't even affected by his tone and unconsciously she ran her hand over the dashboard, smiling without even really realizing that she was doing it.

"Here we are." Evelyn stated smiling and it seemed genuine. Tammy tried to smile back but couldn't. In her mind she was wondering if it would have been better if the two muggers had actually killed her. "Hey kid," Evelyn continued placing a hand on her shoulder causing the teenager to turn her head and look at her slowly. "Don't worry. As long as you keep quiet, you won't see hide or hair of us ever again." Evelyn tried to reassure and slowly the teenager nodded again but she wasn't really paying attention. Tammy was looking out back at the house that they were parked before. Evelyn knew that look; as much as the teenager wanted to leave the frightening being that was Barricade she also just as equally didn't want to go into that house. Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows as the teenager finally made a move to leave, opening the door.

"Thanks all the same for saving me." Tammy said with a shrug and Evelyn got out as well, Barricade opening the door for her. Evelyn gave a reassuring smile, or at least tried to.

"Yeah," She stated waving a hand dismissively. "I swear it wasn't supposed to be so traumatic though." Evelyn began but was distracted at the sound of the door slamming open and the slurred voice of a man.

"What the hell you doin' out so late, Tammy?" The man practically yelled before finally noticing the police officer standing next to her. His face paled slightly before shooting the teenager an accusing glare that caused her to advert her gaze and step back. He took a step closer and Evelyn could practically smell the alcohol seeming off his figure. "What do you want?" He stated harshly eyeing the police officer. Evelyn sneer consciously moving closer to Tammy as she placed a hand on her hip, resting her fingers beside her 9mm boldly.

"I'm Officer Evelyn Grey and Ms. Burke here was attacked and mugged earlier. I'm ensuring her safe return." Evelyn stated firmly eyeing the man with a loathing that would have made Barricade proud.

"Is that all." The man snarled. "Well you can leave now. Come on Tammy." He said dismissing her completely and Tammy made to follow the man looking all too much like a beaten dog.

"No." Evelyn stated firmly causing the man to swivel around almost toppling over.

"No?" He questioned and Evelyn gave a nod walking with Tammy.

"Policy. I have to follow up on her for my report. So if you would kindly let me in _sir, _I would like to discuss some things with you." Evelyn stated her sneer turning into a sickly sweet smile that despite the man's level of intoxication still frightened him. Before the man could even answer her though Evelyn moved, entering the house with an arm gently wrapped around Tammy's shoulders.

"Don't you need a warrant?" The man snarled following behind her. Glancing at the man from the corner of her eye she laughed, mocking him.

"No. I don't." She told him firmly and the drunken man was shocked at the brutality in her tone.

Evelyn studied the home with an unhidden revulsion, her lip curled and a scowl painted on her face as she kicked a pile beer cans and bottles to the side as she turned around to face the man who was in the adjacent kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"You want one?" He asked and Evelyn curled her lip further in loathing.

"I don't drink." She bit out her finger brushing the berretta on her hip. Tammy walked about picking up the stray garbage almost as if by instinct. Evelyn frowned knowing that in a way the teenager wasn't just trying to clean the house but in a way, trying to pick up the remainder of her life.

"So what did they take?" The man asked Tammy and once again Evelyn found herself repulsed. He didn't care that the teenager had almost died, was almost brutally murdered.

"The paycheck I just cashed." Tammy whispered, her voice weak, her eyes studying the ground as she heard the man curse not at the situation but at the girl.

"How are we supposed to pay the rent?" He bellowed and Tammy flinched away, retreating as the man stormed forward temporarily forgetting the police officer but was reminded as the muzzle of a gun was shoved into his back. His face paled and his body stiffened as she pressed it harder.

"Sit." She commanded with a disturbing calm and the man did just that, moving to the couch and sitting. "Good." She commented with that same sickly sweet smile. From the corner of her eye she located the teenager watching with sad eyes. "Grab whatever you need; you're leaving here for good." Evelyn ordered and the teenager's eyes widened.

"I can't go with you!" She begged, her eyes going out to the window to study the police cruiser with an unmasked fear. "He'll kill me." She continued and Evelyn knew she wasn't just talking about Barricade. Evelyn placed a hand on her hip, before turning to the man with the gun still pointed at him.

"You're not going with me." Evelyn stated. "I wouldn't condemn anyone to that fate. Go grab your things and any possible money that is in this house." Tammy made to move but stopped mid-step as she turned back around to look at Evelyn, the gun, and the man who was her father by blood but not by action.

"Are you going to kill him?" She asked her voice weak as she looked at the 9mm. Evelyn paused unsure of how to answer that exactly. She had in fact considered killing him, plan to. Giving a small sigh she nodded her head.

"Yes." There was little to no emotion in her voice as Evelyn said this and Tammy looked down, wrapping an arm around her chest and just now Evelyn got a full look at the bruising that covered her arms, far too old to be caused by the mugging. "Do you have any objections?" Tammy paused, her mind rolling over the situation, her mind spinning in attempts to find the solution between morality and desire. She could find none.

"I." She paused closing her eyes and just breathing. "I don't know! I have wanted him dead my entire life but…" Evelyn watched the internal struggle.

"but now that you have the choice, you don't know if that is actually what you wanted." Tammy nodded slowly, tears falling down her cheeks. "Which is why you won't be making the decision." Evelyn stated slowly causing the teenager to look up into Evelyn's eyes with confusion slapped on her features.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Evelyn blinked, her eyes cold and mechanical as she answered.

"Go get your things and wait by Barricade. You have experienced things that some people will never know their entire life. This action, this murder will be on my hands. You had nothing to do with it and know that no matter what I still would have done it." Evelyn paused turning her eyes to the man snarling as he seemed to shrink, his face perspiring from pure terror. "I will not allow you to end up like I did." She whispered. When Tammy still hung around Evelyn gave her a look that gave no room for any debate. "Go." She hissed and Tammy finally moved running into a separate room.

Evelyn waited, watching the man cower on the floor. He had long since given up begging for his life after she had kicked him in his chest sending him failing off of the couch with a pained whine. In the other room, she could just make out the sounds of Tammy rummaging around, frantically. Finally she came out timidly, meeting Evelyn's eyes before she looked away, walking out of the door leaving it to swing shut behind her. Evelyn waited for a few minutes just breathing before turning her head back to the man.

"You remind me of my mother." She stated simply giving an idle shrug as she approached her footsteps unrealistically loud to the man. He watched as the gun was lifted, the fake police officer's eyes narrowing as she aimed. He didn't even get a chance to scream as her finger gently squeezed the trigger.

Tammy heard the bang as it echoed through the complete silence of the night and she felt her legs buckling but still the teenager did not let herself fall. Evelyn came out seconds later, her gun holstered again. They both shared a glance before Evelyn turned. Tammy watched this, her eyes unconsciously going back to the house that she instinctively knew she would never see again.

"You got a place to stay kid?" Tammy brought her attention back to Evelyn who was surprisingly clean despite what she had just done. It would certainly have been more appropriate if the woman was soaked in blood but she didn't even have a drop on her. Tammy only nodded.

"My aunt." She stated not even sure why she told her. "She was always trying to find a way for me to stay with her but my father… well." She paused again her eyes going back to the house. Evelyn sighed. The teenager was going into a sort of shock.

"You got enough money to get there?" Evelyn asked and Tammy shrugged.

"I got two hundred dollars." She gave another shrug. "She lives in Arizona." Evelyn nodded walking to Barricade. He opened the passenger door for her as she leaned in, reaching into the glove box. She fiddled with a rather large stack of money, counting out about half of it before placing the other half back into the glove box.

"Here." She stated handing her the six hundred dollars. Tammy made to refuse but Evelyn practically forced it into her hands. "You make it back to your aunt's and you make something of yourself." She stated firmly. "Go to college. Fall in love. Live the life you always wanted. Just be happy and forget about me, Barricade, and this town. Here on out, Tammy; you are a different person."

XXXX

Evelyn watched as the teenager boarded the bus to Arizona even though she didn't know that Evelyn and the demon cruiser were watching over her. She was smiling despite that her entire life had been turn over and destroyed and Evelyn found her lips curling into a grin as well. As Barricade drove away, Evelyn knew she would never see the teenager again and because of that she was grateful. Tammy was made for better things, not the life of a wanted fugitive.

The drive was silent as the two left the unknown town and drove in continued silence for several hours before the cruiser turned off of the highway, driving through the desert, following no path. After a while he stopped and opened the door for Evelyn to get out. When she did he unceremoniously tossed her items out after her before transforming. She watched as he stretched casually before sitting with a ground displacing thump. Evelyn joined him as she pulled out a can of food from her bag, opening it with a can opener before eating what appeared to be corn.

"Why did you help her?" Barricade asked as she leaned back on his leg, already finished with her makeshift meal. She turned to him, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. She studied his dangerously crimson eyes before shrugging.

"Honestly?" She asked but didn't wait for him to answer. "I would like to say I did it for moral reasons but we would both know that is a load of bullshit. I did it so I could live with myself. I saw a younger me in that girl and I knew she was walking the same path as me. I can't help but wonder what my life would have been if somebody had stepped in." Evelyn shrugged. "And I can't help but think that if I can just save that one, then it makes what I do so much easier. Yes, I did all of the horrible things but I still saved that one person. You see my reasoning? So honestly, I saved that teenager so I could save myself. Selfish reasons really." Evelyn finished resting her full weight on Barricade as they both watched the sky until Evelyn fell asleep. Barricade watched her rest and ran a sharp talon dangerously across her back with just enough pressure not to slit her skin before allowing his own body to fall into a recharge.

**Author's note: Evelyn kinda has morals…. Kinda. Anyway, did you know that the Realeffingdeal(dot)com really exists? Thanks for the reviews! (I would love more =p) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

It had been several long months after that incident with Tammy and since then; the two had driven from town to town, following along the historic route 66, attempting to keep the façade of a simple police woman and her cruiser. It had been surprisingly quiet given the circumstances only seeing one separate Autobot that didn't even notice their existence. Evelyn knew that they had been lucky.

Barricade sped through the curving roads that cut through a thick forest that seem to blot out the sky completely. Evelyn frowned for a second as she looked at the mass of trees and she found herself nervous. Desert she could handle, with its wide open sky and horizon that never ended making anyone feel incredibly small and insignificant. Forest on the other hand made her feel claustrophobic and constricted something she did not like at all.

Evelyn heard the haunting howl of police sirens that didn't belong to Barricade and she frowned further as she turned her head, in the process of changing clothing as the mustang drove. Slipping the police uniform shirt on, she cursed slightly as Barricade pulled over to the shoulder of the road as an older beat up cruiser followed closely behind them. Barricade snarled briefly and Evelyn groaned as a man exited the vehicle and made his way to the driver's side of Barricade. Evelyn ran a hand a hand through her hair as she looked at her reflection before turning as Barricade rolled down the window for her.

Evelyn smiled at the older police officer as he rested his hands on his hip beside custom ancient revolvers that were slung across his hips gunslinger style.

"Hey." She greeted letting her hand fall out of the window. The officer studied her over the rim of thick aviator glasses, his icy blue eyes surprisingly harsh. Evelyn studied his face for a few moments, feeling that the man was oddly familiar but no matter what she tried she could not place where she knew him.

"Afternoon." He spoke slowly as he studied her and for once Evelyn felt uncomfortable. "What's a city cop doin' here?" He asked and Evelyn narrowed her eyes as she didn't have an answer. She shrugged at him, casually turning her head.

"Classified." She muttered bringing her eyes back to his face and she watched as his shaded eyes actually scowled. Evelyn continued her calm smile as he studied her. He paused walking around the cruiser before turning back to his own.

"The insect is suspicious of us." Barricade whispered and Evelyn nodded. She knew that he didn't believe her but what else could she do. She bit her lip, chewing it as she watched him walk around Barricade. He paused, meeting her glare, giving her a smile and she returned the gesture even though it certainly wasn't a friendly one.

"Damn." Evelyn hissed out of clenched lips as he was still studying her. Barricade let his engine rumble silently, a foreboding sound that echoed through the now silent forest.

"Can't you do that one thing, which makes the males of your species stupid?" Barricade snarled surprisingly low and Evelyn shot the dashboard a condescending glare.

"You want me to seduce him?" Evelyn asked giving and the mustang gave an affirming rumble and Evelyn sighed giving a defeated shrug. "It's worth a try I guess." She stated dejectedly as she flipped her hair to the side unbuttoning the first button on her police shirt. "You're taking me to a bloody fancy restaurant for this and it better have pie!" She snarled as she exited the cruiser.

"What are you looking for?" Evelyn stated innocently as she leaned against the side of Barricade, placing her hand on her hip. She let her lips curve into a gentle smile as she studied him from under her lashes. He looked her over before snorting completely rejecting her attempt at flirting. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"I've been highway patrol long enough to be immune to that." He stated coldly and Evelyn mimicked his gesture. Evelyn snorted once before removing her hands from her chest to favor placing her hand on her hip as she finally recognized where he was from.

"Yeah. I figured that." Evelyn snarled before continuing. "The question still stands though; why the hell did you pull me over? I'm a fellow officer." She finished.

"There's something wrong about your cruiser." He grumbled and Evelyn actually growled audibly placing her hand firmly on the roof of Barricade as she took an offensive step closer to the officer.

"There is nothing wrong with my cruiser." She stopped to pat the side. "I maintain it myself, all 425 horsepower of him."

"And there something wrong about you." The man stated changing the subject eyeing Evelyn. "I've seen your picture before and it certainly didn't have the title officer before it, Miss White." He stated and Evelyn cocked her head to the side her eyes glaring daggers at him before she corrected herself, her lips curling into a leer. She closed the distance between herself and the officer watching as his hand moved to one of his two guns. Evelyn only continued to grin.

"I'm not gonna shoot you." She stated still smirking away. The man snarled but made no move to remove his hand from the weapon. "What are you going to do?" She asked raising her hands to the sides to prove her point. "Arrest me?" She laughed out loud. Turning around back to the cruiser Evelyn turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "On what grounds? Evelyn White doesn't exist anymore. She died a long time ago." Evelyn paused walking back to the cruiser as she leaned her weight against the back bumper of Barricade. "It's better that way anyway." She finished.

"So you ain't gonna shoot me then?" The man grumbled crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Evelyn. "That don't sound like you." He muttered simply and Evelyn growled a laugh.

"Like I said, Evelyn White no longer exists. It's Officer Evelyn Grey, now." The officer grunted.

"People change, people like _you _don't change." Evelyn raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, people like me adapt." She stated before changing the subject. "How did you know it was me in the cruiser?" She asked and the man gave an irritated shrug as he continued to glare at Evelyn with a look of loathing.

"I didn't. That cruiser's got s'much of a bad past as you." He answered. "Fitting how two _things _that only leave a path of destruction eventually meet and seem to thrive." The older man snarled and Evelyn couldn't help but let a chuckle escape her lips.

"You'd be amazed what a common goal can do." She stated looking back to the cruiser. She turned walking to the driver's side.

"Rumored that anyone who goes near that cruiser dies. So, the truth then, that thing really possessed?" The police officer asked and Evelyn couldn't help but grin even though the man could not see it.

"Yeah, you could say that." She finished, entering the still form of Barricade as his engine roared to life. The second his door shut, a small flash of energy radiated from the Saleen mustang, traveling along the ground and tearing out the tires of the other cruiser, leaving the man to gawk at his cruiser before shooting an accusing glare at Evelyn. She smiled and waved her hand out of the window as Barricade sped off, kicking up a cloud of wet dirt.

"Mutual enemies." Barricade commented and Evelyn nodded.

"What'd you do?" She asked and the all too familiar sadistic grated laugh radiated from his speakers.

"I ran him off the road." He answered and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"So that's why his bloody cruiser looks like crap." She gave a grin. "I might have indirectly got his partner fired on a technicality." Evelyn couldn't help but grin as Barricade snarled a small chuckle.

"You're slacking fleshling." He growled slightly and Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, who's the one with a human currently riding in their driver's seat?" Evelyn pointed out but the cruiser only revved his engine.

"Being human indicates actually being humane and currently, I don't see that in you." Evelyn flinched, putting a hand to her chest in faux hurt.

"Oooo, touché." She purred.

XXXX

Evelyn was just starting to dose off, her head resting on the cool of the glass as Barricade drove on a desolate road that had certainly seen better days if the amount of potholes were anything to go by. She didn't know exactly how long she had been traveling with Barricade but it seemed like her entire life already. She smiled as her eyes closed, the gentle rumble lulling her weary body to sleep.

Barricade screeched to a sudden stop causing Evelyn to propel forward harshly, caught roughly by the seatbelt that she wasn't wearing a second too late as her face hit the dash. With a groan, she pulled her body up running a hand on her forehead, her fingers meeting blood.

"The hell!" She hissed prodding her new wound that was already tender. She snarled at the steering wheel with a new loathing. No matter how long she knew the bastard, Barricade was still an asshole. The police computer flashed on, a GPS image of where they were with a strange bleeping dot that wasn't all too far from their current location.

"That's interesting." Barricade stated and Evelyn just stared at the map for a few good seconds trying to comprehend what the demon alien meant.

"It's a signal of some sort?" Evelyn muttered gesturing idly with her hands and Barricade scoffed at her. "A Cybertronian signal?" She guessed again.

"And I thought you were smarter than most of your pathetic species." He stated and Evelyn pulled up her finger and flipped him off. He rumbled out of amusement.

"So is it a Cybertronian signal?" She asked before adding. "You bloody insufferable pile of rusted scrap metal."

"I'm not sure." He stated simply and Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "There is a good chance it is."

"In Kansas?" She asked him incredulously. "Correction, in the middle of nowhere in Kansas?" Barricade grumbled an affirmative and Evelyn just sighed as she sat back in her seat, getting comfortable as Barricade pulled off into a dirt road in pursuit what the signal could be.

It was several hours before he pulled to a stop a few feet away from a large concrete building that looked like it had been though hell. Evelyn climbed out of the mustang, grabbing the Cybertronian pistol, strapping it to her back as she pulled out her black bag, carelessly tossing into the grass. She turned around, studying her surroundings and the field of green grass that seemed to go on forever. The sight was strangely beautiful. Barricade transformed, his large metallic foot stomping down inches away from Evelyn's body and she didn't even flinch as he stood to his all too intimidating height, also observing the scenery. She turned her head as he angled his large head at her, his optics glowing an ominous crimson as she gave him a cheeky grin.

"There's no place like home." She stated earning a confused and if not a tad bit concerned glare from the large intimidating mech. Evelyn moaned, slapping her hand to her head as she waved him off. "Great, references are wasted on you." She stated still receiving yet another concerned glare from Barricade before he turned away, his eyes studying the building. He took a step closer before exposing his back to Evelyn and she followed behind him.

"Sweep the perimeter." He ordered as he made his way to the building and Evelyn only nodded as she pulled out the large pistol from the straps on her back, holding it gingerly as it hummed away in her grip. Barricade walked to the large building that towered over even him as he disappeared behind it. Evelyn continued to walk, sparing the strange, suspicious building a second glance as she walked. She shrugged turning away as she continued to make her way along the building finding nothing but grass and rocks.

As Evelyn continued on, she froze at the roar of a jet that sounded far too close to the ground to be safe and she spun around on her heels at the telltale signs of a transformation filled the air, right above her head. Evelyn stood on wary legs as she secretly hoped that it was Barricade but knew that it certainly wasn't as two slender feet landed on either side of her, chunks of earth erupting and showering down upon her. She studied the two taloned feet that reminded her greatly of a predatory bird. She angled her gaze up, meeting glowing red optics of a very slender, agile mech who in turn studied her with a sort of sadistic glee that made her want to cringe. Evelyn slumped her shoulders as large wing plates folded away as the once jet finished his transformation.

"Hello human." It sneered and Evelyn knew by the tone of his voice, he meant nothing but harm.

"Shit." She stated solemnly as the mech kneeled in a motion to swipe her from the ground but she ducked out of the way, running past the agile camouflaged form. She heard him let loose a vile chuckle as he turned fluidly, clawed feet tearing into the ground as he ran after her, running slow enough to just toy with her.

"Barri-" She tried but was stopped as long slender fingers slashed right above her head, almost decapitating her as she continued to sprint, clutching the pistol to her chest. Evelyn knew that if she was just able to gain a little bit of distance, then she would be able to turn and fire upon the Decepticon but even that was looking near impossible. As she ran, her mind couldn't help but reminisce back on all the times Barricade had sprinted after her with threats to eviscerate her and for once she was thankful for that, if only for the experience that it gave her at avoiding this threat.

Every step the large once jet took shook the ground terribly and Evelyn's legs threatened to buckle every time, his foot came to close. He stomped again, talons imbedding the soft dirt only inches away from her running body. Evelyn rolled as she felt the being make another attempt to swipe her from the ground and she both felt and saw as the needle like claws on his hands as they tore deep gouges in the dirt as he turned, snarling face following her every movements. Evelyn made to push her body from the ground but the old injury in her side protested and she found herself unable to move as pain raked its way throughout her side and she crumpled back to the ground.

"Damn it!" She hissed as the large being stood, slowly making his way to her, chuckling with sadistic intent as he realized his preys' sudden immobility. Evelyn snarled as she saw his shadow overlap her body and she closed her eyes in frustration before grasping the alien pistol in attempts to roll over and fire upon the mechanical being. Before she could complete the motion, a sickening crunch of metal was heard with an angered hiss. Evelyn turned her head to see Barricade, grasping the other, smaller mech's head, harshly squeezing it as he brought it to his own face. He pointed to Evelyn with a sharp talon as he studied the once aircraft.

"Mine." Barricade seethed before releasing the other mech but not without a dominating shove. Evelyn managed to stand on trembling legs as Barricade stomped his way to where she was almost killed. She gave him a weak nod of thanks, turning her head to the other one as he rubbed his head, sulking.

"Didn't know you had a pet." He mumbled sounding considerably apologetic. Evelyn made to protest but Barricade stomped his foot down, startling her as he met her eyes with his own, giving her a glare. She snarled but otherwise complied, knowing what he meant to do.

"Servant." Barricade corrected, lowering his gaze once again to meet her own defiant gaze. "_Slave." _He hissed. The other turned his head to her, studying her closely before pulling back.

"I thought you hated the flesh bags?" He asked and Barricade gave a bored shrug as he casually rotated his clawed hand, watching as the light reflected off of his deadly talons.

"This one is useful and loyal." He stated turning back to Evelyn as she did her all to contain the scowl that was threatening to escape. "Isn't that right, female?" Barricade asked and Evelyn gave him a look, pretending not to hear him and his lip twitched as she refused. He knew just what she was doing. "Eve." He corrected and she gave a cheeky grin that the other mech didn't understand before eloquently bowing, placing a hand on her chest as she swept low.

"Of course master." She finished pulling up meeting his gaze once again. The other mech took a step closer, eyeing her carefully.

"She needs training." He commented and Evelyn didn't hide the glare that she sent the once jet as he continued to examine her. Barricade snorted silently as he turned walking back to the building, Evelyn followed.

"I would like to see you try, seeker." He muttered humorously as Evelyn followed him, walking close to his leg, occasionally shooting the other mech an unwary glare as she cradled her weapon taking comfort in the gentle hum.

"Where have you been hunter?" The jet asked casually, matching Barricade's pace. Barricade turned his head to study him briefly before continuing on.

"I have been offline for a while."

"You missed a lot." The seeker stated and Barricade once again turned his head. "Megatron has been revived." He informed gesturing with his clawed slender hands. Evelyn studied this, watching Barricade's reaction.

"Has he now? Barricade said, stopping as his head tilted in interest.

"and he had killed none other than Optimus Prime!" The seeker continued and Evelyn almost couldn't stop the surprised gasp that snuck up on her. Barricade looked equally surprised, his lip curling in a sadistic grin before he stopped, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean by _had _killed, not has?" Barricade picked up on and Evelyn looked to the seeker as his head fell.

"He was revived." The seeker admitted and the police mech gave a snarl. Evelyn on the other hand looked nothing but relieved but quickly hid her reaction with a look of cold indifference.

"How?" He spat out.

"The matrix." The seeker stated with a shrug. "A human apparently was able to use the matrix to revive Prime."

"Impossible!" Barricade spat out, taking a step closer to the seeker who in turn retreated back with a flinch.

"It is the very reason Prime walks today!" The mech defended taking another step away from the angered Barricade. "It was devastating defeat to the Decepticons." The seeker finished, refusing to make eye contact. Barricade gave an irritated snarl before turning his body back to the building with a jerk.

"Stay with the human." Barricade commanded over his shoulder with what Evelyn assumed was disgust. He paused turning his attention to Evelyn. "Ensure that there are no distractions of the human kind and if there is, destroy it. I will look for the source of the signal." He snarled and Evelyn bobbed her head.

"Yes, master." Evelyn agreed hating the way it burned her tongue as it left her mouth. Barricade gave a pleased nod before disappearing down the side of the large facility. When he was gone from her sights, she shifted the hold on her weapon, sparing a side glance at the large mech beside her. His wing plates twitched briefly before he swung his red optics to look at her. She frowned as he sneered, crouching to get a better look at her. Briefly she felt a tingle run throughout her entire body, indicating that the seeker was scanning her. Evelyn body tensed as an instinctual shiver ran down her spine but otherwise she ignored the mech and his actions.

"Barricade's pet is dysfunctional." The Decepticon purred, kneeling on one knee to get closer to her. She rolled her eyes, gently running a finger over the weapon she held, wanting desperately to turn it on the sadistic being behind her but she knew that if Barricade had spared him then most likely he was useful somehow. "That's some internal damage, irreparable, if I'm not mistaken. _Crippling _even." Evelyn ignored him as she continued to scan the area before her. The seeker chuckled as he pushed his face closer to her side. "How'd it happen? Master get to rough?" He teased and Evelyn only gave a shrug, reserving her anger.

"A battle." She stated keeping the tone of her voice monotone as she continued to hold her weapon. The seeker pulled back, a grating laugh leaving his lip plates. Evelyn bit her tongue to compose herself as she kept her face emotionless.

"Tell me human," He continued to rumble, highly amused. "he kept you alive after that? Why didn't he put you down like the useless animal you are?" He questioned and Evelyn turned meeting his red optics but she wasn't frowning like he had expected, instead her lips were formed into a cocky grin.

"Because," she offered, a smile still plastered on her face. "unlike you, even crippled I still remain useful." She bit out taking the large mech by surprise as he reared back, his once humorous expression turning into a vicious scowl. Evelyn continued to smirk, meeting his frightening gaze.

"I will teach you some respect, like Barricade has fail to do so!" He snarled shooting out his hand to grab her but already Evelyn had anticipated this and she already had her weapon shouldered, aiming and firing at the enclosing hand. The seekers entire hand was engulfed in a bright energy before it exploded, metal flying as he bellowed an agonized screech. He fell back, cradling his destroyed hand to his chest.

"Barricade doesn't just keep me around for decoration." Evelyn stated, lowering the weapon as the sound of the police mech's enraged footsteps. She watched as the seeker regarded her icily just as Barricade reemerged. Evelyn turned to look at Barricade as he snarled, studying the down mech before turning his eyes back to Evelyn, his eyes accusing.

"FEMALE!" He bellowed and Evelyn raised her arms in defense.

"What?" She asked sounding hurt at his tone. "I didn't kill him!" Barricade just continued to stare at her and Evelyn bit her lip. "I wasn't going to, honest." Barricade only mumble something that Evelyn couldn't make out before he turned his gaze to the seeker who was just getting back on his feet.

"I said stand next to the human." He bit out. "Not provoke it." Barricade shook his head as the other mech held his head down, embarrassed at being injured so drastically by a mere fleshly. "Come putrid fleshling." He stated sounding calmer and Evelyn nodded.

"Yes scrapheap." She muttered under her breath enticing a furious glare from Barricade as he snatched her bag from across the field, still giving her a glare. She winked. "Coming master." She corrected, jogging to catch up with him as he made his way back to the building. The seeker followed, still clutching his hand, watching as two of his fingers hung ungraciously dangling as they threatened to fall off.

As Barricade walked, he leaned down, grasping Evelyn around the waste as he picked her held her at the level of his chest.

"There are no accessible entries for us." He informed and Evelyn looked up to him.

"Why do we not just make one, Barricade?" The seeker asked from his position in the back. Barricade regarded him before answering simply.

"The structural stability of the building has long since degraded overtime. Any excessive force will result in the entire building collapsing." The other mech nodded and the police cruiser continued, this time addressing Evelyn. "Find any signs of Cybertronian technology." He commanded and Evelyn gave a firm nod as he lifted her, placing her right before one of the many windows that had long since had its glass broken. She climbed in, feel the ground creek slightly at the new addition of her weight. She graciously took her bag from Barricade's other talon.

Strapping the pistol to her back she turned, looking at the large room, the floor lined with old yellowing paper, the walls stained from water damage, and dust coating every inch. Evelyn took an experimental step, kicking aside an object so coated in rust that it was completely unidentifiable. She paused hearing a rumble from Barricade.

"Try not to get yourself killed this time; I don't feel like picking up your bleeding lifeless corpse." He told her and she could only chuckle as she navigated herself farther into the unknown.

The hallway was seemingly engulfed in eerie darkness that despite any previous bravery Evelyn was sporting, now faded slightly and she found herself looking into the unknown. She thought about turning back to Barricade but stopped herself with a scolding chuckle. She took a few experimental steps, feeling her boot clad feet bump against unknown items as she felt along the side of the grimy wall. Cursing a few times she stopped, grasping her bag and rummaging around blindly.

It took a few frustrating tries but finally her hand grasped a cylindrical item that she had bought at a gas station, seemingly so long ago. Pulling out the small flashlight she grinned as she flicked it on. A dull yellow light came on that barely illuminated anything. She spared the device a hateful glare before shrugging it of considering that it was better than nothing.

Evelyn made her way around the large building, investigating any room she came across only to find that everything was either destroyed or had been cleared out a very long time ago. She snarled giving into aggravation as she realized the impossibility of her actually finding anything at all in this forsaken, rotting corpse of a building. To add insult to injury, the dull yellow light of her flashlight slowly dim, sputtering once before cutting out completely. Evelyn stared at her hand incredulously before shaking it harshly, rattling the flashlight. When that failed to do anything she smacked it repeatedly against the wall before throwing it away, hearing a satisfying crack as it hit something.

It felt like hours as she continued to hap hazardly navigate her way through the maze of dirt and debris, this time using a small lighter as her light source. Sweat was steadily dripping down her skin that was coated in cobwebs and some sort of grime that she didn't want to think about. Her thumb was throbbing from the constant burn from the metal of the lighter and to top it all off she was tired and hopelessly lost.

With a huff she gave a growl trying to convince herself that she would find what she was looking for in the next room but that was never the case. Honestly she wanted to give up, walk back to Barricade but she had always been too stubborn to admit any sort of defeat. Grumbling she took yet another begrudging step this time to be rewarded with a haunting, pained squeal from the floor before it buckled beneath her, causing her to fall to the next floor with a surprised yelp before meeting the ground with enough force to slam the air out of her lungs.

Evelyn stayed on her back for a few minutes groaning because of the pain as she felt a small mouse as it skittered over her still body, coming to a rest on her chest. Her eyes met the small frightened eyes of the beige mammal as it realized what it was standing on. With surprising agility it bounced away, disappearing into the darkness, leaving Evelyn once again alone.

Brushing the dirt off of her sore body she stood, feeling her side pulse with a slight familiar pain. As she stood, she examined the small room, her eyes coming to rest on a single glass case that was surprisingly, mostly intact beside a small hole caused from the upper floor collapsing on it. She limped her way over, brushing the glass away as she moved the lighter, flicking it on so she could see inside of the case.

A small triumphant smile, edged at her lips as she beheld a small circular object, about the size of a baseball, etched with familiar alien symbols. Reaching her hand in, Evelyn wrapped her fingers around the warm metal, feeling slight warmth radiating from it. She brought it to her face to examine it closer and suddenly it began to hum and she pulled it away, watching a small burst of air escaped its sides. In a familiar motion, the sides came apart and the small circular object began to transform slowly.

Evelyn watched the familiar process, holding it carefully so it wouldn't fall as the being folded down into a sleek, serpent like form that remained small enough to fit comfortably in the palms of both hands as she counted ten little red optics studying her. Evelyn smiled gently as small, tentacle like protrusions on the small metallic being's face chattered, emitting a low clicking. It small silver body had no arms as it curled its body up, raising its head to get a closer look at her.

"Hello there." She cooed and the being tilted its head at the sound of her voice. Slowly the protrusions on its face flared out, experimentally before the metal rearranged at the tips, forming into barbed hooks. Evelyn frowned, before attempting to move her hands back but the creature already lunged with a frightening shriek as it lunged at her face, latching on. She clawed at it desperately but no matter what she tried, she couldn't get a grip on the creature. Slowly she felt the barbed hooks clap on her lips, pulling them apart. Evelyn clenched her jaw but the metallic being was stronger than her and forced her jaws apart. With a horrified shriek she felt it slide into her mouth, making its way down her throat before she felt nothing but an electrical agony that forced her body to fall back, meeting the harsh ground.

It a matter of seconds, Evelyn found her body unable to move and slowly the consciousness slid from her mind. For the first time in a very long time, Evelyn actually feared death.

**Author's Note: Evelyn forgets the basic flight or fight response… Brilliant! Anyway, reviews would be greatly loved. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Evelyn wheezed slightly as she pulled her body off of the ground, coughing. She wiped her face with the back of her arm, cringing at the sensation of something warm and sticky. She pulled her hand back, looking at the dark crimson blood that reflected the little light there was in the room. Carefully she prodded her face, feeling a steady stream of blood pouring from not only her nose but the corner of her mouth. Taking a deep breath she paused, clenching her eyelids tightly before fully panicking.

XXXX

"Your slave is taking forever." The seeker stated carefully as he worked on fixing his hand, frowning as the tip of his pinky finger fell to the ground with a thud. He snarled, picking it up with his other hand. "Perhaps she betrayed you." He offered but Barricade answered him with a simple uninterested glance.

"Unlikely." He stated without really thinking much about the seeker's attempt at manipulation. It was really a sad attempt anyway.

"Betray you, yes. Barricade, no" A familiar voice stated and they both looked up to see Evelyn leaning on the side of the window looking worse for wear. Barricade approached her slowly, his red optics taking in the haggard appearance of her.

"I thought I said _not_ to get yourself killed." He stated, belittling her and she gave a shrug.

"Floor collapsed under me." She answered wincing as Barricade's sharp talons wrapped around her tender body. He brought her closer to his face, noticing the sickly sheen on her skin and the blood that ran not only from several deep lacerations on her face but from her nose.

"I take it you found what we were looking for judging by the signal emitting from your person?" The seeker asked and Evelyn paled further.

"Yes?" She stated sounding rather uncertain about her answer and though Barricade noticed this in her, the seeker did not.

"Well." The seeker snarled. "Let me see it so we can at least know what it is." He bit out and Evelyn gave a nervous chuckle.

"That might be a little difficult." Evelyn muttered letting her head fall into her hands as she groaned. "It's inside of me." She stated and both Barricade and the other mech paused, looking rather shocked. Slowly the seeker leaned in and Evelyn felt him scanning her. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"It's a good thing we didn't go in there." The seeker sneered. "It's a parasite, a cybertronian parasite." Evelyn could only stare at him. "Not to worry, it can't survive in an organic life form for very long. It should die eventually… Probably." He added and Evelyn gawked.

"Probably?" She hissed out. "What do you mean, _probably_?" Evelyn ground out. He gave a casual shrug that given the circumstances infuriated Evelyn.

"I'm a scientist, not a medic. Besides you could easily be replaced with how full your planet is, _insect_." Evelyn snarled but it sounded considerably week so she merely flipped him off before letting her body go limp in Barricade's grip, resting her head on one of his many talons. Slowly he placed her on the ground and she stood, feeling her legs straining to hold her weight. She walked a few steps before letting her body slump to the ground where she had full visual of both mechs and the building

"Megatron will be interested in our find." The seeker said slowly and Barricade regarded him over his shoulder, his back still to the mech.

"Speaking of our lord," Barricade began, a slight twisted grin tainting his lip plates that the other smaller mech could not see. "Did you inform him of my return?" Barricade asked his tone low and dangerous and though Evelyn could tell his intentions, the seeker could not.

"Not yet." The seeker informed. "I thought you would want to be the one to." Barricade smiled, flexing his claws slightly.

"A wise move." He retorted, speaking slowly. "but not for you." Before the seeker could even comprehend what Barricade could have possibly meant by that, Barricade swung with agility the contradicted his large form, grasping the seeker by his exposed throat and slamming him into the building. With his other hand, he struck, digging he blade like talons deep into the seeker chest, enticing an agonized screech out of the smaller mech. Barricade leaned his body closer, twisting his hand that was dangerously close to the other mech's spark.

"Traitor!" He hissed out his words a mangled mess of almost static as he gripped weakly at the offending arm. Barricade beamed at his title, moving his head close to where the seekers ear would have been if he was human.

"Aren't I?" He asked in a silky whisper, shoving his claws deeper into the seeker's chest revealing in the pained cries that seemed from his vocal processors. "Say it again." Barricade demanded, releasing the mech's throat in favor of using his new free hand to carefully slice at non-vital energon lines.

"You were one of his most trusted!" He screeched, searching for the answer even through the pain. Barricade sneered, running a single claw across his face before answering with a sadistic, haunting grin.

"_Was._" Barricade rumble, slowly examining the damaged seeker, studying his work as steams of blue energon seemed from the wounds in steady streams. The other mech glared at him with a loathing that only made Barricade's sneer grow as he used his other hand to rip at important armor that protected the mech's shoulder causing him to scream louder. "I grew bored of him."

"Megatron doesn't take kindly to traitors!" The seeker hissed before continuing. "He will hunt you down." Barricade threw his head back, barking a vile chuckle that hung sickly in the air, frightening even Evelyn who was used to Barricade's twisted personality.

"He won't. Do you want to know why?" The police mech baited and the seeker took it glaring at Barricade intently. "Because our _master _has grown weak. He is no longer the leader I would have given my existence for; no longer the being who's very presence demanded complete and total obedience." The other mech looked at Barricade, his expression horrified as Barricade spoke. He took in the seeker's expression, drinking it in with a sort of enjoyment that was certainly disturbing. "But don't worry, he will soon join you." He finished an almost twisted sense of comfort and Evelyn watched as the hope drained from the other mech's face, filled instead with nothing but terror. Terror of the inevitable death that he would soon face, alone; death caused by a once comrade. It was a shitty way to die and given the circumstances, Evelyn pitied the Decepticon knowing that no one else would. She met his red optics and tried to convey such emotions through her eyes alone. The seeker saw this and silently begged her to help him, actually demeaned himself enough to beg her to help him. Evelyn wouldn't though and she shook her head watching his optics widen.

Barricade ripped his talons out of the seekers chest, briefly dangling them high in the air, letting the blue energon drip onto his chest before plunging them into the Decepticon's chest, filling the air with shrieking metal as it caved around his claws. Barricade wrapped his claws around the other mech's spark chamber, ripping it out with ease, his lips and eyes showing his depravity as the energon splattered on his entire body.

Evelyn watched as the crimson glow from the seeker's optics faded out to nothing but a black, reminding her of deep pits. She watched as he pushed the lifeless corpse away from him, it slumping roughly against the building, causing it to collapse around the once seeker. Barricade turned once again, his eyes eying her. She raised an eyebrow at him, looking at the energon that was dripping off of his chin and she shook her head.

"Satisfied?" Evelyn asked him, a lopsided grin tugging at her lips as he chuckled, folding down into his alternate. His window rolled down and from his radio he responded.

"Very." With that she stood and he opened the door for her but when she took a step, her knee buckled and her body crumpled to the ground, her arms too weak to even catch herself. With a grumble, Barricade started his engine his intentions of just moving closer but was stopped as Evelyn forced her body to stand, putting up a hand to stop him.

"I can do it." She hissed and Barricade knew she was beyond frustrated at her new weakness. Carefully she staggered to his form, stumbling only twice as she fell against his hood. It was because of this he knew that the parasite within her body wouldn't kill her; Evelyn was just too bloody stubborn to let it.

XXXX

Frightened, that's what Evelyn had been feeling but she was too proud to admit it out loud. She felt considerably weak, tired, and clammy like she was recovering from a bad case of the flu. Not only that but she was absolutely miserable with the fact that she had some metallic alien parasite currently making itself comfortable, nestled somewhere between her organs. It was disturbing to say in the least.

"It was in my mouth!" She whimpered, perched on Barricade's hood with her legs crossed, casually and if not a bit sulkily, licking an ice-cream cone, as he stayed parked before a small gas station. "I feel like I got probed by aliens." She whispered, low enough for the passing people not to hear but just loud enough for the mustang to. "Oh. Wait. Correction. I did get probed by an alien!" She said louder than intended gaining a freighted glance from a man who was walking by. When he continued to stare she glared at him and he walked away rather quickly.

"Ease yourself female." Barricade said, finding humor in this situation. "It will starve and die eventually. You certainly are not Cybertronian." He stated and she turned her head to shoot a glare at the windshield.

"About that, why doesn't it just, you know, leave me for you?" She asked, once again receiving a strange glare, this time from a woman. Evelyn turned to her, snarling. "Yes I am talking to the cruiser, do you mind?" Barricade chuckled, rolling down his window so it at least looked so strange.

"That's the wonder of it. It can only take one host in its lifetime and luckily it was you otherwise it would be breaking down my body for spare parts to make more of its kind. So in the term you insects like to use, you're basically fucked." She exhaled slowly taking a lick from her cold treat, savoring the sensation on her tongue as she used her other hand to wipe the building sweat from her forehead. She shrugged visibly, giving a groan as she felt another dizzy spell hitting her. Honestly, Evelyn felt like shit, worse actually.

At the sound of a separate car pulling into the parking spot she growled, grabbing her water bottle that was still cold and pressing it on her forehead. When the engine didn't quiet she looked to her right, eyes widening at the sight of flashy beige Mercedes McLaren. She gawked for a second, before her eyes came across the Autobot's symbol engraved on the hood, almost unnoticeable. Evelyn slumped as she felt Barricade rev his engine before silencing.

"Correction. Now we're both fucked." She stated sounding generally pissed off. Barricade tensed uncomfortably as the McLaren spoke, his voice quiet, sounding for a lack of a better term, scholarly.

"You made quite the mess of the Con, Barricade." Evelyn looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Betrayal, your specialty?" Barricade scoffed at the Mercedes.

"I take it you were watching, _Stealth._" Barricade bit out but the Autobot only gave a subtle chuckle.

"Not at all. I just know your calling card. Ripping out the spark; a bit melodramatic, wouldn't you say?" This time it was Barricade's turn to chuckle, a vile sound that seeped from his radio.

"I don't know. How would you like to find out for yourself?" He offered and Evelyn had to admit that the way it purred from Barricade was intimidating to say in the least.

"Oh I would love a chance to tear your deceptive aft into pieces but I have my orders. With that female of yours; Prime says you're off limits." Stealth returned and Evelyn could actually hear how smug the bot was. She snarled rolling her eyes. Great, the two of them were having a contest of masculinity.

"So like the dog you are." He bit out and Evelyn actually punched his hood, glaring at him as he gave a surprised grunt. She could feel the two just staring at her and she uncrossed her legs, letting them fall, the tips of her boots meeting the ground.

"Enough of the pissing contest, please." Evelyn stated in that deadly calm she gets. "Either start ripping each other apart right now or shut up." When neither of them moved she laughed, crossing her legs comfortably back on to the cruiser's hood.

"Damn, still has balls enough to not only yell at a Decepticon, but hit one as well. Remind me girl, never to piss you off." Chris said, a huge grin, tainting his features as he leaned out of the McLaren's window, making his presence known. Evelyn looked at him and gave a sigh.

"and I have enough balls to shoot you as well." Evelyn growled as she let her body fall back onto Barricade's entire hood, covering her face with her hands as she groaned. "What do you to want?"

"Ouch babe. I told you I'd be seein' you." He stated behind a chuckle. Evelyn merely grunted. "Just got orders to check up on you. Straight from the big guy himself." Immediately Evelyn sat up, looking up with a grin.

"I heard what happened. How's he doing?" She chimed in hearing Barricade grumble something but Evelyn just ignored him in favor of listening to Chris briefly explain what happened without giving too much on the event that happen so long ago but was still fresh on everyone's mind. Stealth was mostly silent but contributed on a few parts.

"How'd Ratchet handle it?" Evelyn asked. Chris gave a shrug.

"After he threatened to beat Optimus back into the pit with a wrench? Yeah he's alright." Chris stated with a shrug.

"Still haven't heard the last of it though." Stealth added and Evelyn laughed.

"Yeah, he's just fine then."

XXXXX

The loud rumble coming from Barricade's engine was oddly soothing and Evelyn found herself with an eased grin tainting her lips as the two continued along the route 66, the same they had been following before. She heard the mustang release a few interesting curses and Evelyn couldn't help but laugh at Barricade's frustration at being stuck behind a line of cars going the same direction. It wasn't like they were originally going slow, it was just at the sight of a police cruiser; they eased on the accelerator.

Everything was good, after an all too awkward departure of the two Autobots several weeks ago, Evelyn and Barricade had been practically left alone. Granted, Evelyn was still feeling sick, worse even and even though it was her health was looking grim, she was still enjoying the drive.

Cautiously she wiped her forehead that was still coated in a sickly sheen of sweat that made her feel absolutely horribly grimy no matter how many times she managed to shower. Lately though she had been running a fever and sadly that wasn't even the most concerning symptom. Unconsciously she scratched at the gauze that was wrapped around the entirety of her arm. She picked at it, cringing at how it stuck to what was left of her flesh from because of the fresh blood.

Barricade turned on his sirens finally having enough of the "slow" drivers and he sped past them, engine roaring as he clipped the bumper of a Nissan that didn't move out of the way fast enough, laughing cruelly as it caused a car crash.

After a while, Barricade pulled over and Evelyn stepped out looking at the sky, at clouds blocking out the sun as it threatened to rain. Slowly she pulled away the gauze, grimacing as her arm continued to burn like it was set on fire with chemicals. She let the bandaging crumple on the highway, prodding at the bloody appendage before grasping the bottle of rubbing alcohol mumbling with apprehension.

The wound looked similar to a chemical burn, the skin yellow and bloody and it scared, more like terrified Evelyn. She had wanted to go to a hospital but both Barricade and Evelyn knew that it was impossible. Even though she had a new fake identity, it wasn't fool proof. It held up against the basic police and government searches but other than that, Evelyn Grey never existed; never had a past. To a doctor, that would be beyond suspicious and even if she was able to go; how the hell would she explain what was causing her sickness. _Hey doc got an alien parasite baby in me; think you can take it out? _She could only imagine how successful that would be.

Without mercy she poured the liquid on her arm, clenching her jaw as she fell back against Barricade's side, spitting out an interesting arrange of curses. She focused only on the warmth radiation from the cruiser as the pain caused an uncharacteristic whimper to seep out of her sealed lips.

It was almost funny though. Even with this new pain, the only good thing that had come out of this was that for some unknown reason, the agony her old bullet wound whenever she moved in the wrong way had completely ceased and though the scar was still there, it was almost as if it had never happened.

"Female, showing pain is a weakness." Barricade snarled as she yet again drenched her arm in the burning liquid. She hissed from the pain knowing that in reality that was the demented cruiser's way of telling her that it was going to be okay and she appreciated his attempt though she would never admit it. Honestly though, she didn't believe that everything was going to be fine and she was going to walk away from this.

"Yeah." She bit out between her clenched teeth. "When your arm starts festering and falling off; I'll tell you the same thing." She continued with a forced chuckle. "but hey, at least you can now honestly call me putrid fleshling and it be appropriate." She jested but really didn't believe it; anything to hide the unbridled terror that was slowly creeping up on her and almost forcing her into a panic.

Barricade didn't say anything and Evelyn cringed as she dabbed at the wound with the old torn tank top that she had been wearing the first day she had met the sadistic bastard. She smiled as she looked at the many holes, her smile quickly fading into a scowl as she dried her arm letting the old shirt fall to the floor on top of the used gauze. Carefully she lifted her shirt, exposing the side directly under her arm only to find that it had already had tell tale signs that it would soon be following the same path as her arm. With a defeat growl she let the shirt fall, beginning the process of unwrapping her leg that was in the same condition.

XXXX

Barricade tensed his claws as he sat with his back leaning on a cluster of unfortunate trees that protested with a few pained creeks. Barricade stretched as Evelyn limped passed him, taking her usual seat next to his knee, lying on her back with a grunt. He spared her a look before turning his attention back to his freshly sharpened claws before lashing them out on the nearest tree, slicing clean through it with a satisfied smirk. Evelyn watched this with one eyebrow raised before shaking her head.

Evelyn turned her attention to her own hand, clenching her fingers and stretching them out with a pained frown. Already her bandages were already soaked though with blood and who knows what else. Slowly she grimaced before turning her attention back to Barricade.

"If this gets any worse." She started, pausing moment to pick at the now crunchy bandaging. "we might have to find Ratchet again." She offered observing as Barricade snarled, his lip curling in distain.

"You will live." He grumbled simply and she nodded.

"Yeah. You're probably right." She said, her expression falling. Evelyn didn't really believe that but she tried to keep hopefully despite the situation. Maybe he was right and she would start improving. "Maybe I just need a good night's sleep." She offered rolling over. Ever since that parasite, she certainly was always tired and weak. Barricade grunted and tried her best to make herself comfortable besides the constant burning from her arm, leg, and side.

By the time the sun was just beginning to rise, Barricade was already up and walking around. Evelyn, despite almost being stepped on a couple of times was still sound asleep and it was starting to irritate the large mech.

"Fleshly!" He roared, growing impatient but still that didn't wake her up. He stomped to where she was sleeping, nudging her harshly with the side of her foot but still she didn't move. He snarled louder, crouching down as he picked her up, preparing to shake her roughly but stopped when he felt the heat radiating of her now fragile form. He looked to the small pool of crusted blood that had soaked into the earth where her leg and arm was and he snarled in frustration. He transformed around her, grumbling every insult he knew in both Earth languages and Cybertronian. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps she wasn't going to live.

**Author's Note: Damn it, Evelyn. Can you not die for two seconds? **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

It took several days, but Barricade had made it to Washington D.C and despite all odds, Evelyn was still alive; weak but still breathing. He knew that this was probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done in his entire life but there was nothing else that could be done. It was an option to leave the dying female at one of many medical facilities that the humans frequented but he knew that they could nothing for her. He also contemplated just abandoning her to die but in reality, Evelyn was a once in a lifetime find and though he would absolutely refuse to admit it, besides her obvious use, he had grown accustom to her companionship.

By the cover of night he let his engine rumble, a few blocks away but still close enough to see the entrance of the new secret Autobot and N.E.S.T base disguised not so subtly as a human health and resource district. He almost laughed at the few armed guards that stood around idle, rifles held loosely in their grasps. He did a scan, finding a car pit trap and it made him laugh. This was really the Autobot's base?

From the distance he could see the bright alternate form of Optimus accompanied by the new sleeker form of Sideswipe and despite the danger of it; Barricade knew that this was probably the only opportunity he would get and he certainly wasn't one to waste that.

With a show of flash, he turned on his sirens, letting it wail in the surprising silence of the city. He revved his engine loudly, sounding much like an enraged beast as he purposefully made as much noise as possible, speeding as he approached the few guards. They watched him approach, confusion etched on their features and Barricade sneered. He loved being in the form of a police cruiser.

When he didn't slow down, inches away from the guards they pulled up their weapons commanding the police cruiser to stop but he only laughed at their meek attempts. Only mere centimeters away from the pit trap he transformed around the unconscious Evelyn, pushing off of the ground with one clawed hand while grasping her with the other one while he flipped over the barbed gate with a grace that to watch, was amazing. He landed a few feet away from the two other mechs in a fluid crouch, watching them with his crimson optics.

In a matter of seconds Barricade found himself surrounded by quite a few armed humans, holding weapons that would and could do damage to him. He ignored them though and stood straight, watching as Optimus and Sideswipe transformed.

"Stand down." Optimus commanded sounding like the leader he was and the N.E.S.T operatives complied, taking a few steps back but still remained with their weapons ready. Sideswipe flexed, skating around the tense body of Barricade but he ignored him, paying his attention instead to the large leader before him. Before he could even ask, Barricade brought out his hand, exposing the fragile form of Evelyn as she dangled from his talons, still unconscious. Optimus studied her. "Evelyn?" He stated sounding shocked but before anyone could say or do anything further there was a loud crash before a few frightening Cybertronian curses.

"You pit spawned GLITCH!" A familiar medic bellowed, advancing upon them with a wrench in hand, glaring daggers at the police mech. Despite any conviction Barricade had earlier; he flinched back, almost crushing a few soldiers that remained too close to his feet. "Can you not keep her from almost_ killing _herself for at least a minimal amount of time?" Ratchet snarled stopping before the once Decepticon, paying no mind to the strange glares he was receiving from both human and mech.

Carefully he scooped up her unconscious body from Barricade's loose grasp, muttering a few more insults directed at Barricade as he turned around, still holding the female but before Barricade could turn to leave, Ratchet pressed her close to his chest, swinging around and nailing Barricade over the head with the wrench he had been carrying. Barricade stumbled back, his expression a mixture of shock, surprise, confusion, and pain as he gripped where the medic had assaulted, watching with wide optics as he stormed off. Everyone, including Optimus joined in observing the very frightening medic leave with concern evident in there expressions. While everyone was distracted, Barricade took a step back, careful to avoid the humans that crowded around him, so as not to alert anyone of his departure. With a running start, he leapt over the fence, transforming mid leap and landing on his wheels as he burned rubber and sped away, aware of the bellowing steps of a certain Ironhide that had just gotten news of Barricade's arrival.

"Damn it!" He heard the old mech snarl as he watched the retreating form of Barricade and the police cruiser chuckled at his luck. Despite his head, he had gotten away with invading the Autobot base with minimal damage.

XXXX

Evelyn wasn't aware of much, just the pain that was radiating from her entire body, clouding her thoughts. She could feel her heart beating and her lungs straining for air only because every movement seemed to agitate something and cause even more pain.

_"It's a parasite!" _She heard a distant but familiar voice speak and she strained her mind to recognize who it was but it seemed her thoughts were only running in confusing circles. _"I had thought these things had been extinct since before the war even started but somehow this one managed to survive." _The familiar voice continued but no matter what she tried, Evelyn could not comprehend what he was saying, who he was, or what he was doing. Slowly, before she could even think again, she drifted off.

…

"How is she doing?" Evelyn awoke to sound of a deep voice and her mind instantly thought of Optimus. She tried to smile but the attempt hurt too much and she stopped herself. She heard a grumble, a sad sound that concerned her.

"Her fever is down but." She heard the voice recognizing it as the grumpy medic she had become all too fond of. "honestly Optimus; it's not looking good." He stated and Evelyn could hear the defeat in his voice and it made her want to reach out but her body wasn't responding. She couldn't even open her own eyes and she tried to feel fear because of this but she was just too exhausted. Again she slowly drifted off back into the engulfing darkness.

…

Once again Evelyn found herself caught in nothing but a burning pain that was threatening to break the reserve of her sanity and she wanted to scream out but found the inability to do so. She heard the muffled voices and she tried to concentrate on them alone; anything to keep her mind away from the agony.

"Is that what I think that is?" A deep almost resonating voice spoke out with the tinge of a British accent that was oddly soothing. She heard a grunt from a separate voice that confirmed what the other one was asking. Evelyn frowned or would have if she had the ability as the same British voice gave a sad sigh.

"It isn't looking good is it?" Ratchet or whom she assumed was Ratchet mumble sounding equally hurt and surprisingly tired. "She's been in a coma for two and a half weeks."

"Perhaps it would be a kindness if we put her out of her misery?" The unknown soothing voice said and Evelyn's mind whirled around. Where they talking about her?

"I would want to. Her neurological activity suggests she is in immense pain but Evelyn wouldn't have wanted to give up like this." Ratchet stated and Evelyn wanted to scream. They were talking about her. The soothing voice continued to speak, and Evelyn absorbed his words, taking comfort only in his voice and its calming effect.

"That Decepticon punk is still frequenting the area but every time I get close enough, he disappears." Evelyn heard Ratchet chuckle at this but it still had a hint of mourning to it.

"Just as I thought. He won't leave until she's either dead or walking. For some reason these two are close."

"I don't like it." The same soothing voice grumbled.

"Neither do I." Ratchet answered and Evelyn smiled. He wouldn't. Especially if she keeps coming back to him like this. Evelyn listened to the two speak for a while, not really hearing the actual words but just taking comfort in the distraction before once again falling back into oblivion.

…..

"What is going on with her?" Evelyn once again gained consciousness to Optimus's concerned voice and again she knew they were talking about her. She let her eyes open for the first time, the bright light burning her eyes but she made no sound but instead stayed still as she tried to comprehend how she was able to see.

"The parasite is trying to convert her body into something usable." Ratchet answered and Evelyn heard a large being take a step closer to either him or her.

"How is this even possible?" This time it was Stealth speaking.

"Every living being is made of a basic carbon composition and in theory I believe it is trying to use the resources in her body to create a livable habitat where it can then break it down and create more of its kind. It's impossible though and the parasite is dying. It won't last the week." Ratchet answered.

"What about her? What if she survives the week?" Optimus spoke and Evelyn pulled her body up closing her eyes to block out the pain as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"The damage to her body will be irreversible I'm afraid. It depends on what further damage the parasite will cause before it dies." Ratchet sighed and Evelyn looked at them for the first time, all of their backs turned to her but from what she could tell all of them looked forlorn, broken, and tired. Slowly she turned her head to her arm or rather what was left of her normal arm and she couldn't help but release a horrified screech that alerted everyone, and they spun around and looked at her.

Under the mangled flesh that was once her arm was almost a metal wiring that was moving on its own accord and she could actually feel it as it writhed around. Fresh blood dripped from her wound and she looked horrified, barely aware of the thundering footsteps that approached her. She didn't listen to the comforting words coming from any the mechs, she just ran out of instinct or at least tried to but her leg failed under her and she slipped falling to the ground with a pathetic cry. Slowly she pulled her body around to look at her leg.

She cried out looking at the once appendage with who knows what protruding out of the flesh, skin dangling off. Giving off another scream she passed out again, this time willingly accepting the darkness that for once was more comforting than reality.

…..

"Despite what we thought she's alive." Evelyn awoke once again and was instantly regretting that fact. She growl but whoever had spoken hadn't heard her. "Whether she's going to be happy about that fact is another story, I'm afraid." He muttered and Evelyn recognized it as being Ratchet sounding better than he had. Reluctantly Evelyn opened her eyes and pushed her body off of the bed, groaning as her body creaked. She opened her eyes and nearly found herself screaming again.

"Easy." Somebody stated quietly but she wasn't paying attention. With her left hand she prodded what had become of her arm and she almost passed out again from the shock but managed to stop herself.

"This isn't happening." She muttered, her voice almost too low for the others in the room to make out. "There is no way this is possible." Evelyn whispered, bringing her right hand before her eyes, clenching it into a fist, watching as the now metal or metal like appendage moved like her own hand would have. She turned to see Ratchet hovering above her, his hand held out, ready to catch her if she so much as tried to run.

"It is." He stated simply and she turned her head back to her fingers that closely resembled the slim talons of the seeker that Barricade had murdered seemingly so long ago. Her eyes raked over the intertwining cords that looked very similar to the build of the muscular structure that was visible between thin armor plating the somewhat covered parts of her arm.

"How?" She croaked out as she looked up at Ratchet who kneeled to her level, placing a comforting finger on her shoulder.

"You are aware of the parasite that was in you?" He asked and she nodded slowly. "It was trying to use your body for spare parts." He said and again Evelyn nodded. "Within the week it would have completely destroyed your vital organs so I had to give it the material to build to keep it from doing that."

"What?" Evelyn muttered her voice cracking from the shock and Ratchet sighed.

"Remember that seeker Barricade had offlined? I had to use the parts from him." Evelyn watched him speak, having a hard time comprehending what he was saying. She looked down, holding her right metallic hand next to her still human left hand. She let her now sharp talons curl slightly.

"Is the rest of my body going to end up like this?" She whispered her voice still weak.

"No." Ratchet stated. "I gave the parasite everything but the thing it needed most to survive, energon. It died two weeks ago and I removed it."

"Oh." Was all she could possibly say.

XXXX

Evelyn stood in nothing but her underwear before a large mirror, which considering the condition of her right leg, it awkward to say in the least. She took an experimental step, feeling the two metalic clawed toes touch the cold ground while the third placed much like a dewclaw braced and balanced her as she put her weight on it. She put her right hand to her mouth in shock, feeling uncharacteristic tears, seep from the corner of her eyes. She had to relearn how to walk.

Her entire leg was in the same condition as her arm, a strange flexible metal up until her hip where the strange weaving cords mingled into red angry flesh that still burned and cause unimaginable agony. Parts of skin on her right side, along the rib cage had peeled away long ago, leaving the same silver grey metal surrounded by the irritated red flesh. Ratchet assured her that the pain would soon dissipate the second her still somewhat human body became accustomed to the change.

She wanted to puke as she turned around to look at her back, almost stumbling because she was still getting used to her new, strange leg. On her back a few of her vertebrae were now prominent, metal lumps that protruded from the flesh, awkwardly.

"Can it be reversed?" Evelyn begged as she turned to look at the towering figure that was Ratchet as he watched from a distance. He shook his head and Evelyn didn't hide the depression that filtered through her eyes. "How am I supposed to blend in?" She croaked out, letting her metallic arm fall to her side. "How can I survive the life I've been living when I look like… _this_?" She asked and Ratchet didn't answer her. He didn't have an answer for her anyway. What was he suppose to tell her? Evelyn groaned taking a couple of steps, her gait strained and off because of the differences in each leg.

"Well hey," Evelyn began trying to make light of her situation. "it's only for what, sixty or so more years?" She joked but stopped by the look on the medic's face. "Right?" She asked, consciously not really wanting to know the answer.

"You must understand that seventy-two percent of your body was converted. Including almost all of your vital organs. Without cellular decomposition to hinder your health, and so long as what organic parts of your body accept the change, your lifespan has been lengthened indefinitely." Evelyn looked as if she had been physically struck. Her body faltered back and she wrapped her metallic hand around her waist.

"So let me get this straight," she whispered, the fight gone from her voice. "I can either go into shock and die at any second or continue to live like this for an unknown amount of time, probably longer than the normal human lifespan?" Ratchet nodded and Evelyn snarled latching her metallic hand out and punching the mirror in a fit of rage, watching as the glass shards sprinkled around her. "I've been robbed of my humanity! I can't even die like a normal human!" She roared, allowing her body to lean against what was left of the mirror.

"Evelyn…" Ratchet tried to comfort but she turned her face away from him but he could still fully see the agony in her body.

"_Please._" She whispered. "Just leave me alone." Evelyn continued and Ratchet did just that, exiting the med bay, finding Optimus with his back to the hanger doors, the sun reflecting of his blue and red paint. At the steps of the familiar medic, he turned his head, looking at him over his shoulder.

"She is not taking it well, is she?" Optimus asked and Ratchet nodded. "In time Evelyn will come to except her fate. She is strong." He stated sounding noble and Ratchet gave a firm nod, standing beside his leader and friend. The both heard her pained curses as she tried to deny what happened to her and the two mechs looked down, sadness filling their optics.

"I fear like most humans, it will take her a while though." Optimus only nodded.

XXXX

Evelyn sat on the small cot that had served as her bed when she had been unconscious, flexing her hand before her very eyes. She felt the metal move, like it was flesh but it was different in ways she could never describe. She had been sitting here for the last four hours and just now she was starting to feel disgusted by herself. This was not Evelyn Grey. Evelyn Grey did not just sit sulky just because something bad happened. No, she adapted no matter what happened to her and this, she determined, was just like any other bad situation she had encountered and though this was probably the worst that had happened to her; she was still alive. That had to at least account for something.

She stood, letting her new metal leg grip the ground, sharp claws digging new scratches into the concrete as she tested her balance once again. Carefully she crouched taking a few running bounds, albeit a bit ungraceful as her body struggled to find a balance between metal and flesh. With a new determination she sauntered back to her bed, regarding the new clothing that had been left for her. She picked up the black tank top cursing as her claw poked a needle sized hole though the edge. With a shrug she changed, fastening the belt to the new military pants before picking up a large chunk of the broken glass to look at herself. Despite the new additions to her body, she reasoned that was still the same badass hacker chick that she was always. Despite the few metallic cords that were visible on her neck she could probably conceal the rest and at least fake being human.

When Evelyn exited the hanger she was surprised to find Optimus just standing silently watching the sunset through the buildings. Evelyn grined as he didn't notice her and walked beside his foot, looking up at the sky that was now a breath taking display of oranges, reds, and purples.

"Amazing." Evelyn stated simply and Optimus looked down casually at her.

"Yes." He paused. "One of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Evelyn smiled gently at him as they lapsed into a peaceful silence, just watching the sky. After a while it was Optimus who broke the comfortable silence. "We were convinced it would take longer for you to accept what has happened." He rumbled and she shrugged.

"I'm alive and really I should be grateful. My life has been nothing but reoccurring pain and disappointment and you know what? I've never let that get me down before so why should I let this be any different. I will do what I do best and that is survive." She finished taking a deep breath of the fresh air. Optimus nodded slowly.

"Fate rarely calls upon us on a moment of our choosing, Evelyn. I have said this to many comrades." She gave him a firm nod, still looking at the sky.

"We can either accept it or spend our life trying to hide from it." She chuckled. "Either way, from previous experience I've learned that fates a bitch and really one way or another you're gonna have to face it eventually." Optimus chuckled, a warming sound and for once Evelyn thought that everything just might be okay. "I'm going to go for a walk." She stated and Optimus nodded.

"Enjoy it, Evelyn." He returned and she nodded, walking past him. He watched her walk, her pace uneven and uncertain, her bare metallic clawed foot contrasting highly with her other black boot clad foot as it clicked across the pavement.

As Evelyn walked, she noticed the uncertain glares from the fellow officers that bustled past her but otherwise she was left alone to her own thoughts and after speaking with Optimus it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Lookin' good girly." A loud voice said and she looked up to see the smaller agile form of the once Stingray Corvette gracefully skating up to her with a smug grin. She nodded her head in greeting.

"Sideswipe." He grinned maneuvering around her with a simple turn of his ankle. She gave him a glare before laughing.

"Where's Cade? I owe him for chipping my paint." He jested and Evelyn rolled her eyes giving the large mech a look.

"Don't make me shoot you again." She teased and he placed a hand to his heart in mock hurt before laughing.

"With what?" He smirked and she looked at the many officers walking around in a half daze. Evelyn gave him mischievous grin before gesturing around.

"Take your pick." He threw his head back barking a laugh before bringing his blue optics back to her.

"You are cold, woman." He paused grinning further. "And feisty, I'll get you back for shooting me." He joked sounding not very threatening. "Till then, catch you later." Sideswipe stated with a wave and Evelyn returned the gesture watching as he transformed and made his way around the crowds of people. She shook her head giving a subtle laugh as she continued to just walk, her leg feeling more comfortable to move.

It was quiet and she found herself sitting on one of the many military vehicles, of course after asking if it was living. She smiled as the sun faded away, leaving the sky a peaceful dark blue, illuminated only by the distant city lights. Evelyn blinked slowly as she took in everything, her mind wandering to Barricade and what they would do after she was cleared to actually leave.

"Hey Evelyn!" A male voice called out and she turned from her perch on the top of the jeep to see a familiar human male approaching her. She furrowed her brows slightly trying to remember why his face looked so familiar. When he came into sight she paled seeing what was in his hand. "Thanks for holding on to this for me." He joked sounding considerably humorous as he waved his driver's license in the air.

"It was in good hands." She offered with an idle shrug and a nervous smile. He only raised an eyebrow before chuckling. She stood from her position, cringing as she heard her two toed foot bend the metal as it fought for a grip. "Damn it." She muttered looking at the new hideous scrape and large dent on the car's hood.

"Will Lennox." He stated offering her a hand and she took it carefully with her metallic hand, cringing at the fact that she could actually feel his touch like she would have been able to do if it was still flesh.

"It's a pleasure." She said with a grin as she leapt from the car's hood landing in an awkward crouch. Will gave a good humored chuckle.

"Never thought I would see you up and at em'. No offense but you looked like shit." He stated and Evelyn couldn't help but grin.

"Looked? I still do. Feel like it too." She added in and he patted her back with a firm hand as he began to lead her away.

"Come. I'm pretty sure after spending a month and a half being fed through a tube; you could use a decent, real meal." Evelyn just grinned.

"You have no idea."

XXXX

After the initial unease when Evelyn had entered the hanger where all of the soldiers and non soldiers alike were eating, Will had introduced her to a few of close human friends in the N.E.S.T operation. She fit in surprisingly easily, with her quick wit and ability to cuss with the best of them and the commander grinned as she practically inhaled food at a rate that concerned the soldiers and left them a tad bit jealous.

"Damn." The visiting man who went by the name Epps commented as she dug into her third plate. "Skinny bitch can eat." He finished and she gave a full grin, impaling a rather large strawberry with her index claw, stealing it from his plate before taking a bite with it still hanging off of her talon. He looked at his stolen food, almost offended before pulling his plate closer to his body muttering a few insults.

"It's the skinny bitches that don't eat, that you got to look out for." She bit out smugly as she waved her finger that still had half the strawberry hanging off of it before finishing popping it into her mouth. "Plus," she added. "considering all the eating time I lost out on, I'm slacking." Evelyn stated instantly remembering the demon cruiser. A small grin tugged at her lips and Will leaned in studied her for a brief second before grumbling.

"Men… Check your wallets." Evelyn looked at the commander of N.E.S.T indignantly, her jaw hanging open. The group at the table obeyed if not a bit reluctant at first.

"My driver's license!" Epps squawked and Evelyn paled as four more people complained of a similar problem. Will turned to her, one eyebrow raised as he held his hand out. She looked at him innocently before he motioned with his hand again causing her to lower her gaze; reaching into her back pocket she removed the five driver licenses, placing them into the commander's hand.

"Damn. You ruined all of my fun." She bit out as everyone at the table glared at her incredulously. "At least it wasn't your money." She offered but they continued to just look at her before all of them slowly burst into laughter.

"You are something else woman." Someone said and Evelyn just joined the group in their laughing.

XXXXX

Evelyn sat alone in the med bay after her initial dinner with the soldiers and it was now, without the distraction of company did she realize just how not okay she was. Her eyes kept falling to her arm, if it could even still be called her arm and she couldn't stare at it for very long without feeling a sort of loathing. Her entire life in less than an instant was gone because of this and though she thought she was ready to accept it, she really honestly wasn't.

She snarled, driving her clawed hand through the closest wall watching with distain as it carved through the wall with an ease that should have instead caused her pain and maybe a broken hand. She pulled her hand out from inside of the wall, white plaster sticking to the metal and she released a strangled cry. Over and over again she couldn't help but ask herself how she was going to survive this time; how she was going to live and every time she still couldn't come up with an answer.

Reluctantly Evelyn stood, making her way into the farther reaches of the med bay, comforted to see Ratchet working as he always did and she let a timid smile grace her lips. If he noticed her presence, he didn't say anything as she approached him.

"Hey." She greeted and he angled his head down to her, blue optics studying her seemingly fragile form. He nodded his head in greetings.

"I heard you were out today." He stated and she nodded, looking away. "That's good." He finished and she sat down, resting her back against the warmth of his leg, closing her eyes and enjoying the company of the medic who she saw as her friend.

"I know the physical pain will go away." She mumbled "but will the emotional?" She asked and the medic just studied her in silence before answering.

"Only time will tell." Was all he said and she let an idle laugh escape her lips.

"I knew you would say something like that." She paused to look meet his optics before giving him a wink. "You old bastard." She added and he snorted indignantly before twitching his foot, knocking her over with a please grin. She shot him a humored glare before shaking her head and laughing.

**Author's note: Hey look, she's ALIVE! I love writing Ratchet as a grumpy old medic. It makes me happy. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

The sun was warming on both Evelyn's human and metal flesh as she stretched, placing a human hand on her chest and feeling her heart actually beat. She sat with her back resting on the outer wall of the med bay, watching both the soldiers and Autobots train together like they had been working with each other their entire lives. Like before it brought warmth to her entire being and a smile to her lips.

"Should that thing be watching us?" Evelyn heard a man whisper and she let her smile fall. "Isn't it a Decepticon?" This wasn't the first time she had heard such words, especially now that not only her sights had improved but also her hearing. Once again she found herself cursing what the parasite had done to her. She stood, dusting the dirt off of her pants, a scowl forming on her lips. She turned her sights to the soldier who had spoken about her, making her way to stand before him, her clawed foot, hitting the ground harsher than intended. Normally Evelyn would just walk away but constantly being talked about was taking its effect on her.

"If you have problems, I would suggest saying them to my face." She growled lowly as she placed a hand on her hip, standing at the same height as the man. He didn't hide the shock at first but soon recovered, his expression souring.

"I do have a problem." The soldier snarled. "The fact that your still here." Evelyn narrowed her eyes, her right one illuminating slightly. "I've shot down Decepticons before and you certainly wouldn't be an exception." He bit out and Evelyn let a smirk taint her features as she took a step back.

"Pathetic." She muttered barking back a laugh. She waved him off with a flick of her talons as she walked past his tense form. "I don't need to prove anything to you. No matter what I do you'll still think the same." She called over her shoulder as the rest of the soldiers watched her leave, some of them glaring at her with hatred, others indifference. She spotted Will demonstrating the proper hold on a weapon and she laughed. He turned to her with a large grin filling her features.

"Eve!" He bellowed and she raised her hand in greeting as the group of soldiers turned their attention to her, including the one that had just insulted her.

"Will my man!" She called out as she approached him, clasping her metallic hand with his in a mid high-five before letting go and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, turning her around to face the large group of thirty or so soldiers.

"Men." Will stated with a good humored chuckle. "This is Evelyn Grey. Friend of the Autobots and Ratchet's current patient." He informed giving her a pat on her back. "She may look nice but watch your wallets around her; she's like a bloody ferret." He added and she rolled her eyes.

"Pleasure." She said with a wave, watching as some of them examined her. Evelyn could see the distrust in some of the men's eyes and even though it hurt, she could understand why. Sparing the men and women a quick second glance she turned to Will. "Got anywhere a woman can release some pent up aggression?" Evelyn asked and the commander of N.E.S.T raised an eyebrow before directing her to a large bunker that was suspiciously away from everything else.

"Talk to Ironhide. He'll hook you up." Will informed and Evelyn gave him a grateful grin as she walked in the intended direction. She stopped for a second, turning around and in her best possible Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation said,

"I'll be back." Which only earned a few groans and even caused Will to slap a hand to his forehead. She chuckled before turning around and continuing on her way.

The reverberating force caused by what Evelyn assumed to be a very large cannon filled the air and she couldn't help but let a grin escape her lips as she walked into the target range, her eyes falling on a very large and if not intimidating mech who stood with his arm stretched out, cannon glowing an ominous orange as he fired again. The shockwave caused her red hair to whip around wildly as whom she assumed to be Ironhide grunted in frustration as he pulled the weapon closer to his face, pulling off a panel.

"Nice cannon." Evelyn said, announcing her presence but she had suspicions that the intimidating mech already knew she was there. He looked down at her for less than a second before turning his attention back to his weapon.

"Needs calibrating." He mumbled and she instantly recognized the slight British accent that she had heard when she was almost dying. "You are alive." He growled and she nodded studying the scorched walls before hearing the ominous tranfomation.

"I am." She answered only to find two very large cannons that were certainly larger than her, only inches away from her body. She shifted her eyes between the two ominous glowing weapons, distinctly aware of the uncomfortable heat radiating off of them before bringing her eyes up to look into his blue eyes. He regarded her without any readable emotion.

"but for how long, Decepticon _pet?_" Ironhide growled and she instantly all fear that she had been feeling dissipated replaced instead by a sort of anger.

"The last bastard that called me pet didn't end up looking too good." She snarled taking a step closer before biting back her anger with a sharp growl. His lip curled in the hint of a smile as he examined her enraged expression.

"Is that wise to be threatening the one who has the cannons?" Ironhide asked and Evelyn faltered for a second, actually thinking about what she was doing.

"No." She stated taking a step back. "No, it is not. Actually it pretty damn stupid. I tend to that." She muttered running a clawed hand through her red hair as the mech before pulled back, letting the cannons fold back into his arms. He flexed his fingers for a second.

"Is that how you got on the favored side of that punk?" Ironhide grumbled sounding considerably like the irritable Ratchet and Evelyn let loose a slow chuckle.

"With rash actions and tendencies not to use my brain?" She gave a meek half shrug. "Eh, something along those lines."

Xxxx

Evelyn wiped the sweat from her eyes as she went through one of Ironhide's rigorous and if not life threatening training courses against the weapons specialist himself. When she had challenged him, she had been feeling a tad bit cocky but now, with exhaustion pulling on her body, she was greatly questioning her sanity.

She pulled the rifle up to her sights, aiming at the target as she peeked out from behind her cover, which happened to be a battle ridden vehicle. Carefully she squeezed the trigger, feeling the kick from the weapon hit her shoulder as she hit the target dead on, running quickly as a separate turret whirred as it warmed up before firing rounds that were meant only to stun but still hurt like you wouldn't believe. She ducked and rolled, pulling the trigger only when she stopped her momentum, missing the target by a mere millimeter as it swiveled around, pointed directly at her.

"Shit." Evelyn hissed as it hummed again preparing to fire but before it could let loose its arsenal, the device suddenly exploded, chunks of metal showering down like snow. Evelyn blinked in disbelief before turning her head to look at the large mech who still had his left cannon smoking dangerously. He smirked and Evelyn could only glower at him.

"Ratchet would kill me if you got anymore banged up." He drawled sounding smug.

"Thanks." She bit out sarcastically as she stood, her toe claws, digging into the dirt as her metal leg braced her weight. She brushed off the many rocks that clung to her skin and clothing as she stretched, making her way to Ironhide as he surveyed the training course. He looked down at her.

"Not too bad. With my training you might make a decent soldier." His voice rumbled and Evelyn could only laugh. She met his eyes.

"I'd make a terrible soldier." She grumbled with another chuckle. "One, I hate any sort of military, two, I have a horrible concept of ethics and morals and three, I have a tendency to do stupid things and get myself killed." Ironhide grunted and she gave a shrug.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" He asked and Evelyn bit her lip, chewing it for a few seconds. After a few seconds of debate she turned her attention back to the large mech.

"Go back to Barricade and disappear from the world. Basically do what I was doing before this." She answered, placing the rifel in his hand as he gestured for it.

"Is that wise?" He asked and she only looked at him tilting her head. "I'm sure Optimus or even Ratchet could offer you a position here." He suggested, the mech not sounding all that interested in the concept and Evelyn let her eyes drift to the ground, nudging a small shard of metal with her claw toe.

"The humans that know about your kind barely accept you, even with what you have done for this planet. Why? Because you are a different species from a different planet. How do you think they are going to accept me; a fugitive that is neither human nor alien? Even here, on this base with people who are accepting of Cybertronians, I'm still view as an outcast; a traitor." She paused with a defeated sigh. "It's better this way anyway. I don't want to pick a side in a war that I know so little about. Nothing is ever definitely black or white. To see it as such is close minded and will only lead me to my own downfall." Evelyn stated.

"Such knowledge is beyond your years Evelyn Grey." A voice stated and both Evelyn and Ironhide startled, swiveling around to see the towering figure of Optimus Prime, watching them. "I had come to discuss if you would like to stay but it appears I already have your answer. Do note that even though you leave here, you will always have a home here if you change your mind." Evelyn crossed the distance between her and the Autobot leader and he kneeled down to her level. She rested a hand on his finger as she gazed up into his gentle blue optics.

"Thank you Optimus. You could never imagine what this means to me." He smiled gently.

"Think nothing of it Evelyn. I could not willing leave a friend with no options" He rumbled as he held out his palm, inviting her to climb on. "A few of the Autobots and N.E.S.T members have a surprise for you before you leave tomorrow." Evelyn grinned as she stepped onto his hand, mindful of her sharp claws. Before Optimus stood, Evelyn turned, waving a quick goodbye to the weapons specialist. He nodded.

"I expect your return, so we can work on your aim. Don't make me hunt you down." He rumbled and Evelyn gave him a wink.

"Yeah, next time I'll kick your ass. Just watch."

XXXX

"Alright guys. I'll admit it. This is pretty bad ass." Evelyn grinned as she turned around in a tailor made trench coat that fit her form flatteringly with sleeves long enough on the right side to conceal her nonhuman arm and a bottom that was long enough to curl around her metallic leg and clawed foot. It even had straps that connected around her leg to keep the material from moving and exposing the metal.

The five humans that had come to welcome her presence, including Will Lennox and Robert Epps, along with a few who she didn't recognize grinned at her. Ratchet kneeled down to her level, holding out a palm that contained a small pair of leather gloves that upon further inspection weren't a typical pair. The right one was lined with a metal mesh that would prevent Evelyn from poking holes through the material. She grinned at the medic before putting on the gloves, wiggling her fingers that almost looked human.

"And." The medic grumbled, pulling out an alien sort of pressurized canteen that looked like it held about three gallons. "Due to your Cybertronian parts you will need to consume a minimum amount of energon, diluted of course. There is no way your body would be able to withstand the concentration levels that we would utilize. Considering that your body is mostly metallic you will also need to consume less organic food as well. " Evelyn nodded slightly taking the surprisingly heavy container watching as Epps gave her a pointed, if not smug look.

"Alright," She began. "Now just a quick question; will I have to worry about being able to transform because I'm not going to lie, I might have a panic attack if that happens and I'm not prepare for it." The medic smirked, and Evelyn gave a shrug.

"You have nothing to worry about." He stated looking down at her and Evelyn was torn between feeling relief and disappointment. "Despite most of your body being metallic; it still holds the basic human anatomy." He reassured.

XXXXX

The next morning, before the sun had even began to rise, Evelyn stood dressed in a police uniform, adorned in her new gloves and trench coat. She looked at the small collection of exotic cars along with the five humans from the day before and she smiled solemnly.

"Bloody hate goodbyes." She grunted as she ran a hand through her hair, feeling as it tumbled around her shoulders again. Carefully she patted the hood of the rescue hummer as it revved it engine.

"If you come back here dying again…" He growled and she smiled giving him a wink.

"To much strain on your spark, you old bastard? I didn't think the Hatchet had one." Evelyn teased earning a fearsome roar from the engine as it inched closer in threat. She gave him a toothy grin before turning to the large intimidating semi as it transformed, stopping only to kneel so he was at her level. Evelyn walked to him, aware of how small she really was compared to him. Several of the other mechs followed, including Ratchet and Ironhide.

"My offer still stands Evelyn Grey." Optimus rumbled sounding noble and gentle and she let her eyes fall to the ground as she smiled. Slowly she brought her blue eyes to meet his optics.

"Yeah." She shrugged with one shoulder. "but I've never been one to stay. As bad as it sounds, my place is with that pile of demented scrap metal, always has. I'll be seein' you again though." He looked down at her, a slight smile tugging at his lips like he had expected Evelyn's answer. He stood and she took a reluctant step back, facing the group. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"Like I said, I really, really hate goodbyes so I'm going to make this short. Ratchet, thanks for fixing me up and finding a way to bring me back even though it was damn near impossible. Ironhide." She turned his attention to the large grey mech. "Thanks for letting me blow stuff up. I hope to do that again." Evelyn continued thanking everyone, including the humans before taking yet another step back but not before turning to Will and Epps giving them a sly grin. "Come with me if you want to live." She stated with her face completely serious, only loosing it when the surrounding humans shook their head in disappointment, Epps rolling his eyes while Will just slapped a hand to his forehead. An amused snort came from the large weapons specialist and Evelyn brought her eyes to him.

"Or be terminated." He purred and everyone turned to him in shock while Evelyn let her jaw drop before giving a delighted grin.

"Not two of them." Will groaned incredulously as Ironhide looked surprisingly smug. "You've been watching movies with Sarah again, haven't you?" He asked and Evelyn could only watch with amusement as the large black mech only shrugged. "First it was Halloween, now it's Terminator." He continued to rant and the group chuckled away before one of the guards at the gate approached them.

"New energon reading, sir." He reported not before hearing the telltale sign of a loud powerful engine was heard in the morning stillness. Evelyn grinned, her brief happiness falling at the sound of Ironhide's cannons powering up.

"Stand down." Optimus commanded and the mech complied if not reluctantly. In the distance, they could see the approaching police cruiser and Evelyn walked to the gate, furrowing her brows as he stopped moving a good distance away. Evelyn growled slightly under her breath.

"Bastard's gonna make me walk to him." Ratchet turned his optics on her, a smug grin creeping on his face. Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"He doesn't change does he?" The medic asked as she chuckled, shaking her head.

"No. No, he doesn't but you know what? I'm okay with that." She finished as she walked out of the N.E.S.T base with the edge of her trench coat trailing slightly behind her, the right side still dutifully covering her right side.

As she reached the Saleen mustang, she ran a hand on the familiar hood, smiling at the growl that emanated from his engine as she teased his anger. Leisurely a small grin tugged at her lips at the feel of the all too familiar metal, even through the gloves. It had been far too long since she had seen the demented mech.

The door opened for her and she got in, not before quickly glancing at the many eyes and optics watching her. Evelyn gave them a reassuring smile before she entered the cruiser, flinching as the door slammed shut and Barricade reversed, speeding away.

XXXX

The drive was silent, disturbingly so and it concerned Evelyn as she watched the dashboard with apprehension. Subconsciously she wrapped her right arm around her waist as she sat further into the cool leather, not liking the instinctual fear that was edging at her thoughts.

It took several hours before Barricade slowed down, turning into a secluded area that was concealed by a wall of trees far in the wilderness. The entire drive had been in a deathly silence that frightened Evelyn. She knew Barricade and it meant nothing good if he was acting like this.

"Out." He said, no emotion hinting at his intentions and Evelyn reluctantly did what he instructed, grabbing the black bag, along with the Cybertronian pistol. In a display of power he transformed, slowly, dragging out the process for the purpose of intimidation. Cautiously, Evelyn placed a hand on her hip in an attempt to hide the slight terror that was biting at her mind. "Let me see." He commanded and Evelyn immediately knew that he was aware of the change in her body and how he would react was something nobody would ever be able to predict. If there was one word that perfectly described the demented mech, it was unpredictable.

Without any modestly, Evelyn undid the straps of her trench coat, letting it crumple to the ground, followed by her gloves. She felt his crimson optics as they scrutinized her and she fought the urge to clench her clawed hand in defiance. "All of it." He growled, voice deadly and leaving no room for any objections. Evelyn did what he commanded, feeling no hesitation as she unbuttoned her shirt. She had changed clothing plenty of times before him not to feel embarrassment or humiliation.

Once again Evelyn stood only in her underwear, like she had done before Ratchet when she was first aware of the change. He circled her in a slow predatory fashion as his eyes raked over the changes where healthy skin transitioned inelegantly into metal. A talon brushed her metallic arm and it was in no way comforting as she let only her head follow his movement. For a brief second she was certain he was going to reach out and tear the appendage off but he didn't. Instead he continued to walk around her, his face showing absolutely no readable emotion and Evelyn cringed internally but remained completely still and debatably calm on the outside.

He took a step back and she took the opportunity to redressed all except for the gloves and trench coat, feeling surprisingly better as she was less bare before the sadistic mech before her. Evelyn met his crimson optics as they flashed dangerously once before his lips curled into a cruel leer that Evelyn knew all too well. He reached down and picked her up carefully and for the first time Evelyn felt damn right terrified to be in his grasp. She had always felt uncomfortable but now there was something in his eyes that frightened her.

"Your use has come to an end fleshling." He informed with a deadly purred that caused goose bumps. Evelyn met his sneer with a defiant glare. "Do you know what that means?" Barricade whispered silkily and Evelyn knew all too well what those simple words meant and inwardly she cursed. She knew Barricade well, too well, debatably better than most mechs had come to know him because he never hid who he was to her. He never lied about being the betraying bastard that he was and she had willingly accepted that fact.

"Yeah." She bit out, looking into his malicious optics, knowing that one day this would happen. "I know." She finished flexing her talons as she spotted the large pistol off in the edge of the clearing, by her black bag.

"and what do you plan to do about that?" He sneered and she caught the challenge to his words. With an agility that Barricade didn't expect she drove her metallic hand through the gap where his armor met his wrist, twisting the sharp metal into delicate wiring. He roared as he released her and Evelyn hit the ground rolling, for once thankful for how more structurally sound her body was. She stood on shaky legs, darting to the Cybertronian pistol, grasping it in mid turn as she shouldered it aiming it at Barricade as he recovered, red eyes regarding her in a way that made her flinch. He stood, a smug grin tainting his face as he took a step closer.

Evelyn attempted to pull the trigger but she couldn't, wouldn't and it made her snarl as Barricade's resounding laugh filled the area.

"You wasted valuable time." He scolded crossing the distance easily. "You could have crippled me already." Barricade snarled and she knew that her hesitation would mean her death.

"I won't shoot you." She muttered, hating the words as they left her mouth. Weakness, was the only thought that crossed her mind as he hand swept low, catching her and sending knocking her a good few feet, the pistol leaving her grip as she met the harsh ground. She tried to pull her body up but he hit her again, purposefully avoiding his talons as he sent her rolling. Barricade was toying with her.

"Do you think your pathetic loyalty will change anything?" He bit out with a harsh laugh and Evelyn pulled her body up, as she lunged out of the way of his next strike. Slowly she shook her head.

"Not loyalty." She croaked, ducking under another hit as she used her talons to strike out, only hitting thick armor. He kicked her, hard enough to toss her high into the air as she impacted with the ground with a rough thud. He chuckled once again advancing. She looked at him weakly. This was who he was and no matter how close they had been or still are, Barricade was never going to change. "I am loyal to no one." She bit out as she rolled, his large talons impaling the ground mere inches from where her body had been as she forced her body up only to be hit by the back of Barricade's hand.

"Then what?" He asked, amusement giving a dark hint to his tone as she heard and felt his footsteps approach. Evelyn growled as he forced her metallic clawed foot to grasp the soft ground as she reluctantly but defiantly stood.

"Respect." She answered before she ran under his leg, hearing him snarl as he made an attempt to crush her under his foot missing on purpose just to rattle her as he barked out a laugh.

"Do you think you can survive this?" He asked kicking her to the ground again, watching as she her body remained unmoving for only a second before she was on her feet again. Slowly she turned to him and at first he expected to see her surrender but that was far from the expression on her face.

"I don't have a hope in hell." Evelyn stated firmly before tensing her right hand, talons glinting in the new morning sun. "but that doesn't mean I'm going to go out without a fight." She roared as she charged, taking the large mech by surprise as she dug into his leg, ripping out a non-vital but still painful energon line with a snarl.

Barricade roared before simply swatting her off like an insect and she hit the ground considerably hard. With frustration she tried to force her body to move quick enough but Barricade hit her again sending her body bouncing a couple feet away from him. He did it again, giving a sadistic chuckle as she couldn't get her feet under her as he continued to swat her around like a toy. He was enjoying this and Evelyn was aware through the pain that her death was certainly not going to be quick and painless. Barricade liked her as a friend and that meant he was going to enjoy her torture as long as he could possibly drag it out.

"Beg." He commanded and she pulled her torso up, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth with her metallic hand that was soaked in both her and his energon. She looked at Barricade, confusion etched on her features.

"What?" She asked already knowing what he wanted. He crossed the distance, pounding his talon hands on either side of her, forcing his face only centimeters away from her face. She watched as his lips curled into a malicious grin.

"Beg for your pathetic life. Beg for my mercy and I might let you live." He whispered practically into her ear in a way that could be call seductive. Evelyn looked into his optics and tried to stand but her body failed her and she slumped back into a weak half crouch. Her body was in agony, including both her right arm and leg. She really wanted to give in. She closed her eyes and took an uneasy breath before looking into the large police mech's optics again.

"No." Evelyn stated in a voice that left no doubt. Whether or not Barricade was surprised by her response he didn't show it. Instead her raised a hand and once again sent her flying, this time rolling into the base of a tree. He laughed, a haunting merciless sound that only made Evelyn groan weakly as her body refused to move. She really wanted the pain to end but Evelyn knew his personality; now especially he would make it last because she wouldn't submit to him.

"No one is coming to save you." He informed casually with an eased roll of his hand. "Human or Autobot." Another laugh and Evelyn stood, digging her metallic claws into the tree for support as her human leg trembled slightly from the strain. Red blood dripped from her human flesh while her arm and leg was soaked in a translucent blue. She wiped her mouth again.

"Didn't expect them to." Evelyn paused panting as Barricaded regarded her again. "Tell me. Did you honestly think I was going to beg for my life?" She spat, feeling disgusted by the very thought of it. A small rumble escape his throat as he took a step closer.

"No." He purred darkly watching as she struggled to stand. "Did you think I was going to let you live if you begged?" This time Evelyn laughed as she looked at him.

"The sadistic bastard that you are? No. Like I said before, you don't want some groveling insect. You want somebody that can hold their own. So tell me Barricade. Did I pass your test?" Evelyn bit out this time earning a grin from Barricade as he stood straight before transforming into the police cruiser opening the driver's side door for her. Evelyn took that as a yes. She looked at his still form before limping her way to him.

"Fucking psychotic bastard." Evelyn said loud enough for him to her as she made it to his cruiser. "but I can't be better off considering that I'm going with you." She muttered her mind instantly thinking of Optimus's offer before she laughed it off.

"When did you realize what I was doing?" He asked and she gave a weak, pained shrug.

"I didn't." Evelyn answered him. A low amused rumble shook through his form as he contemplated this. She took a deep breath. "How did you know I wasn't going to shoot you?" Evelyn asked.

"I didn't." He purred.

**Author's Note: Yeah, he's still a bloody bastard but you still have to love him for that.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Four long years. That was how long Evelyn had been traveling with the demented being that she knew simply as Barricade or like she had come to associate him as the "insufferable pile of scrap metal" and fittingly she was still often called, "putrid fleshling" and no matter what, it still brought a slight twitch of a smile to her lips.

Today was her birthday, not like she would inform Barricade and she sat on the remains of a rotting tree with her metallic clawed foot digging into snow as she leaned her hand down, using her talon to carve her age into the snow. Twenty-seven. Today she was twenty-seven, not like it mattered with the changes to her body that still wore heavily on her mind. Pulling her head up, she exhaled slowly, allowing the warm puff of air to dance visibly in the sky before dissipating.

Barricade remained silent in his alt form, most likely in recharge as she continued to sit, watching as the white flakes of snow danced between the many branches of the trees and she let a serene smile taint her face. Evelyn had never seen snow before and it was beautiful; harsh to both her's and Barricade's body but beautiful none the less.

Her body gave a slight creek before erupting into a hum and suddenly the cold seem to melt from her body as the internal heating mechanism kicked in once again reminding her that she wasn't human no matter how she felt. Unconsciously she ran a sharp talon over the flesh of her left, still human arm and she bit back a curse as she accidently cut her flesh, allowing the crimson liquid to flow from her arm and drip onto the pure white snow. She glared at her new injury, next to the already prominent scars on that arm and she gave a defeated sigh. This was also why she needed to wear the trench coat that was given to her. Though now most of her flesh was either metal or a strange, awkward in-between; she still had her vulnerable fleshy parts that needed protecting.

Carefully Evelyn dipped her hand, submerging the metal deep within the snow as she cupped her hand, bringing out a decent pile of the substance. Slowly she turned her head to regard the silent cruiser, a devious smirk touching her lips as she patted the snow into a decent sized ball before winging it full force, hitting with a resounding _splunk _against both the hood and windshield of the mustang.

Barricade jerked back at the shock of the impact that pulled him out of the recharge, wincing at the sensation of cold as it hit his systems. He roared as he transformed metal rearrange at a speed that was fascinating to watch, as he turned his raging optics to where he assumed Evelyn would be standing but she wasn't. Instead she was running for her life though the snow, having a difficult time because her metal leg kept sinking further than her human one and she cursed as Barricade snarled, showing a great display of fangs before taking after her.

Evelyn could feel him gaining on her and she chanced a quick glance only to see sharp, deadly talons inches away from her back and she leapt blindly as his talons snapped together where she once was. The second her feet touched the snow, she fell instantly, disappearing into the white. Barricade stopped before the hole that Evelyn had disappeared down, pulling his glowing crimson optics to examine where she had gone. As he leaned in closer a rather large ball of the snow smacked him straight in the face, causing his large body to rear back as he was temporarily blinded.

Evelyn burst out of the snow covered ditch with an amused laugh watching as Barricade shook his entire body much like a wet dog. She laughed as she ducked between his momentarily confused body as he began to recover. Barricade swiveled around and Evelyn didn't even make it two more steps before he had her in his grasp, a malicious sneer tinting both his eyes and lip plates and Evelyn couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"Was it worth it?' He asked and Evelyn paused, seemingly rolling this over in her head and she gave an uninterested shrug.

"Yeah. It really was." She informed him as his grin pulled up more and she cringed visibly. She felt him take one small step before holding her out away from him.

"What is that saying you fleshlings like to use?" He purred and Evelyn gave a weak groan before answering.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Fitting but no." He paused before smiling wider. "Ah yes. Revenge is a bitch." He stated before releasing her from his grasp letting her plummet back into the same snow filled trench with a plop. In a second she was out cursing not only in English but the few Cybertronain words she had picked up from the cruiser.

"Cold! Bloody cold!" She whimpered as she sulked passed the smug mech who only laughed at her as she shot him a glare as she reached for her trench coat that hung from a nearby.

XXXX

The fire crackled, sending small embers into fading light of the sky and it reminded Evelyn of fireflies. She grinned as she leaned her weight against the metal flesh of Barricade's leg, feeling as he shifted, taking a long draught of the small cube of energon. She joined him, taking a slow sip of the diluted solution that Ratchet had given her; surprised that it lasted for so long. It burned like acid going down her throat and she suppressed a pained cough, knowing that it was necessary for her body.

Evelyn pulled the trench coat closer to her body, using it like a make shift blanket. She was finally dry and warm after Barricade's revenge and she was grateful for the fire as she tossed another chunk of wood on the top of the already burning pile. Evelyn watched as the fire seemed to lick the wood before grabbing hold and engulfing it.

"I've never seen snow before." Evelyn confessed as she used her talon to carve in the white substance. Slowly she smiled briefly aware of Barricade as he angled his head down to regard her.

"You live on this planet." He stated bluntly but she only shrugged.

"I've lived in the desert. It snowed once in my entire time there and it melted before it could even touch the ground." She gave him another shrug. "This," She couldn't help but pause and gesture to the sight around her. "This world is beautiful." Evelyn finished and Barricade snorted at her and for a brief moment she thought he was going to mock her.

"It can be." He finally said and Evelyn turned her head to regard him with shock. "It would be without the insects." He snarled.

"Did you just seriously admit that you liked something?" Evelyn asked only to receive a dark glare from the large mech. "Without dooming its existence to pain and suffering?" She grinned leaning in. "Does this mean you'll actually admit that you like me more than any other insect on this planet?" His eyes narrowed and she let a sly grin taint her expression as he moved his hand, talons glinting in the orange light from the fire.

"Don't make me end your miserable life, putrid hybrid." He threatened in a dark purr that stopped Evelyn briefly.

"Hybrid?" She asked dumbfounded as she thought about what he said.

"I can't rightly call you fleshly anymore or insect or even human; now can I?" He sneered and Evelyn couldn't help but purse her lips as she considered it. It took four years for the large mech and her to finally realize or rather accept that she wasn't quite human or alien. Carefully she gave a week shrug but she still smile.

"Guess not." She stated before adding, "but that doesn't mean I still can't call you a bloody pile of insufferable of rusted scrap metal." Barricade smirked at that but it wasn't a friendly gesture and Evelyn couldn't help but notice how the red of his optics seemed to glow a little brighter.

"And you know that doesn't change the fact that I could crush you." He added in a dark purr as he flexed his talons for good measure. She tilted her head slightly, her hair tumbling over her shoulder as she regarded him.

"You could do that." Evelyn bartered with a sly grin. "but who would you have to clean the bits in-between the armor where you can't reach and not to mention who would you have to beat this shit out of when training?" He grunted, showing a flash of his fangs as he looked down at her before she gave him a toothy grin. "Find another human that will put up with you and I will personally tie the noose myself." The large mech grinned, a slow vile chuckle escaping his mouth as looked up, watching the stars.

"I wouldn't make deals with such consequences. With so many humans I'm certain I could find one." Barricade whispered, his voice a mixture of a metallic rasp and a silky rumble. She patted the leg she was resting on.

"Now who says I plan on playing fair? I might just accidently shoot the unlucky candidate." He rumbled out of amusement and she leaned her head on the metal of his calf, her eyelids half closing in contentment as he for once tolerated the contact. It was silent for a while, the only sound of the wood crackling from the heat of the flames and Evelyn gave a low sigh.

"Tell me a story." She asked Barricade and she felt him tense slightly before he began like he did every night. His voice was slow and his eyes were distant as the large, dangerous mech recounted the only thing he knew. Stories of his survival, betrayal, and war. It was not a happy tale but Evelyn listened to his twisted memoir as he had listened to hers' many times. It was hours into the night before the two of them fell asleep.

XXXX

The sound of an older car roused Evelyn from her light sleep and she forced her body up, wincing from the cold as she stood, wrapping the trench coat around her shoulders and slipping her arms through. She took a step, peering from behind the cover of trees that hid them from the highway. Evelyn could just make out the headlights of a small vehicle and she cursed before walking to where the recharging form of Barricade rested, propped against several trees.

"Up." She snarled as she kicked his leg with her metallic foot succeeding in doing nothing. Evelyn gave a frown as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Come on you bloody bastard, wake up." She growled, turning her head back to the dark highway before pulling her body up onto his leg and opting to scale his large, sleeping form, using both her talons and her claw foot to grasp the gaps in his armor to use as makeshift handholds.

Evelyn perched her body on his shoulder, crouching low as she looked at the bright yellow car that was still a distance away but was gaining fast. She cursed at the driver for not obeying the speed limit before turning her attention back to the mech. Carefully she wrapped her metallic talons around the delicate and sensitive cables of his throat, giving them a not so gentle squeeze that instantly woke Barricade as he roared, turning raging crimson optics to her body but unable to move anymore less she "accidently" sever one of the cables.

"Up and at em' We got a car coming." Evelyn informed as he scowled at her. Slowly she removed her hand from his wiring. Barricade growled before transforming with her still on his shoulder. Evelyn plummeted to the ground with an undignified yelp before impacting and bouncing harshly off of the hood of the mustang cruiser, landing face first into snow. She groaned before pulling her now aching body off of the ground as she took effort to shoot the cruiser an ineffective death glare. "I really fucking hate you. You know that right?" She hissed as she stood, grabbing her bag by what was by the once the fire pit before entering the cruiser.

"The feeling is mutual, female." He teased and Evelyn snorted before rolling her eyes. Before Barricade could shut the driver's side door, Evelyn grabbed it, slamming it purposefully with a grin. Barricade revved his engine but Evelyn only shot the cruiser an incredulous glare as he pulled forward at a fast pace weaving between the trees. Suddenly he stopped and Evelyn went flying face first into the steering wheel with a pained curse.

"Bastard." She seethed before punching the dashboard. He grated a laugh as he pulled into a shadow by the highway, watching as a neon yellow car with two yellow racing stripes dove by, unaware of them. Evelyn furrowed her brows as she studied it. "That looks a lot like that one Autobot you were talking about but it's not a Camero." Evelyn muttered. She felt him scan the car, the information about the driver displayed on the small computer.

"Registered to a Samuel James Witwicky, formally known as LadiesMan217, successful assassin to lord Megatron and currently under the protection of the Autobots." Barricade snarled, as his engine displayed his mood with a slight roar. Evelyn nodded looking at the car that had seen better days.

"So this is the human that indirectly cause you to get your ass handed to you by an Autobot?" Evelyn snidely asked.

"Yes." He bit out and Evelyn gave him a grin as she leaned in raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna fuck with him?" She asked her grin widening as a vile chuckle poured from the radio as Barricade considered her.

"Like I need any persuasion." He rumbled, a considerably sadistic sound coming from such a being. Evelyn clapped her hands in delight as she rummaged through her bag, pulling out a pair of aviator glasses she bought just for the comedy purpose. She put them on, along with her leather gloves as she rearranged her police outfit and hair so it looked like she didn't just spend the night in it. With a nod she sat back, placing one hand on the steering wheel as Barricade roared to life, his lights and sirens filling the still morning air.

At the sound of sirens the yellow car slowed, pulling over to the shoulder and cutting his engine off and Evelyn couldn't help the sadistic leer that tainted her features before composing herself. She waited a few seconds, giving the dashboard a gentle nudge with her fist before stepping out. Slowly she sauntered to the driver's side of the yellow car as she placed a hand on her hip. She narrowed her gaze at the car as the window rolled down. The young man gave a nervous grin.

"Is there a problem, officer?" He squeaked as his gaze kept falling to the rearview mirror at the still cruiser that seemed to just be glaring at them. His face paled slightly as he grasped the steering wheel with a death grip.

"Mr. Witwicky?" Evelyn asked and the young man gulped, his eyes fleeting back to Barricade.

"Yeah?" He muttered after a few seconds giving a nervous smile. With one hand she pulled down the aviator sunglasses slightly as she regarded him over the rim of them.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" She drawled out, biting her tongue to prevent herself from downright laughing.

"Speeding?" He muttered with an anxious chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "I was speeding? You sure? I mean, I'm usually such a safe driver. Never sped before. Well not never but you know this is a new car, just trying to get a feel for it." He continued to ramble and Evelyn stared at him incredulously when he didn't stop.

"What happened to the Camero you had?" Evelyn interrupted after a few more seconds of him talking incessantly. She watched as the color continued to drain from his face as his eyes once again flicked to observe Barricade.

"What?" He practically chirped out.

"The yellow Camero. Says that you were registered to a yellow Camero but here you are driving this piece of shit." Evelyn pointed out and he frowned.

"It's a classic!" He defended. "I got it for a steal!" Sam continued and Evelyn gave him an unimpressed smile.

"I'm sure you did." She sneered. "but that doesn't change the question. What happened to it?" She pressed grinning as he fidgeted.

"He- it" The young man quickly corrected. "It was needed elsewhere. I mean my parents needed it." Evelyn nodded as she removed her sunglasses completely.

"Bet you thought you were a real ladies man in that vehicle." Evelyn stated casually examining her gloved hand as Sam's eyes widened as she bit back the grin that was threatening her reserve. He gulped again as he glared at Barricade again, using the review mirror to watch him. Evelyn smiled but he didn't see.

"It's not going to transform." Evelyn stated watching as he flinched.

"What?" He murmured, his attention shooting back to her.

"My cruiser." She informed. "You keep looking at it like it's going to morph into some horrible, hideous creature. So tell me, what exactly is wrong with my cruiser?"

"Wrong with it?" He squeaked. "Nothing's wrong with it. It's a beautiful car. Lovely in fact. If I was to get a car, I would get one like that." Evelyn let a small smile show.

"So Samuel Witwicky." Evelyn purred running a gloved hand on the door as she leaned closer. "What is an important man such as yourself doing all _alone _without anyone escorting you?" She continued, watching as his eyes flicked from her gloved hand to her eyes.

"Just moving out with my girlfriend. Just normal human stuff." He whimpered and Evelyn tilted her head to the side giving him a particularly sadistic leer. Sam jerked back slightly and he brought a finger up and pointed to her. "Your… um… well your eye is glowing." He muttered sounding generally horrified. Evelyn paused, her smile faltering for a second before returning.

"So it is." She stated idly while concentration on removing her right glove. Sam stared at her, his foot reaching for the acceleration.

"What do you want with me?" He asked sounding considerably brave. Evelyn moved her eyes to look into his.

"Something very simple." She rumbled reaching out and grapping his wrist with her metallic hand, her talons resting firmly on his flesh. He started at the sight, fear evident in his expression for a second before composing himself. "I want you to deliver a message." She stated and he frowned.

"A message?" He asked and she pulled his hand closer.

"A message." She confirmed with a sadistic purr that would make Barricade proud. "I want you to tell Ratchet." She paused leaning in. "Now this is very important, LadiesMan217." She added darkly before watching as he nodded slowly. "That Evelyn Grey," She paused again, leaning closer before giving a wide grin, "says hi." She finished, releasing her grip on his wrist and stepping back as his expression fell. His mouth hung open as his mind struggled to comprehend what had just happened and he frowned slightly before turning his eyes back to her.

"That's it?" The young man stated bluntly and Evelyn gave a nod.

"That's it." She stated before pausing. "Oh and since I'm not there to deliver the message and in theory away from wrench range, tell him that he's bloody older than rust itself and that I hope he hasn't broken a hip yet." She finished with a grin, stepping back as she pulled her sunglasses back onto her face. She turned to leave and before he could make a move to start the ignition of his car she stopped, turning her head back to him. "One more thing Samuel," She stated giving him a pointed look. He flinched.

"Yes?"

"Drive safely and no more speeding." He gave a jerk of his head and started his car. It jerked forward as she stepped back. The car made it a few feet before the engine suddenly sputtered before dying. She heard the young man curse as he pounded his hand on the steering wheel. Evelyn shot Barricade a bewilder look before just shrugging and walking back to the driver's side window, raising an eyebrow at him as his head rested on the steering wheel as he cursed.

"Seriously?" Evelyn asked as she placed a hand on her hip. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "You have how many homicidal alien creatures after you and you can't even bother to have a decent getaway car?" She shook her head before scoffing. "I should kill you just on principle alone. Pop the hood." Evelyn stated and he complied. It took a few seconds of her prying at it just to get it open but afterward she peeled the yellow hood open, studying the engine that had seen better days. She studied it for a good few minutes as she tapped the metal with a talon. Sam exited his car, watching Barricade from the corner of his eyes as he made his way to stand next to the faux police officer without being too close. He studied her frustrated face for a second.

"Well?" He asked after a few moments of silence and Evelyn removed her hand stepping back as she ran a talon through her red hair.

"I have no clue how to fix cars." She admitted with a slight embarrassed chuckle. He glared at her raising his arms in disbelief before muttering something under his breath. "Call a tow truck?" She offered him and he nodded suddenly looking hopeful. He turned back to his car, rummaging before producing a cell phone. He flipped it open before his face fell, all hope gone in a second. Evelyn looked at him before closing the hood of the car. His frown deepened and he pressed a few buttons.

"It's dead." He growled dryly before turning to her. "Can I use yours?" Evelyn scowled at him and she clenched her metallic hand restraining from smacking the man in the back of the head.

"I'm a bloody fugitive!" She seethed. "Of course I don't have a cell phone!" Evelyn turned her back to him raising her arms before ranting. "Humans! I can't believe I was ever one." She grumbled before giving a shake of her head. "Try it again. Maybe you just floored it?" Evelyn offered and he got in the car. Taking a few calming breaths he grabbed his key but as he turned it the cruiser rammed onto the back of the small yellow car, moving it a few feet. Sam screeched out of surprise, shock, and horror as he found himself moving and Evelyn flinched out of the way, a look of disbelief as the engine coughed to life. Both Sam and Evelyn exchange glances of bewilderment at the illogical but apparently effective solution Barricade had taken.

"Move it LadiesMan217!" Barricade roared and any hope that Sam had that the cruiser was in fact just a simple human vehicle faded as he made no move disobey the once Decepticon's commands and he peeled out driving considerably too fast for the road's condition.

"If he crashes; you're bloody driving him to town. I am not having a bunch of pissy Autobots on my ass." Barricade only grunted and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"We should follow him." Barricade finally spoke up and Evelyn tilted her head before nodding. She took a step closer to him as the door automatically opened.

"It has been too quiet lately, hasn't it?" Evelyn thought out loud as she bit her lip. "It would be stupid to continue on without knowing what our enemies were up to." She finished.

"So the Autobots are enemies then?" He asked smugly and she gave a halfhearted shrug.

"Rule number three." She began. "No matter how much you like someone they are always an enemy and will always stab you in the back when given the opportunity." Evelyn paused. "In reality, the Autobots really aren't that much of a threat to either of us, for the moment at least. What I'm concerned about, at least from what you have told me, are the Dececpicons. They have been quiet for way too long."

"and Megatron is becoming desperate. His next plan will be his final one and will either succeed or destroy what little hope the Decepticons have but either way it would be considerably wise to find out what they are doing so we could have a counter plan." Barricade continued and Evelyn climbed into the cruiser.

"No matter how far we try and run there is no escaping this war." She stated solemnly grumbled as she looked down at her metallic hand. "It latches on and there really is no escaping it."

"and it will be as such until one side is completely obliterated." He stated as if it was the simplest logic in the world and Evelyn let her expression fall.

"I hope that you are wrong about that Barricade, I really do but I'm not stupid or naïve. I'm not innocent. I've killed people before, I've stolen and I know how it changes a person or in this case giant alien robots." Evelyn paused as she shook her head. "The real point is what happens to us if one side wins?" Barricade seemed to think for a second.

"It wouldn't be too difficult to reestablish my place as Megatron's favorite interrogator and hunter if the Decepticons do succeed."

"And me?" She dared to ask, fearing the answer but kept a calm indifference. She felt Barricade shift slightly and she knew he was going to be painfully blunt.

"You are a defect, a mostly stable combination of seeker and organic. That alone would warrant your terminations to most mechs but you are still Cybertronian and that could also spare you. Megatron himself would be far too interested at first to outright destroy you; giving you the opportunity to gain his favor. Which given your depraved characteristics wouldn't be that hard." She could hear the smirk in his tone at the last part and Evelyn couldn't help but return the gesture.

"So if that happens, basically become the boss's favorite or die a very slow and painful death." She paused. "The autobots then?"

"I would not align myself with those glitched idiots even if I was inches away from the pit." He snarled and Evelyn nodded. She liked the few Autobots that she had met but that didn't mean she agreed with them.

"Bloody politically correct bastards." Evelyn stated with a half shrug. "So if they win, we remain neutral or whatever the hell we are now." She heard Barricade grunt slightly before he shut the door, his engine giving a silent roar. Evelyn grasped the seatbelt and put it in place as he moved forward already going at a speed that defied the logic of any human made vehicle. Evelyn smiled, resting her hand on the dashboard without even thinking about it.

**Author's Note: Personally after such a long time with Barricade I'm surprised Evelyn isn't crazy or rather crazier. Well it can't be good for your mental state to be traveling with a sadistic, murderous alien. Shrug. Warning the next chapter will have some DoTM plot in it so if you haven't watch the movie yet then… well. I do plan to change the plot around a bit so it is less contradictory to the plots of the other movies. Yay artistic license!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note or rather warning: Has slight, sorta, kinda spoilers for Transformers Dark of the Moon, more so the book then the actual movie. Plus I'm adding my own flare to it so it won't exactly follow the original plot. **

Chapter 20 

Chicago was really something beautiful when seen from the distance and both Evelyn and Barricade rested on the very outskirts, on a grassy hill that overlooked the metropolis. It had been weeks since they had followed Sam but not once had they gone into the actual city for more than ten minutes. It didn't bother Evelyn particularly because Barricade explained or rather insulted her intelligence by informing her that it was too dangerous because of the recent activity by Cybertronians. Whether they were Decepticons or Autobots, Barricade was unsure and he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

There was a slight breeze in the air that rustled the grass as Evelyn lounged across Barricade's hood with her leg casually crossed over her metallic one and her arms crossed behind her head in a makeshift pillow. Peace like this was as valuable as gold to Evelyn and she certainly wasn't one to waste it, especially considering that Barricade was in pleasant mood or as pleasant as he could be without him slaughtering some pour victim. She smiled as she stretched slightly, feeling the mustang shift as well as Barricade seem to slink closer to the ground, making himself more comfortable as they both slowly drifted off in the late afternoon, under a perfectly shady tree.

It was the explosion that woke the two of them rather harshly as Evelyn jerked out of fear, only succeeding in rolling off of Barricade and hitting the ground with a yelp. In a mere second Barricade transformed as they both turned in both shock as the city of Chicago was bombarded by distinctly alien vessels.

"The city is…" Evelyn paused unable to fully comprehend what was happening as a barrage of missiles slammed into the skyscraper causing glass to rain down. All that could be heard; even from their distance was the sound of alien firearms and the horrific sound of people screaming. She swallowed hard as she felt her legs buckle slightly from the shock as her world began to spin. "is on fire." She muttered resting her hand on Barricade's heavily armored calf to stop her body from crumpling. The surprisingly muted sound of gunfire was heard and Evelyn just blinked, almost as if she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. More missiles hit a large building, and both Barricade and Evelyn had to brace as the ground shook under their feet.

Barricade slowly transformed, the shock taking its toll on both of them as Evelyn hastily if not a tad bit unsteadily climbed into his cab, grasping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white. His radio turned on, flicking rapidly through stations and Evelyn caught only a few bits.

_End of the world. Alien invasion. Towns being destroyed. Earth saviors shot down from the sky. Autobots dead. _The last part made Evelyn gasp, her eyes wide from shock as she gripped Barricade's steering wheel harder as she choked slightly. She let her head fall and rest on the very center of the steering wheel as she just struggled to breathe. Barricade revved his engine in a low almost purr closer to a roar and Evelyn could only clench her eyes as she fought for composure. She needed Barricade more than she had ever in her entire time with him.

It took a few minutes and another round of deafening explosions before she could lift her head and released her firm grasp with a week shaky sigh. Evelyn blinked before a certain almost disturbing calm replaced her earlier panic.

"The world is ending." She stated but her voice was still somewhat uneven. "Decepticons have won." Evelyn finished a manic laugh escape her clenched lips as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Done with your little emotional breakdown?" He asked, his tone mocking and Evelyn exhaled.

"Yeah. I'm good." Evelyn lied as she swallowed hard. "Considering that most of the human race is going to be either exterminated and or enslaved." She paused, forcing a grin on her features as she tried to joke, her laugh sounding considerably weak and Barricade grumbled.

"You are Cybertronian and will act as such. Try not to behave like a pathetic fleshling, female." He snarled as his engine roared to life. "You fail me and I will rip you apart limb from limb, _slowly." _Evelyn nodded as she reached back, grabbing both her 9mm Berretta and the Cybertronian pistol and strapping them to the appropriate places. Carefully she removed the trench coat and her gloves, making sure she had on only a tank top and shorts, exposing as much of her metallic body as she could without going naked.

Barricade drove into the once Chicago past the dirt and debris that littered the street as the wails of the injured filled the air. Evelyn watched as the people skittered away from his alt form as if they knew that he was the sadistic alien. She found she couldn't look a single person in the eye as they hobbled past her, soaked in blood and dirt. She clenched the leather of Barricade's seat for comfort before allowing a calm indifference coat her features.

A siren howled continuously before a loud explosion filled the air effectively silencing it as Barricade maneuvered skillfully through the wreckage.

_~Barricade.~ _A grating, distinctively mechanical voice rumbled in the native Cybertonian language and Evelyn was surprised to see a small almost featureless Decepticon approaching. _~ and here we thought you were dead.~ _He grated out and it took a few seconds for Evelyn to translate it.

_~I bet that was a real disappointment to you.~ _Barricade replied his voice much deeper and more commanding than the other one as he opened his door and Evelyn took the opportunity to get out, trying to look like she belong there. _~been in stasis lock for a while. My communications were offline.~ _He informed casually with a small roll of his wrist. The other Decepticon nodded slowly before angling his head down to Evelyn who looked up at him without any hint of fear as she shifted her weight, placing a clawed hand on her waist.

_~And this…thing?~ _He said, his lip curling in plain disgust that made Evelyn snarl. Barricade angled his head down to her as well, taking a second to study her before shrugging.

_~Megatron's orders. I was to retrieve her and bring her to him. Where is our lord?~ _Barricade growled, his voice demanding as he practically demeaned the other Decepticon.

_~With Starscream and Sentinel Prime.~ _He answered gesturing with a clawed hand to a very large building that was frequented by several of the large ship like vessels. Barricade nodded once before swooping one large clawed hand down, scooping Evelyn off of the ground with an undignified yelp.

_~Dismissed~_ Barricade grumbled at the mech irately as he moved forward with a fast gate that jostled Evelyn from her position in his hand. Evelyn held on, wincing as the talons gripped a little too tightly on her waist but otherwise said nothing.

A large skyscraper exploded in the distance before, the screams of the injured ringing in the air and Evelyn watched as a few people jumped out of the building as it was engulf in flames. She adverted her eyes and wrapped both of her hands tightly on Barricade's finger. He looked down at her, a scowl forming on sharp features and she shrugged giving him a half smile that she didn't feel.

"I'm good." She lied. His crimson optics narrowed slightly and for a brief moment Evelyn was certain he was going to just drop her on principle alone for both lying and showing fear but before he could do anything the ground started the rumble. Barricade took an uneasy step back before the very road under his feet ripped apart, a large metallic worm beast that was much larger than Barricade shot up, causing Barricade to lose his grip on Evelyn.

She hit the ground rolling as Barricade lost what little footing he had; his foot coming down inches from her body and Evelyn barely had enough time to roll out of the way, onto her feet as she ducked behind a destroyed taxi. From her hiding point she watched as Barricade ducked out of the way, his face looking more pissed than surprised as the beast angled its head down and for a brief, terrifying moment Evelyn was sure it was going to devour him but it didn't. Instead part of the creature's middle, which seemed to be constructed of intertwining cords, split apart as a large mech emerged.

His single red optic fixed on the considerably smaller police mech as he regarded Barricade without any emotion. Evelyn clenched her metallic hand on the taxi as she unhooked the Cybertronian pistol in preparation to fight beside Barricade. The large mech took one step closer, completely detaching from the beast as he brought his right arm up that wasn't an arm but instead a really large gun before moving in a motion that Evelyn assumed was cocking the large weapon.

Evelyn couldn't breathe or even move for that matter as the barrel of the weapon was placed mere centimeters from Barricade's helm, right between his glowing red optics. Barricade didn't look terrified like he should have; instead he looked rather unimpressed as he met the glowing red optic of the other Decepticon. Barricade shifted, placing a clawed hand around the barrel, his face gaining that sadistic leer that seemed to be common when he was about to maim something, before Barricade shifted his entire weight, pushing the barrel up as he advanced, his free hand swinging out, aiming for the mech's side with his talons.

In less than a second the large mech moved with an agility that defied his large speed as he used Barricade's grip on the gun to his advantage, shoving the large weapon to the side and effectively causing Barricade to lose his footing as the barrel was ripped from his grip. The other mech took a single fast step forward as he brought the weapon around and jabbed Barricade in his abdomen hard enough to send him reeling back before he was jabbed again, sending the police mech backwards onto his back. The mech jerk forward, bringing his large clawed foot down onto Barricade's chest, pinning him with a pain crunch of metal.

Evelyn couldn't help but release a noise out of fear that nobody heard over the sound of the destruction of Chicago as the mech pinning Barricade, leaned closer to his downed form in a way that could only be described as menacing. She couldn't help but watch in absolute horror and no matter what she couldn't get her body to move to assist him. She blinked as Barricade struggled against the weight on his chest but found he couldn't throw the much larger mech. He stilled and Evelyn was certain that he had given up.

Everything was silent for what honestly felt like forever before a grating noise filled the air. Evelyn blinked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as Barricade began to admit a low barking, mechanical noise. It took Evelyn a second to realize that he was laughing, manically almost and Evelyn couldn't help but think he had finally, after all this time, lost his sanity completely.

Barricade patted the large mech's calf with an eased motion and to Evelyn's complete bewilderment, the large being lifted his leg before reaching down and grasping Barricade by his shoulder and hauling him to his feet. Evelyn couldn't help but gawk as she watched them, completely lost at the exchange as the pair seemed to discuss something that she couldn't hear. The two turned around as the larger mech lead Barricade past the large worm, whom Barricade patted in what she assumed was a greeting before he turned his head slightly meeting her eyes. She knew what his look meant and she gave a nod, grasping the pistol tightly as she turned her attention to the large building in the distance. She needed to find Megatron.

She took a step from her hiding placing, angling a quick glance to Barricade who continued with the larger mech in a different direction than she would be going.

"You damn well better be alive after I'm done because I swear if you leave me alone with a bunch of sadistic bastard Decepticons; I will find a way to bring you back and I will shoot you myself." Evelyn couldn't help but mutter even if he couldn't hear her.

XXXXX

Shards of glass clung to her skin as she hid under a truck that had just narrowly been missed by a burst of energy that had come from one of the flying vehicles. Evelyn cursed as she crawled on her stomach, watching as the large ship chased after a group of fleeing humans. She counted to five before jumping to her feet and running to the corner of a building, kneeling as she peaked her head around the corner only to find her path blocked by several large mechs. She cursed again, this time in Cybertronian.

The car that had been sitting suspiciously unharmed to her left shifted slightly on its frame and Evelyn swiveled her head to glare at it incredulously as she cursed again.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." She bit out as the car began to detach, rearranging in a process that at the moment Evelyn despised as she ran, grasping the pistol with a new desperation. A foot came crashing down, blocking her path and showering her with chunks of concrete as the metallic talons gripped the road. Evelyn couldn't help but yelp as she turned on her heals and change directions.

"Don't you want to play?" He purred and Evelyn leapt as a clawed hand came sweeping too close to her body. She turned as she fell, landing on her back as she fired, missing him but hitting the building inches away from his head. The large being turned his head, watching as a large chunk of the building crumbled away before angling his head back to her.

"Shit." She stated blatantly before jumping to her feet and dodging behind a large truck. Evelyn heard him take a step, the ground shaking with his movement.

"Where did you get the toy?" He rumbled sounding pleased. Evelyn snarled to herself briefly wondering if it was a requirement for all Decepticons to be so sadistic. "Are you an autobot pet?" He rumbled and Evelyn narrowed her eyes as she stood, pulling her gun up and firing, the energy blast clipped his thigh. His leg buckled briefly and Evelyn smirked as he corrected his stance. She met his eyes before he started laughing. Evelyn groaned. Apparently giant alien robots could be masochist. She fired again, hitting him in the abdomen, too low to do any real damage but enough to distract him as she ran across the street into the lobby of some office building. Her clawed foot struggled to find traction on the smooth floor and she slid, hitting the ground with a pain thud. Quickly she crawled behind the desk.

"Now that hurt." Evelyn heard him call out as he laughed sounding considerably insane. When she didn't answer him he fired randomly, hitting the truck where she had been hiding. "Where'd you go?" He pouted kicking the frame of the car that was engulfed in flames. "I thought we were really having fun." He continued but Evelyn ignored him as she ran down the hall.

XXXX

The building rumbled and Evelyn braced, panting as she took a moment to wipe the blood that was pouring from her forehead. She looked around, taking note of the office supplies so casually strewn across the hallway before holstering the pistol on her back and resting her head on the nearest wall.

This was the fourth building she had to cut through to avoid detection from the ships and any stray Decepticon soldier that happened to walking about. With a curse she just leaned against the wall taking a moment to catch her breath. She was bloody tired and no matter how fast she ran it seemed like she couldn't find a way to get close to the other building.

"DAMN IT!" Evelyn roared, her head still pressed against the wall as she took a second just to curse her luck for the filth time.

"Hey!" A strained whisper that was close to yelling spoke up from across the hall and Evelyn gave a start as she turned her head to see a man holding a shotgun. She met his brown eyes and he pulled his body leaned out further, looking side to side before turning his attention back to her as he entered the hallway. "You alright miss?" He asked and she gave a relieved smile and a nod before turning her body to him.

"Yeah." Evelyn stated but as she turned around his eyes locked on her metallic arm and he jumped back pulling up his gun.

"Shit it's one of them!" He yelled and Evelyn couldn't help but stare in shock at the twin barrels of a twelve gauge aimed right at her chest. She raised her arms to her chest in a useless attempt to placate the man but it didn't work. She couldn't help but watch as his finger closed around the trigger. Evelyn couldn't help but think she was going to die before she even came close to completing her goal.

Before the man could pull the trigger an explosion hit the higher floor of the building, the building trembling and knocking both Evelyn and the man about and before she could even think about how lucky she had been; she charged, tackling the man and using his gun and pressing the side of it against his throat as she held him pinned. In a second she found herself surrounded by a group of four men and women as she pulled out her Berretta, shoving it under the pinned man's chin. He placed his hands up slightly in a submissive pose but she only shoved the gun harder as she eyed the group.

"You wanna tell me what exactly you plan on doing now?" A woman in her early forties casually stated as she waved a hand gesturing to the people around her. Evelyn paled slightly before giving a half shrug.

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet." Evelyn admitted with in a calm tone that didn't show the fear she felt on the inside. "but it all depends on what you do now." The woman tilted her head as she studied Evelyn; Evelyn returning the gesture as her eyes raked the strong, intimidating woman that seemed to be the leader of the four.

"Does it now?" She asked and Evelyn gave a simple nod. "Why don't you put the gun away and let go of him." She offered and Evelyn only narrowed her eyes.

"And have you bastards shoot me in the back?" She barked a laugh. "Not likely." The building shook again as it withstood yet another blast and everyone braced and Evelyn cursed.

"Alright." She stated, showing no emotion. "Well since we're not going anywhere soon, I guess we can just talk."

"Talk?" Evelyn questioned her brows furrowing.

"Yeah. Like the sophisticated species we seemed to think we are." The older woman stated and Evelyn was unsure if she was making a joke. "My names Gem." She stated and Evelyn paused, looking around to each person to make sure nobody was sneaking up on her.

"Evelyn but I prefer Eve." She returned unsure of what tactic Gem was using. Evelyn shot her eyes around again, looking each person in the face before turning back to the older woman.

"Eve?" She stated sounding conflicted. "That's a very human name."She continued and that hit Evelyn hard.

"I am fucking human!" Evelyn bit out finally loosing hold of the anger that had been slowly bubbling out. "or…" She paused clenching the hand that was holding the shotgun down. "part of me is or was rather." She muttered feeling more tired than she had in weeks.

"Anyone else thinking of that new terminator movie?" A different person piped out from the group and Evelyn frowned at him before a slow chuckle escaped her lips before turning into a full laughter that shocked and concerned the group. Carefully, Evelyn pulled the gun away from her hostage as she stood, watching as the guns followed her movement. She holstered the Berretta before she raised her hands to chest level, the barrel of the shot gun still held in her hand. The man that had been previously pinned stood on shaking legs.

"So it takes a reference to a sci-fi movie to get you to release him?" Gem asked, raising a single hand up in the air, signaling for the group to lower their weapons. Evelyn gave a halfhearted shrug before handing the shotgun back to the man she had pinned. "Can't say I've seen weirder but whatever, I'm not about to laugh in fate's face. Now I've got some questions for you Eve." Gem stated and Evelyn tilted her head to the side.

"I'll answer what I can but on the same conditions. You answer my questions as well." Evelyn stated firmly as she took a step back, leaning her weight on the wall as she studied the group that still looked rather hostile to her.

"Alright. Sounds fair. So why are you taking over the earth?" Gem asked blatantly and Evelyn let a scowl form on her face.

"Hey, don't throw me in the same group as those bloody psychopaths. I was hoping you could answer why they are here." Evelyn defended sounding rather pissed.

"You mean you're not with them?" Somebody else asked.

"No." She confirmed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then pardon my bluntness but what the fuck are you?" Gem grumbled and Evelyn shrugged, pointing to her arm with a metallic talon before running it along the tender flesh, cutting it open. They gawked as red blood dripped out of the wound. She then turned to her metallic leg and with the same talon, slit a non-vital energon line, biting back a hiss of pain as the blue liquid seeped out.

"Best of both worlds, doll." She replied with a sly grin as they watched with what could be described as pure shock. "Now it's my turn for questions." Evelyn redirected. "Alright have you seen any soldiers with a strange skull symbol on them? Generally calling themselves N.E.S.T?" She questioned them and to her surprise the group exchanged glances before one of them nodded.

"Yeah." He stated simply. "We got one of them with us. He's injured though." Evelyn stared at them blankly before shaking her head.

"Really?" She asked expecting them to be lying but instead they just nodded. "Can you take me to him?" Evelyn asked her tone rather uncertain. Gem nodded once but before anyone could move she cut in.

"If you try anything I will shoot you between the eyes." She warned and Evelyn only nodded before following them.

The man leaned against the wall, part of his armor burnt from an explosion as he growled in pain. Evelyn took an nervous step forward as she recognized that the man looked very familiar. He had been sitting with Will and Epps at the table when she had been dinning with them. Carefully she moved down and kneeled beside him, placing her human hand on his uninjured arm as she met his eyes.

"Hey." She greeted with a reassuring smile. He studied her for a second before recognition set on his features. He grinned or at least tried to behind the pain.

"Skinny bitch!" He said and Evelyn couldn't help but chuckle as she patted him gently.

"The one and only." She cooed as she sat beside him. "I need you to tell me what the hell is going on here. Why are the Decepticons attacking? Where are the Autobots?" Evelyn begged. His face fell slightly as he adverted his gaze to the ground.

"They're dead." He mumbled and Evelyn couldn't help but clench her teeth. Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide; all of them gone.

"How?" She growled and the N.E.S.T operative slowly went over the details of the trip to the moon; the discovery of Sentinel Prime and his betrayal.

"He shot Ironhide in the back!" Evelyn roared clenching both her hands harshly as she turned her head away. "That bastard!" She yelled. "I will personally find a way to insure his death!" Evelyn continued before quieting so the soldier to continue and he did, informing her about the Decepticon demands and how the government complied, extraditing them from the planet but before they could even leave the atmosphere, Starscream shot them from the sky. Evelyn couldn't help the rage she felt. She wasn't an Autobot and would be the first to admit that fact but that didn't mean she still didn't like the few she had met. Her fist clenched as she thought of Ratchet.

"We have to move." Evelyn snarled as she stood, a deadly indifference covering her features as she grasped the Cybertronain pistol.

"And go where?" Gem stated as she stepped in front of Evelyn. Evelyn leaned in her eyes dangerously matching Barricade's expression when he was pissed.

"I wouldn't recommend blocking my path." Evelyn growled in a purr her voice low and deadly.

"What? Are supposed to just put all faith in you and follow you?" She asked and Evelyn just walked past her with a snarl.

"If you follow me you will die. I just wouldn't recommend staying in this building. After we outside you part ways."

"And where will you go?" She asked following Evelyn.

"I need to find a way across the damn bridge without dying." She snarled.

"For what? Some half assed revenge plan that will get you killed? Gem practically roared as the entire group followed both of them, one of the men helping the N.E.S.T soldier limp along.

"What? No. I'm not the type to revenge anyone. I have something else I have to do." Evelyn answered, her mind fleeting to the leader that she needed to find.

Xxxx

Evelyn stood before the entrance with the five other people, all of them looking in different directions. She turned her back to the glass doors, briefly gesturing with her hands.

"Looks clear." She mentioned before a loud thump echoed as the ground shook, slightly as something large and most likely metallic hit the ground right by the window.

"I found you again fleshy." A familiar mechanical voice chirped out and Evelyn let her shoulders slump as she exhaled slowly.

"Fuck me." She bit out as she turned on her heels bringing out her gun and firing through the glass. The blast of energy hit the being, disintegrating the very tip of his armor on his chest. She snarled as she ran through the glass, taking advantage of the now dubbed masochist current distraction as she ran right between his legs. He narrowed his optics, following her movements as she jumped out of the way of his talons, bringing up her pistol and firing one single time at his knee at point blank. He roared as he fell on one leg, cursing her very existence as he went to smash her into the ground but already she was running again avoiding his attacks. Barricade was a better aim in his sleep, she mused as she leapt, grapping a hold of the indents of what looked like prominent vertebrae as she began to scale the large Decepticon.

The being made as sound that seemed to be a mixture of a laugh and a roar as he swung around and Evelyn dug her talons into his armor just to retrain her grip as she found her body being slammed into his body repeatedly as the metallic being reared. It occurred to her as she held on for dear life that this was probably the stupidest, most suicidal stunt she had ever done and if she survived it probably wasn't going to be the last.

He stopped for a second as he tried to angle his arms around to grab her but again Evelyn was moving again, scaling his large back while ripping out whatever semi important wiring she could grasp her talons on. He roared out of pain again as she made it to his shoulder. Carefully she pulled her Cybertronian pistol out as he turned his head around, crimson optics glowing furiously as he examined her. When he noticed the energy gun between his optics; his expression widened out of both fear and shock and he froze, unable to do anything. Evelyn let a foul smile taint her lips as she narrowed her eyes in sadistic pleasure.

"Still wanna play?" She sneered as she pulled the trigger, the blue energy engulfing his head before it shattered, bits of metal and energon, flying in all directions. The carcass of the mech fell and Evelyn went with it as she hit the ground at an angle that caused pain to shoot throughout her body. Slowly she stood, her human leg trembling from the pain as she blinked, clearing her blurry vision.

Five people stood before her with their jaws hanging open as she limped to them, her human arm hanging limply by her side and though she tried she could not move it.

"I think I dislocated my arm." She muttered as she prodded it only causing an excruciating pain to pulse through her body. Carefully she grasped the injured appendage with her metallic hand as she steeled herself for what she was about to do. It wasn't the first time she had to relocate her arm, especially after her "training" sessions with Barricade but that still didn't make it any easier.

Evelyn counted to three before closing her eyes and holding her breath as she pushed her arm up and into her shoulder at the same time. A resounding pop filled the considerably silent air before Evelyn screamed, falling to her knees. She stayed down for a few good minutes as she cradle her injured arm, the sound of her heart beat oddly loud to her own ears as she tried to gain her composure. With help from Gem, she stood on her own two feet.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked after a few minutes and Evelyn nodded. She looked to large building in the distance and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I got to make sure my partner survived. I got to make sure we both survive." Evelyn stated distractedly. Gem nodded.

"Some partner, huh?" She asked and Evelyn only chuckled.

"No." She paused to chuckle again. "He is a sadistic, immoral, abusive, pile of insufferable scrap metal but you know what? He is my friend and I would die for that bastard." Evelyn finished. Gem gave her a smile and patted her where the metal intertwined with flesh, on her shoulder.

"Good luck." She offered with a shrug and Evelyn nodded.

"Because I'm going to need it."

**Author's note: Evelyn you lucky, lucky woman and it seems that Barricade and Shockwave know each other….? Anywho how did this chapter come out?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Evelyn stood before the large bridge that would take her to her destination with a look of mistrust. There wasn't a single guard, mech, or really any form of security that Evelyn could see and that greatly concerned her. Nothing had or would ever be this easy for her and though just getting to this point had been hell didn't mean it would just be handed to her. Not like this at least.

"Nothing is ever this easy." She voiced verbally to get the point across as she gestured at the bridge with her hand but still nothing moved and nothing tried to kill her. Carefully she took a slow tentative step, expecting the bridge to explode or even collapse but when nothing happened she continued on.

It was about halfway across the bridge when she felt the whole structure jerked once before the two sides split, lifting as the bridge began to rise. Evelyn wobble for a second, throwing her arms out to balance herself before she ran, trying to get to the other side but ended up rolling the rest of the way as her ground became vertical.

She spent a few seconds just lying on the ground looking at the sky with an irritated grumble as her human arm ached from her new road burn. Grumbling she sat up, looking to the large building that she was supposed to go to and surprisingly it didn't seem that far away anymore. In fact, Evelyn briefly considered the fact that she would be able to make it, at least until quite a few of the air ships turned in the distance coming in her general direction.

Not waiting, Evelyn jumped to her feet, stumbling over the remains of some building as she ducked behind the corner of a pillar watching as a herd of people ran by her, screaming as one of the air ships fired, the blast hitting only a few feet away from Evelyn, knocking her off of her feet. She coughed as she stood, wincing at the sensation of even more debris clinging to her skin and she briefly regretted leaving her trench coat.

Evelyn walked along the sidewalk; her metallic foot sounding louder than it actually was and she couldn't help but continue on with a slight limp as red blood trickled from several wounds on her body. She stopped suddenly at the window of some clothing store that normally Evelyn would have paid no attention to. On a manikin was a long cashmere coat, almost in the style of her original trench coat. She paused, biting her bottom lip before glancing around. Seeing that the cost was clear she took her metallic hand and punch the glass, watching as it shattered around her arm. This wasn't the first time Evelyn had stolen and plus, she considered, with the end of the world coming, she was pretty sure nobody was going to buy the damn thing anyway.

XXXX

Evelyn sunk her talons into the side of a tipped bus as she heaved her body up, giving a groan from the exertion. More blood dripped from a gash in her human side and it had already soaked into the pale fabric of her new coat but she paid no mind to the dizziness or the pain because she had other things to be concerned about.

In the distance she could just make out the form of Barricade as he pushed around a lesser mech, either for the hell of it or because it had made a mistake. Evelyn couldn't help but choke out a relieved laugh as she watched him standing proud beside the all too intimidating one eyed mech that commanded the rest of the group as Barricade apparently disciplined.

Leaping over a busted window, Evelyn studied the large foot that she assumed belonged to the once fearsome leader that was now so close to her. Honestly, she couldn't believe that she had made it this far and was only inches away from succeeding. Evelyn couldn't help but grin as she took a step closer to the edge of the bus, meaning to scale down but was stopped at the low pop from a sniper rifle and the roar of a mech in pain.

Evelyn turned, fear blinding her thoughts as she watched as Barricade fell to one knee, clawing at what was left of his optic as soldiers came from everywhere, shooting at him. She felt her heart stop as he crumpled to the ground.

"No." She whispered her voice unable to fight past the shock as she fell to her knees unable to move. "No." She choked out slightly louder as the N.E.S.T soldier bombarded the one eyed Decepticon, who was temporarily blinded by a parachute. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Barricade wasn't supposed to die. He was going to regain his position as Megatron's interrogator and hunter and she was going to become his favorite. That was the plan. That was their plan. "NO!" She yelled as she crumpled against the bus she was standing on, tears flowing from her eyes. Not him. He was her only friend. He was everything to her.

The sound of a jet engine pieced the air and Evelyn looked up to see the previously thought dead Optimus approaching and any previous joy that it might have brought was filled nothing but loathing. _Prime_, she couldn't help but snarl in her head as she thought of the one person who was responsible for this day. Slowly she turned her head to where Megatron remained before bringing her attention back to the Autobots and the battle.

"Sentinel." Evelyn growled as she stood, clenching her fist so hard that it actually hurt. He was the one that was responsible for this. The reason why Barricade and her weren't driving through some city, wreaking havoc on unsuspecting people, the reason why Barricade was possibly dead, and the reason why she couldn't go to him in his last moments. She roared again as she turned her back to the scene, now facing where Megatron remained.

Evelyn made to the edge of the bus, her fists still clenched as she looked away for a second. She would make sure that Sentinel paid with his life. That she was certain of.

XXXX

"So it is true." Evelyn purred as she slipped passed a car that had been ripped in half, walking into Megatron's line of site. He leaned against the crumbling building, the eye that she could see far and distance as the tattered tarp covered most of his head and shoulder. She smiled as his red optics narrowed dangerously with a quick show of his fangs. "How the mighty have fallen." She added with a quick sneer, her eyes flicking to the slender but long claws that tensed from her words.

"You dare chastise me insect!" He snarled his voice intimidating and loud even in the opening space but Evelyn felt and showed no fear as she pranced around his feet, just out of his reach. He roared again, a sound that would put any carnivore to shame as he leaned closer, flexing his intimidating claws as he latched out, reaching for her. Evelyn stilled, pulling out the Cybertronian pistol and holding it out with only her metallic hand as she aimed right for his cloaked face. He stilled, his lip plates twitching into a grin that showed his insanity. "So you plan to end me then?" He chuckled and Evelyn tilted her head to the side.

"No." She stated simply as she replaced the weapon, giving a dismissive shrug. "I could, but that's not my intentions." Evelyn finished her voice sounding considerably pained.

"Brave." He hissed but it sounded more like an insult than anything else. Evelyn barked an almost silent laugh as she shook her head.

"No. I just have nothing to lose." She admitted turning her head to the side as he leaned back, putting most of his weight on the building again. Evelyn watched from the corner of her eye and she gave a slight start as the tarp moved slightly, revealing the part of his face that was almost deteriorated completely. She saw the damage and she couldn't help but take a single step closer, putting herself into his striking range. "You're like me." She whispered without really meaning to and Megatron fixed her a glare before he pulled back as he barked a scolding laugh.

"Like you, slave?" He mocked and Evelyn took another step closer, putting herself in further danger as she pulled the coat off of her body letting it slump to the ground. She heard him move closer, his glowing red optic studying her, not even bothering to hide his sudden interest.

"Broken. Like you." Evelyn added with a weak shrug as she watched the original malicious intent fade from the leader's face as he continued to study her. Slowly he let his hand touch the ground, palm up in an inviting kind of way and her mind flashed to Optimus.

"Come here child." He cooed and Evelyn was taken back even though she did not show it. No longer was she insect, fleshling, slave, or any other insult but instead child; an endearing title that did not seem right coming from the lip plates of Megatron. She recalled what Barricade had said before all of this happened, _"Megatron himself would be far too interested at first to outright destroy you." _Apparently the great sadistic leader had a soft spot when it came to freaks, Evelyn mused.

"Certainly, my lord." Evelyn stated with a slight bow as she complied with his offer, stepping gingerly onto his palm, the only indication of her slight apprehension was her metallic clawed foot clenching when Megatron raised his hand. Carefully she looked into his optics that were far too close for her comfort.

"How old are you?" He purred in a tone that showed no malicious intentions at all and Evelyn was still shocked.

"How long have I been alive or how long have I been like this?" She asked, gesturing to her body with a swipe of her clawed hand.

"Both." He rumbled.

"I've been alive for twenty seven years." She stated pausing for a moment. "and I've been like this for four years." Evelyn finished with a shrug. Megatron considered this for a second, and Evelyn could practically see him thinking before a wicked grin curved his lip plates, giving her a closer view of the fangs that she didn't want to see.

"So stable then." He seemed to think out loud as he pulled her closer to his face, eyes once again raking over her form. "Your frame has indication of a seeker build. How?" He inquired, his voice betraying his usual vicious personality. Evelyn angled her head down.

"I am unaware." She lied. "A rogue seeker did this to me. The process." She paused faking a shutter of disgust. "I was not conscious for." Evelyn met his eyes as he rumbled slightly, whether out of aggression or something else, she was unsure of.

"and what of this seeker?" He growled and Evelyn met his optics.

"Barricade offlined him." She said with indifference. "Ever since that, we have been traveling together." Evelyn reminisced, looking back to where she had last seen him, a pain filtering through her gaze.

"So my hunter is still alive." He gave a rumble that sounded more like a chuckle.

"I hope so." Evelyn muttered not meaning to as she clenched her fist. Whether the Decepticon leader heard her he didn't indicate as he moved the hand that held her, to his shoulder. Evelyn stepped off, her metallic foot barely able to find purchase on the slick and spiky metal of his armor but she still stood, close to the delicate wiring of his throat and it became apparent to her that she had the chance to kill him. He was giving her the chance to kill him.

Evelyn studied his neck for a second, the wires just visible under the tarp and she couldn't help but give an audible chuckle as she took a step closer, sitting close to his throat, leaning some of her weight against it. He rumbled and she could feel the vibrations leave his throat as he quieted.

"This must be your greatest hour." Evelyn baited, as she chose to lean her full weight on him, her head resting right on his angled jaw line. She watched as his optics narrowed in thought, the crimson light glowing ominously for a second as he allowed her this contact.

"Yes." He finally purred. "Cybertron…" He paused for a second and Evelyn tensed without realizing it. "Our home." He added and she found her body relaxing again. He had accepted her. "will be restored to its glory."

"and Sentinel?" She practically spat, not bothering to hide her hatred for him. "Why is he leading the Decepticons?" She dared to continue, feeling the leader's body tense in rage.

"HE only thinks he leads. The Decepticons are ordered, by me, to follow his commands. The second his usefulness is up, he will die!" Megatron roared and Evelyn couldn't help but watch him with a cold calculating glare.

"He will fail you. He will betray you." She informed watching as his optics turned to her, not filtering the vicious stare. She met his glare without flinching as she stood.

"and how, per say, do you know this?" He rumbled deadly.

"The Autobots." Evelyn answered with a shrug as she leapt to the nearest ledge from his shoulder, watching as the ground splattered with her blood as a large gash on her abdomen ripped open. Her leg threatened to give out but she paid it no mind as she stood, considerably gracefully despite the state of her body.

"Is that so, child." He snarled and Evelyn turned, once again meeting his firm, frightening gaze.

"History has a way of repeating itself." Evelyn began. "When haven't the Autobots been able to succeed when everything was against them?" She asked watching as the recognition flashed through his eyes. "This war has been going on so long that the two of you don't even know what you are fighting about anymore. Tell me, what is there left to fight for?" She asked watching as he snarled, his fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"Cybertron." He hissed and Evelyn looked down.

"And when that is destroyed because of your war? What then?" Evelyn pressed watching as an almost indistinguishable pain flash before his eyes but she didn't give him the chance to speak. "There are so few of our kind left now. Make a truce with Optimus because let's face it my lord, who would you be without him and who would he be without you?" Evelyn finished as she turned, walking away from the leader with a noticeable limp as blood dripped from her body. She didn't even see the blonde woman that was standing off in the distance.

XXXX

Evelyn crossed what was left of a street, leaning heavily upon the remains of a grey minivan. She didn't think she would make it but she tried, pushing her body way past its limits as she stumbled, cursing under her breath as she clutched her side that was still bleeding profusely.

"You got it all wrong Barricade." She muttered as she fell against his side, watching with a slight relief as his talon twitched and a burst of static erupted from his lip as he tried to move his remaining optic to look at her. Evelyn looked down, choking out a sob. He was still alive if only barely but she knew he would die soon. Carefully she wrapped her human hand around his talon, giving it a firm squeeze as she met his gaze. Even facing death he didn't look scared and Evelyn couldn't help but think that if he could talk, he would be mocking her, calling her weak. She would have given anything to hear one of his insults.

"It supposed to be me lying on the floor dying." Evelyn joked, feeling a tear slip out of her eye. "Remember?" She continued as she forced a reassuring smile that she didn't feel. He choked out a stream of static again. She blinked, biting back the tears that threatened to fall as she looked up, following his gaze to the planet that was slowly growing larger. "Cybertron." She whispered taken back by the visual. "Your-" Evelyn paused giving his talon another squeeze before correcting herself. "Our home." She finished watching as his single optic angled down to regard her for a silent second before returning back to the planet.

Evelyn didn't know how long she sat by his side, eyes studying the approaching world but it seemed like forever. It was peaceful, interrupted only by a pained cough from herself or a burst of static from him. It was like that for a while until something with the technology responsible for bringing Cybertron to Earth went wrong. Everyone watched as it disintegrated, falling into a black hole.

Barricade reached out for his dying planet as he released the only noise he could possibly could which ended up being only more static. His hand fell, falling to the ground with a sharp thud as he heard Evelyn released a pained moan. He was barely aware of her weight on his chest before he felt her sink her clawed hand into his chin, angling his head down to look at her.

"Barricade!" She roared, her blue eyes meeting his red one. "Look at me!" She commanded. "We are still alive! That is all that matters. We will survive." She continued but his eye kept trying to find his planet that was no longer there and never would be. "Please, please stay with me." Evelyn's voice fell to a whisper as she pleaded to him. "Don't leave me." She whispered again but his optic failed him and he blacked out.

Evelyn leaned her head against his side as she sobbed, her blood staining his side. He was still alive, she could feel the weak hum from his spark but it felt like it was failing and there was nothing that could be done. Everything was lost, it seemed. Barricade was dying, Cybertron gone, and Evelyn was certain she was soon to follow.

Slowly Evelyn let her body sink to the ground, resting painfully on her knees as she continued to keep her head pressed against Barricade, listening to the hum of his spark. She didn't know how long she stayed there, time seem nonexistent as she felt the strength of her own body failing.

It was the crunch of another mech's footstep that forced Evelyn to move as she stood, turning on her heel as the sound of a cannon whirring to life as it filled the silent air. She grasped the pistol from her back, holding it weakly as she aimed, placing herself in the way of his potential target as she bared her teeth.

"Stay back." She hissed at the unknown mech.

**Author's note: Sad face…**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Optimus had hit the ground hard, sparks flying as his armor grinded against the harsh asphalt. He fought to stand but having only one arm made it extremely difficult but he still attempted. He turned his head, meeting the blue optics of Sentinel as he tried to reason with his once mentor. Sentinel refused to listen to him though as he raised his blade in preparation for a strike that would end Optimus. They're optics met for a brief second and Optimus was resigned to his fate, dying at the hands of the mech he once idled. Almost unexpectedly an energy blast hit Sentinel directly in the back, sending him stumbling forward, unable to deliver the final blow as he was hit again and again. Chunks of armor flew off of the him as Megatron emerged from behind a building, sinking his claws deep into the older mech's body as he tossed him to the side like he was nothing but a mere insect.

"On your feet, Prime." Megatron snarled as he reached down, grabbing Optimus not so gently by his injured shoulder as he hauled him to his feet. Optimus met the red optics of Megatron as he released his shoulder, opting to stand by his armless side as the two of them faced Sentinel as he too made it to his feet, clenching the side that Megatron had shredded with his blade like talons.

"I should have known." Sentinel seethed as he raised his weapon, charging the two.

Megatron raised a clawed hand that blocked an attack that was aimed for Optimus's armless side, while Optimus in turn struck out with his energon sword. The two of them together was a fearsome sight; much like it had been before the war that had divided them. It seemed that both of them were perfectly in sync with the others' movements.

Optimus blocked for Megatron as he too attacked, ripping into very important armor on Sentinel's shoulder. It was absolutely impossible for Sentinel to even get a single hit in but he still tried only to have both of them strike at once; Megatron's talons piercing just below his spark chamber while Optimus's blade impaled through his shoulder. Overhead, Cybertron imploded.

Sentinel fell to his knees as they withdrew their weapons at the same time. Megatron moved, grasping the handle of Sentinel's own weapon, the one used to kill Ironhide as he handed it to Optimus, who took it gently. Megatron sneered as he pulled out his own weapon that had been strapped on his back. The two of them stepped forward at the same time and Sentinel could only look in their optics. Optimus looked forlorn for lack of a better term while Megatron only grinned with a sadistic joy.

"Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race." He muttered, as energon dripped from not only his wounds but his mouth as he spoke. "You must see why I had to betray you." He plead as both Optimus and Megatron raised their weapons, aiming right for his head.

"You didn't betray me." Optimus snarled as his finger held the trigger, Megatron following suit. "You betrayed yourself." He finished and both of them fired, watching as their once mentor's body was shattered from the force of the two separate weapons. It was silent for a few seconds as the weapon slipped from Optimus's grasp, hitting the ground with an audible thud.

"Always the poetic one, Prime." Megatron mocked as he holstered his firearm, turning his back to Optimus as he looked to the sky, the remnants of Cybertron still visible in the atmosphere. Optimus was silent.

"I want a truce." Megatron finally snarled, not looking at his once brother and possibly once enemy as he spoke. Optimus turned, looking at Megatron.

"Truce?" Optimus asked guarded, his eye's narrowing slightly. Megatron regarded him over his shoulder before he barked a harsh laugh.

"Let's face it. I'm in no condition to continue this war and neither are you." He mocked as he took a step closer, that same half insane grin, tainting his features. "and besides Prime, who would you be without me?" He sneered watching as the Autobot leader gave him a harsh glare.

"The Decepticons?" Optimus asked, choosing to ignore his previous statement. Megatron stopped as he threw his head back and laughed.

"I said, _I _wanted a truce." He continued walking, past a bewildered Optimus. "As far as they are concerned, I died somewhere in this battle." Megatron finished as he continued to move away before angling his head over his shoulder. "besides, you will probably win them over with one of your touching speeches." He mocked before transforming into the unstable yet form that he hadn't used in ages. It rattled as it took to the air and Optimus wondered if it would crash before it even broke atmosphere. He watched Megatron leave, until he could see no more of the once leader before turning to find the remaining Autobots.

Xxxx

The unknown mech took another step closer and Evelyn fired without any thought, the ground exploding right next to the red mech's foot. She snarled slightly. That wasn't intended to be a warning shot.

"I said." She slurred as she fought the dizziness that almost caused her to fall to the ground. "to stay the fuck back." She roared, pressing her back against Barricade's exposed side. The mech stilled, blue optics just watching her before he turned his head, attention drawn to a separate mech approaching.

"Optimus?" Evelyn gasped, seeing the condition he was in. He looked down at her, his expression saddening to say the least as he saw who was behind her. The red Autobot turned slightly, gesturing with his slim fingers.

"What about this." He paused, his voice a distinctive Spanish accent. Optimus took a single step closer, the ground rattling with his movement and Evelyn moved her gaze to his emotionless one. If she had the strength to beg him, she would have but she couldn't. Instead she beseeched him with her eyes.

"There has been enough loss for today." He finally rumbled, his tone holding that noble air to it. "Bring Ratchet." Optimus finished and Evelyn could have cried with the relief she felt. Slowly she fell to her knees as the green medic made his way over.

"Thank you." Evelyn whispered to whoever was listening as she finally succumbed to her injuries and fell unconscious.

XXXX

"We've got another one for you Ratchet." A voice called out and Evelyn opened her eyes, aware of the sound of people shuffling around. She didn't hold back the growl of pain as she shifted on the makeshift cot, her tired body was lying on. With her metallic hand, she reached out, grasping an I.V that was protruding out of her human flesh, ripping it out rather harshly as she sat up.

"Barr-" Evelyn tried to choke out but her throat didn't want to cooperate. She stood, watching as either a soldier or a medic tried to get her to stop but the second he laid hands on her she grabbed him by the neck with her metallic hand before slamming him to the bed. "Stay." She rasped, almost unable to speak. He looked terrified as she released her firm grip.

With uneasy steps, she turned, an instant relief washing over her as she saw the familiar police mech, cords of some sort protruding out of every spot on his body. She limped to him, aware of the man that she had pinned previously, calling for Ratchet but she ignored him.

"Hey." Evelyn growled again in greating, her voice still weak as she climbed onto the metallic structure that held his still unconscious body. She made it to his chest before collapsing pathetically onto his frame, avoiding the many cords that she assumed was keeping him alive.

"EVELYN GREY!" She heard a familiar roar but she couldn't move to respond even though she wanted to flinch away. The sound of loud pounding footsteps filled the area and Evelyn winched slightly. "You have FOUR broken ribs, road rash that nearly skin your entire arm, and a gash across your abdomen that fragging would have allowed your organs to spill out if you still had normal human anatomy. WHAT are you doing out of your bed!" He raged but Evelyn only looked up at him, her eyes weak. Slowly she wrapped her fingers in a gap in Barricade's armor, gripping it tightly. Ratchet watched this before kneeling onto one knee.

"Evelyn." He finally rumbled, his voice sounding tired. "He is stable…" Ratchet began but Evelyn raised a hand, forcing the words to come out of her throat.

"Don't." Evelyn raked out, the only world that could convey her message. Ratchet vented slightly as he looked at her body.

"So long as he is hooked up to these," He gestured to the wires and thick cords that protruded from Barricades damaged body. "He will remain living but without further repairs." He paused, gesturing around him. "I am stretched thin." Ratchet admitted and Evelyn for the first time saw how many different Cybertronians and humans were in the room. She watched as a blue mech worked on another as human medics and doctors rushed around underneath him, working on human patients. Evelyn nodded, meeting his eyes as she gave him a half smile.

"I understand." She forced out, her voice still weak. Ratchet gave a strict nod before he stood, leaning over and grabbing the cot she had been sleeping on. He moved Barricade's body slightly to the side before, placing the worn mattress beside the unconscious mech.

"You're bloody lucky." He grumbled as he scooped her up, placing her none to gently on the small mattress. "If you didn't happen to have a seeker's durable build or the repair nanites that I install into you'd be dead." Ratchet scolded and Evelyn couldn't help but smile which only seem to piss him off. "and what are you so happy about!" He growled placing a hand on his hip.

"You're alive." She admitted with a weak shrug and a grin.

"Well, yes but I'm pretty sure many mechs wouldn't share your enthusiasm." He ground out, stopping at the sound of a separate mech entering the makeshift med bay. Ratchet turned and Evelyn watched as Optimus practically skulked in, his entire arm still missing. Ratchet eyed him and though Evelyn couldn't see his expression she knew it must have been frightening because Optimus actually took a step back, meaning to leave.

"Oh NO you don't." Ratchet snarled as he grabbed something off of a table that was beside Barricade, waving it in the air. Evelyn stared at what appeared to be Optimus's missing limb as it flopped around in the air, the hand almost looking as if it was waving. Evelyn slapped a hand over her mouth as Ratchet stormed forward. "Berth, NOW." He snarled, still waving the arm in the air and Evelyn couldn't help but wonder if he was going to beat the Autobot leader over the head with his own appendage if he failed to follow the medic's directions. "I spent how many hours repairing your arm!" Ratchet continued to rant and Evelyn let her head fall back, listening as Optimus got an ear full for losing a limb. "You are sitting your aft down and letting me reattach it!"

XXXX

Evelyn couldn't help but pick absentmindedly at the bandaging that was wrapped around most of her chest, torso, and the arm that was still human. Ratchet turned from working on an unconscious mech, to level a glare that stopped her from picking.

"If you want something to distract you," He began in a low snarl. "through that door is the soldier's rest room. I heard Lennox and his wife are currently there." He finished turning around to continue his work. Evelyn nodded and stood, not bothering to answer the rather irate medic as she walked away.

"Hey Will." Evelyn mumbled as she walked past him, opening the dingy fridge as she grabbed a Dr. Pepper. He was in mid-process of hugging his wife. He smile turning around.

"Eve!" He called before stopping with a vaguely horrified expression. "Some decency!" He yelped and Evelyn raised an eyebrow, looking down to her body.

"What?" She questioned. "I'm in boxer shorts and a sports bra." Will gawked, motioning to her body before placing a hand on his face and groaning.

"It's the concept of the fact that you're half naked around a bunch of soldiers." He ground out while his wife placed a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh at her husband's sudden embarrassment.

"I don't mind." Epps piped up from his spot, lounging across a tatter couch as he sipped a Pepsi. "Anyone else object?" He asked and a man beside him shook his head.

"Besides, Lennox," She joked, slapping his back with her clawed hand as she walked over to the couch, sitting on the armrest. "I'm an alien." She said wiggling her clawed hand. "Checking me out would be the same as saying that Optimus has a nice ass." Evelyn reasoned and Epps choked beside her, coughing out the sip of soda that went down the wrong way.

"Ah come on!" Epps squeaked as he raised his hands defensively. "That's not even on the same level!" He continued to mutter.

"You're still human enough." Will gritted out between a chuckle. "So what you doing out here anyway? Escape the Hatchet's den?" Will asked and Evelyn shook her head.

"Nah. He says tomorrow I will be able to help you guys search for survivors." Evelyn answered him simply as his happy expression fell. She didn't understand why.

XXXX

Exhaustion wasn't the only thing Evelyn felt as she shoved her weight against a large pillar, her body unable to move it. Another soldier joined her and together they heaved, grunting and snarling at the effort until it shifted slightly, rolling away. Evelyn pulled her body to her feet as she moved to a small cavern in the debris. A woman was curled in on herself, to the left of her a person that hadn't been so lucky. Evelyn kneeled as she reached her arm out, offering it to the weak woman. The woman looked at her, eyes raking over the metallic limb before she fell back screaming, clawing desperately at the ground to get away. Evelyn pulled back, shock littering her face before a medic of sort pushed her away harshly. She watched him pull the woman out of the hole, whispering soothing words to her as he escorted her.

"What is that _monster _doing here?" She heard the woman whisper as they passed and it hurt worse than anything else. Monster. She repeated in her head feeling the sting each time. That was what she was to these people, even the soldiers and the medics looked at her the same way but she turned her back and forced herself to work.

"We got calls for help over here!" Evelyn yelled as she scaled up a mountain of rubble, her metallic foot allowing her to run up the building like it was nothing. The medic that was assigned with her struggled as he fell, barely able to catch himself as he slid down slightly. Evelyn dug her clawed foot into the rubble before reaching her hand out to him. He looked at it like it was poison and Evelyn snarled, lunging out and grabbing his wrist as she roughly pulled him to her face. She had been working for six hours, pulling people out of the rubble that no longer even resembled being human. Evelyn was exhausted and had been trying her hardest to save people only to have this treatment, constantly.

"Look, human." Evelyn snarled dangerously making sure his face was only inches away from hers. "Does this eye glow blue?" She asked pointing to her right eye with her human hand that sure enough with her anger was glowing a subtle blue that was barely noticeable.. The medic glared at her not bothering to filter his hatred for her but he nodded. "I'm doing my job, now do yours medic. Too many lives have been lost for this petty shit." She finished roughly dropping his hand away from her as she turned back to the voice. It was a man whose leg was twisted in a way that didn't seem plausible. Behind him, she saw a woman and a child that had to be no more than four, with tears cutting through the black soot that coated her face.

"Are you going to hurt them?" He asked sounding too tired to fight and Evelyn only shook her head.

"It's over." She muttered. "The ones that did this have been stopped." She confirmed before turning to the medic. "We're gonna need a stretcher." The man looked at her, to her hand before turning back to her face.

"So you're an alien?" He asked with a crooked smile, his eyes lit with humor behind the exhaustion.

"Half." She joked raising both hands in front of her body with a grin.

"Half what?" The man said with a coy smile. "Angel?" He finished and Evelyn let the palm of her hand hit her face.

"Was that a pick up line?" Evelyn grumbled incredulously.

"Don't know. Do aliens like pie?" He asked and Evelyn laughed genuinely as two men ran up the hill with a stretcher.

"This alien loves pie." She answered moving out the way.

"Good, cause when I'm walking again, I'm taking you out for pie. Stevens." He introduced as they lifted him onto the stretcher.

"Evelyn." She said with a laugh. "and you are probably the only man that tries to flirt with an alien after almost being crushed by a building.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He said as they carried away. "Don't forget, Pie!" He yelled out and she nodded laughing before turning to help the other people in the hole.

XXXX

Evelyn pulled a man out from underneath a tipped truck but he wasn't living anymore and she knew that before she even touched him. He was too pale but if there was any chance than at least she would try. She took a slow step back, allowing a bunch of soldiers to cart him away and to add to the list of unknown. She sighed, wiping the sweat from her face as she stifled a snarl.

"Hey alien girl!" A military man shouted, running up to Evelyn. She studied him, knowing instantly that he was not from N.E.S.T. "How long you been at this?" He asked not really sounding like he generally cared.

"What time is it?" She asked barely able to get the words out as she licked her lips.

"6:38." He said looking at the watch that was on his dirtied wrists. Evelyn sighed as she rubbed her forehead thinking.

"Nine hours." She stated soundly. The soldier crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright. Go on. You're done for today. We've got the second team coming in." He said before adding harshly. "and their civilian volunteers. I don't want them freaking out at the sight of you." The soldier said and she gave him a low growl before turning her back to him. She was too tired to deal with this man's shit anyway.

Evelyn walked into a large tent that held food for the soldiers and volunteers who were helping with the recovery efforts. She paused at the few unreadable glares she received before walking past them. When she was certain nobody was around, she stopped, punching the nearest wall that was beside a table filled with food. With a curse she brought her metallic hand to her chest, rubbing it with her human hand. She didn't really even feel any pain from the hit, it was just instinctual.

"That hurt?" A famine voice called out and Evelyn flinched, turning around to see a young woman of twenty placing a box of apples onto the table. Evelyn reached out, grabbing a green apple before taking a bite. "Rough day?" The same woman asked when Evelyn didn't answer.

"Rough year." Evelyn admitted with a shrug as she studied the woman's hazel eyes and caramel skin. "Sorry." Evelyn quickly muttered rubbing her face.

"That's all right." The woman reassured with a wave of her hand. "Sometimes it's easier to talk to a complete stranger than it is too your closest friends." She finished before wiping her hand off on her apron before taking it off and handing it to a man that was walking past her. He took it and put it on.

"I wouldn't know." Evelyn couldn't help but mutter distractedly.

"Well would you like to?" She asked and Evelyn frowned slightly.

"Like to what? Tell you my problems?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." The woman said with a grin. "I'm done for today." The woman offered and Evelyn narrowed her eyes as she took a step back.

"Why?" Evelyn asked suspiciously and the woman laughed.

"You're not used to people being generally nice to you are you?" She joked placing a hand on her hip. "You want to know why? You looked so broken. Even working out there I could see it that something else is biting on your mind. Plus." She added with a wave of her hand. "Who can honestly say that they got to be an aliens therapist for a day!" Evelyn smiled, a slow weak gesture that showed just how tired she was.

"Yeah. Alright. I guess it can't really hurt now can it?" Evelyn finally said and the woman grinned, patting her on the back as she led her away.

"See, so what's on your mind?" She asked and Evelyn began, a little awkwardly at first but after some encouragement it became easier.

"I'm tired of all the looks that the people give me." She stated after initial small talk as she sipped a large cup of coffee. It was bitter and she must have grimaced because the woman across from her chuckled. "It's like they don't even realize that I am human or at least some of me is. The people I try to save only look at me like I'm some kind of horrible creature no matter what I do and it hurts more than I ever thought it would." Evelyn paused. "I mean, I understand why. They just survived an alien invasion. Of course they're gonna look at me like that."

"It still hurts though." The woman said and Evelyn nodded. "Shit. You should have seen my reaction when I saw the really big one that has flames painted on him." She stated with a shudder that made Evelyn chuckle.

"I mean normally it wouldn't even get to me so much but with everything that has happened." She shrugged. "Every minute I keep expecting Ratchet, the big green medic," She informed pointing to general direction of the med bay. "to come out and tell me that my partner's dead. I know he is stable but that could change any moment." Evelyn released the breath she was holding.

"Tell me about him." The woman said and Evelyn chuckled. "He seems like an alright… mech?" She asked, uncertain of the term.

"Trust me, he is the absolute opposite. He is a sadistic, manipulative, evil son of a bitch. He was Megatron's head interrogator."

"That's the evil guy, right?" The woman interrupted and Evelyn nodded.

"Yeah, the leader of the Decepticons. Anyway, he is renown for his sadistic nature. To the point where Megatron himself, had to stop him many times." Evelyn said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like a real charmer. So how'd you end up with him?" She asked and Evelyn gave a grin.

"He ran me over after my car broke down somewhere in Nevada." Evelyn began with a laugh as if it was the funniest thing. "I shot him and he either punched or kicked me across the highway. The details on that are a bit fuzzy. Anyway, the whole reason he kept me around was because he needed a human to sneak into a police station to download some info. It was just by chance that I was a hacker and a wanted fugitive. He gave me an ultimatum; either help him out or he would leave me to the police. After that we just kind of stuck together." Evelyn paused running a hand on her chin. "He saved my life quite a few times at the risk of his own but he will never admit that he did just because."

"So there is some good to him?" The woman asked and Evelyn shrugged.

"I don't know. I've seen him torture and rip the spark out of one of his comrades just for the pure enjoyment of it. He's beaten the crap out of me under the façade that it was training. Shit, I don't even want to tell you how many times he's almost stepped on me just for not being alert enough but yeah. Under all that vicious plating I guess you could say there is some good to him. He is the only one beside Ratchet who hasn't treated me any differently because of these." Evelyn stated, wiggling both her hand and her foot. "and he's the one that accepted me no matter what I've done."

"Well considering that he's proba-" The woman began but was stopped as the entire area was rocked by an explosion. She flinched throwing her hands over head as Evelyn stood, reaching absentmindedly for the Cybertronian pistol that wasn't on her back. She groped the air before screaming an insult.

"We got a Decepticon!" Some soldier hollered as the air was filled with both rifle rounds and a charging cannon. Evelyn ran out of the tent, skidding on the ground as she slid into a soldier that didn't move. Backed up against a building was a very lanky, slim Decepticon that despite the energon dripping from deep wounds looked pretty deadly. Evelyn didn't quite know what she was doing but she walked calmly into the range of bullets.

"CEASE FIRE!" She snarled and to her surprise everyone, including the unnamed Decepticon stopped, heads turned just looking at her. "If any of you blasted jar heads fire again, I swear I will personally shove my foot up your ass!" Evelyn continued to snarl as she approached the large mech who leveled a glowing cannon at her.

_~Easy brother.~_ She said in the native Cybertronian language, aware of the several Autobots approaching. He stopped, shock slapped on his features and Evelyn was for once thankful that Barricade had literally beat the language into her. It took almost two years but now it was useful. The mech snarled, his crimson eyes studying her, obviously aware that she wasn't human because as far as Evelyn was aware, the language was impossible for humans to mimic.

"And I bet you expect me to surrender?" He snarled optics flicking to the other cannons that were pointed at him.

"No." Evelyn said calmly as she placed a hand on her hip, casually gesturing with her metallic one.

"Than _what _do you want?" He hissed dangerously as he leaned closer which only caused more energon to drip from a deep wound on his abdomen. Evelyn studied him before giving a causal shrug. The mech snarled at this, pulling up his weapon which caused the other Autobots that Evelyn couldn't see to tense, preparing to fire. "If you want to do anything useful, why don't you call your little Autobots off." The mech seethed, venom practically dripping in his tone as he eyed them.

"Wish I could do that." Evelyn said and the mech turned his head, optics glowing dangerously. "But I'm in the same situation as you." She continued. "I'm sure as hell not an Autobot and trust me, I never will be." Evelyn paused switching to using his native tongue. _~The only reason I haven't disappeared yet is because my partner is in their med bay.~_ Evelyn finished hoping it was just low enough for the Decepticon to hear and not the autobots.

"So I repeat, femme, what are you trying to do here." He snarled again, gesturing to himself. Evelyn grinned, a sadistic gesture that she learned from Barricade as she eyed him.

"I'm trying to help you, less you want me to move and let these trigger happy idiots use you are target practice?" Evelyn offered aware of the pointed looks she was getting from many of the soldiers. He studied her then moved his hate filled glare to the soldiers.

"And what do I have left. The Decepticons are gone, the leaders dead. Why shouldn't I go out, taking at least one of these murderous Autobots with me?" He spat, glaring directly at Optimus as he said this.

"You're alive aren't you?" Evelyn stated as she approached him. "What better reason. Was the Decepticon cause really that much to you or was it that you've been at war for so long that you know nothing else?" She said walking around him and he followed her with his gaze, a hiss leaving his mouth.

"And what does that leave me with? Join the Autobots?" He snarled a cruel sounding laugh but Evelyn didn't flinch.

"Do you think I'm going to join the Autobots?" She asked with a harsh laugh. "No."

"Then what fraction are you?" The mech asked and Evelyn let a smug grin taint her lips.

"My own fraction. Neither a bot or a con." She stated smugly and the mech kneeled in a fluid motion, his face inches away from her but Evelyn didn't flinch. She had learned from Barricade that showing any kind of fear only seemed to edge them on. He was silent for a few tense seconds before he jabbed a large talon inches away from her chest.

"I will accept your offer." He finally snarled, the cannon sub spacing into his armored wrist as he stood. "But if this turns out to be a rouse," The mech paused, crimson optics narrowing as he eyed her. "I will end you myself." He seethed and Evelyn gave a laugh, pointing in the direction of the soldiers.

"You're gonna have to wait in line for that one." She joked before moving her finger in the direction of the med bay. "Now get you dented ass checked out by Ratchet. Tell him his spawn sent you." Evelyn said grinning and the large mech gave a firm nod before turning and calmly walking in the direction of the med bay.

Evelyn watched him walk away before she released the panicked breath she had been holding. She heard large footsteps approach her and she looked up to see Optimus studying her. She gave a meek smile as she took a second to compose herself.

"I honestly can't believe that worked." She muttered as she exhaled loudly as she rubbed a hand across her forehead. Optimus watched the mech as well before kneeling beside Evelyn.

"Evelyn Grey, I must thank you. That could have resulted in more bloodshed." He rumbled and Evelyn nodded going over the whole situation in her head before her face paled. Optimus tilted his head as she slapped a hand over her face, looking rather horrified.

"Did I just…" Evelyn paused biting her lip as she took a moment to think. "Did I just recruit that Decepticon?" She asked turning to the Autobot leader. Optimus studied her for a moment before nodding and Evelyn only paled further. "I wasn't even thinking. I was just talking out of my ass there. I'm not a leader." She paused again, shock still slapped upon her features as she ran her talons through her red hair. "I just unknowingly created another fraction didn't I?"

"It would seem so." He stated and Evelyn could see Optimus thinking. "Perhaps this may be for the best." He stated and Evelyn turned her head, shooting him a questioning glare to explain. "Many of the injured Decepticon's that haven't gone in to hiding are not willingly going to join the Autobots. This gives them an option that could lead to further peace." Evelyn blinked slowly.

"So you're not going to just round up all the remaining Decepticons and throw them in a sort of prison?" Evelyn muttered.

"Even though your human government may want that, I must hold on to the hope that every sentient being has a chance at redemption. Without that, how can we have everlasting peace?" Optimus finished, standing. Evelyn studied him in the almost noble silence.

"EVELYN!" Ratchet snarled and everyone, including Optimus flinched away. Evelyn looked to the med bay with a look of pure fear as she took a step, meaning to hide behind the Autobot leader's legs but he was already retreating. "Do you have any idea how busy I am?" He continued to rant before there was a noticeable silence. Evelyn bit her lip, fearing for the mech's life. "Oh! You're a medic!" She heard Ratchet exclaim sounding practically ecstatic. Evelyn turned to Optimus before blinking.

"Not only did I recruit a Decepticon…" She paused. "but a Decepticon medic… Briliant."

**Author's note: Poor Evelyn. She had no clue what she got herself into now does she and I swear, how the hell does Optimus always come up with the best lines? Anyway, I changed the ending to DoTM because it was really very un-Optimus like. So what do you guys think?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Sleep wasn't something that sounded particularly alluring to Evelyn as she sat leaning against the still body of Barricade, listening to the gentle humming of the machines keeping him alive. She released a slow breath as she rubbed her eyes. It wasn't like she wasn't tired. Evelyn was exhausted but the nightmares she had every time she closed her eyes was enough to keep her awake.

She kept thinking of Sentinel. The mech whom she blamed for everything and hatred still bubbled inside of her at the mere mention of the once Prime. Evelyn stood, feeling generally tired as she climbed down from the berth, careful not to make any noise to wake the many sleeping humans and aliens that filled the dark space.

Stars littered the sky and Evelyn couldn't help but think how beautiful it was without the city lights that normally would have dulled them. Slowly she walked out, noticing none other than Optimus Prime with his back to her, blue optics angled to the sky. In the silence she wondered what he was thinking about.

"Is sleep avoiding you as well Evelyn?" He rumbled catching Evelyn by surprise. She recovered, nodding slowly as she approached the silent mech. She stood by his leg and the large mech didn't even look at her and neither did she look at him. Instead she angled her head up and just observed the stars.

"When I was younger." Evelyn slowly reminisced with a serene smile touching her lips. "When I was scared I used to come outside and just watched the stars." She paused, her eyes narrowing slightly as she remembered. "No matter what it used to make it all better." Optimus hummed in agreement and it was silent once again.

"Does it still work?" He rumbled and Evelyn gave an almost inaudible chuckle.

"There hasn't been a time when it hasn't worked." She answered before turning her eyes to meet Optimus's. "I wanted to ask you something but it might be hard for you to answer."

"Ask away." He stated and Evelyn sighed.

"I've wanted to know what happened to Sentinel Prime." She finally asked and there was a pause in the large mech that even Evelyn noticed.

"He is… dead." Optimus finally said and Evelyn nodded before sitting down.

"Then I assume Megatron is as well." She stated with a weak huff. Optimus didn't say anything. "I had hoped to persuade him into a truce as strange as they may sound." Evelyn mumbled aware of Optimus suddenly angling his head in her direction.

"You spoke with him?" He asked sounding rather urgent and Evelyn nodded.

"He was kind to me." She stated biting her lip as if she didn't believe it herself. Slowly she smiled. "I said to him that who would he be without you. It sounds silly now but by the look in his optics I had thought I might have gotten through to him. I guess I was just thinking a tad bit too highly of myself."

"Megatron repeated those exact words to me after we defeated Sentinel together." Optimus finally rumbled and Evelyn swiveled her head to study his expression. He looked at her from the corner of his optic as Evelyn tilted her head to the side. She gave a grin.

"Well it must have been rather anticlimactic." She couldn't help but joke as Optimus angled his head down to look at her, one optic ridge raise. "after thousands and thousands of years trying to kill each other you watch him walk off into the sunset like none of this ever happened." Evelyn watched as Optimus turned his head to look at her, seemingly thinking this over.

"I guess it is." He finally admitted with a slight smile curving at the corner of his lip plates. Evelyn gave him a questioning glance before smiling as well.

"Our little secret?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I have yet to inform my men or the humans and I don't plan to for a while." He admitted and Evelyn couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"It was such a frantic battle. It must have slipped your mind." Evelyn said as she turned her head back to the stars. It was silent; a comforting silence as both Optimus and Evelyn just watched the night. They were there until the dark sky broke out into a brilliant arrange of oranges and reds before they both seemed to get up at the same time, leaving to their designated areas without so much as a spoken word.

XXXX

The destruction was still a frightening sight as Evelyn stood on what she assumed was left of somebody's house that had luckily been empty. She took a step, watching the soldiers below her working, less frantic than the previous week. All the survivors had been located and now it was just finding the people who hadn't been so fortunate.

Evelyn jumped off of the corner, landing on the shattered roof of a taxi that had been partially burned, scarring a volunteer that had been standing next to the vehicle. He jumped, looking her over before making a hasty retreat, practically stumbling over his clumsy footing. She laughed loudly at his response before walking down an alley way that was void of all life. It led to another block of town that was equally as deserted and Evelyn couldn't help but continue on.

It was about ten minutes when she finally stopped walking, taking a sip from a small water bottle that she had in her hand. She surveyed her position, climbing up a pile of brick that covered a large portion of the road. Carefully she tested her footing before looking around, finding herself completely alone. As she stretched the ground under her shifted completely feeling like a small earthquake and Evelyn flinched, throwing her arms out to keep what little balance she had until the rubble stilled. She blinked slowly before righting her body.

"Hello?" Evelyn muttered feeling rather uncertain only to have the ground around her completely shift, sending her rolling ungracefully as the ground shifted and lifted under her. She landed on her back, pushing her body to move even though she still felt a little bit dazed as bricks tumbled by her.

Evelyn blinked once, feeling her jaw fall open as a large being angled his enormous head down to where she was standing. Four large optics studied her but unlike Barricade's optics, each one was separate from each other. He shifted again, black armor gleaming against the sunlight as he stood to his full height and Evelyn felt herself gawk again. He was the largest mech she had ever seen, coming to be at least a head taller than Megatron himself.

Large wing plates shifted as they swung back into a seemingly more comfortable position. He took one step closer to Evelyn, large raptor like feet gripping the ground with a fearsome strength that cracked the pavement. He stopped without any warning, head moving in a very bird like manor as he seemed to study his surroundings, sleek body tensing by the slightest before he angled his body so that he was practically trapping Evelyn.

She snarled slightly considering the probability of her survival if she were to run. The seeker kneeled in a fluid motion, clawed hands digging into the ground by Evelyn sides as he pushed his face practically into her as she held her ground, very aware of the fact that she had nowhere to run. It was silent all except for the frantic beating of Evelyn's heart and she was convinced that it was so loud that the seeker would be able to hear it. His mouth shifted slightly, revealing sharp interlocking fangs that reminded Evelyn of a shark before he pulled back a small beam hitting her as he scanned her. She shivered at the sensation but otherwise did not move. The seeker paused, messing with a device that was on his wrist. She saw him tense by the slightest before bringing all four eyes back to her for a few seconds before he returned back to the device.

Evelyn blinked out of confusion before tensing as the being shot forward again, a single spindly finger hooking under her metallic arm as he lifted it in the air with a precision and gentleness that Evelyn did not believe the mech could possess. He pulled back as Evelyn remained with her arm hung awkwardly in the air as he seemed to make notes on the same device on his wrist before he continued to prod her.

Without realizing it Evelyn must have made a sound because the mech stopped what he was doing, glowing optics narrowing in though as he seemed to considerer her.

"Hello." He finally said his voice enough to cause a shiver of fear to run through her spine. It was a low rasp that was followed by a grumbling hiss. If a crocodile could talk, Evelyn couldn't help but muse, he would sound like this.

"Hi." Evelyn finally said with a small motion with her talons that could have been seen as a wave as she steadied herself. The large mech blinked before kneeling, his arm reaching to pick her up but she sidestepped out of the way, giving him a harsh glare. He paused, his head tilting to the side as he considered his actions before allowing his hands to fall uselessly on the ground. The seeker looked around again over a building at the blurry silhouette of Optimus as he worked with the soldiers, back facing them.

Without even looking at her the mech spoke, his voice chilling in the late warm air. "The Decepticons have lost?" It was neither a question nor a statement directed at her as he brought his optics to where she was standing. Evelyn nodded a slow gesture that she hoped conveyed her sympathy. The seeker nodded as well, seemingly accepting this fact simply. "There was a forty-three percent chance of them failing." He rasped again before turning his attention back to Evelyn all previous sorrow seemingly forgotten. "You would be an interesting dissection." He growled and Evelyn desperately wanted to take a step back and run away as fast as her legs could take her.

"Um." She stated with a frown as her mouth moved to speak but she couldn't find a statement that would fit with what the large mech just said. "Thanks?" Evelyn finally managed as she furrowed her brows at the large being not all too sure on what else to say. He nodded once and Evelyn assumed that it was the correct response.

The large mech stood once again, absentmindedly picking out the debris that fell in-between the gaps in his pitch black armor. He pinned a red brick between two spindly claws before bringing it to all four of his red optics and studying it.

"You're a scientist, aren't you?" Evelyn asked and at the recognition of what he was the malicious tint to his red optics faded for a brief second as he turned his wavering attention back to her. "We could use a scientist." She stated.

"We?" The mech rasped, his voice fading into a hiss of static. "We as in Autobots or we as in something else entirely?" He stated and Evelyn gave a small grin.

"The latter." She informed with a small gesture of her claw. He seemed to consider this, all four of his eyes narrowing in contemplation. "We're a small group of defected Decepticons, Autobots, and others." He vented harshly, dust blowing out of his circuitry.

"What do you stand for then?" He rumbled his voice still frightening.

"Life, living, surviving." She paused looking away. "Not this pointless war." Evelyn finished and he followed her gaze overlooking the destruction.

"Life." He rasped seemingly testing how it sounded coming out of his mouth. "Life." He repeated again this time with a slight tilt to his head. "You can promise this?" He asked his piercing gaze once again fitted on her. Evelyn met his gaze and shook her head.

"I can't promise that but I can promise that I will damn well give my life trying." A pregnant silence followed after that but surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable.

"What do you need?" He asked but it wasn't a set conviction. She looked at him before giving a weak laugh that showed just how tired she really was.

"Where to start?" She laughed again with a shake of her head. "I need a base far away from the Autobots, Decepticons, and people. Somewhere safe." Evelyn finished with a nod and the large mech tilted his head.

"I want my own laboratory." He stated simply and Evelyn turned her head to regard him. "My conditions." He further explained and Evelyn just nodded.

"but with restrictions." She stated firmly receiving an angled glare from the large mech. "No experimenting on anything living, mech or otherwise. Other than that, I don't care so long as you don't blow up the base." She stated placing a hand on her hip. The mech studied her before giving a rather wicked smile.

"Does that include you?" He practically purred and Evelyn gave a harsh glare before shaking her head humorously.

"I said otherwise didn't I?" She joked as he made a noise that sounded like grinding metal that Evelyn assumed was an attempt at laughing. She shared a grin with the mech, watching as he moved his talons, which oddly reminded Evelyn of spider legs to the Decepticon emblem on his chest before scrapping it across leaving four deep gouges across the symbol, effectively destroying it.

"Nightstorm." He introduced and Evelyn grinned.

"Evelyn Grey." She returned and he nodded.

"I will return when I find a suitable place." Nightstorm growled as he took a careful step back.

"I heard rumors that we won't be here for very much longer. Apparently the Autobots are moving to an unknown base and I'll be accompanying them along with most of my recruits." The mech studied her with a bemused expression.

"They do not call us seekers for nothing." He stated smugly before partially performing a back flip, a maneuver that seemed impossible for something so large before he transformed.

Evelyn found herself gawking once again. Hovering in the air, seemingly defining gravity was an enormous Stealth bomber, looking very alien despite its design being man made. She studied the black sleek form as it took off, spooking both the soldiers and Autobots as its shot by before disappearing.

"The fuck was that?" She heard Will shout from a distance away.

"You see those markings?" Epps shouted in return. "Alien! Not friendly!" He yelled.

XXXX

Evelyn flinched as she walked into the open doors of the med bay, dodging a wrench as it rebounded off of the wall, coming to a stop outside of the building. She blinked, looking at the misplaced tool before shaking her head.

"Watch the PAINT!" She heard a very familiar mech yell, followed by a few more loud crashes.

"I'll give you something more to worry about then a few scratches!" Ratchet snarled to the gleaming red mech as he ducked behind the body of an unconscious mech. Of course it had to be her medic causing Ratchet grief.

"Knock Out." She greeted with a heavy sigh. Both medics looked at her briefly. "What did you do." She growled more of a command then an actually question. The red mech gave a sneer as he placed a hand on his hip before bringing his other hand up to his face, examining his talons. Evelyn shook her head, placing a hand firmly on her forehead.

"It's not my fault this mech is an old grumpy bastard." He sneered and Evelyn cringed as the sound of a wrench hitting the mech resounded through the med bay. Her medic, the medic she recruited over a week ago had completely changed from what she had expected. Given a few days of rest and the ability to choose and alternate form, a flashy one at that, and the mech was a pompous, vain, self centered bastard but apparently that was how he always was.

"Ratchet." Evelyn grumbled stopping the green medic from pummeling her medic. "Before you kill him, dismantle him, and use his body for spare parts please do keep in mind that behind all of that shiny wax, he is a good medic." Ratchet stood snarling something under his breath before turning back to whatever he was doing beforehand.

"That is the only reason I haven't killed him." He grumbled, placing the wrench down. Knock Out stood, scoffing at the damage on his once perfect armor, complaining under his breath. Evelyn growled, pointing him a look as she held up one clawed finger to silence him.

"I'm in a pretty pissed off mood as it is." She snarled meeting his glare. "I just got word that in less than a day we will be moving. Now this includes me and by default you and the two or three other mechs that have agreed to be neutral. You damn well better have some good news for me otherwise it won't be just your paint job that suffers." She finished her voice a deadly calm that actually made the red medic pause.

"Well." He corrected with an eased wave of his hand as he turned walking at a pace that Evelyn could easily match. She had proven on multiple occasions that she could hold her own against a mech if given the opportunity and Knock Out himself had witnessed her take down one with a weapon stolen from a soldier. When he asked her how she had learned how to fight she had only said one name. Barricade and it had made sense. Barricade had a reputation among Decepticons for being brutal among his own fraction. He asked if he had trained her and she had laughed before shooting him a humored glance. _"living with him for four years was training enough." _She told him before walking away.

"Well?" She asked sounding less vicious and more tired as she followed him, successfully breaking him from his memory.

"Well," He sneered again stopping at a berth that Evelyn knew too well. She climbed up, coming up to Knock Out's chest as she studied his work. Evelyn walked the distance from toe to head, stopping at his face.

"He looks good." She said running a hand over the newly repaired optic that had been missing. "Externally at least. What about internally?"

"Barricade is completely stable." The red mech preened before reaching a perfectly polished hand out, talons wrapping gingerly around the thick cord that was connected to Barricade's chest. Not so gently he ripped it out earning a surprised gasp from Evelyn as he continued to smirk. "To the point where he will no longer be needing these." He finished earning a harsh glare from Evelyn.

"Show off." She growled and he smirked.

"You know it." He retorted and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"So Ratchet give you the go ahead for the move?" Evelyn asked watching as the red mech beside her huffed.

"Like I need," He paused looking around for the named mech before continuing. "that old rust buckets permission but yes." He grumbled and Evelyn gave a wide grin, placing a hand on her hip.

"Enough dents in the head to realize why we don't call Ratchet old?" She asked and he cleared his vents loudly.

"Yes! Imagine all the hours I had to spend re-polishing my armor." Knock Out snarled sounding rather dejected.

"It must have been terrible." She retorted her voice laced with sarcasm and the mech raised his hand proudly displaying the middle finger for her to see. She smiled giving him a wink.

"The feeling's mutual doll." She hummed and he kneeled in, eyes purposefully raking over her form.

"Name a time and place." He purred rather seductively and Evelyn lost it, laughing loudly as she smacked his finger away.

"Bloody hell, you're terrible." Evelyn continued as he stood looking rather proud.

"Nobody comes close." He chimed and Evelyn placed a hand over her face, trying her hardest not to give into chuckling at his antics.

"Why don't you go flirt with Ratchet. I'm sure he'd love that." Evelyn muttered waving him away with her hands. He smiled, turning on his heels.

"Oh doctor!" He sung out and Evelyn lost it again before calling out after him.

"Whore."

"You know it." Knock Out answered with a slow purr. Evelyn shook her head, as she chuckled away, looking at the unconscious form of Barricade.

"I can't wait to see your reaction when you finally wake up."

**Authors note: Hey look… more mechs. I spent a good while debating whether or not I should include Knock Out but the bloody shiny red bastard won out. I'm basing him off of the Transformers Prime Knock Out because… well… he is just awesome. Anyway, short chapter but it is moving the plot along. Close to an end though… **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Come on! We're moving." Will hollered to his men and everyone else. Large groups of both people and mechs moved, loading onto several large carrier planes that sat at the very edge of Chicago in some airport. Evelyn watched as Ratchet loaded Barricade on and she made to follow before stopping, something rather shiny catching her eye. Sitting on the table of a partially house was a rather large laptop, the screen half open. Evelyn stopped watching all the soldiers who were completely focused on the move and not her. With a grin, she snuck over the crumbled wall, grasping the machine and closing it before shoving it into her bag.

"Waste not want not." She muttered as she followed the soldiers, jogging up to Epps who smiled giving her a harsh slap to her back.

"You ridin' with us?" He asked motioning to the largest of the planes that held most of the mechs. She gave him a grin.

"Like I'd leave you gents alone." She retorted smacking him in the back of the head before giving him a wink. He grinned at her as she made her way up the ramp of the enormous plane. She nodded to Will as she passed, entering the large cargo bay before finding a place a seat beside a soldier she somewhat recognized. Across from her she saw Optimus in his alt form, strapped down to prevent him from rolling around. She gave him an amused wave as he flashed his headlights.

"We all ready to go Stratosphere?" Will asked as he strapped himself next to Evelyn. The interior of the plane shook slightly before a loud voice came from everywhere.

"Systems all ready there Will. How 'bout everyone else, ready for the long flight ahead?" The large plane boomed and Evelyn visibly paled. She blinked before turning to Will.

"He's an Autobot…" She squeaked and he nodded.

"Yep. Evelyn, Stratosphere. Stratosphere, Evelyn." He introduced.

"Little lady." He greeted and Evelyn nodded slowly wiggling her fingers in a half attempt at a wave. She heard the large plane chuckle, a reverberating sound that echoed throughout the cargo bay. "You alright there?" He asked.

"Peachy." She stated. "Just a bit surprised." She turned to Will. "A little prior notice would have been fantastic." Will smiled but Epps was the one to answer.

"Come on, you've been driving around in a Deception for how long?" He asked with an eyebrow raise. Evelyn frowned raising a finger.

"I'll have you know he is a fantastic driver." She defended.

"Before or after he's run everyone else off of the road?" Stratosphere stated with a distinctive grin to his voice. Evelyn frowned at him.

"He," Evelyn grumbled before letting her hand fall with a shrug. "Yeah. Alright. Barricade is a horrible driver according to human laws but he is rather talented at avoiding collisions."

"That he caused." The plane muttered and Evelyn made a point to shrug as if to say _what can you do_ before giving a grin. Everyone gave chuckle at this.

XXXX

Six hours into the flight and everybody, soldier and mechs alike were sitting rather tiredly or just sleeping. Knock Out himself had quieted his antics at bothering Optimus much to the semi's relief making the cargo bay with considerably quiet. Evelyn shifted, pushing Epps snoring face off of her shoulder before using his shirt to wipe the drool that he had left on her own clothing. He didn't even stir as he collapsed onto the other sleeping passenger.

Pulling out her bag she gently removed her newly required laptop. It was rather large in comparison to any other and she couldn't help but run her hand carefully over the top, noticing that it didn't feel right.

"Where did you get that?" Will stated giving her a glare and she gave him a grin before shrugging.

"This old thing?" She stated patting the device, feeling it tense by the slightest. "It's a gift from a friend." She lied easily but Will just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Looting? Really?" He accused and she put a hand to her chest feigning being hurt before giving a grin.

"Come on Will, habits die hard for an old fugitive like myself." She joked with a wave of her hand. "Plus I didn't technically steal it considering that it was buried under rubble and," Evelyn stopped raising her hand into the air. "If I find any information about the owner I promise to return it." The N.E.S.T commander just gave her a glare before raising his arms into the air in defeat.

"Whatever." He muttered with a grumble. "As long as you don't pickpocket any of my soldiers." He growled and Evelyn made a point to look pouty before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out two driver's licenses that belonged to a Robert Epps and a William Lennox before placing them into his hand. He looked at her incredulously before blinking.

"How do you keep doing that, without any of us noticing?" Will muttered sounding rather shocked. She in turn gave him a wide toothy grin before holding her hands out and wiggling her fingers.

"Years of experience doll. When your life depends on what you can steal; you learn pretty damn fast. Either that or you starve. Plus living with Barricade didn't exactly teach me the best ethics or morals." Will just shook his head with a bemused smirk before placing headphones into his ears and closing his eyes, meaning to sleep. Evelyn watched him for a second longer before grinning, opening the laptop. As it switched on she was greeted by the usual screen that demanded a password. With a smirk she reached into her small black bag, pulling out the glasses that were missing the lenses and placing them onto her face. With a grin she cracked her fingers.

It took her about ten minutes of frustrated typing to get past the basic defenses that she knew wasn't human. The laptop on the other hand was seemingly trying its hardest to maintain its façade and eventually had to let Evelyn hack it. She gave a grin as it loaded up before clicking onto Microsoft word. The blank document popped up without a single compliant and again Evelyn just grinned. Slowly she moved her fingers over the keyboard before typing.

_ Alright, let's cut the "I'm just a simple human made device" routine. _She paused for a second before continuing. _Designation and fraction. _Evelyn finished typing. She removed her fingers from the keyboard and just watched the screen waiting for anything to happen. When nothing happened she frowned putting her fingers back onto the keyboard. _Look. None of the Autobots are going to know. _She finished removing her hands from the device again with a sigh. After a few more long seconds the cursor moved by the slightest before the computer began to type on its own.

_Designation Buzzsaw, fraction Decepticon. _The computer stopped and Evelyn gave a nod before moving to type again.

_Was that so hard? _She couldn't help but add before continuing. _Evelyn Grey, Designation Neutral. Now what were you doing just sitting in plain sight like that?_ She finished, removing her hand from the keyboard only to have nothing happen. She frowned again. _Don't feel like answering that one? _

_Not to you. _It responded and Evelyn growled loudly, earning a glare from a soldier that was sitting across from her. She just shrugged.

"Computer's being a bitch." Evelyn explained earning a humored and understanding nod from the man. She returned to the device and began typing again.

_Fine. Answer me this one then. What the hell are you going to do when you get off this plane Buzzsaw? _Evelyn asked, stopping to look at everyone around her. She felt the computer shift slightly in her lap.

_…? _Evelyn tilted her head at the response. The Decepticon didn't know?

_I think we're landing on an Autobot base…. I'm not sure where. What are you going to do? Are you going back to the Decepticons? _Again she was greeted by nothing and Evelyn made to type again but stopped when the keyboard started moving.

_Go to the Decepticons? What Decepticons? The ones that are left are just hiding away until they are hunted down by the Autobots. _Buzzsaw stopped and Evelyn just blinked. Even through text she knew that message was meant to be harsh. _So what now, you ask me. Join the Autobots? No they killed Soundwave. I would rather die. You say you aren't an Autobot. I've heard talk that you have Decepticons that have joined you. Barricade, Knockout. Possibly more. Explain. _

_I said my designation is neutral. Guess you could say I'm recruiting._ She typed quickly. There was another pause. _I want to create somewhere safe and hopefully away from both human and Autobot intervention. _

_ And then what? _The computer responded and Evelyn grinned.

_Neutral. Helping both sides. Autobots and Decepticons. Nightstorm is already locating a suitable location for us. _She finished.

_Nightstorm? _Buzzsaw typed rather hesitantly. _The Nightstorm? _Evelyn grinned at this.

_Big scary ass seeker with four eyes? Yeah. _She typed.

_I like him._ _He is…insane though._ Evelyn gave an audible chuckle at this.

_He really is but I'm guessing he has a reputation? _She typed.

_Enough that no Decepticon would ever cross him. _Buzzsaw replied almost instantly and Evelyn couldn't help but purse her lips in thought. It was silent for a while before the booming voice of Stratosphere filled the large cargo bay, effectively spooking almost all of the soldiers along with Buzzsaw.

"Up and at it ladies and gents. We're landing in ten." He finished with a chuckle and Evelyn frowned before giving an apologetic shrug to the computer before closing it and putting it back into her bag.

XXXX

"We're on an island." Knock Out stated with a bored wave of his hand as he stood, hand on his hip. Evelyn gave him a glare for stating the obvious as she stepped out onto the worn concrete of the air strip. She found herself being ushered around by Will, the second Stratosphere was emptied, along with the several other non-sentient aircrafts. It was basically a tour of the very large base telling her where she could go and couldn't, where the mechs slept, the med bay where she would probably be frequenting, and finally an empty room that would be hers during the duration of her stay.

Evelyn couldn't help but give a relieved sigh the second her door shut. Carefully she grabbed Buzzsaw, placing the laptop on the single desk before turning around and idly stumbling to the plain bed before laying her black bag on the not so soft mattress. Behind her she heard the sound of a transformation and she turned slowly.

On the desk sat, or rather perched a large metallic bird that closely resembled a raven in body shape, except more serpent like. Its wings were hung half open, sharp feather like blades gleaming in the little light. It blinked, broad beak opening slightly, revealing needle like fangs that looked like they interlocked.

"So this is what you look like?" Evelyn stated as she placed a hand on her hip. The large bird tilted its head slightly, large red optics taking in the room before it leapt, gliding gracefully to the bed, landing easily.

"Yes." A distinctive female voice hissed, large talons ripping into the pillow. Evelyn raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she watched Buzzsaw tear into the fabric, causing feathers to float around the room making it look like it was snowing.

"So… What do you do?" Evelyn asked casually with a wave of her metallic hand. Buzzsaw stopped her attack on the pillow, angling her head to examine Evelyn.

"Espionage, assassinations." She seemed to purr before shifting into a sitting position. "Anything that has to deal with death." The bird responded.

"Femme fatale." Evelyn retorted with a pleased smirk and Buzzsaw seemed to grin, her posture straightening as she flared out her wings, the blades glinting dangerously. Evelyn gave a pleased sound before turning around to the door her hand resting on the doorknob before she turn her head over her shoulder to look at the femme. "Not much but make yourself at home."

"I take it you don't want the bots to know about me." She hissed in an amused tone and Evelyn gave a halfhearted shrug.

"They don't have to know about everything." Evelyn stated before continuing. "I'll be in the med bay." She finished before she stopped raising a finger in the air. "There's a small canteen of non diluted energon in my bag. Help yourself. I'm pretty sure you need it."

Evelyn walked out, shutting the door behind her as she turned watching the various soldiers making their way through the dimming light. She inhaled the air made humid from the ocean before exhaling loudly, turning to the direction of the med bay and walking across the large runway.

Sideswipe and the red Ferrari that Evelyn recalled almost shooting drove by at speeds that put any sports car to shame. They both transformed, Sideswipe dodging around her gracefully with a rather smug grin while the red mech kneeled in, skidding to a stop. Evelyn looked at him, meeting his blue optics as his slender form shifted slightly, blades extending.

"Dis' thing allowed to be wandering around?" He asked in his distinctive Spanish accent. Evelyn growled lowly, her eyes narrowing by the slightest. "Decepticon pe-" He began but Sideswipe interrupted.

"Wouldn't do that Mirage. Little things got aim with a firearm. Don't cha?" He stated but Evelyn was already walking away before the two could notice, the middle finger greeting them as she sauntered off.

"Don't trust her." Mirage stated, standing to his full height as he eyed her. Sideswipe only shrugged before transforming back into his sleek silver alt mode before speeding off.

Evelyn stood before the birth, looking for a way to climb up. There was none and she huffed, feeling rather exhausted. Ratchet walked behind her and she didn't even hear him.

"Eve." He greeted and she flinched, almost falling over from the shock. She grumbled at the sight of the neon medic, putting a hand on her face as she tried to shake the exhaustion from mind. Ratchet only glowered at her, placing a hand on his hip before he bent down, grabbing her as she indignantly squeaked. "How much sleep have you gotten in the last week?" He snarled and Evelyn bit her lip looking rather sheepish as she fiddled with her thumb.

"I haven't been able to sleep." She admitted with a weak groan. "I manage like six hours a week. I guess. If I'm lucky." Evelyn gave another huff and Ratchet took a step, placing her on top of Barricade's chest. She nodded gratefully before crossing her legs.

"Evelyn this is not good." Ratchet stated and Evelyn raised a hand in the air.

"Trust me. I know. I would sleep if I could but well…" She shrug with a frown. Ratchet grumbled something under his breath that Evelyn assumed was an insulted directed at her or something in general. He leaned over grabbing a large crate that was sturdy enough to support his weight before sitting on it.

"You are worried." He grumbled but it was a statement, not a question. Evelyn frowned and meant pull back but he stopped her with one of his famous glares. "Patient confidentiality." He reassured her.

"Of course I'm bloody hell worried!" She snarled crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't help but wonder what I'm going to do. How I'm going to keep them safe. Barricade too. I wonder how he's going to respond. If he is going to join us?" She growled again lowly to as she rubbed her face with her hand. "I'm worried about Decepticon and Autobot interaction when we finally all get together. Shit I wonder if we'll last even two seconds." She paused again looking at Ratchet before tilting her head. "Why are you smiling?" She asked but this only caused him to grin further.

"Oh no reason. You just remind me of a certain rather reluctant mech when it came to leading." He smirked.

"Who?" Evelyn inquired as she ran a hand through her hair.

"A certain Optimus Prime." Ratchet retorted and Evelyn felt her jaw drop as she made to dispute this.

"I am nothing like Optimus. I'm a fugitive. I've done really bad shit. Optimus probably hasn't squished a bug in his life. I squished a hell of a lot of bugs in my life." She stated narrowing her eyes but Ratchet only smiled a gesture that greatly concerned Evelyn.

"But your reluctance to put faith in your own ability is certainly very similar." Ratchet mused before turning. He didn't say anything after that but instead threw a pillow and sheet at her before walking away. The message was clear enough but it still left Evelyn scratching her head in confusion.

XXXX

A soldier leaned on a small wooden crate no larger than a table, idly scratching his head as he studied it before biting his lip. He looked to Evelyn giving a shrug and she shrugged as well as she looked around for the crowbar to open the box. It wasn't anywhere and both of them shared a glance again before Evelyn lifted her metallic foot, using the sharp metal edges to piece the wood before clenching the digits, crushing a good portion of the wood, sending splinters shooting everywhere but effectively leaving a decent sized hole so they could further pry it open. The soldier shook his head as he raised an eyebrow at her actions and she just raised her arms in her defense with a humored smirk before using her metallic hand to tear at the other boards of wood.

"Hey Evelyn! Get your ass over here!" A very familiar voice hollered from across the base and Evelyn paused, stealing a small rag from the soldier's pocket before using it to wipe her face before tossing it at him. He glared at her and she gave a wink before trotting off.

In the distance she saw Will standing with a small group of people gesturing for her to approach and she did uneasily at first, stopping at the important business woman who stood with her hair slicked back, posture held with an air of dignity that seemed to scream for respect. Evelyn stopped placing a hand on her hip, coming to be a few inches taller than the woman. She eyed Evelyn through her glasses looking rather unimpressed.

"You Evelyn Grey?" She snarled and Evelyn gave a cautious nod already feeling the hostility radiating from her tone. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?" The unknown woman hissed and Evelyn frowned out of confusion, shooting Will a look.

"Evelyn this is the Director of National Intelligence, Charlotte Mearing." Will informed and Evelyn nodded slowly.

"Ah." Evelyn began shooting the woman a glare. "So she has an excuse to be an asshole then." She stated firmly receiving a shocked look from Will an indignant look from the woman. Evelyn knew something like this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time before some government official got involved. The woman took a step forward, meaning to say something but Evelyn intervened, crossing the distance and pointing a metal talon close to her chest right as Knock Out drove up in the form of a cherry red Shelby SSC with a single black racing stripe going down the middle.

"You have a problem with me trying to forge a sort of peace between the two fractions or are you more interested in killing off an already dying race?" Evelyn snarled before taking a step back turning her full attention to her medic who had been sitting considerably quiet.

"Barricade is onlining." He stated simply and Evelyn was moving before he could even complain about smudges on his shiny new paint job, Evelyn practically ripped his door open before sitting inside the custom red and black decal leather.

"Take me there, now." She hissed dangerously low giving Knock Out no room for any complaint about having a 'flesh bag' in his interior. Even though Evelyn was technically a 'flesh bag'. He peeled off leaving a very confused woman and a frantic Will as he motion for the nearest Autobot, which happened to be Optimus to give them a ride to catch up with Evelyn.

Knock Out didn't get a chance to fully stop before Evelyn was out of his interior, her body already rushing to the back of the med bay. He looked at her blinking before the familiar semi pulled up, opening his doors for the two passengers to get out. Knock Out transformed, along with Optimus as he idle shrug at the leader's questioning glances.

Evelyn stood on a platform looking at the still form of Barricade, looking disdainfully at the chains that had him strapped down. Ratchet had explained that it was for everyone's safety because Barricade didn't have the 'nicest' reputation on waking up in a strange place. Mearing stood below with her arms crossed behind her back beside Optimus and Knock Out who was examining his talons in boredom.

The red glow of his crimson optics flickered once before coming fully online, their familiar harsh glow and Evelyn remained perfectly still a look of indifference on her face. He flexed his talons experimentally before giving a loud echoing snarl before lunging forward only to be held back by his restraints. His optics met Evelyn blue ones and he roared lowly sounding rather disgusted.

"You are alive, putrid fleshling." He sneered, venom dripping from his voice. She matched his expression, placing a hand on her hip as she eyed him with a loathing before speaking, her voice a mirror of his own.

"As are you; you useless pile of rusted scrap metal." This was not the reunion everyone had been expecting and everyone, including Optimus had a look of unhidden shock.

"I would have been disappointed otherwise." He growled sounding rather bored as he laid back down upon the berth completely ignoring the others in the room.

"Ditto." Evelyn retorted still holding a look of indifference. It was quiet for a good couple of minutes with them just glaring at each other before Evelyn cracked, a grin spreading on her lips as she leapt from the small platform she was on, landing on his chest while purposefully digging her clawed foot into his armor. "You bloody bastard. Got your ass almost killed by a bunch of humans." She snorted a laugh as he glared at her, moving his hand to swat her, grab her, or impale her only to be reminded that he was chained down. Evelyn noticed this and couldn't help but grin at his predicament which only caused him give her a glare which promised a lot of pain in the near future.

"You're damn well lucky you pit spawned mech," Ratchet began finally letting his presence known as he moved closer, giving the police mech a rather demeaning glare. "If it wasn't for Evelyn and her devotion to keep you alive; your aft would have be used for spare parts." He growled earning a glare from the police mech. Barricade shifted slightly before grinning as his clawed hand slipped free, wrapping around the medic's throat before slamming him into the berth with a pleased growl.

Everyone meant to move but before anything could be done, Barricade just released him gently, turning instead to work on the restraints on his other hand. He sneered as he stood, sending a look directly to Ratchet as he stood, watching with a pleased grin as Ratchet absentmindedly rubbed his throat cables.

"Chains? Really?" He mocked with his cocky sneer. Evelyn looked at him, walking to him and placing a hand on her hip. He looked down at her, then to the red medic who was standing off in the corner still looking rather bored. Evelyn shot him a glare and he shrugged.

"What?" He drawled. "Usually I get someone else to handle Barricade's repairs. He isn't exactly a morning mech." He reasoned with the same bored cocky tone that everyone was growing familiar with. "I like my head still attached to my body." Evelyn just gave him a glare before shaking her head.

"Should you be standing?" She pointedly asked the police mech and he turned to her but before he could say anything Ratchet interrupted.

"No. In fact he should be collapsing momentarily." He growled and sure enough Barricade's legs shuttered briefly before the large mech hit the ground and hard, causing the entire ground to shake as everyone managed to dive out the way. Evelyn looked at the down mech who clawed at the ground trying to stand, then to Ratchet. "Stubborn mech. You were restrained for an actual reason." The medic grumbled before bending down and hoisting him rather roughly onto the berth. "but no. Why listen to the medic who has been repairing mechs since before he was even created!" Ratchet continued to rant and Evelyn frowned. Knock Out stood from leaning before gesturing to the humans and mechs in a shooing motion.

"Medical officer here, kindly vacate. Fleshbags and mechs alike." He sang out herding anyone that was in the med bay to the open door.

"Excuse me?" Mearing stated with a scowl but the red medic just shot her an amused glare.

"Don't make me punt you little insect." He said but it really didn't hold much malice as he continued to gesture for them to exit. "Barricade doesn't quite know what has happened yet and I don't know about you but I don't want to be in the room when shit hits the proverbial fan." Knock Out finished with a simply wave of his hand but when some of the people didn't move Ratchet turned around rather swiftly, waving a new wrench but before he could even fling it the room was emptied leaving a rather impressed Knock Out.

XXXX

"You did _what _now?" Barricade snarled after Evelyn explained the events from the last month since he'd been in stasis lock. Evelyn gave a half hearted shrug as she continued her story of how she had 'befriended' the feared leader of the Decepticons. "You cuddled with him." He growled point blank and she answered with a humored chuckle.

"I wouldn't exactly say cuddled. More like leaned on him but hey, I did what I had to do." She joked earning another reproachful glare from the large homicidal mech. She only winked at him before continuing her story listing the mechs who died, including Megatron. _"As far as they are concerned, I died somewhere in this battle." _She recalled what Optimus had told her, before continuing on, recounting what had happened to Starscream, which caused Barricade to growl a humored laugh.

"Killed by a human?" He mocked. "By Ladiesman217? Appropriate." Evelyn gave a shrug but then continued, listing Soundwave and Shockwave. He showed a hint of emotion at the mention of the mech with one optic but otherwise said nothing. Evelyn patted his chest which she sat on before moving on to what happened after the events in Chicago. His crimson optics locked onto her and she kept her expression grim.

"You became _WHAT?_" Barricade roared leaning in but Evelyn didn't flinch.

"The founder of the Neutrals." She stated considerably calm despite the rather hostile glare she was receiving. He moved his mouth before giving an eased but tired shrug.

"Knock Out?" He asked.

"My medic."

"Who's the leader?" Barricade grumbled and Evelyn gave a shrug.

"Do neutrals even have leaders?" She asked and Barricade gave her a pointed glare.

"You're the human. You're the one that knows human culture." Evelyn gave a sheepish look at that.

"Do you think I was ever in class in high school?" Evelyn answered. "I was too busy leading part of an underground crime ring and running scandals and frauds to be bothered with government." Evelyn informed.

"I guess will figure that out when we come to it." He grumbled and Evelyn paused giving a grin.

"We?" She repeated meeting his glare. He stopped rising, a clawed hand to the Deception insignia and raking his talons over it. Evelyn met his eyes, giving him a grin. "Welcome aboard, Barricade." He gave a curt but harsh nod.

**Author's Note: Finally he's awake. I miss writing Barricade's sadistic ass. Evelyn fails. "I was too busy robbing shit to be educated" (author face palms) I can't wait till next chapter…. I have a surprise for everyone thanks to one of the Transformer's comics…. Yay. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

"I don't fragging believe it." Someone muttered and Evelyn gave a low groan, rolling over from her position finding herself trapped between familiar talons. It wasn't uncomfortable, rather securing as she realized that it was preventing her from falling off whatever thing she had fallen asleep on.

"Someone should get a picture of this." A separate voice snickered and Evelyn frowned. It sounded suspiciously like Sideswipe. She rolled over again, feeling the gentle hum of whatever was under her. She didn't want to get up. Evelyn was warm, not particularly comfortable but not uncomfortable enough to force herself to move. "Hey Hide, you owe me your collection of high grade." Sideswipe continued and already Evelyn knew that there was something very wrong with that last sentence.

Hide, or rather Ironhide was dead. He had been killed; shot in the back by none other than Sentinel Prime, the mech that he tried to protect. Again Evelyn found her mind trying in vain to wrap around the concept but still she found a blank.

"What?" A distinctively and painfully familiar voice boomed sounding tired despite the usually mixed accent. "What are you on about?" The voice grumbled and Evelyn opened her eyes, facing a metallic wall. Suddenly she could hear a shuffling before what she assumed to be a recording.

_"The day I see a Decepticon cuddling with a human is the day I give Sideswipe my high grade!" _It ground out, distinctively the voice of the weapon's specialist.

"Slag it! You can't be serious!" The voice spoke and there was no denying it, It was Ironhide, though how, Evelyn didn't know. As far as she knew a dead mech was a dead mech. They didn't just come back alive.

"They are talking about us aren't they?" Barricade growled sounding rather hung over if a mech could be.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Why are you sleeping on me, fleshling?" He growled and Evelyn groaned rubbing her head.

"Why is your hand on me?" She retorted, rising as he lifted his hand off of her, Evelyn using the moment to pull her sore body off his metal chest. She sat up yawning widely as he rubbed his own head. "Geez, your bloody well as comfortable as a rock… or a cactus. A metal cactus." Evelyn growled before turning her head wincing at the audience that they had seemed to accumulate. She gave a half smile more because she was nervous at the set of eyes watching her. Slowly she looked around, aware that she was still in the clothing that she wore yesterday and probably the day before. She meant to speak but stopped as her eyes met the familiar form of the black mech, minus the scars.

Evelyn blinked, her mouth opening before she blinked again, trying to force her mouth to move but finding the inability to do so. She stood, slowly sliding off of Barricade's chest, landing onto the very edge of berth, meeting the eyes of Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Knock Out. They watched her back, none making a noise. She raised a finger, pointing to Ironhide.

"You're dead." Evelyn informed rather unintelligently earning a slow chuckle from the weapon specialist. She turned to Ratchet, her finger still pointing at the mech. "How, you psychotic bastard?"

"Oh don't let the doctor take all the credit." Knock Out intervened with a sly yet somehow still smug expression as he leaned next to Ironhide's berth.

"Anyone care to explain this to me?" Evelyn stated crossing her arms over her chest and Ratchet stepped forward.

"On Cybertron this was this scientist, a Decepticon scientist." Ratchet began. "His designation was Flatline and he discovered a way to create a sort of generic protoform in hopes of making an army of easily replaceable soldiers."

"It's like a mass of liquid metal." Knock Out interrupted while wiggling his talons. Ratchet gave the red medic a glare but continued.

"The problem was that without a spark, the protoform would remain as liquid metal. Well he discovered that if a mech is destroyed but the spark remains he could implant the spark into the protoform and to everyone's surprise, it didn't just take on the form of the previous mech but instead was them, completely restored. Now I had heard of this but I never got a chance to read the notes. Knock Out," He paused gesturing to the red medic.

"Happened to be in a certain laboratory while a certain mech was working and may or may not have accidently copied his notes." Knock Out chimed in with a grin, examining his talons as a human might examine their nails.

"And though Ironhide's frame was completely destroyed, I was able to salvage the spark and keep it stable."

"and I," Knock Out interjected again with a smug grin. "Just happened to know where the scientist might have hidden a protoform canister. I thought that it would do the Neutrals good to smooth out any bumps in our relationship with the Autobots." He finished and Evelyn nodded.

"Good call Knock Out." She praised looking over his expression. She knew that he would not have given it away so easily if not for the fact that there were more and he knew where they were. Evelyn gave him a look that only he would recognizes and his lip plate curved in the slightest, acknowledging her.

"Friggin' punk." She heard Ironhide growl from his position on the berth. She met his gaze which was directed at her. "Didn't you promise to train with me?" He continued to rumble and Evelyn couldn't help but take as step back, trapped between Barricade. "Four year?' He scolded like one might yell at a soldier.

"Well you see…" She began but the weapon's specialist cut her off.

"and if I had died? Hmm?" Ironhide continued and Evelyn gave a groan.

"Now that makes me feel bloody terrible." She muttered rubbing her forehead with her hand even though the mech look rather amused.

"It damn well better." He snorted.

XXXX

Walking beside the large Autobot leader was rather intimidation but Evelyn did, adorned in her trench coat that had the Neutral's symbol braded into the thick leather. The emblem consisted of half the Decepticon's symbol and the Autobot's merged with four slashes across it.

Evelyn nodded as Optimus asked her another question. Her eyes raked from the large leader to Ratchet who stood to Optimus's left, to the several soldiers, including Will and Epps as they walked along the perimeter of the island. It was such beautiful weather that Evelyn had suggested that they have their meeting outside rather than cooped up in a cramped stuffy hanger.

Almost suddenly a siren sounded off and the soldiers that were walking around tense before rushing around gather weapons. Evelyn paused, reaching for the Cybertronian pistol that had finally been released back to her. Beside her Will talked frantically on a cell phone before turning to Optimus's firm gaze.

"We got an unknown air craft approaching." He stated rather seriously and Evelyn looked to the sky. Sure enough a large black streak was approaching making absolutely no noise. Everyone watched it before Epps took a step closer a look of shock tainting his face.

"Fuck." Was all he said causing everybody to turn to him. "It's a stealth bomber." He turned to the group. "There is no way in hell that we will be able to withstand an attack from that in our current position if it decides to unleash hell on us." Epps growled.

"Are you serious?" Will asked incredulously.

"They're called Stealths because you don't know they're there until their fucking on top of you." He retorted before turning back to the approaching aircraft. Sure enough it was close enough to see the strange markings etched into the pitch black metal. Optimus tensed as it dropped in altitude slightly, flying way too low for any human aircraft. It was silent as the Stealth approached before it began to detach, metal rearranging as it dropped, landing on two lanky hawk like feet in a crouch, clawed hands digging into the soft sand. Nobody moved and the air was thick with the tension. Slowly the large metallic being raised his head, four crimson eyes distinctively locking on the leader of the Autobots before the mech grinned rather sadistically as it gracefully rose to its feet. The seeker was more than a head taller than the Autobot leader.

"Optimus Prime." The mech greeted with a swoop of his clawed hand and a bob of his head. His metallic voice very fitting to the nightmare of a mech. He took a step, mindful of the many soldiers who were too shocked to move. The mech angled his four eyes down, studying the many human's before stopping at a certain small figure.

"Ah, Evelyn Grey!" He stated closing the distance. "I've found you." He stated simply before crouching down to her level. Evelyn approached him, a smug lopsided smirk tainting her mouth as she placed a clawed hand on her hip.

"Nightstorm." She greeted very aware of the awed looks she was receiving. "They certainly don't call you a seeker for nothing." She joked earning a humored grunt from the mech.

"I have obtained a location like you requested and legally." He said his voice sounding more like a static hiss.

"Legally? How did you obtain it legally?" Evelyn asked as she raised one eyebrow. The mech simply grinned before pulling out a stack of paper work that was tiny compared to his large talons. Sure enough the mech had the deed to the land and sure enough it was in his name.

"He was auctioning it off and I showed up." He replied simply. "None of the other buyers were interested in it after that." Evelyn couldn't help it, she slammed her palm onto her face. "It has a wonderful area for a med bay and a lab." The seeker finished with an enthusiasm that did not suit him. "Very large. Though it is in a state of disrepair at the current moment but with the few recruits we have it should take a month or two to make it habitable." Evelyn nodded at this. "And I hope you don't mind but I have added a few recruits to the list." He stated and Evelyn locked her eyes with him.

"Are they trustable?" She inquired and the mech nodded his large head.

"I would trust them with my very spark." Nightstorm rumbled and Evelyn found herself nodding again. The large mech stood after that, looking at the group of mechs and humans that had accumulated. He bowed slightly, sweeping his arm under him in a over exaggerated motion before pulling back.

"Gentleman." He rasped before turning to Evelyn. "Ladies." She rolled her eyes. He took yet another step back before leaping and doing a partial back flip, transforming in the process. He was gone in a matter of seconds leaving Evelyn alone to the strange looks she was receiving from the group.

"Seekers." She explained with a wave of her hand and a nervous chuckle. "What can you do?" Will looked at her before shaking his head.

"Evelyn." He grumbled incredulously and she answered with a small smile.

"Yes?"

"You are unbelievable." Evelyn grinned at this giving him a cheeky smile.

"I was gunning for crazier than a shit house rat, but that'll work." Evelyn retorted before winking.

XXXX

The door to the room opened and Buzzsaw tensed before transforming into the harmless laptop upon the ruined bed that looked like some large tiger had attempted to make a nest out of it. Evelyn walked through the door before gawking at the damage. She placed a hand on her head in exasperation before quickly shutting the door and locking it. The bird transformed ivory black feathers glinting in the artificial light.

"Bad news." Evelyn informed deciding to deal with the ruined room later. "We got new Autobots chilling around." She growled and the bird tilted her head, wings stretching.

"Who?" The bird hissed out silkily before setting down in a comfortable position, partially curled.

"A police car, very strict and authoritative from what I could tell." She stated with a shrug.

"That would be Prowl. Avoid him." Buzzsaw grumbled before seemingly recalling something as she perked his head up. "He is a brilliant tactician but it is rumored that he has a weakness." Evelyn stopped leaning in.

"Weakness?" She purred and Buzzsaw seemed to grin.

"A glitch." The metallic raven continued, stopping to examine her sharp talons. "He apparently has a faulty logic processor and has been known to shut down if something is too illogical." Evelyn grinned at this looking all too like the Cheshire cat.

"Is that so? I must say Buzzsaw this is some impressive intel you have brought me. You are an awesome spy." Evelyn stated as she turned back to the door. She paused briefly as she bit her lip, chewing it. " I also wanted to inform you that we will be leaving soon. I feel terrible with you cooped up in here."

"How?" The bird asked and Evelyn gave a shrug.

"Clever lies and right timing." She stated simply and the bird actually chuckled.

"Sounds like you have experience in this." Evelyn grinned.

"Story of my life."

XXXX

The air was tense in the high ceilinged hanger and Evelyn felt it as she slipped through the two doors that were barely open. She paused, apprehension filling her as she walking into the crowd, slipping past the soldiers and the mechs who were watching something. Slowly she came to a stop, eyes taking in the scene. Of course.

Barricade stood smugly, with his usual cocky but sadistic grin, one hand placed casually on his hip as he literally looked up at a much larger mech. The other police mech with the two shoulder mounted cannons. Prowl, the hard ass.

"What's going on?" Evelyn whispered leaning over to the red mech Mirage even though she didn't like him and she knew he didn't like her. He looked down at her.

"Those two, thick as thieves a long time ago till Barricade betrayed him." He stated casually and Evelyn nodded slowly.

"Now they hate each other." Evelyn grumbled not really asking but the red mech nodded anyway. "Of course." She couldn't help but mutter under her breath before she continued on, walking closer and getting a full view of both mech. They looked so much alike.

"My god you two could be twins!" Evelyn stated once close enough. Both of them turned their heads, slowly, hatred evident on both of they're faces. Evelyn gave a sheepish grin, taking a single step back. "I've hit the nail on the head, haven't I?" She continued still feeling the hatred redirected at her. Barricade sneered while the other mech just looked down at her with a look of contempt. Evelyn raised her hands in defeat. "I'm gonna go hide behind Optimus's legs before those two temporality work out their differences and play a bonding game of, 'punt the squishy'." She announced while walking next to Optimus, casually leaning on his leg. He looked down at her and she smiled giving a grin.

"Hey Optimus, just wanted to hang out with one of my favorite Autobots, no ulterior motive at all." Evelyn stated while patting his shin, earning a humored smirk from the large bot.

"So this is the one that started the Neutrals?" Prowl asked crossing the distance. Evelyn frowned watching as Barricade gave a low growl, his talons flexing at being ignored.

"I am." Evelyn answered standing tall and meeting the mech halfway. He looked down at her, not bothering to hide his distain. She met his blue optics with a frown of her own.

"Do you know what you are doing?" He growled and behind him a second unknown mech approached, his arms raised in a placating gesture.

"Come on Prowl." The tan and purple mech pleaded, long rotor blades swept back and twitching. "This could be a good thing! Helping both sides." The mech tried to reason earning a reproachful glare from Prowl.

"Are you doubting my ability?" Evelyn snidely remarked with a laugh. He kneeled down to her level but not out of respect but to rather intimidate her.

"How will you lead them with your tiny organic body? The Decepticons will tear you apart." He sneered and Evelyn merely took a step closer to him.

"I don't lead them." She growled but stopped and smiled. "I could easily best you will out even straining myself anyway." Evelyn retorted turning her attention to her talons, moving them so the light reflected of the smooth metal flesh. Prowl pulled back laughing as he took a step back. "That is if you doubt me." She baited and the mech just glared at her.

"If you are challenging me than I accept." Prowl snarled and Evelyn grinned. He truly was bitter. Evelyn only grinned watching as both human and mech moved back giving her and him room. She looked around, watching as a familiar bird sat perched on one of the rafters, smooth black metal blending in. Evelyn gave Buzzsaw a grin before turning her attention back to the mech.

Prowl was moving before anyone could do anything and Evelyn swiftly dodged, using her small size to her advantage as she drug her talons across his smooth metal, relishing in the sparks that flew off. He struck out again and she ran between his legs. This was just like training with Barricade just not as deadly, she couldn't help but think as she jumped away from accidently being trampled.

"Hey Prowler." She called out ducking out from under him so she was standing directly under him. He glared at her as she continued. "Got something interesting to tell you."

"What?" He snarled as he walked closer aiming to pin her. She grinned placing a hand on her hip smugly.

"This sentence is false." She called out. Prowl paused, his hand still held in the air. It was silent for less than a second as he tilted his head, the metal plates above his eyes furrowing as he thought about what she just said. For a brief second all was still and she was worried that it wouldn't work but as the realization showed on the mech's face. His eyes widened before a small fizzing almost popping sound echoed throughout the hanger and Prowl's optics dimmed black before he began to fall. Evelyn turned her back to the falling mech, her clawed foot gripping the floor as the ground trembled from the large mech impacting. Evelyn sauntered past the shocked shoulders giving a smug grunt.

"Bitch didn't know who he was fucking with." She growled. Ratchet stormed by her giving her a glare that could kill.

"Of all the deceptive, fragging tricks, Evelyn!" The medic roared as he kneeled, placing a cord into the other mech. Evelyn threw her arms out defensively but with cocky grin.

"Trained by an ex-con." She reasoned. "Of course I'm going to use trickery and as far as I'm concerned battles are never fair." She retorted only gaining harsh look from the medic. If he had any items nearby, Evelyn knew he would be throwing them at her. Epps gave her a look before shrugging.

"You got a death wish, girl." Evelyn laughed nodding.

**Author's note: Ironhide is alive! Thanks to a lovely little discovery in one of the transformers comic books. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

"Is this a good idea?" Makeshift asked, the new recruit that had been an Autobot before Evelyn convinced him to be otherwise only because he wanted to be able to help as many humans and Cybertronians as possible. The rotor blades on his back twitched slightly out of apprehension and Evelyn watched the tan and purple mech in silence before turning her head back to the scene in front of her.

"No." She answered truthfully as she studied the sleeping figure of Stratosphere. "But it is the only way to get away without causing too much hassle to the Autobots and without the government knowing where we are going." Makeshift nodded slowly.

"Will it work?" He asked and she shrugged, sparing a moment to look around at the completely empty airway. Thanks to Ironhide, the soldiers were all exhausted from training and dutifully sound asleep. Even the ones who were apparently on guard duty were slumped against the walls sound asleep.

"Not sure. I think it is more believable with an Autobot." She answered turning to give him a grin. "So long as you play your part."

"I don't like lying to Optimus though." He grumbled and Evelyn nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, me either. That's why I wrote him this note to explain our actions. They'll understand. This is the best course of action for the Neutrals." Again the large helicopter mech nodded slowly, blue eyes glowing in the late night air. Barricade gave her a look as she shifted the bag on her back, laptop under one arm. "Ready?" She asked the group. The four or so other mechs gave a nod and she grinned. "Alrighty guys follow my lead."

The large cargo plane shift slightly as he awoke to the sound of several mechs approaching and if he could have he would have furrowed his brow. Evelyn smiled at him, waving with her clawed hand.

"Ready to go big guy?" She asked him and he was dumbfounded momentarily.

"Wha?" He grumbled unintelligently as he tried to comprehend what the red haired woman was saying or even talking about. Her smile faded slightly as she cocked her head to the side.

"Will didn't tell you?" She asked before groaning.

"Tell me what?" Stratosphere asked still highly confused. Evelyn growled as she shook her head.

"That we're heading back to the mainland." Evelyn filled him in. "Damn it, Ironhide must have put him through hell to forget to tell you that." Evelyn chuckled. "Ugh, remind me to kick Ironhide in his stubborn aft." She grumbled before placing her bag down along with Buzzsaw. "I don't want to but I guess I'll have to kick Lennox out of bed." With that, Evelyn turned around, making to the direction of Will's room before the booming voice of Stratosphere stopped her.

"Nah. Forget about it. Why so hush, hush though?" The large mech asked and Evelyn leaned in.

"You know that government official lady? Mearings?" Evelyn asked hearing the plane grunted in recognition. She grinned further. "Imagine the shit fit she would throw if she knew this was happening."

"Ah." He grunted as the door to the cargo bay lowered. Evelyn smiled at him as she walked up the ramp beside Knock Out and Barricade. "Hey Makeshift, what you doin' with them?" The plane asked and the addressed mech shrugged.

"I'm to accompany them to their new base." He lied easily and Stratosphere chuckled.

"How boring." He rumbled and Makeshift laughed.

"At least it is something to do." He answered simply with a still rather bored shrug and the large cargo plane chuckled again as the cargo door slowly lifted. Evelyn watched it close, only sitting when she was certain that it was completely sealed. "We ready?" Stratosphere asked and everyone gave an eased nod.

Evelyn released the breath she had been holding only after the large form of Stratosphere was in the air, high above the ocean. It was normal for the large plane to go for hour long flights without any reason. She shared a look with Knock Out who sat cross-legged against one of the curved walls. She winked as he grinned before she shook her head.

"Hey Stratosphere?" Evelyn called out feeling the plane shift slightly.

"Yes, little lady?" He rumbled. Slowly she reached down, pulling out an envelope from her bag and holding it in the air with a grin.

"After you return, do you think you can make sure Optimus and William get this?" She asked slowly. "It's a sorta farewell to everyone along with a thank you note." She finished with a shrug. A small compartment to her left opened and she placed the white envelope, watching as it disappeared.

"Not a problem." The large mech replied and Evelyn only smiled.

XXXX

Land couldn't come sooner and Evelyn could have practically kissed the ground with the relief she felt. Her plan had worked, not like she was convinced it wouldn't. She turned around as the several 'normal' cars and a helicopter pulled out of the plane. She leaned against the hood of Barricade as she watched the large cargo plane take off into the rising sun after a few heartfelt goodbyes.

Buzzsaw transformed after Stratosphere was a single dot in the horizon. Evelyn turned to the group of three cars and a single helicopter with a grin as Buzzsaw landed on her shoulders, perching gracefully with a smug grin. Evelyn stood from her position to address the group.

"I think we should get the hell out of here before he realizes that we just lied to him." She informed and Barricade opened his door without much complaint.

"I agree with you female." Barricade grumbled. Buzzsaw flew in despite the grunt from the police mech and the incredulous glare from Evelyn before she followed suit, sitting in the driver's side with the large bird curled quite comfortably on the passenger seat. Slowly the door shut and Barricade's engine gave a fearsome roar before he took off, Knock Out following behind him, Makeshift as a search and rescue helicopter scouting ahead, and Scavenge, an ex-Decepticon, in the form of an olive green camouflaged Harley Davidson motorcycle taking up the rear.

"Where are we going?" Barricade rumbled as Evelyn leaned back, the back of her head resting on her crossed arms. She blinked briefly before offering a shrug.

"Nightstorm will find us, for now just keep moving so we don't get caught." She answered.

"I hate to burst your false hope but our _happy _little group is sure to bring suspicion, especially considering that we have a motorcycle that doesn't have a driver." Evelyn blinked dubiously before ever so slowly turning her head to look at the offending mech. Sure enough behind the group of mismatched cars was a motorcycle clearly missing a driver. Evelyn stared at it for a few good minutes before turning back to the steering wheel.

"Are you serious?" She growled out to nobody in particularly as she held her arms out. Next to her she her Buzzsaw's humored chuckle and Evelyn did not hold back the glare she gave the metallic bird. "Barricade, can you hook up so sort of communication so that I can speak to him?" She asked sounding rather exasperated while shaking her head. Barricade was quiet for less than a second before the light on the police radio kicked on.

"You are connected to him, speak." He said nonchalantly and Evelyn nodded her thanks.

"Scavenge." She addressed him in a contained growl while placing a hand on her forehead.

"Yes?" He responded sounding rather innocent. Evelyn released a puff of air from her mouth.

"Answer me this. Do human motorcycles drive themselves?" She asked now surprisingly sounding considerably calm.

"No?" He replied after a few good seconds before it finally kicked in. He coughed, choking out an embarrassed noise. "Fixed now." He replied and Evelyn turned her head just an image of a man in a black tinted full faced motorcycle helmet, flickered into existence. She gave a nod.

"Thanks." She stated before the radio light flicked off.

XXXX

The sun was just rising, giving the barren sky an eerie red glow and Evelyn stretched, looking back at their crude caravan. Knock Out let his engine rumble in boredom and Evelyn gave a smile to the flashy mech though he probably wouldn't see it. It had been a week of just straight driving along the familiar route 66 and the desert scenery was quickly losing its aw but she still found herself staring out the window at it. Evelyn watched a large Red tail hawk circle lazily above them. Suddenly the bird dived almost frantically before disappearing.

Giving a frown, Evelyn studied the sky looking for what had caused the large predatory bird to act like that. Above them flew and oddly colored black f-16 with almost neon blue highlights lining the wings. It dived almost suddenly, as it preformed a barrel roll. Evelyn tensed as the jet only came closer and for a brief second she thought it was going to collide with them. At the last possible moment the f-16 pulled up, skimming inches away from the cars before rising back into the air.

"Seekers!" Both Evelyn and Barricade snarled at the same time as the jet performed an aerial flip and leveling out so that it was flying beside the three vehicles.

"Hello Barricade!" The f-16 chimed out sounding rather cheery and Evelyn studied the new mech finding the Decepticon symbol with four gouges across it. The seeker was one of them and probably one of the recruits that Nightstorm was talking about. "Is there an Evelyn with you?" He asked and Evelyn leaned out the window giving a half hearted wave.

"You with Nightstorm?" She asked and the jet bobbed slightly in what Evelyn assumed was some sort of nod.

"I am. Nightflight at your service." The seeker informed and Evelyn frowned slightly. Somehow she knew that she would be forever mixing up their names. "I was informed to lead you to our base."

"Awesome. That would be greatly appreciated. How far is it?" Evelyn asked.

"It would be a day flight but with you slow grounders, it will take at least three days." He growled and Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest, shooting the mech a glare.

"Oh yes, because all hell will break loose if a seeker can't go fast for a couple of days." Evelyn growled out sarcastically earning a pregnant pause from the seeker. It was at least a couple of seconds before the oddly colored jet spoke.

"Nightstorm said I would like you." The jet paused again before he added, "and I do." Rather cheerfully. Evelyn watched him as he raised again, leveling out beside the form of Makeshift who inched to the left rather warily.

"I don't think I under-" Evelyn began but Barricade cut her off.

"Don't even try to, he's a seeker. There is a reason as to why so many Decepticons were seekers. What's that phrase you so often use?" He rumbled sounding rather homicidal.

"Crazier than a shit house rat?" Evelyn offered with a simple wave of her metallic hand.

"Yes, that's the one. Are we really going to follow a _seeker?" _ Barricade seethed and Evelyn angled her head out of the window, looking at the new Neutral who was happily performing barrel rolls beside the less than ecstatic helicopter. Evelyn sat back in her seat, a rather doomed look plaster on her face.

"Do we have any other option?" She groaned and beside her Buzzsaw answered.

"No." She purred with a rather sadistic chuckle. Evelyn sighed, running a hand through her head.

"I thought all Decepticons were horrible sadistic death bringers." Evelyn muttered half-heartedly looking back at the f-16 who was happily chatting away to Makeshift who, from what Evelyn could tell, couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"With Megatron, and dare I say Starscream, yes. Without any sort of leader they are practically useless and eventually as you see here revert to their insane tendencies." He answered and Evelyn stopped and was silent for a second.

"So without war there is hope for them?" Evelyn mused. Her cause wasn't for nothing then. Barricade paused and she knew he was watching the happy seeker for a brief moment.

"If you think that's hopeful." He growled out and Evelyn chuckled leaning back in her seat.

XXXX

"Nevada." Evelyn said in disbelief as she leaned out the window of Barricade's interior. Buzzsaw shot her a confused look, head tilted to the side as Evelyn shook her head.

"And only a four hour drive from Vegas." Barricade added with a knowing smirk. Evelyn chuckled slowly as she grinned. "and about a six hour drive from where we first met." He continued and Evelyn just grinned.

"Life is just one big circle." She added and Barricade agreed with a humored grunt before he roared his engine upon entering what appeared to be a newer desert town that had been abandoned for reason that Evelyn was unaware of. At the beginning, beside the tattered sign that had at some point held the town's name was a newer yellow sign that normally had symbols that warned of deer or other such creatures, with a symbol that looked oddly like a robot. Evelyn furrowed her brows at the symbol.

"Can you connect me to Nightflight, Barricade? I need to ask him something." Barricade grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like an insult before the light on the radio blinked on. Evelyn gave him a grateful nod.

"Hey Nightflight?" She asked and in mere seconds the Seeker's voice was filling the interior of Barricade.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Did you see that sign." The mech grunted in what she assumed was a yes response. "Do you know what it means? I've never seen that before and I'm pretty sure it's new." The jet laughed slowly.

"Hmm." He purred. "Yes. Those fancy government officials came in and put those there." The jet paused, swooping low to Barricade's window. "I believe it is to warn the insect population that this is mech territory."

"Mech territory?" Evelyn asked and the jet bobbed slightly.

"Yes. The remaining Decepticons are hiding out in places like this. It's dry, less populated, and quiet. What more can a mech ask for when recovering from a rather disastrous defeat?" Evelyn paused looking at Nightflight.

"And our base just happens to be located in this town?" Evelyn grumbled and the jet laughed again.

"The signs were up way before Nightstorm located this place. This city was evacuated after the Decepticon attack. Ever since then few of the insects have been interested in returning. The ones that do I'm sure are insane." Evelyn nodded.

"So this city is larger than I thought then." Evelyn mused out loud before continuing. "and this place has other mechs currently?"

"Very few. Most left after the arrival of Nightstorm. Some of the ones that stayed agreed to become Neutral. Very few actually agreed to become Neutral. Nightstorm said that we were lacking your charisma in recruiting." The jet flicked his wings in a motion that oddly resembled a shrug and Evelyn briefly wondered how he was able to do that and remain airborne.

"He." She paused pursing her lips. "He said that about me?" The seeker once again bobbed.

"among other praise. Apparently he has taken a liking to you. You are very lucky, _hybrid._ Very few gain his trust and less gain his praise." Nightflight finished angling up and returning beside Makeshift. Evelyn blinked while Barricade chuckled away, a low vile sound that indicated he was plotting something.

"You have gained a very powerful ally, putrid fleshling. Beside Starscream, Nightstorm is a very powerful seeker and many would rather die than disobey him."

"But how?" Evelyn grumbled bewildered. Barricades police form shifted slightly as he grumbled rather irritably.

"Seekers. They do not live by reason. They are the most illogical, egotistical, beings you will ever meet in your life. Once they decide they like something, they are very possessive of it." Evelyn paused with a nervous chuckle.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Evelyn whined and Barricade paused and then bit out a harsh condescending laugh, causing Evelyn's grin to falter completely.

"Oh. It is a _bad _thing." He purred rather sadistically and she couldn't help but look to him with nothing but horror while he was grinning away.

XXXX

The base was enormous, not quite as big as the Autobot's but beggars couldn't be choosers Evelyn considered. She took a step, looking to Knock Out who was glaring on with a pleased smirk. Granted, it needed work but with a little patience it would be perfect.

Nightstorm walked out proudly from within a hanger that was high enough to allow him entrance without any problems. He grinned as he waved his hand out, gesturing to the entire area.

"You're kingdom, my lady." He chimed out in his gruff grating voice as two other seekers walked out behind him. Evelyn gave him a pleased smile as Buzzsaw landed quite gracefully upon her shoulder, her long neck curling around Evelyn's own neck to get a better view.

"You are one hell of a seeker my friend." She complimented while gesturing around her at the land with so many buildings. "This is. This is perfect!" At this the seeker bristled with pride, wings lifting as he held his head high.

"Let me show you around." Nightstorm volunteered very happily as she followed still with the large metal bird on her shoulder.

The first building would serve as the med bay and it was huge with great metal platforms that surprisingly would work well for being temporary berths. Knock Out looked around, cynical at first before wiggling his talons in his usual excited manor.

"Oh darling, you get me the nicest things!" He purred with a smug grin and Evelyn grinned placing a hand on her hip as she played along.

"Only the best for you babe." She cut in and Knock Out gave his usual cocky grin before leaning on one of the berths, sprawling his talons over it as he gave a very seductive pose.

"Keep talking like that and I might find an excuse to play doctor with you and _break _in these berths." Barricade grumbled something intelligible before Evelyn burst out into cackles.

"Bloody hell, can't even keep up with you. You're bloody terrible!" She replied.

"Doll, nobody can touch this." He said running a talon over his red chest. Evelyn shook her head stifling the laughter.

"Mechs." Buzzsaw cut in while giving the surrounding mechs a rather evil glare.

"Knock Out." Evelyn corrected. "He is in his own class." Buzzsaw nodded in agreement.

XXXX

Evelyn sat perched on the high shoulder of a seeker as he held a large metal plating against the side of one of the many as Evelyn secured it. Behind her all of the other mechs were working rather feverously to get the base as Nightstorm had said, 'up to par'. Barricade snickered as one of the mechs tripped with a large load of metal and crashed unceremoniously into the ground with a large thud.

She turned her head at Nightflight who remained lying on his face with his arms sprawled out. She watched his wing twitch indignantly before calling out.

"You alright there?" He lifted a single talon up, that happened to be the middle finger. Evelyn shook her head with a grating laugh. "Yeah, up yours too ya bloody clumsy bastard. How the hell can you fly when you can't even walk?" She teased earning a hateful glare from the seeker.

"The same way I manage not to 'accidently' step on you." He bit back pulling his large frame off of the ground." Evelyn grinned at him and surprisingly he was grinning too.

"Aw but here I thought you only avoided stepping on me because I would leave a nasty stain on your claws." She retorted at the seeker she was on chuckled, kneeling so she could hop off onto his hand then onto the ground when he lowered his hand down enough. She began walking as Nightflight chuckled as well, picking up the chunks of metal.

"Hey Barricade." She called out gaining the large police mech's attention as he was helping Makeshift install the perimeter sensors and energon detectors. He turned to her with a single eye bridge raised. "We need some new material, wanna come?" She asked and he gave a smug sneer.

"Looting? Hardly honorable actions of a putrid fleshling such as yourself." He sneered while placing a single clawed hand on his hip.

"Seriously?" She joked as well. "When have I ever been honorable and plus what is the point of an alien invasion if I can't loot? Looting is fun." Evelyn finished and Barricade transformed his driver's side door opening for her.

He peeled out rather quickly and Evelyn accidently clenched the seat with a harsh glare directed at the dash board of the Saleen mustang. He chuckled as he drove on, speeding through the mostly empty streets of the city. At the sight of a warehouse he stopped.

"I'm detecting a signal of some sort but it is stifled in a way. I can't tell what it is." He grumbled and Evelyn gave a frown.

"Not even if it is Cybertronian?" She asked sounding rather hopeful but by the growl that left his radio she knew that he didn't even know that.

"No." He snarled and Evelyn nodded, pulling out her Cybertronian pistol as Barricade opened his door.

"You coming as well?" She asked.

"Too much chance of being spotted." He smugly responded and Evelyn flat out glared at him. "I will look for a more discrete option." He rumbled with a hidden chuckle and Evelyn smacked the seat.

"You just like saving my ass when I almost die, don't you?" Barricade smirked, giving his low vile chuckles that always managed to send shivers down her spine.

"but you look so pretty with blood pooling around your pale body." Evelyn paused mid step, giving him a concerned look before grinning and shaking her head.

"Geeze you are seriously not right in the processor, you bloody sadistic bastard." Evelyn stated still with a grin which was returned with a low snaking growl from his engine that sounded oddly like a laugh. She turned around on her heels back to the building.

Evelyn turned the corner and to her utter surprise found a large gaping hole through the concrete that looked like it had caused by a very large and very pissed off alien, if the scorch marks along the jagged bricks was anything to go by. She ran her hand along a single corner of the brick before shaking her head and entering with her pistol held tightly in her grasps.

As she walked in, there was nothing but silence and a thick earie darkness that made any visual near impossible and it made Evelyn rightly nervous. Feeling the side of the wall, she found a pull lever and upon further inspection, pulled it. Several artificial lights, flickered on with a hard hum that sounded rather concerning. She looked at the rusted lights with a puzzled frown before deciding to just ignore it.

The inside of the building was destroyed, large crates smashed into splintering wood and many metal shelves pushed over and to top it all off there was a thick energon trail leading somewhere to the back. It looked like a crime scene, worse actually and Evelyn planned on checking it out.

"I'm a fucking idiot." She commented with a fake shit eating grin.

**Authors note: Barricade is still one of my favorites to write. He is just so twisted.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

This was probably a trap, Evelyn couldn't help but think as she walked further into the warehouse, craning her neck to see past the many shelves that could be concealing anything. This was stupid. This was beyond stupid and she knew that but still she kept walking into the unknown, following the trail of energon.

Her footfalls sounded irregularly loud as well as her heartbeat and she wondered if whatever was in here could hear her approaching so easily. The weapon in her hand felt heavier than normal as she took another step into the unknown, questioning both her sanity and intelligence.

Evelyn thought about calling Barricade in but he probably wasn't even in the vicinity anymore because he was an asshole like that. He was probably sitting in front of a doughnut shop just for irony's sake. Irony was an asshole too, Evelyn couldn't help but muse sourly as she pushed aside a rather large box that had been tipped to the side, spilling a rather large amount of paper and other random items as she made her way to the back.

"Oh you poor thing." Evelyn couldn't help but mutter as she lowered her weapon, strapping it to her back. She paused, shaking her head as she looked at the shattered and broken form of a mech. He was large, and a dull grey, not silver but actually grey. His optics were completely black, almost looking like a void instead of the bright orbs that would have indicated life. She approached, her eyes raking over the large pole the impaled completely through is leg and then to the pooling energon around his body and to the three clawed hand that was still clenched around his thigh. It had appeared that he had drug himself all this way just to die. He had bled to death before anyone could have done anything.

Evelyn released a sad sigh as she shook her head again, turning her back to the dead mech. It was sad. It looked like he had suffered a great deal before finally succumbing to his injuries. She took a moment to look around before just shrugging and moving to leave. Seconds before she was able to even move her foot, a grinding sound was heard before she felt something hit her and hard. She grunted as she flew through the air, impacting harshly on some unknown object before rolling into the wall.

She couldn't even move let alone think as she struggled to force her trembling arms under her body. She succeeded only barely as her body threatened to buckle under her. Evelyn pulled her head up to at least try and located whatever or whoever had attacked her only to be face to face with the slim barrel of a Cybertronian weapon that resembled a sniper rifle.

"Moving would decrease your chance of survival." A cold voice hissed as she flinched slightly but not intentionally. Behind the weapon was the mech that she had assumed to be dead, yellow optics glinting in what appeared to a very predatory graze. Evelyn blinked, blue eyes meeting yellow optic. She blinked again. His eyes were yellow. Not blue and not red but yellow.

"You're not dead." Evelyn stated dumbly with a nervous chuckle raising her hands above her head. She knew she was lucky to be alive.

"I was playing opossum." He informed rather coldly with a calculated shrug. Evelyn studied him, his light grey armor dull in the artificial light topped with curling spikes. "Slide your weapon past me." He commanded and Evelyn complied, moving slowly as shoving the pistol away from her. He glanced at it briefly before turning his attention back to Evelyn.

"You are not a Decepticon nor Autobot." She stated, sounding rather surprised as he looked down at her from the barrel of the gun. He snorted something that Evelyn didn't understand.

"And you are neither human nor Cybertronian." He retorted and oddly enough it sounded like an insult. Evelyn frowned. "and logic indicates that you should not exist."

"and medical knowledge indicates that neither should you! That giant gaping hole in your leg is still gushing energon at a pretty alarming rate." He shrugged without even looking down at the wound.

"I have approximately forty-three minutes before I go into stasis lock." The mech was very matter of fact about this causing Evelyn to gesture at him in disbelief which in turn caused him to point his weapon closer to her. Slowly she put her hands above her head again.

"Clearly you won't be able to move efficiently in about half that time." She stated. He merely shrugged again.

"Lucky for you then." He rumbled.

"That's not good." She exclaimed rather irately.

"I've had worse." He retorted. Evelyn frowned before looking at him up and down.

"Let me help you." She almost pleaded causing the mech to frown at her.

"I do not understand your intentions." He rumbled. "What do you have to gain?" In turn, Evelyn gave a frown before gesturing with her hands.

"You are the oldest neutral around, am I correct?" She asked and he narrowed his optics. "You have survived on no side all this time!" She muttered. "and I need your help," Evelyn said before explaining who she was and what she was trying to do.

"So you, Evelyn Grey are the founders of the Neutral fraction?" He rumbled sounding rather amused. "Sounds like another convoluted attempt that is bound to collapse upon itself and become corrupted." He spat and Evelyn gave a weak shrug before looking down to the ground.

"Perhaps." She said, before looking him directly in the optics. "but who am I not to try?" She said firmly and he was taken back, lowering the barrel of the strange sniper rifle by the slightest.

"Why?" He asked and Evelyn continued to look him in the optics.

"Because I was given the option of redemption and if someone like me can, then why can't I give others the chance? Why can't I for once help others?" Evelyn bit out once again turning her head. It was silent for a few seconds before Evelyn stood, turning her eyes back to him. "Let me help you. It won't mean anything. You won't owe me any dept. You can leave the second you are able to walk but please all I ask is that you give us a chance. Just see what we are trying to do. Decepticons and Autobots working together. It really is something to see." She pleaded and she saw the mech sigh.

"Alright Miss Evelyn Grey. I will accept your offer for help only on the basis that is my most logical option for self preservation." He admitted and Evelyn grinned as the large rifle subspace into an oddly shaped three digit clawed hand.

"Well then Mr.," She paused gesturing to him and he filled her in.

"Greyside." He stated and Evelyn gave a chuckle.

"Fitting."

"That's what I was thinking." He rumbled and she gave a smile.

"Alright Greyside. Don't move and I will be right back." She told him but he gave her an incredulous glare that had her smiling sheepishly as he gestured to the large pole casually protruding through is leg.

"And where precisely do you expect me to wander off to?" Greyside growled and Evelyn gave him an equal glare as she turned her back to him.

"Oh shut it." She growled before practically running to the other side all the while calling out to Barricade. He transformed, squeezing his large bulky form into the gaping hole. He turned to Evelyn before seeing the injured mech who now had a sniper rifle aimed in his direction. Barricade glared at Evelyn and she didn't need words to know that he was thinking about punting her through the building.

"The Decepticon torture specialist?" Greyside bit out with a rather threatening sounding growl. Evelyn gave him a look before turning to Barricade who looked at the mech with mild disinterest. "You seriously recruited that _thing?" _He continued and Evelyn shot him a glare that surprised the mech.

"Ey, I'll have you know that this _thing _has been with me since before I was ever this." She stated gesturing to her body. "He is one of my oldest and closest friends and he has saved my life countless times and don't go on about how he betrays everyone he has ever met because I already know that. He is one hell of a sadistic bastard but he is my friend and I will have nobody insulting him. In fact, I will have nobody insulting any of the people under the Neutral fraction." She bit out before placing a hand on her hip.

"I hate it when you get sentimental putrid fleshling." Barricade rumble and Evelyn flipped him off. He merely laughed at her gesture, especially after her heart warming speech about them being friends.

"I need to contact Makeshift or Knock Out or better yet both." Barricade growled before transforming into the familiar police cruiser and Evelyn leaned in the open window, grasping the police radio in her hand.

"We need to find an ulterior way for you to contact them." He snarled and Evelyn just shrugged.

"Makeshift, Knock Out, you there?" She asked.

"Yes?" Makeshift was the first to answer before the irate voice of Knock Out cut in.

"I'm busy, what?" The medic growled and Evelyn growled at him.

"We got a mech here that is in badly in need of some medical attention and I need who ever can get down here the fastest. Knock Out preferably because his tiny ass is the only one that would able to fit comfortably and work." Evelyn stated.

"My ass is not tiny!" Knock Out growled rather indignantly before changing into a seductive purr. "It is perfectly crafted. The metal just catches the light perfectly. I thought you would notice."

"Yes Knock Out it is a beautiful ass, now get your beautiful ass down her before you wake up to it dented." She threatened with an amused smirk. He huffed something before agreeing.

"You just want another chance to stare at my ass don't you?" He purred before cutting the communication before Evelyn could even reply. She looked to Barricade and shrugged, waiting for the sounds of his highly tuned engine to get there. Greyside just looked to them, his expression slightly doomed and Evelyn agreed with him.

XXXX

"We need a form of currency if we are going to remain able to finish our base." Greyside stated, walking beside Evelyn and she nodded, once again thankful for his advice. Two months and the mech had remained and helped with the construction of the base and to everyone's surprise; it was coming out very nicely. In fact it was almost done. "and we are going to need some 'human touches'." He rumbled and Evelyn gave a curt nod.

"Give me a day and I will find a permanent supply of currency." She muttered with a tired shrug. He nodded.

"I take it that it will not be obtained legally?" He asked.

"On papers it will be legal, but just the process is highly illegal." She informed. "Buzzsaw!" She called out watching has the metal bird dove, cutting through a steel support beam with the blade on her right wing like it was paper. The bird did an aerial flip as the other mechs moved the newly resized beam to its proper place.

"Yes?" The bird purred rather silkily as she landed upon her shoulders. Evelyn sighed tiredly again as she walked with the large metallic raven on her shoulders.

"I'm gonna need your help." Evelyn grunted.

"With what?" She asked.

"Hacking." She informed. At least, Evelyn considered, that her old skills were still coming in handy. Slowly she found a quiet spot and placed a pair of frameless glasses on her face as she began her work. It would take her all day but it would get the Neutrals what they needed to survive.

By the time Evelyn was done, Greyside was working beside Barricade, placing some mech sized furniture in one of the climate controlled hangers, that would oddly serve as the rec room. She looked down right dead as she walked up to him.

"Got us about sixty thousand for this month. It will double every month though." Evelyn stated with a tired shrug.

"How?" He asked and Evelyn gave him a cheeky grin.

"I hacked into several banks, into almost every account." She stated with a wider grin. "Thanks to the generous donations of concerned citizens and large businesses, we shall be funded for life."

"Won't we be detected?" Greyside asked and Evelyn shook her head.

"I'm only taking medial amounts of money each time that it isn't detectable and plus it is categorized as a donation and to the big businesses, they will use it as one big tax write off. It is a win, win situation." Greyside paused, his head tilted to the side.

"If it works." He said and she gave a nod.

"I'm taking less than a hundred each month from them, there just happens to be so many businesses that are just so generous and plus if one of them just manages to catch on that they are losing money," Evelyn paused, lifting a single finger up. "and that is a rather big if." She continued. "They wouldn't be able to track it because it is being sent to hundreds of locations before it ever ends up here."

XXXX

There wasn't a single one not covered in a thick layer of dirt and debris from the construction process. They were tired, more so actually, having worked two days straight with no rest together but oddly enough everyone was smiling and joking around as they congregated in the newly named rec room. Evelyn gave a cheeky grin as Knock Out idly scratched at the brown dust that had dulled his paint but he was even laughing.

"We did it." She called out, catching everyone's attention, blue, red, and yellow optics studying her. The four seeker's wings perked up slightly at the statement, and Nightstorm, the largest approached to stand next to her. She shot him a friendly look before turning back to the other mechs and one femme. "Against all odds, we the Neutrals are one step closer to our goal." She yelled, earning a few excited calls. It had taken months but they had done it, monitoring equipment, a med bay, a laboratory, living quarters designed for each Cybertronian, even a living quarters designed for humans, and a large single story office floor that was to give the area the façade of not being a alien base. It was even completed with a large reception desk and everything and all with a simple call to her good friend Crocodile who had been more than happy to offer his services to help, lacking any traceable records of course.

"It appears that we actually have a chance in the pit after all female." Barricade rumbled smugly and Evelyn laughed.

"Yes." Evelyn chuckled. "Now at least we can all rest tonight without knowing that there is a bloody shitload of work waiting for us." Evelyn confessed hearing a few woops from the several mechs, Knock Out being the loudest. Nightflight cheered again, wrapping a lazy arm around Makeshift who had now grown used to the rather happy and carefree seeker. The black and blue mech leaned over to Scavenge as well and wrapped his other arm around his shoulders. Buzzsaw did a few lazy but graceful rolls in the open space, landing silently on Makeshifts head with an eased but teasing laugh.

"Congrats." Nightstorm whispered leaning down, and crouching easily, his haunting four optics locked on her. "Your dream is coming true. How does it feel?" He asked in his low grating hiss of a voice and Evelyn took a slow breath. She looked to Barricade who was leaning casually by Greyside, having made a strange but somehow fitting alliance.

"I don't think there are words that can describe what I am feeling right now." She honestly answered with a serene smile edging at her lips. The mech stood with a rather please expression as his four crimson optics surveyed the scene.

"I didn't think you would." He rumbled with an eased grin on his face plates before turning and walking forward, speaking with the many Neutrals, enjoying their good mood.

.

XXXX

A loud rumble escaped from Optimus's engine as he drove down a long stretch of road and through an abandoned city that had obviously seen better days, followed closely by Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. They drove through it, stopping only at the very outskirts at a once deserted facility.

"It seems that this place has been remodeled." Ironhide snidely rumbled with an amused smirk as he transformed, followed by Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee after the few humans had exited. Will approached the thick walls, following the large mechs as they entered.

"I thought we would at least be greeted, I mean, considering all the work that has been done on this place, you'd think someone would be there to defend it." He mused, receiving a nod from Optimus.

"The lack of security is alarming." Ratchet grumbled. "I detected an energon sensor but apparently it had been cut off." He explained.

"Autobots." Optimus commanded, catching everyone's attention. "Move with precaution. We do not know what is lying in wait." He rumbled rather noble and everyone was instantly tense and ready.

"There is an open hanger Prime. I suggest we start there." Ironhide growled, two large cannons suddenly activating.

"I agree." He mumbled and they moved, slowly at first. They stopped at the door guns raised and ready to fire before everyone stopped, shock evident on their features. Ironhide was the first to respond, lowering his weapons before giving a stifled chuckle.

"Cute." He snidely remarked.

Both ex-Decepticon and ex-Autobot were strewn in rather random positions, sound asleep. One seeker was flat on his back arms sprawled out, one resting on another mech's face while the other one, was casually propped against the wall. Makeshift was stretched out, feet propped on the chest of a slightly larger seeker, who's head was resting on the legs of another. Evelyn herself was curled comfortably on the chest of Nightstorm, the largest mech in the room, who out of everyone, was sleeping the most normal. Evelyn gave a snort before rolling over, off of the chest of Nightstorm only to be caught by a large clawed hand. Nightstorm grumbled something rather sleepily before lifting her in the air and dropping her from a decent distance back onto his chest. She didn't even stir, even though everyone knew that had to have hurt.

"I have deactivated the proximity alarm." Barricade rumbled from behind them causing human and Autobot to flinch, spinning on their heels to point any weapon in his direction. He smirked, making a rather smug sound as he continued to approach, hands casually at his sides. "We have been working the last two days on the finishing construction of our base. They are exhausted and I expected your arrival any day now." The police mech continued still sprouting his rather sadistic grin. "I didn't want to wake them."

"Were you not part of the construction?" Optimus asked and Barricade only smirked further, showing his deadly fangs.

"I was but I am used to working on little to no recharge." He rumbled with an eased shrug.

"Optimus Prime." A new voice spouted out quietly but still managing to sound surprised. "The probability of meeting you in person was slim for me. It is an honor. Greyside stated while coming from the same direction in which Barricade had approached. The grey mech gave a smile as he introduced himself.

Behind them, Nightflight's wing twitched as his optics slowly began to online. He grumbled something swatting at the feet that held him firm before focusing on the large red and blue blur that was standing in the door way.

"PRIME!" He squawked causing any sleeping mech that was once a Decepticon, except for Nightstorm to jump to their feet, attempting to activate their weapons and defend themselves. It all ended horribly as Nightflight tipped over Makeshift, who crashed into Scavenge, who in turned tumbled into a wobbly seeker who fell on top of Knock Out, successfully crushing the smaller mech. They flailed uselessly but it only ended up, tangling the trapped mechs more. Nightstorm looked over, glaring at the pile incredulously as Evelyn sat up, growling lowly in her throat.

"Stand down you fucking idiots." Evelyn mumbled in good humor as Nighstorm lowered her gently to the floor. She patted his arm in thanks. Barricade leaned casually on the side of the door with a rather unimpressed expression.

"We shall certainly be the fear of every mech and human around." He dripped out sarcastically. Evelyn just gave a shrug.

"Anyone hurt?" She asked and everyone shock their heads, all except for Knock Out who cursed furiously because he was still crushed under the large seeker.

It took all the larger mechs to untangle the group, Ironhide taking particularly enjoyment in picking up the trapped seekers by the back of their necks, causing them to make an indignant sound that reminded Evelyn of a pissed off chicken.

"MY PAINT!" Knock Out screeched after he was finally freed. Evelyn sent him a simple uninterested glare before turning her attention back to Optimus. "My Paint!" He seethed again and Evelyn gave him her full attention as he ranted. Sure enough, he had a decent sized scuff going over his chest. "My paint! Do you know how long it takes to get this kind of finish?" He snarled, despite the looks he was getting from every mech and human in the room.

"I'm sorry doctor," Evelyn began, putting a clawed hand on her hip. Knock Out paused, giving her, his full but still fuming attention. "But my give-a-damn's currently broken." She snidely bit out earning a laugh from Ratchet. Knock Out snarled, raising his claws in a furious gesture as he practically roared. He gave her an absolutely pissed look that translated to _you bitch_, but Evelyn remained unaffected by it. "beside, I need you to get the files from the room over there." She commanded earning a rather hateful glare from the red medic. He turned and oddly enough obeyed.

Everyone in the room watched him leave then gave Evelyn a glare that was questioning whether or not she was suicidal. Nobody, messed with Knock Out's paint but she remained smiling, raising three fingers in the air before slowly lowering each one as if counting. After each was done they heard the ecstatic chirp from the red medic.

"Oh you didn't!" He cried out finding the surprise she left for him. Evelyn smiled wider before explaining.

"Paint detailer." Was all she said before turning to Optimus.

"I received your letter." It was the first thing that he rumbled and Evelyn nodded sadly. "Though I do not appreciate the deception, dishonesty, and fraud; it was done under the prospects of good intention." He paused and Evelyn stepped forward.

"I am sorry, Optimus believe me. I regret my actions but I have to keep the best interest of the Neutrals first and foremost. It would not have been good for us to stay." The large mech nodded once, seemingly understanding.

"So you are the leader of the Neutrals then?" He asked and Evelyn actually flinched, stepping back before frantically shaking her head.

"What? NO. Not at all." She began rather dumbfounded. Greyside stepped up, standing beside her.

"There had yet to be a leader decided." He replied.

"Why do you wish to know?" Evelyn finished with a concerned frown. Optimus vented slightly.

"The government wishes to have a meeting with both Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutrals to find out your intentions and meet the 'ranks.'" He grumbled and Evelyn growled.

"Political bullshit, basically." Epps helpfully added earning a sad huff from Evelyn.

"When?" Evelyn asked apprehensively.

"In two weeks time." He replied and despite Evelyn usual control of her tongue beside the large leader she growled lowly.

"Fuck." She hissed. This was not something she wanted to deal with.

**Author's note: Coming close to an end here …. :( ….. but there is going to be a sequel, so don't worry. :) I must thank Ivanoma! She had been giving me some nifty things like that awesome quote Evelyn used to insult Knock Out. "Sorry doctor, but my give-a-damn is currently broken." Thanks again! So how did this chapter come out? (Knock Out and his beautiful ass.) Honestly that conversation between the two of them was never planned. I don't know how I came up with it or where it came from actually…. Shrug.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"You have dealt with criminals your whole life, lived with them, are one." Barricade sneered. "Talking to human politicians should be nothing." He continued but Evelyn gave him a look as she was walking. She turned mid-step and raised a single finger.

"Ya wanna know the difference between politicians and crooks?" Evelyn began. "One lies and cheats for the sake of their own greed and are only out to serve themselves," She continued pausing for a second as a smirk tainted her features. "The crooks do the same thing but at least they are more honest about it." She finished earning a humored grunt from the large police mech. "The government will want to use us like they have tried with the Autobots and when they figure out that they can't; they will want us gone. I will not stand for that!" She hissed as she continued walking.

"And what do you plan on doing about that?" He grumbled.

"The one thing that I've learned that men in power respond to is intimidation and who is the largest and scariest looking mech that we have?" She asked and Barricade finally realized where she was headed to.

"You plan on going into his lab?" He asked incredulously actually slowing down slightly.

"Yeah? Why? What's wrong with that?" Evelyn asked once again turning on her metallic foot to look up at the large police mech.

"I am sure you have heard about the infamous Autobot, Wheeljack?" He asked and Evelyn nodded. "He is much, much worse." Evelyn tilted her head to the side while furrowing her brows.

"His shit blows up?" She asked still rather puzzled.

"Oh no. His inventions blow up only if they are supposed to. He is just rather insane and his inventions rather sadistic. Even for my standards. Take it this way putrid fleshling; Megatron himself would not give him the opportunity to have his own lab."

"Oh." Evelyn just said giving a small nervous shrug. She looked to the hanger doors that were open enough for her to slip through. "Well if I die, you'll have another excuse to laugh at my general stupidity as you rush in and save me." Barricade just looked at her before he turned and walked away. With a chuckle she entered the building.

All she heard was the sound of nails scrapping against concrete before a tell tale growl echoed through the dark space. Evelyn knew that they were dogs even before her mind could register what to do about the situation. She had robbed enough houses to know that dogs were a very bad thing if they didn't know you. Sure enough two large hounds came charging at her, one a very large and very muscular pit bull and the second one an enormous German Shepherd that was missing half of its ear. Evelyn squawked as she back peddled, trying to turn and run before a low whistle was heard. The dogs stopped and sat obediently, both panting and both wagging. Evelyn stared at them with wide eyes as she dared not to breathe.

"Greetings Evelyn!" Nightstorm said cheerily as he approached, his talons clicking against the concrete. Evelyn took a moment before she pointed the dogs.

"I said no experimenting on anything living!" She bit out and the mech pulled back, looking rather offended.

"I would never!" He growled out in his very frightening voice, four optics narrowing. "This is Drive and Bit." He introduced and the dogs happily wagged away. "They were abandoned here long before I came. They were starving and it took me weeks to get them to come to me." The large seeker said and he kneeled, clicking. Instantly the dogs turned and came to him and Evelyn saw for the first time that the poor pit bull looked like he had at some point had his tail bitten off by something but still he tried to wag, his whole rump moving with the motion.

Evelyn watched he scooped them up gently, placing them on top of the desk where he was working. They walked to the large window, each curling down on a large pillow that looked like Nighstorm had personally made for them. She was smiling by the time he had turned around and he looked at her quizzically before suddenly becoming excited.

"I have something for you!" He chirped out and Evelyn was shocked. He rummaged through a large drawer of his massive desk before kneeling and presenting his palm to her. She looked at the small device that had to be no larger than a quarter and moved to take it a tab bit hesitantly, Barricade's warning still in her mind. She shrugged it off telling herself that it was only Barricade's way of tormenting her before she plucked it off his hand.

"What is it?" She asked looking at the strange metal. His wings twitched slightly.

"Unlike us, you don't have an internal com. system and we find it rather irritating. So I made you a secure line where you can contact us, any of us rather easily."

"Awesome." Evelyn stated shifting the device so it was pinched between two of her fingers. "How do I use it?" She asked and the corner of the large seekers lips twitched into a rather sadistic grin that only lasted for less than a second.

"Place it to your ear." He instructed and Evelyn looked to him with a suspicious glare before just giving a shrug. After all, she had done stupider things in the past. With a rather long sigh she pressed the device against her ear and instantly regretted it.

A burning almost electrical pain seemed to envelope in her body pulsing and she fell to her knees her mouth open in a scream that she couldn't release. It pulsed repeatedly and she tore at her ear but the device had seemingly grown spindly legs and was latched into the flesh of her ear and was continuing to attach itself firmly. It was probably one of the worst pains she had felt in a while and she fell again, her hands barely able to catch and support her weight as pained tears clouded her eyes. Evelyn tried to scream again but once again couldn't as the device continued to cause havoc within her body.

Finally it stopped almost abruptly and Evelyn remained kneeled on the ground panting in agony. She tried to stand, her legs wobbling uneasily before she fell only to be caught by the offending hand of Nightstorm. She wanted to stab or tear at the clawed hand but found the inability to do so. Instead she leaned against his hand, biting her lip as she attempted to get her body under control. Eventually she stood, turning around rather harshly.

"What the fuck was that!" She roared, still panting from the residual pain that was emulating from her ear. The large seeker stood with a pleased grin.

"That was it synching with your neurological activity." He informed sounding rather cheery.

"And you couldn't have, oh I don't know, fucking warned me that it would do that!" She yelled and the mech gave a smug grin.

"If I had told you that it would have hurt, would you have tried it?" He reasoned and Evelyn gave him a glare that meant death. He only smiled wider, showing off his fangs before reaching over to his desk and grabbing something. As he lowered his hand down, Evelyn unconsciously flinched away. In his talons he held a small mirror and Evelyn took it and examined her ear. A small trail of blood was pouring from her ear but overall the device was no longer there. She prodded the area, wincing at the soreness.

"Where'd it go!" She exclaimed and the large seeker moved a large talon and poked right under her ear so gently that she barely felt it. Evelyn paused then touched the area and sure enough there was a subtle lump about the size of a quarter. She freaked slightly. "Take. It. Out!" She hissed rather dangerously. Nightstorm looked at her rather offended.

"Try it and if you don't like it, Makeshift can easily remove it." He huffed and Evelyn paused.

"Knock Out wouldn't be able to?" She asked and the mech gave a chuckle.

"He can." The seeker said waving a talon in the air. "but do you really want that doctor anywhere near your unconscious body?" Nightstorm asked and Evelyn actually shuddered.

"No… just no." She paused again. "So how does this bloody torture device work?" Evelyn asked.

"Just press under your ear, and focus on the mech you wish to com. And speak. Soon it will become rather instinctual." Evelyn looked at him before hissing. "I'm never letting you near my body again, you know that right?" She huffed before following the instructions. She felt a slight tingle before she knew who she was talking to.

"Barricade?" She asked and sure enough he replied and he sounded rather shocked.

"Female?" He rumbled and she could tell that he had stopped to talk.

"Yeah. Remind me to heed your advice about going into a certain mech's lab." She bit out, making sure to shoot a certain mech an evil glare. He smiled and she flipped him off.

"You should know that when I avoid going into a building then so should you." He scolded and Evelyn gave a weak smile before letting go of the lump. The connection cut out.

"Weird." She stated simply before working on contacting all of the Neutrals. "Hey," She started. "This is Evelyn. I'm going to need you guys to meet me in the hanger that is directly connected behind the office in about an hour. It is important." She stated simply and the mechs agreed.

XXXX

Evelyn arrived before anyone else and she felt rather nervous. She paced slightly, feeling the apprehension building up and bit her lip and chewed. How was she going to do this peacefully. Slowly the hanger opened and Barricade approached, giving her a rather sadistic leer.

"You are early." She stated with a shrug and the mech grunted and made his way beside her.

"I like to know what I'm getting myself into before everyone else and I know you'd be pacing in here trying to determine what to say. You're predictable." He snarled and Evelyn gave a nervous chuckle as she ran a hand through her red hair.

"We need a leader." She grumbled and he nodded.

"It was inevitable. Without a leader this group would eventually collapse upon itself. It is necessary." He informed.

"You should be the leader." Evelyn finally put out but the police mech gave a low gruff, almost insulting laugh.

"ME?" He sneered giving another laugh. "They fear me but they will not respect me. Plus, if I'm leader there isn't exactly a way out is there? No. I like a position where I have strength and options." He continued and Evelyn gave a sigh.

In thirty minutes every single one was there. Evelyn watched them as Buzzsaw flew, landing upon her shoulders like she often did. She met each optic, grateful that everyone was listening to her.

"The government wants to hold a meeting with us." She called out silencing everyone. "They expect to meet our leader and be introduced to the entire Neutral fraction. The Autobots will be there as well, possible with whoever is leading the Decepticons. The problem is, we don't have a leader. So it is today that we must decide and since I'm one for free choice and such, I believe we should have a vote. Any nominations?" Evelyn finished, standing with her hands crossed behind her back. Nobody spoke out at all.

She had expected maybe a fight or disorder of some sort but not silence. Not a single mech or femme spoke out and Evelyn was purely shocked. She had heard rumors that seekers were particularly power hungry but not a single one offered for the position.

"I nominate Evelyn." Barricade spoke out, nudging her with his foot and she turned shooting the large police mech a confused glare.

"I second this." Nightstorm added and any chance that any of the other seekers protesting this was suddenly stopped. No seeker would dare question him. Evelyn blinked, way too shocked to really say anything.

"Nightstorm." She muttered trying to think. "You would make a far better candidate then me." She tried to reason but the seeker only gave a mocking laugh.

"I am a scientist. All I have ever wanted was my laboratory where I am free to do what I wish. I don't want anything to do with any sort of leadership. At all." He hissed and Evelyn was shocked. This was not what she had expected.

"She would be the most logical choice." Greyside decided to add in and Evelyn turned to him.

"Why?" She choked out. "I've never led anyone in my life." She muttered still shocked.

"Several different reasons. One." He started. "You are the founder of the Neutrals and therefore have the best intentions in mind and because you are the founder you have been a temporary leader. Two." He continued listing off the points with his fingers. "Many of the Cybertronians here respect you enough to follow you with minimal objection." He paused raising his third finger. "and three, you would be the best option because you have yet to be tainted by the ideals of either fraction and therefore are a relatively clean of biased opinions."

"Plus." Barricade offered with his usual smug growl. "Having a human." He paused. "Half human, would sit better with the insects."

"and." Knock Out decided to add. "We could always squish you if we don't like you." Evelyn laughed at that.

"So that is it. Does anyone object at all?" She asked. "Cause it really is alright if you do." She added hopefully but nobody spoke up. Nightstorm approached, crouching into a low bow that shocked everyone, more so Evelyn.

"My lord." He purred and even though he was bowing she still had to look up at him.

"Seriously?" Evelyn asked. "Don't do that. There is just something horribly wrong with this." She stated and Nightstorm stood, giving a deep chuckle and she knew he was just messing with her. "First thing as leader of the Neutrals; anyone bow or call me lord or anything in such manor will seriously get a clawed foot up their metaphorical ass. It is just plain demeaning if you guys have to bow to someone that comes up to your shins." She added earning a few humored chuckles. "So how do we decide who else is what?" She asked.

"That is the decision of the leader to choose who they believe to be the best for what position." Greyside informed. Evelyn blinked.

"Alright. So I guess second in command, right?" Evelyn gave a weak but nervous smile. "Night-"

"Don't even think of it my lord." Nighstorm warned and Evelyn gave a chuckle at his harsh glare before giving in.

"Well, alright then. Barricade." She said but before anyone could even object she raised a finger. "and Greyside."

"Two second in commands?" Nightflight stated and Evelyn gave a nod before explaining.

"Those two even each other out and make for the perfect second in command. Greyside is logical, calm, and fair while Barricade is harsh, sadistic, and able to do the things most of us would not. These two will be able to even me out and if someone does happen to me, their two personalities are what we need in a leader. Anyone object?" They discussed between themselves. "and," Evelyn decided to add. "Both of them have been neutral for the longest."

"They are sufficient." Buzzsaw voiced from her position on Evelyn's shoulder.

"Knock Out, I want you as my commanding medical officer, and Makeshift, I need you to keep him grounded for me." The helicopter nodded and gave the red medic a slap to the back, who in turn hissed at the purple mech. "Buzzsaw, my espionage." The large metallic raven gave a grin and fluffed out her blade like feathers. "Nightstorm, scientist but I am not trying any of your experiments ever again. Nightflight, you have the best eyes out of us and you are one hell of a flyer. I'm going to need you to be defense." The seeker gave a nod. "Scavenge, does scout sound good to you?"

"I was born for the position." He said smugly. "Nobody can catch me." Evelyn gave a smile.

"And that leaves Fireflight." Evelyn said gesturing to the ex-Autobot seeker, his bright red paint glinting in the light. He shifted excitedly. "You've always been good at communications, wanna be my communications officer?" He nodded with a very child like grin and she smile as well before looking to the group around her. What had she gotten herself into?

XXXX

Evelyn was lying on the hood of a non-sentient car that was just before the concrete walls of the base. The only mech within reasonable distance was Makeshift because she had sent all of the other Neutrals out to have some 'fun'. She was sunbathing and just enjoying the particularly nice weather, only armed with her 9mm and her Cybertronian pistol that was casually strewn against her chest. She stretched, feeling her back pop with the movement and each metallic plate of her arm and leg, shift comfortably.

It was peaceful until a large crash sounded through the air followed by a haunting screech that caused Evelyn to flinch. She was on her feet within seconds, her metallic clawed foot grasping the soft desert dirt as she ran with her gun held in her hands.

Evelyn skidded to a stop almost losing her footing as she saw a very large seeker fighting, his claws raking against the dirt as he stumbled, falling unceremonious with another furious screech. Unconsciously, Evelyn gave a gasp as the horribly burned seeker turned his head, body searching for her but his head skimmed right over her still form. It hit her then as his head swiveled around again that his eyes had been horribly damaged and he was effectively blind.

"WHO IS THERE!" He seethed in horrible rasp as he took a step, clawed feet, bumping against the truck he could not see. Evelyn took a step closer, aware of his striking distance before speaking.

"Easy seeker!" Evelyn called out. "My name is Evelyn Grey, leader of the Neutral fraction. Identify yourself." She commanded and the lip plates of the seeker curled as he snarled, a rather horrible sound. He took a step, shaking the ground with his weight.

"I am Starscream!" He roared. "Second in command of the Decepticon army!" He continued, his body searching for her.

"So that would now make you the leader of the Decepticons." She stated watching as the seeker paused at what she said.

"What did you just say?" He snarled.

"I said." Evelyn began calmly. "That you Starscream, with the death of Megatron are now the leader of the Decepticons and with me being the leader of the Neutrals, I offer you my assistance."

"Tell me _Evelyn," _He spat out making her name sound like an insult. "Do you know what Decepticons are online?" He growled and Evelyn released a sad sounding sigh.

"I don't know the ones that are left but I can tell you the ones that were offlined." She stated before listing the ones that she knew were dead. "Even you Starscream, were thought to be dead." She added in almost a hoarse whisper. Along the process of her informing him, the seeker's wings had dropped dramatically and his once proud vain posture had disappeared. He looked broken for lack of a better term and Evelyn had witnessed the will to live drain from his very body. This was the power hungry mech that would do anything, kill anyone, to gain power?

"Starscream." She stated simply catching his attention and he hissed a horrible sound.

"Leader of what?" The mech mocked his voice tainted with fury. "The Decepticons are no more." He continued but Evelyn interrupted before he could continue.

"Starscream!" She yelled. "All is not lost. The Decepticons need someone to lead them. Right now they are lost, easy prey to become I can only dread to think if the humans manage to corrupt them. Whether you like it or not, Starscream, you are the best for them. They need you." Evelyn finished in a snarl, crossing her arms for the effect even though he could not see. Starscream was silent for less than a second before he gave a mocking laugh. Evelyn frowned cursing the seekers pride.

"Either accept my help leader of the Decepticons or crawl away and rot somewhere like the rest of your army will do if you are not there to lead them. The ball is in your court, Starscream. It is your call."

"And precisely why would the Decepticon army accept me, Starscream as their leader now when they never did before?" He mocked and Evelyn studied him, his marred form. He didn't even look like the once feared yet mocked second in command.

"Because, Starscream. This could be a new start for you, for the Decepticon army. Megatron is gone and they know that. Why follow his diluted, corrupted plans in the first place. Like I said before. The ball is in your court, your plans, and your leadership. What more can you ask for? Start anew." She paused watching as his wings once again dropped by the slightest as he thought. "So I ask you again, do you want my assistance?"

XXXX

"Makeshift, I need the basic repairs done before the others return." She said and the helicopter gave her a questioning glare, almost looking at her as if she was insane. Starscream stumbled through the med bay, taking down a rather large box of tools as he fell.

"But…" The purple and tan mech complained. "That is in eight hours!" He whined and Evelyn nodded as the seeker stood.

"Trust me, I know but he just needs to be stable enough to see and fly." She informed.

"Can't we wait for Knock Out?" He asked and Evelyn shook her head.

"I can't have the others knowing about this. They will not be happy that I helped Starscream, even if it is to help the Decepticons." She paused frowning. "The Decepticons need a leader and he is the best bet." She paused speaking in almost a whisper. "Without the corruption of Megatron, I do believe he will do the right thing." Evelyn continued but the mech only stared at her dubiously. She rolled her eyes. "He'd still be better than having a bunch of rogue, psychotic mechs doing what they please." Evelyn convinced and finally the helicopter mech nodded in agreement.

It took six hours alone just to get both of the large seekers optics functioning, after many insults and threats to tie the large mech down if he didn't sit still.

"You sound like Ratchet!" He hissed sulkily as Makeshift worked on his neck, making sure that it wasn't in danger of rolling off.

"Yeah, and I have just as good of aim as that old bastard as well, so don't tempt me!" Evelyn threatened as she stood with her clawed hand on her hip watching with her eyes narrowed.

"Ow!" The seeker squeaked, as Makeshift welded something sensitive. "No need to use such force!" He roared and Evelyn frowned before laughing, burying her face into her hands as he yelped again.

"Tell me Starscream, how the hell did you survive getting your head practically blown off?" She asked just to get him talking and not insulting her medic. He frowned, red optics glaring at her before he huffed.

"Like I would be taken out by a mere insect!" He grumbled and Evelyn scoffed.

"But you know, he did manage to blind you and shove a bomb in your skull." She reasoned and Starscream snarled making a movement to grab her with is sharp talons but she already had her Cybertronian pistol raised and warmed to fire before he could grab her. "I will shoot you seeker." She added watching as he settled down with an angered huff. "Now please, continue."

"I was knocked in stasis lock deep enough to be though dead. I woke up a couple days ago being hauled off with several other dead Decepticons. I blasted my way out and tried to fly, crashing here. My repair systems must have restored me enough to keep me going." Evelyn nodded slowly.

"Lucky you." Evelyn said and he scoffed at that.

"Is it really luck or more suffering?" He snidely remarked and Evelyn gave a simple yet eased shrug.

"Fate rarely calls upon us on a time of our choosing." Evelyn added hopefully but the mech only looked at her incredulously.

"That sounds like some slag Optimus Prime would say!" The seeker snarled and Evelyn took a moment to look slightly embarrass.

"It is actually something he said to me, when I was in a similar situation." She added scratching her head. He just gave her a glare but before anyone could say anything, Makeshift grabbed the seeker's head and turned it rather suddenly earning a rather undignified squawk from Starscream.

"There we go! All fixed." Makeshift chimed in earning a rather hostile glare from the seeker.

"Good, what's are time?" Evelyn asked and Makeshift paused.

"Seven hours." He grumbled rather sulkily. Evelyn frowned before turning her back to Starscream, pressing her ear.

"Hey Barricade, what's your position?" She spoke pressing the device under her ear.

"Thirty minutes from base." He growled. "Why?" Evelyn gave a chuckle.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering if you could pick up some milk along the way, honey." She teased all the while looking at Starscream from the corner of her eye.

"Don't make me eviscerate you, leader." The police mech growled out and Evelyn gave a full chuckle. "What is the real reason you are calling?"

"Just checking in with you. Nobody got into too much trouble, now did they?" Evelyn asked sounding rather concerned.

"No as surprising as that is." By the tone of his voice she could tell he was shrugging.

"How bad were you tormenting the locals?" Evelyn teased and his sadistic laugh was answer enough. "Anyone going to get here before you?" She asked.

"As far as I am in knowledge of, I am the only one close. Knock Out was drag racing so don't expect him anytime soon." Barricade continued and Evelyn started the process of shushing the new leader of the Decepticons outside of the hanger while Makeshift scolded him so he wouldn't do any dangerous air maneuvers until he was completely healed. "Nightstorm was studying human behavior and other such things. Though don't be surprised if he comes back with a bovine." Barricade growled.

"A cow?" Evelyn repeated dubiously.

"He was showing quiet the interests at a farm." Barricade continued as Evelyn slammed her palm into her face. "Fireflight and Nightflight somehow edged on a military air base to a competition in aerial maneuvers."

"How and without getting shot down?" Evelyn hissed.

"Those two together are mischievous. I think they are still at it. Let's see," Barricade paused. "Greyside went out on his own. I don't know what he is doing. Buzzsaw is getting a new alt form and Scavenge was just driving. What about you?"

"Oh you know, almost getting killed." She said as Starscream transformed rather painfully. She mouthed, _good luck. _Then waved.

"How?"

"Injured mech came crashing down upon my head. Some seeker. You know how they are." She casually mentioned and Barricade just hissed.

"I hate seekers." He huffed and Evelyn smiled when he didn't even ask who it was.

"Don't worry, their long gone." She said as Starscream disappeared into the clouds.

**Author's note. Yeah, I was planning on bringing back Starscream from the beginning. Who else oddly enough would be able to do something with the few remaining Decepticons. Anyway thanks to Ivanoma again for the quote about politicians. I couldn't decide which one I liked more. :D**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Fear wasn't something Evelyn liked to admit. It was something that made you weak, got you killed but here she sat, gripping Barricade's steering wheel like death was breathing down her neck and it was not something the mech was appreciating. He didn't say anything for once nor did he try to demean her and Evelyn thought that maybe he was nervous as well.

Above them, Evelyn could just make out the form of the Neutral's newly formed trine. Nightstorm being the leader and dutifully at the front while Nightflight took the left, giving the ex-Autobot plenty of space because as everyone had learned; he had a tendency to get distracted and fly into things. It was almost as if he had an alien version of ADHD. If that was at all possible.

Evelyn smiled as she checked the rearview mirror, catching the sight of Greyside and Knockout behind them. She grinned further as Knock Out flashed his headlights jokingly, probably trying to ease her mind.

Today was the day of the meeting with the government, Autobots, and Decepticons and Evelyn could barely keep a calm enough façade to trick her 'men' into believing that she wasn't about to have a panic attack. Barricade could see it though and growled lowly, enough to make her sit up in his seat and bite her lip to calm her nerves. It wasn't working though.

_Leader_. Evelyn hissed at the thought. She wasn't a leader or at least she didn't think she was a leader or even cut out to be one. She was a fugitive, a killer, a thief, liar even, but never a leader and the thought made her body shake in repulsion. She was terrified at the concept of what her 'men' where expecting of her and in turn couldn't help judge herself and her ability.

Evelyn stilled as they approached the meeting sight, a deserted patch of desert that would ensure privacy and the muted silhouettes of several men in suits visible in the distant desert sun and Evelyn couldn't help but give a devastated flinch. The Autobots had yet to arrive and it would just be the Neutrals and the government until they did. Evelyn snarled as Barricade let his engine rumble in an equally displeased sound.

She let her fear dissipate as the police cruiser slowed down, his powerful engine still roaring with displeasure at the sight of the soon to be irritating humans. The men looked apprehensive for lack of a better term at the new arrivals and Evelyn put on a calm indifference even though her metallic heart was still beating fiercely in her ribcage. She was Evelyn Grey and for whatever reason they had chosen her to lead them. She couldn't let them down, would not let them down because in her mind the old Evelyn had died a long time ago because the old Evelyn would have ran away screaming a long time ago at any sign of commitment.

The door opened and she exited Barricade, meeting the rather nervous or hostile glares of the people, mostly old men with retreating hairlines that reflected the light quite nicely all except for the single woman, Mearings. She must have been a rather fearsome sight, Evelyn considered, with her thick brown trench coat, embellished with the Neutrals symbol across most of her back and her sharp, hostile metal appendages and the single eye that must have been glowing because of the added stress, making her look all the more inhuman. Not to mention the alien weapon also casually strapped to her back like something one would see out of an action movie.

She gave them a glare as Barricade and Greyside transformed on either side of her, Knock Out following close behind. As the final touch, Nightstorm angled down, transforming before he even touched the ground, crashing with a ground shaking display, still in a crouch. Evelyn did her best not to smirk as the large mech stood, claws glinting in the high sun. The officials stumbled back, almost horrorstruck at the visage. She was going for intimidation and by everyone's reaction, Evelyn was convinced she had gotten it.

Knock Out shifted slightly behind her, examining his sharp talons as two fighter jets flew just out of sight of everyone as a just in case the humans, Autobots, or Decepticons tried anything. Evelyn, Barricade, and Greyside were not one for unnecessary risks.

Nobody said anything as they just stared at each other and Evelyn was becoming a tad bit frustrated. The gentle rumble of a very large engine broke everyone out of the strange, awkward trace and Evelyn was beyond relieved as Optimus pulled up. Every single optic and eye was trained on the large mech as he transformed in the all too awe inspiring motions that were so familiar to Evelyn. She watched him with an eased smile tainting her lips. She then turned her attention to Ratchet and the two of them shared a glance that none of the officials noticed. He had been the mech that has constantly saved her life and in a way became the father that she had never had but had certainly wanted. He met her smile with his usual irate glare and it only made her grin wider because she could still see the compassion behind his facade.

Before Evelyn could have really prepared herself for the meeting to begin, Optimus started it by introducing himself and Evelyn wasn't really surprised by the lack of Decepticons but rather disappointed. She had hopes for the new leader. Almost a second into Optimus's process of introducing Ironhide, a subtle rumble filled the air and Evelyn looked up, expecting to see one of her own seekers but instead a large f-22 slowed drastically before transforming. It wasn't Starscream, that much Evelyn was sure of, though he could have easily been mistaken for the jet. He touched down, with a fearsome growl, displacing earth as he slid to a stop and as he stood easily almost vainly, as if he wasn't surrounded by several possible malicious enemies.

"I'm not late am I?" He rumbled and it was a sort of cocky, cool, and in control method that Evelyn appreciated and even enjoyed but didn't dare to show it on her face. His crimson eyes looked over the humans with familiar distain before stopping dead on Evelyn. He sneered slightly before tilting to address her.

"He sends his thanks." The very large seeker rang out easily and Evelyn gave a nod in recognition. She knew who he was talking about and the seeker knew that she knew.

"Give him my congratulations on his new promotion." Evelyn stated with a simple sweep of her hand, despite the confused glares from the humans and Autobots. At least her men, Evelyn mused, had the sense enough to look like they knew what was happening.

"So you are the new leader of the Decepticons?" One of the humans growled, sounding by far braver than he probably felt and the Decepticon glared down at him and from his expression Evelyn could tell he was judging what kind of mess the human would make if he were to punt him. Instead he laughed, a grating sound that reminded Evelyn of nails on a chalkboard before looking down at the man as if he was an insect.

"No." He growled without even addressing the human. Instead his eyes were now focused on Optimus and oddly enough, Evelyn. "My designation is Thundercracker and I am second in command of the Decepticon army. Our leader was preoccupied with something rather important." He replied and he still sounded uninterested, like this whole event was one big waste of his time. Evelyn gave a knowing smile because she knew that if Starscream hadn't been dying he would have been here. Granted, probably with the entire Decepticon army to protect him but he still would have been here.

Almost as if the interruption never had occurred, Optimus resumed and though Evelyn still felt the droning fear at her heart, she stood tall as if she was completely at ease. With her men behind her, supporting her, she almost felt as if being a leader wasn't such a bad thing. Like she wasn't getting herself into something she couldn't handle.

"I am Evelyn Grey," She began the moment after Optimus was done with his introduction, not nearly rehearsed or noble as Optimus but it is still effective. "Leader of the Neutrals." She finished and the officials looked shocked for lack of a better term and Evelyn couldn't help but sympathizes with them. Nobody would honestly expect that she could lead such a group of large and sadistic aliens, except those said large and sadistic aliens. They apparently believed in her, even if she didn't.

Optimus met her eyes and strangely gave her a very encouraging look as if he knew exactly what she was going through and it was what she needed. Along with the support of Barricade, Greyside, Nightstorm, and many others, it occurred to her that she could and would do this.

"My two seconds in command, Greyside and Barricade." She introduced, gesturing with her hand as the two mech nodded their heads in recognition. "My commanding medical officer, Knock Out."

"Charmed." The red medic hummed out, even though Evelyn could tell he really wasn't.

"And finally, my leading scientist and trine leader, Nightstorm." She finished and the large mech took a step closer, all four separate eyes raking over every single being that was around him. Some of the officials actually took a step back and Evelyn had to resist the sensation of laughing out loud.

Despite her previous doubt, she couldn't help but grin. She was Evelyn Grey, leader of the Neutrals and she knew that the road before her and her comrades was paved with spikes and would be the hardest damn challenge she ever would experience, but just now it became aware to her that she would give her all. She would die for her men and the first time in Evelyn's now seemingly short life, she actually had a purpose and a reason to live and it was bloody wonderful.

End

**Author's note: Holy shit guys I can't believe I did it. The end of Out of Necessity. The evolution of Evelyn White, self motivated, criminal, coward, fugitive, and broken woman to the Evelyn Grey, Leader of the Neutrals. **

**I want to thank everyone that stuck through and read and reviewed. This was amazing to write and so much fun manipulating the Transformers world. Don't worry though, there will be a sequel that goes into Evelyn's leadership, along with Barricade. It will be titled along the lines of "Unnecessary risks" or something else less corny if it comes to mind. Any suggestions? **

**Anyway, thanks again and please tell me what you think of the whole story. I look forward to see what you think. **

**-Dowely**


	30. Chapter 30

Pointless such

Hey guys, I got something interesting to tell you. Well, you know the story Out of Necessity, well it sort of kind of has its own website where I will be posting it rewritten with new juicy details, new plots, and even art work. Don't I feel fancy now? Anyway, you can find the link to the website on my profile and subscribe so you can follow all the neat stuff that I will be posting. I even plan on doing some one shots and little humor plots with Evelyn and her crew.

Oh and in other news I plan on posting the sequel on fanfiction still so keep looking for it. The first chapter should be done in two days, hopefully less. :D

Thanks again

Dowely


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: Hello again. Just wanted to let you know that the sequel to Out of Necessity, and it is labeled or rather titled, Unnecessary Risks. Anyway, look forward to another adventure with Barricade and Eve,**

**Thanks**

**Dowely**


End file.
